Verschwunden & Gefunden
by MrsBahamaMama
Summary: Nach dem Tod von Ana's Ehemann, kommt sie vom Regen in die Traufe, als sie ihren Job verliert. Als sich die Gelegenheit bietet Rache an dem Mann zu nehmen, der ihrem Leben so viele Probleme brachte, nimmt sie diese wahr. Aber Vorhaben nehmen nicht immer den geplanten Lauf. (German Version of "Lost & Found")
1. Auf Wiedersehen

**This is the German version of my story "Lost &amp; Found".**

**Ich danke b . aka-chan xD, die seit Kapitel 3 das Korrekturlesen meiner Geschichte übernimmt!**

* * *

Nachdem ich dreißig Minuten lang versucht habe, meine Haare zu bändigen, gebe ich endlich auf und binde sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Ich seufze. Heute ist es an der Zeit, mich meinem Schicksal zu stellen. Die Firma, für die ich nun schon ein paar Jahre arbeite, wurde von einem Magnaten aus Seattle gekauft und von dessen Personal überprüft. Wenn man dem Klatsch und Tratsch glauben darf, werden sie ihn heute den Mitarbeitern vorstellen, bevor er anschließend einige Leute feuern wird und ich fürchte, ich werde eine derjenigen sein. Scheiße! Hoffentlich nicht. Ich brauche wirklich dringend diesen Job. Meine Rechnungen müssen bezahlt, mein Kredit getilgt und mein Schuldenberg abgebaut werden. Aber wovor ich die meiste Angst habe ist, dass mir keine andere Firma einen Job geben wird.

Ich trage etwas Make-Up auf und betrachte mich im Spiegel. Normalerweise trage ich Jeans, Converse-Schuhe und ein Shirt, mit diesem Outfit fühle ich mich wohl. Aber heute trage ich meine marineblaue Jacke, meinen einzigen Rock, meine bequemen Kniestiefel und einen blauen Pullover. Ich muß seriös aussehen. Kate würde dieses Outfit nicht gutheißen, aber es ist das Beste, das ich gerade in meinem Kleiderschrank finden kann.

Also, hier bin ich. Anastasia Rose Steele, Witwe und zweifache Mutter, im täglichen Überlebenskampf ohne meinem Ehemann und das ist beschissen. Es ist jetzt sechs Monate her, seitdem Brad tot ist, aber trotzdem habe ich mir seitdem jeden Tag die Augen um ihn ausgeweint.

Brad und ich kannten uns seit unserer Kindheit. Er war einige Monate älter als ich und lebte ein paar Häuser weiter die Straße runter. Wir haben oft miteinander gespielt und er hat mich vor den älteren Kindern beschützt. Später hat er mich zur Schule begleitet, weil sich dieses unheimliche Haus am Weg befand. Wir gingen jeden Tag Hand in Hand und waren wie Pech und Schwefel. Aber erst als wir in der Highschool waren, hat es so richtig zwischen uns gefunkt und wir wurden endlich ein Paar. Er gab mir meinen ersten Kuss und wurde mein erster fester Freund. Wir hatten aber etwas zu viel Spaß, denn als ich achtzehn war, wurde ich mit Tommy schwanger. Brad hat um meine Hand angehalten und wir heirateten. Es war eine schwere Zeit, weil wir beide aufs College gingen und für unser Kind sorgen mussten während wir uns weiterbildeten. Aber Dank unserer Liebe und mit der Hilfe seines Vaters haben wir es geschafft. Drei Jahre später war Andy auf dem Weg. Noch einmal drei Jahre später starb Brad bei einem Autounfall. Ein übermüdeter LKW-Fernfahrer hatte einen Sekundenschlaf, übersah ein Stop-Schild und rammte Brads Auto. Er wurde gleich ins Spital gebracht und kämpfte ums Überleben, starb aber zwei Tage später. Meine Welt brach an diesem Tag zusammen und das Leben, wie ich es kannte, und welches wir uns ausgemalt hatten, war vorbei.

Abends, wenn meine Jungs schon schlafen, fühle ich mich am einsamsten. Ich vermisse ihn so sehr. Ich vermisse nicht nur seine Liebe und Zärtlichkeit, sondern auch seine Fürsorge als Vater für meine Kinder. Das Leben als alleinerziehende Mutter ist viel härter, als ich mir je vorgestellt habe.

Wir haben keine weitere Familie. Die einzig noch verbleibende, sind meine Mutter und mein Schwiegervater, die aber beide am anderen Ende des Landes leben. Meine Mutter lebt mit ihrem vierten Ehemann in Savannah und kommt gerade einmal so mit ihrem eigenen Leben zurecht. Alles, was ich von ihr bekomme, sind ein paar Dollar hie und da und einen jährlichen Besuch. Ray, mein Schwiegervater, versucht mir zu helfen, wo er kann. Er lebt noch immer in Montesano, aber einmal im Monat fliegt er her und macht Männernachmittage mit den Burschen. Er nimmt sie zum Fischen und zum Campen mit, lehrt sie das Radfahren und zeigt ihnen, wie man die Knie danach verarztet. Doch auch der beste Großvater kann ihnen nicht als Vaterersatz dienen.

Wir haben keine Freunde mehr. Die meisten unserer Freunde leben in Washington. Nach dem College mussten wir wegen Brads Job ans andere Ende des Landes ziehen und sie zurücklassen. Und die paar 'Freunde', die wir hier hatten, sind nach Brads Tod verschwunden, weil ich keine Zeit und Energie mehr hatte, die Freundschaften zu pflegen. Wer will schon eine ver-zweifelte Witwe mit zwei kleinen Kindern ständig um sich haben?

Wir haben auch kein Geld. Neben den laufenden Kosten, die ziemlich hoch sind, habe ich noch unsere Studentenkredite und die Hypothek zu bedienen. Brad hatte einen guten Job mit einem guten Einkommen, also war mein Gehalt ein bisschen Taschengeld. Aber jetzt ist es einfach zu wenig. Wir leben am Limit.

Meine negative Gedanken beiseiteschiebend und in der Realität ankommend, fluche ich in mich hinein - Ich sollte wirklich fertig werden, weil Mr. Geldsack will sicher nicht warten.

Ich wecke meine grummeligen Zwerge und beeile mich, sie für den Tag fertig zu machen. Tommy und Andy sind nicht wirklich Morgenmenschen, also ist es immer ein gnadenloser Machtkampf den ich - wie ich fürchte - regelmäßig verliere. Jeden Tag rede ich, bis ich schwarz werde und hoffe, dass sie ansatzweise das tun, was ich sage. Das war nicht immer so, aber seitdem ich alleine bin, bin ich schon mit solchen Alltagsdingen etwas überfordert. Ich habe keine Energie, um sie vernünftig zu erziehen. Also versuche ich, mit dem Nötigsten zu überleben. Ich scheuche sie herum. Es ist total stressig an alles zu denken und die Kinder zu überreden, mir zu gehorchen. Aber am Ende bin ich erfolgreich und wir schaffen es, das Haus zu verlassen.

Wir gehen zu meinem Auto, ein alter, blauer VW Käfer, den ich Wanda genannt habe, und bete, dass das Auto ohne Probleme anspringt. Gott bewahre wenn ich heute zu spät komme. Es startet und ich hoffe, dass das ein gutes Ohmen für einen erfolgreichen Tag ist, weil den brauch ich unbedingt. Nachdem ich die Kinder abgeliefert habe, fahre ich zu meinem Büro und parke in der Garage. Den Aufzug nehmend, fahre ich in den zweiten Stock. Dort angekommen lege ich meine Handtasche auf meinen Tisch und gehe schnurstracks in die kleine Büroküche. Das Erste, was ich heute brauche, ist eine Tasse Tee um meine Nerven zu beruhigen. Claire, die Rezeptionistin, leistet mir in der Küche Gesellschaft.

„Nervös?" fragt sie mich mitfühlend. Sie ist eine meiner wenigen Freunde hier, die meine Probleme kennen.

„Und wie, aber ich hoffe das Beste. Wir werden sehen", sage ich mit einem besorgten Blick und spiele nervös mit meinen Händen.

„Yeah. Es wird sich zeigen, ob wir morgen noch einen Job haben. Wie geht es deinen Kindern? Sie waren krank, nicht?" fragt sie freundlich, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ja. Tommy hatte die Grippe und Andy hatte Fieber. Aber jetzt sind beide wieder top fit", sage ich mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht. Oh wie ich meine Kinder liebe, auch wenn sie mir manchmal das Leben schwer machen. Ich könnte nicht ohne die Beiden leben.

„Super. Ich bewundere dich für deine Stärke. Das war sicher nicht einfach mit zwei kleinen, kranken Kindern", sagt sie anerkennend.

„Ich danke dir, Claire." Ich lächle sie an und verlasse die Küche mit einer Tasse Tee auf einer Untertasse, welche ziemlich klappert in meinen zittrigen Händen.

Als ich meinen Tisch erreiche wundere ich mich warum meine Tasse noch ganz ist. Normalerweise steht der Name _Tollpatsch_ auf meiner Stirn geschrieben. Ich atme tief ein. Komm schon, Annie! Du schaffst das! Also beginne ich mit meiner Arbeit. Nach ein paar Stunden läutet mein Telefon und Claire sagt mir, dass ich zum Konferenzraum gehen soll, um das neue Management zu treffen. Jetzt ist die Stunde der Wahrheit gekommen. Meine Angst schnürt mir den Magen zusammen, weil ich nicht weiß, was mich erwartet. Ich stehe auf, streiche meinen Rock glatt und gehe mit erhobenem Kopf hinüber zum Konferenzraum. Ich öffne die Türe und falle hin, weil ich über meine eigenen Füße gestolpert bin, und lande Kopf voran auf dem Teppichboden. Super, einfach super. Guter erster Eindruck, die brauchen sicher Mitarbeiter, die nicht einmal fähig sind, normal in einen Raum zu gehen. Sanfte Hände helfen mir aufzustehen.

„Mrs. Steele." Eine feingliedrige Hand mit gepflegten langen Fingern wird mir angeboten. "Ich bin Christian Grey, der neue Besitzer dieser Firma. Bitte setzen Sie sich." Mist, der Chef des Chefs meines Chefs persönlich. Ich nehme seine Hand und weiß nicht, was passiert, aber meine Hand vibriert, so als ob Strom hindurchfließt. Ich tue es ab als Nervosität und setze mich hin, während ich zu Mr. Ferguson, meinen direkten Vorgesetzten, schaue, der gleich neben Mr. Grey sitzt. Ich versuche in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, aber er gibt nichts preis. Ich knete nervös meine Finger in meinem Schoß und ich beiße auf meine Unterlippe.

„Mrs. Steele, wie sie wissen hat mein Team einen Bericht über diese Firma erstellt und es scheint so, dass Sie etliche Tage im letzten halben Jahr fehlten", beginnt er mit diesem CEO-Gehabe. Kalt, unpersönlich und nur die Zahlen im Kopf.

„Ja, ich bin eine alleinerziehende Mutter und meine Kinder waren immer wieder einmal krank", erkläre ich, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass er nicht an dem Grund interessiert ist.

„Mr. Grey, sie tut ihr Bestes und ist eine loyale, gewissenhafte Angestellte." Mr. Ferguson unterbricht ihn um mich zu verteidigen. ‚Ja, das eine Mal tu' bitte etwas für mich. Ich arbeite hier wie ein Vieh seit du hier bist, du fauler Sack', denke ich mir.

„Es tut mir leid das zu hören, Mrs. Steele, aber das ist nicht mein Problem. Ich habe eine Firma zu leiten und deshalb müssen wir gewisse Anpassungen durchführen. Das schließt ein, Sie zu entlassen." fährt Mr. Grey fort, ohne von seinen Papieren aufzuschauen.

Mist, Mist, mistiger Scheißdrecksmist. Ich wusste, dass es einfach nicht mein Glücksjahr ist. Das Gefühl, wie meine ganze Stärke und Beherrschung meinen Körper verlassen, lässt mich in Tränen ausbrechen. Ich dachte, auf diesen möglichen Ausgang des Gesprächs vorbereitet zu sein, doch jetzt trifft es mich mit voller Wucht.

„Mrs. Steele, bitte beginnen Sie nicht mit dem Wasserfall, lassen Sie uns das so professionell wie möglich handhaben", sagt dieser selbstgefällige Arsch, während er aufblickt und mich mit einer Mischung aus Langeweile und gespielter Sympathie ansieht. Das ist der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringt. Bis aufs äusserste beherrscht antworte ich ihm.

„Nun, Mr. Grey, es tut mir sehr leid, Ihnen diesen Tag zu ruinieren, aber Sie haben gerade mein ganzes Leben zerstört. Wenn das alles war, gehe ich nun und packe meine Sachen." Ich warte nicht auf eine Antwort und stehe auf, sehe auf meine Füße, drehe mich um und gehe schnurstracks zur Tür, bedacht darauf nicht nochmals zu stolpern, während ich mir meine Tränen wegwische. Als ich sie aufmache, schlägt sie mir eine Hand unerwartet vorm Gesicht wieder zu. Ich zucke und wanke etwas. Ich will einfach nur gehen, ich bin gefeuert um Himmels Willen! Laßt mich in Ruhe!

"Mrs. Steele, _Ich_ bin derjenige, der die Leute wegtreten lässt", schreit mich Mr. Grey mit einer drohenden Stimme an, obwohl er direkt hinter mir steht. Ich erstarre und habe Probleme, richtig zu atmen, weil er mich so verängstigt. Tränen laufen nun ungehindert mein Gesicht hinab.

"Drehen Sie sich um!" schreit er und ich zucke erneut zusammen. Ich nehme meine gesamte, verbliebene Kraft und drehe mich um. Sein Gesicht ist nur ein paar Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. Ich kann seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht fühlen. Meine Güte, ist der einschüchternd.

„Ich will die Schlüssel fürs Büro haben. Laut meinem Bericht haben Sie einen," sagt er fordernd. Ich krame in meinen Taschen und gebe sie ihm mit zitternden Händen. Was hat er sich gedacht? Ich hätte sie an der Rezeption abgegeben. Ich bin, besser gesagt war, eine verantwortungsvolle Angestellte.

„Gut! Sie dürfen gehen. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch ein nettes Leben, Mrs. Steele!" sagt er in einem abwertenden Ton und geht zurück zu seinem Sitz. Oh mein Gott, was war das? So ein Vollidiot. Er hätte das auch freundlicher sagen können. Mein Magen rebelliert nun endgültig und ich drehe mich um und laufe zur nächsten Toilette um mich zu übergeben. Danach spritze ich mir etwas Wasser ins Gesicht und betrachte mein Spiegelbild. Ein bleiches, verheultes Gesicht blickt mir entgegen. Ich muss hier raus. Als ich zurück zu meinem Tisch gehe, fließen die Tränen unkontrollierbar und ich wische sie immer wieder weg, aber ich kann sie nicht stoppen. Als ich meine Sachen packe, stehen ein paar Kollegen mitleidig herum. „Die Show ist vorbei!" murmle ich, nehme meine Box und gehe zum Aufzug. In der Garage angekommen, wende ich mich in Richtung Auto und lasse mich hineinfallen.

Als ich hinter dem Lenkrad sitze, breche ich wieder zusammen und weine noch mehr. Ich bin so sauer über die ganze Scheiße, welche in letzter Zeit in meinem Leben passiert ist, dass ich mir gar nicht mehr sicher bin, ob ich noch irgendeine Steigerung ertrage. Und da ist kein Ende in Sicht, weil ohne Job kann ich die Rechnungen nicht zahlen. Also muss ich umziehen. Ray hat mir erzählt, dass in seiner Nachbarschaft ein verlassenes Haus steht, dass ich billig kaufen und er renovieren könnte. Also Washington, ich komme. Wenigstens leben dort alte Freunde wie Kate, Ethan und José. Ich glaube, das Leben ist wie Sex. Du kannst dich entweder hinlegen und dich ficken lassen oder du kannst oben sein und wie der Teufel reiten. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich noch soviel Energie habe, das Letztere zu tun.

Nach meinem kleinen Zusammenbruch will ich den Motor starten. Als ich aufschaue sehe ich Mr. Grey zu einem schwarzen SUV gehen, wo ein Mann im schwarzen Anzug wartet. Er hat eine blonde Göttin am Arm. Sie scheint etwas älter als er zu sein, aber sie schaut wirklich gut aus. Wenn die Zwei Kinder bekommen würden, wären die bestimmt Supermodels. Zwei perfekte Menschen, Mr. Grey hat wirklich einen guten Geschmack. Die Blondine schaut auf ihre Hand, wo ein riesiger Diamant an ihrem Ringfinger funkelt. Es scheint, dass der Ring dort neu ist. Ich weiß das, weil nachdem mir Brad meinen gegeben hat, konnte ich auch nicht aufhören, ihn anzustarren. Ich hab mir sagen lassen, dass das anfangs bei Frauen normal ist. Sie steigen in das Auto und ich komme wieder zurück von meiner Erinnerung. Super. Jetzt überwältigt mich die Erinnerung an meinen Ehemann schon wieder und ich heule. Was für ein Scheißtag. Alles, was ich jetzt brauche, ist eine Badewanne voller heißes Wasser. Wer weiß, ob ich in der Zukunft noch eine große Badewanne haben werde.


	2. Das neue Zuhause

Das ist es also, mein neues Heim, ein zweistöckiges Einfamilienhaus, welches der Besitzer über ein Jahr lang vergeblich versucht hat zu verkaufen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es ursprünglich minzfarben war, so wie der 1959 Cadillac Coupe de Ville in Danbury Mint, aber jetzt ist die Farbe abgeblättert und große Flächen des darunterliegenden Holzes sind sichtbar. Auch sind der Veranda einige Bodenbretter abhanden gekommen und das Dach hat ein paar undichte Stellen, aber zumindest die Fenster sind in Ordnung, naja, wenigstens die, die ich sehe. Auf einer Seite ist das Dach mit Efeu überwuchert, also muss ich zuerst die Fenster befreien um ein bisschen Licht reinzulassen. Offensichtlich wird die Renovierung dieses Hauses eine Menge Arbeit sein.

Ich gehe durch den Vorgarten und bin mir sofort sicher, dass ich hier mit der Wiederbelebung meines erworbenen Besitzes anfangen sollte. Das Gras muss gemäht und gepflegt werden und ich würde gerne ein paar Rosenstöcke pflanzen um ein paar Farbtupfer zu haben, aber sonst ist es ein hübsches Fleckchen Erde. Es gibt einen Zaun ums Grundstück herum, was gut ist, wenn du Kinder hast. Er müsste allerdings dringend frisch gestrichen werden.

Ich öffne meine massive, hölzerne, stark abgenutzte Eingangstür, welche aussieht, als hätte sie den Sezessionskrieg überlebt oder wenigstens das ständige Pochen an der Tür von den Zeugen Jehovas. Da ertönt ein quietschendes Geräusch und ich bereite mich innerlich auf das Erscheinen von Jason Voorhees vor, der mich mit einer Machete in seiner Hand attakiert, aber nichts dergleichen passiert. Trotzdem warte ich einige Momente und hole zuerst tief Luft, bevor ich einen näheren Blick auf mein neues Heim werfe. Es ist sehr klein im Vergleich zu unserem vorigen Zuhause, aber für die Jungs und mich wird es genügen. Beim Blick auf die spärliche Dekoration ist es offensichtlich, dass hier keine Frau involviert war. Alles wirkt sehr steril und kühl, aber ich denke ich kann daraus ein gemütliches Heim für uns zaubern. Da ist keinerlei Farbe - weder an den Wänden noch auf den Möbeln. Naja, zumindest auf den paar Möbeln die da sind. Ich überlege, ob hier vielleicht einige der 300 Spartaner gelebt haben, denn viele Möbel gibt es nicht.

Im Erdgeschoß befinden sich drei Räume - das Vorzimmer, das Wohnzimmer und die Küche. Der Vorraum bietet gerade einmal genug Platz um ungefähr drei Labormäuse unterzubringen. Wäre hier kein Fenster, würde ich Atemprobleme haben. Das Wohnzimmer dagegen sieht schon etwas gemütlicher aus, wie das Zentrum des Hauses, was es auch sein sollte. Es gibt einen großen, offenen Kamin und eine schäbige Couch in der Mitte des Raumes. Sie schaut aus als ob 10 Katzen darauf geworfen hätten, also beschließe ich, diese unbedingt zu ersetzen. Es gibt sogar ein altes Klavier. Ich kann zwar nicht spielen, aber wenn es noch funktioniert, werde ich es behalten. Vielleicht möchte einer meiner Jungs eines Tages lernen, wie man darauf spielt. Jetzt inspiziere ich die Küche, welche wirklich wunderschön ist. Es gibt ein großes Fenster hinter der Spüle und genügend Laden und Schränke. Die weiße Farbe stört mich zwar, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ein bisschen Farbe an den Wänden die Sache wieder ins Gleichgewicht bringt. Im Wohnzimmer gibt es noch eine andere Tür, welche in den Garten führt, den ich als nächstes erforschen werde. Oh Mist! Der Garten ist ein riesiges Problem. Ich denke, der letzte Besitzer hat ihn als illegale Mülldeponie missbraucht. Überall liegen Unmengen an unbeschreiblichen Dingen, viele Europaletten, Reifen in allen Größen und noch vieles mehr. Das wird eine große Menge harte Arbeit, aber hey, das Haus war wenigstens günstig.

Im oberen Stockwerk gibt es zwei Schlafzimmer und ein Badezimmer. Das weiße-Wände-und-weiße-Möbel-Konzept scheint sich auch hier fortzusetzen. Das Badezimmer hat eine Badewanne, für die ich sehr dankbar bin obwohl es hier sehr kuschelig klein ist. Mein Schlafzimmer hat ein großes Bett, was gut ist, weil Andy immer wieder einmal Nachts ein paar Stunden bei mir schläft, seit dem sein Vater tot ist. Auch Tommy schläft ab und zu hier. Ein kleiner, begehbarer Schrank ist auch vorhanden. Das andere Schlafzimmer ist komplett leer, also muss ich neue Möbel für die Buben kaufen. IKEA, ich komme.

Ich bin so glücklich, dass ich jetzt keine Miete mehr zahlen muss und dass es zumindest einen Großelternteil gibt, der auf meine Kinder aufpassen kann. Wenn es mir nun noch gelingt einen Job zu finden, könnte ich wirklich wieder glücklich werden. Vielleicht. Mein Schwiegervater hat mir einen Teilzeitjob bei Clayton's besorgt, ein Baumarkt hier in Montesano. Das Gehalt ist natürlich nicht hoch genug, um vernünftig davon zu leben, aber für das Nötigste reicht es. Ich habe mich auch bei einigen Verlagen beworben und hoffe, bald eine Vollzeitarbeit zu finden. Tommy fängt demnächst mit der Schule an und Andy wird in der Kita sein, also wenigstens ist für die Kinder gesorgt.

* * *

Eine Woche später ziehe ich ein. José, mein guter Freund, hat einen großen Kastenwagen und deshalb hat er mir seine Zeit geopfert um meine Boxen zu übersiedeln, die mein ganzes Leben enthalten. Es schockiert mich zu sehen, dass mein ganzes Leben und alles, was ich je erreicht habe, in ein paar Kartons passt, die gerade einmal einen Kastenwagen füllen. In der Zwischenzeit hab ich neue Möbel gekauft und mit Ray's Hilfe aufgebaut. Heute kommt José an, also helfen mir Kate, Ethan und seine Verlobte Hannah mit dem Entladen des Wagens, während Ray auf die Kinder aufpasst. Wenn die Königin der Tollpatsche siedelt, kann man sicher sein, dass irgendetwas kaputt geht. Nach einem Tag des Kistenschleppens muss ich mich verabschieden von: einer großen Vase, einer alten Uhr meines Großvaters und einigen Spielzeugautos, die die Kids im Weg liegen lassen haben und ich draufgestiegen bin. Für einen ganzen Tag ist das nicht einmal viel gewesen, das kaputt gegangen ist, glaub ich, also bin ich zufrieden, weil es hätte viel schlimmer ausgehen können. Am späten Nachmittag beginne ich, das Abendessen zu kochen und danach sitzen wir alle - müde aber zufrieden - am Tisch. Ich habe meine berühmte Lasagne gemacht und Kate hat einen Rotwein besorgt. Ich danke allen meinen Freunden und meinem Schwiegervater für ihre Hilfe. Ich bin so froh dass ich sie habe. Alleine mit zwei kleinen Kindern umzuziehen wäre unmöglich oder zumindest unleistbar gewesen.

In der Nacht schlafen meine Burschen und ich bin wieder alleine. Ich sitze an meinem Laptop und lese den neuesten Promi-Klatsch wie ich es immer tue, um mich abzulenken und nicht nachdenken zu müssen. Ich sehe einen Artikel über Christian Grey und seine Verlobte. Ihr Name ist Elena Lincoln. Ich hoffe für sie dass er privat verständnisvoller und liebenswerter ist als im Geschäftsleben. Ich schaue mir sein Foto genauer an. Sein Blick wirkt eisig. Ich frage mich, was ihm passiert ist das ihn so hart und kaltherzig werden hat lassen. Was ich in meinen 24 Jahren meines bisherigen Lebens gelernt habe ist, dass jeder eine Geschichte hat und einen Grund, warum er so ist wie er ist. Ich seufze.

Am nächsten Tag bin ich im Garten, um mich etwas umzusehen und um zu planen, wie ich das Wiederbeleben des Gartens am Besten bewerkstellige. Ich seufze frustriert weil ich nicht einmal weiß, an welchem Ende des vorherrschenden Chaos' ich beginnen sollte. Nach ein paar Minuten höre ich laute Geräusche. Ich gehe zur Eingangstür und bleibe auf der Stelle stehen. Ich sehe eine Dame mittleren Alters, eingewickelt in Toilettenpapier, in meinem Vorgarten stehen. Oh nein! Bitte sag nicht, dass das die Arbeit meiner Jungs war. Das bedeutet sicher Ärger.

„Sie sehen aus wie am Morgen nach Halloween. Sie hatten sicher einen genauso stressigen Tag wie ich, was ist Ihnen passiert?" frage ich sie um die Situation zu entschärfen.

„Montag ist sein erster Schultag …" sagt sie während sie mit dem Finger auf Tommy zeigt, der jetzt mit Andy hinter mir steht, um sich vor Scham zu verstecken. "… und ich kam her um Ihre Familie willkommen zu heißen! Und was bekomme ich als Antwort? Ich werde von Ihren Kindern in Toilettenpapier eingewickelt! Sie wollten das Toilettenpapier gerade mit Benzin übergießen und anzünden …" schreit sie hysterisch. Scheiße! Das ist verdammt verrückt und wirklich peinlich.

„Warten Sie. Stop. Sie gehen gerade durch ihre Brandstifterphase. Die wissen das nicht, aber ich bin ihnen um einiges voraus. Ich habe zwei Feuerlöscher bereitstehen, Mrs. … Entschuldigen Sie, wie war Ihr Name noch einmal?"

"Adele Burbridge, Direktorin der Montesano Schule. Ihre Kinder sind Monster!" keift sie und verzerrt ihr Gesicht vor Ekel.

"Oh das würden Sie nicht von ihnen denken, wenn Sie sie besser kennen", versuche ich sie zu verteidigen.

„Wo ist Mr. Steele bei all diesem Chaos?" sagt sie als ob sie versuchen würde, mich zu verstehen.

„Er ist vor sieben Monaten gestorben", antworte ich mit einer traurigen Stimme.

"Oh, es tut mir leid das zu hören, aber Mrs. Steele, Ihren Kindern fehlt jegliche elterliche Aufsicht!" sagt sie mit diesem Ich-kenne-alles-Gehabe.

"Hey, Sie müssen mir nicht sagen, dass diese Kinder glücklich sind", sage ich abwehrend.

„Schön, Sie können darüber so viele Späße machen wie sie wollen, aber wenn sie nichts dagegen tun, muss ich die Behörden informieren." Sie scheint noch immer außer sich vor Wut zu sein.

"Hey, Ich hatte hier ein Dutzend Babysitter, ich bin gerade knapp bei Kasse, ich bin neu in der Stadt, aber sobald ich kann werde ich eine Haushälterin anstellen!" sage ich verzweifelt.

„Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es sehe. Guten Tag Mrs. Steele!" grunzt sie, dreht sich um und verschwindet.

Super, einfach super. Als ob ich nicht schon genug Probleme hätte, ist jetzt noch eins hinzu gekommen. Ich schüttle meinen Kopf und gehe in mein Haus.

* * *

Nach ein paar Wochen ist es offensichtlich, dass der Umzug in so eine Kleinstadt eine große Veränderung unseres Lebensstils darstellt. Es ist jetzt klar, dass Tommy wirklich Probleme hat sich anzupassen. Ich bekomme regelmäßig Anrufe und Nachrichten von seiner Schule. Er prügelt sich, kann sich nicht gut konzentrieren und seine Noten könnten besser sein. Das beunruhigt mich. Es ist gerade einmal sein erstes Jahr und schon müssen wir mit so vielen Problemen kämpfen.

In der Zwischenzeit hab ich einen Job in einem kleinen Verlag bekommen und Samstags arbeite ich noch immer bei Clayton's. Aber wenn ich nicht in der Arbeit bin, verbringe ich die meiste Zeit damit, zu Hause herumzulümmeln, zusammengerollt auf der Couch mit einem guten Buch in meinen Händen. Kate heißt meinen Lebensstil nicht gut.

"Ana Piranha, du musst unbedingt ausgehen und dir einen festen Freund suchen!" sagt sie fordernd.

„Ich hab einen festen Freund der exakt das tut was ich mag und weiß, wie er mich scharf machen kann … er braucht vielleicht Batterien, aber er ist meiner, also verurteile mich nicht", sage ich abwehrend, einen Finger auf sie zeigend.

„Es ist ok, einen zu haben, ich habe auch eine Auswahl, aber es ersetzt keinen Menschen", antwortet sie.

„Du kannst deine Sexfreunde haben. Ich habe meine Batteriefreunde und viel weniger Drama", sage ich und wir kichern beide.

Kate's Gesicht wird ernst. „Vermisst du nicht den speziellen Einen an deiner Seite?"

Ich seufze. „Ich suche nicht verzweifelt nach einer Beziehung, aber: Ich vermisse das Gefühl jemanden zu haben, der mich zum Lächeln bringt und der mir Wertschätzung entgegenbringt. Jemand, der als Erstes und als Letztes jeden Tag mit mir telefoniert und simst. Jemand, der da ist um mich zu halten, wenn ich mich verletzlich fühle. Jemand, der hinter meine Makel sieht und der mich liebt so wie ich bin. Jemand, der mir Schmetterlinge im Bauch beschert, jedesmal, wenn wir zusammen sind. Jemanden, den ich Mein nennen kann."

„Ooooooohhhhhhhhh. Ana, Ich bin 100%ig sicher, dass du diesen Jemanden triffst. Bald!" versichert sie mir während sie mich zärtlich umarmt. Ich vermisse meinen Ehemann wirklich und ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich schon im Stande bin, über ihn hinwegzukommen. Im Endeffekt war es ja nicht so dass wir uns nur gestritten und deshalb dann getrennt haben, sondern er wurde mir weggenommen und ich liebe ihn noch immer so sehr. Wenigstens gibt es immer mehr Abende, an denen ich nicht weinen muss. Zeit heilt wirklich alle Wunden. Zeit und Beschäftigung, wie zB Renovieren und Dekorieren meines Heimes.

Bis jetzt hab ich es schon geschafft, meinen Vorgarten zu erneuern und ich muss sagen, dass ich mit dem Ergebnis ziemlich zufrieden bin. Ich pflanzte ein Dutzend Rosenbüsche in allen Farben. Mein Rasen ist total gepflegt und ich bin ganz stolz darauf, weil es der schönste Rasen der ganzen Straße ist, sogar schöner als der von Ray. Bei meiner Einweihungsfeier hab ich ein paar Geschenke für meinen Vorgarten bekommen, die mich zum lachen brachten. Ray schenkte mir einen süßen Briefkasten in Form einer Gratis-Bibliothek. An einer Seite befindet sich der Briefschlitz und an der anderen Seite befindet sich ein kleines Schränkchen, wo ich die Bücher verstauen kann, die ich nicht mehr brauche, damit andere sie nehmen oder gegen ihre aussortierten Bücher tauschen können. Ich liebe diese geniale Idee. José schenkte mir ein Vogelhaus, das aus alten Büchern gebastelt wurde. Kate entschied sich, mir mit der Dekoration meines Hauses zu helfen, indem sie mir einen Teppich schenkte. Ich brauche wohl nicht erwähnen, dass er aus alten Buchrücken gefertigt ist. Ich hab wirklich wahnsinnig komische Freunde. Und ich sollte wirklich mein Hobby wechseln, von Büchern zu Diamanten, oder Gold. Welche Geschenke ich dann wohl bekäme?

Ich lege Kate's Teppich ins Wohnzimmer und ich muss sagen, dass er den Raum erst so richtig gemütlich macht. Aber das ist nicht die einzige Veränderung, die ich in meinem Haus vollzogen habe. Ich habe es geschafft, es in ein schönes, warmes Heim zu verwandeln. Die Zimmer sind jetzt viel farbenfroher und ein paar großartige Do-it-yourself- und Recycleideen zieren die Räume, zB ein Badezimmerregal aus einem Stuhl, eine alte Leiter, die für das Wohnzimmer in ein Buchregal umgewandelt wurde oder ein alter Reisekoffer, der jetzt mein Badezimmerspiegelschrank ist, mit einem Spiegel an der Außenseite und ein paar Regalbrettern im Inneren. Alles in allem fühle ich mich fast wie zuhause hier. Das einzige Problem ist und bleibt der Garten. Ich muss zugeben, ich bin deswegen etwas hoffnungslos, aber glücklicherweise kann niemand in meinen Garten sehen. Irgendwie werde ich diesen Klotz am Bein auch noch schaffen. Ich darf es aber nicht zu lange aufschieben, weil bald werden die Kinder Freunde mit nach Hause bringen und dann sollen sie sich nicht für unseren Garten genieren müssen.


	3. Dienstag - Der Plan

Es ist ein strahlender Dienstagmorgen und ich liege wach in meinem Bett. Ich habe die Woche wegen der Schulferien meiner Kinder frei, aber ich bin es sowieso gewöhnt, so früh aufzustehen. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber heute bin ich unruhig und irgendwie nervös. Ich gehe ins Kinderzimmer und schaue, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Tommy und Andy schlafen noch immer. Sie sind so süß, wenn sie schlafen. Ich gehe runter um mir eine Tasse English Breakfast Tee zu machen, meine Lieblingssorte. Ray trinkt immer eine Tasse Tee wenn er sich nicht gut fühlt. Seit ich ihn kenne, tue ich das selbe und es hilft.

Während ich eine Banane esse, gehe ich mit meiner Tasse zum Sofa und schalte den Fernseher an. Ich liebe diesen netten TV-Sender K-RAB. Es ist ein regionaler Sender und ich schaue ihn in der Früh, wenn meine Kinder etwas länger schlafen. Michael Potter moderiert die Nachrichten und heilige Scheiße, da ist ein Bild von Mr. Grey. Er schaut etwas erschöpft aus, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er es ist. Ich drehe etwas lauter.

"… ein mysteriöser Mann wurde aufgelesen von der Montesano Müllschute kurz nach Mitternacht. Er ist bei Bewusstsein, aber das Problem ist, dass er scheinbar an Amnesie leidet. Er weiß nicht, wer er ist. Wie Sie am Foto erkennen können, ist er ungefähr dreißig Jahre alt, hat kupferfarbene Haare und graue Augen. So Leute, hier ist ein Interview das wir vorhin im Spital aufgenommen haben."

Mr. Potter verschwindet und das Nächste was man sieht ist eine junge Dame neben Mr. Greys Bett mit einem Mikrophon in der Hand.

„Guten Morgen, Mister. Wissen Sie, wie Sie heißen?" fragt sie Mr. Grey und hält das Mikro an seinen Mund. Sie versucht professionell zu wirken, scheitert aber kläglich. Sie sabbert schon fast.

„Natürlich kenne ich meinen Namen. Er lautet … ähm … Er liegt mir auf der Zunge … Oh, das ist absurd! … hhhmmm Ich erinnere mich gleich … … … Nehmen Sie das Ding aus meinem Gesicht!" schreit er während er das Mikrophon wegstößt. Dann betrachtet er sie näher. „Was für eine hässliche Perücke!" stöhnt er auf und zeigt mit dem Finger auf sie.

Die Frau schaut beschämt und ist sprachlos. Jap, das ist definitiv Mr. Grey.

„Danke, Sharon. Also es gibt keine Neuigkeiten, keiner weiß wer er ist. Vorhin kam eine Dame an, um ihn zu identifizieren, aber auch sie erkannte ihn nicht …" Oh Mist, sie zeigen die blonde Göttin wie sie das Krankenhaus verlässt und mit ihrer Hand winkt um zu zeigen, dass sie kein Interview geben wird. Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass sie ihn sitzen lässt. Scheinbar doch keine ewige Liebe. "… Wenn Sie diesen Mann erkennen, kontaktieren Sie bitte das Krankenhaus. Ich selber setze eine Belohnung aus, er macht uns alle verrückt. Und nun zum Wetter …"

Ich schnappe nach Luft. Was zum Teufel ist passiert? Und warum ist er noch immer hier? Er hat doch sicher Freunde oder wenigstens eine Familie, die nach ihm sucht.

Ich höre ein Klopfen an der Tür. Ich stehe auf, öffne sie und sehe Kate mit ihrem halben Besitz in fünf großen Reisekoffern an meiner Türschwelle stehen. Sie verbringt die Woche bei uns.

"Ana Banana, wie geht es dir? Du schaust etwas blass aus", sagt sie besorgt.

„Ich habe mir gerade die Nachrichten angesehen und Mr. Grey, der Arsch der mich gefeuert hat, er hatte anscheinend einen Unfall und ist im Spital und weiß nicht, wer er ist. Sein Bild war im Fernsehen und ich verstehe nicht warum er noch immer im Krankenhaus ist", erkläre ich verwirrt.

„Vielleicht benimmt er sich nicht nur zu dir wie ein Arsch sondern auch zu seiner Familie und zu seinen Freunden und sie haben ihn im Stich gelassen, jetzt wo sie die Möglichkeit haben", sagt sie und zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Glaubst du, dass das möglich ist? Er sollte doch zumindest bezahltes Personal haben oder sowas!" Ich schüttle meinen Kopf vor Fassungslosigkeit.

„Ist doch egal. Er soll in dieser kleinen Stadt verrotten, wo keiner ihn kennt und keiner ihn findet und …" sie hält inne.

„Und was?" frage ich.

„Was wäre wenn?" fragt sie gedankenverloren, während sie hinter mich an die Wand starrt.

"Hmmm?" sage ich verwirrt, weil ich es einfach nicht kapiere.

„Was wäre wenn niemand ihn findet und hier offensichtlich niemand ihn kennt", fragt sie, während sie mich wieder ansieht.

„Dann würde es laaaaaaange dauern, bis er wieder nach Hause kommt", antworte ich ihr indem ich das Offensichtliche herausstelle.

"ANA!" kreischt sie. "Ana, Ana, Ana, lass mich überlegen!"

Ich gehe in die Küche, mache einen Kaffee für sie und noch einen Tee für mich. Ich fürchte, sie hat wieder eine ihrer komischen Ideen, wie so oft. Wir sitzen am Tisch als sie fortfährt:

„Was wäre, wenn du zum Krankenhaus gehst und ihn als deinen Ehemann identifizierst? Was wäre, wenn er mit dir nach Hause kommen würde und die Gartenarbeit für dich übernehmen würde als Entschädigung für den Verlust deiner Arbeit? Und wenn er fertig ist mit dem Garten, dann kannst du ihm die Wahrheit sagen oder er kann sich ohnehin wieder an alles erinnern, sodass du ihn leicht wieder los wirst", verkündet sie mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Kate, was schlägst du vor? Das kannst du doch nicht einem so verletzlichen Menschen antun!" Ich bin schockiert.

"Nein? Aber er konnte es! Er hat dich gefeuert obwohl du deinen Ehemann verloren hast und dich um zwei kleine Kinder kümmern musst. Er ist ein selbstsüchtiger Depp und verdient es!" hebt sie hervor.

„Aber wie willst du das anstellen? Du kannst nicht zum Spital gehen und sagen ‚Hallo Schatz, hier bin ich!'" entgegne ich ihr.

„Vielleicht mit etwas Hilfe schaffst du das. Ich kenne da diesen Polizeibeamten, der verrückt nach mir ist. Ich könnte ihn fragen, ob er uns hilft", lacht sie.

„Ich weiß nicht. Das ist so unausgereift. Wie soll ich den Leuten erklären, dass ich plötzlich einen Ehemann habe?" wundere ich mich.

„Der Einzige, dem du etwas erklären musst ist Ray. Die Leute hier kennen dich sowieso nicht, du gehst ja nicht oft vor die Tür", beschreibt sie meine Situation präzise. Ich seufze. Wenn Kate eine Idee hat, ist es schwer, es ihr wieder auszureden.

„Er würde ein Sklave für dich sein … gratis! Denk darüber nach. Er könnte dir jeden Tag Frühstück machen, er könnte die Gartenarbeit machen, er könnte einen Job finden und für deine Rechnungen zahlen, die Liste ist endlos. Wie sieht er aus?" fragt sie.

„Nicht so übel", sage ich während ich versuche, mich daran zu erinnern, wie er aussieht. Ich versuchte bis jetzt, ihn und diesen verhängnisvollen Tag zu vergessen.

„Scheiße, du könntest sogar jeden Tag flachgelegt werden, wenn du das willst!" kreischt sie.

"KATE!" rufe ich laut aus während ich wild gestikuliere und meine Tasse Tee umkippe. Was für ein Schlamassel, aber andererseits so typisch für mich dass ich den Tee verschütte. Ich nehme eine Serviette und wische den Tisch.

"Ana, tu es einfach. Einmal in deinem Leben denk einfach an _dich_! Und dieser Holzkopf verdient es!" faucht sie.

Ich weiß nicht was ich denken soll. Er könnte mir wirklich aushelfen. Und er ist der Grund, dass ich überhaupt Hilfe brauche. Und Kate würde mir helfen, den Plan zu verwirklichen.

"Ok. Wir könnten es durchziehen. Aber Kate: Mach es schnell und mach es gut!" beauftrage ich sie.

"Oh Ana, jetzt wird alles gut werden! Ich rufe Phil an und wenn er mit an Bord ist, wird alles gut ausgehen", freut sie sich.

„Ich hoffe. Wenn nicht, wirst du es bereuen!" drohe ich ihr und gehe hinauf um zu sehen, ob meine Buben schon wach sind.

Das sind sie und nachdem ich ihnen geholfen habe, sich umzuziehen, gehen wir nach unten zu Kate. Sie steht auf der Veranda und spricht mit jemandem am Telefon. Ich sage den Burschen, dass sie den Tisch decken sollen und mache Frühstück für uns vier.

Als der Speck, die Eier und die Pfannkuchen fertig sind, ist Kate noch immer nicht mit ihrem Gespräch fertig. Wenn sie sich in etwas verbissen hat, kann sie niemand davon abbringen. Also nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit setzt sie sich an den Tisch mit uns und hat diesen breiten Grinser im Gesicht. Wir essen in Ruhe und danach räumen die Kinder den Tisch ab und Kate und ich machen den Abwasch, während die Jungs im Vorgarten Fußball spielen.

„Warum lächelst du so?" frage ich interessiert an ihrer neuen Freude.

„Ich habe heute eine Verabredung mit Phil, dem Polizeibeamten. Also warte nicht auf mich", lacht sie.

„Ist das dein Ernst?" frage ich sie ungläubig.

„Natürlich. Ich werde jetzt Ethan, José und Ray anrufen, um ihnen meinen Plan zu erklären. Oh Ana, das wird ein Spaß!" schreit sie vor Freude.

„Für dich vielleicht, aber ich muss mit diesem Mann leben!" sage ich verzweifelt.

„Komm schon, das wird super. Lass ihm die Hausarbeit machen und genieß' die zusätzliche Zeit für dich", schlägt sie mir vor.

„Also was genau ist dein Plan?" frage ich sie neugierig.

„Ok, also, du erklärst deinen Kindern den Plan. Ethan und Hannah werden ein paar Klamotten und Toilettartikel kaufen gehen. Vielleicht gibt mir Ethan ein paar von seinen benutzten Sachen, damit nicht der Eindruck entsteht, dass Mr. Grey nur neue Sachen hat. José wird die Fotos photoshoppen. Und ich werde zu Ray gehen und mit ihm reden. Immerhin muss er seinen Vater spielen. Vielleicht kann Christian für seine Firma arbeiten. Alles in allem würde ich sagen, sollten wir uns so gut wie möglich an die Wahrheit halten. Du weißt schon, wie lange ihr verheiratet seid, wie ihr euch kennengelernt habt und so weiter. Ich würde sagen, wir treffen uns in einer Stunde und dann mach ich mich fertig für mein Rendevous. Wenn alles so funktioniert wie geplant, könntest du schon morgen zum Spital gehen und als verheiratete Frau mit einem Ehemann an deiner Seite zurückkommen. Oh das wird wunderbar!" sagt sie wild gestikulierend.

„Du bist viel zu überzeugt von diesem Plan, das weißt du schon, nicht?" frage ich sie misstrauisch.

„Und du bist viel zu negativ, Fräulein!" sagt sie überzeugt, während sie mit einem Finger auf mich zeigt.

"Ok, ok. Also gehe ich jetzt zu den Jungs und spreche mit ihnen.". Ich hebe meine Hände abwehrend in die Höhe.

Und als alles gesagt ist stehe ich auf und gehe in meinen Vorgarten um den Kindern zu sagen, dass wir in das Kinderzimmer gehen müssen um zu reden.

Ich atme einmal tief durch als ich die Kinderzimmertüre öffne und setze mich mit ihnen auf Andys Bett. Ich erkläre ihnen, dass wir in der Lotterie gewonnen haben, einen neuen Papa auf Zeit bekommen werden, den in unsere Familie aufnehmen sollten und so tun werden, als ob er der Vater in diesem Haus ist. Tommy findet das lustig und Andy, naja, ich glaube nicht, dass er es ganz kapiert hat. Aber das ist ok, er ist ohnehin nicht so der große Redner. Da wir eh schon im Kinderzimmer sind, nehm ich gleich die Gelegenheit wahr und verbringe den Nachmittag spielend und herumblödelnd mit meinen Jungs.

Am Nachmittag kommt Kate in die Küche, in der ich gerade das Abendessen zubereite.

„Ich habe mit Ray gesprochen und er ist nicht begeistert, aber er ist mit dabei. Er sagte, dass er etwas Hilfe im Haus gebrauchen könnte und vielleicht kann ihm Christian mit der Buchhaltung helfen", informiert sie mich.

„Super. Warum nur fühl ich mich nicht wohl dabei?" frage ich sie unsicher.

"Ana, du bist so eine großartige Frau. So ein mitfühlendes Ding, das nie an sich selber denkt sondern nur an alle anderen rundherum. Hör auf damit! Es ist Zeit für dich und dich alleine", rät sie mir.

„Ich denke es wäre einfacher für mich so zu tun, als ob ich es für meine Kinder durchziehen. Ich will ein schönes Heim für sie. Wenn andere Kinder auf Besuch kommen, sollen sich Tommy und Andy nicht blamieren", führe ich aus und nicke, um mich selbst davon zu überzeugen.

„Was auch immer, Annie. Die Hauptsache ist, dass du etwas Hilfe bekommst. Du bist schon durch genug Scheiße gegangen in dem letzten Jahr", sagt sie bitter während sie mich umarmt.

„Yeah, ein bisschen Hilfe ist genau das was ich brauche. Das und ein relaxendes Bad." Ich seufze.

„Mach das, Ana, ich werde ein bisschen mit den Buben spielen bevor ich mit Phil ausgehe", schlägt sie vor.

„Danke, Kate, für alles. Was würde ich ohne dich machen?" Ich lege meinen Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Du müsstest dir eine andere Freundin suchen, die eine Fashionista ist und deine Garderobe aufmotzt", lacht sie, steht auf und geht die Stufen hinauf.

Ich lächle und gehe ins Badezimmer um in der Wanne zu dümpeln. Ich bin nervös. Wie konnte ich zu diesem zum Scheitern verurteilten Plan nur „Ja" sagen? Wie werde ich das nur schaffen? Und wie wird es sein, einen Mann im Haus zu haben? Kann ich mit ihm leben ohne größeren Zusammenbruch? Ich werde einfach Kates Anordnungen folgen und ihn ein bisschen ausbeuten. Er wird sich wahrscheinlich eh bald an alles erinnern und im Nu wieder in sein Leben zurückkehren.

Nach diesem unglaublichen Bad, essen wir alle Macaroni mit Käse - das ist Andys Lieblingsessen - zum Abendessen; danach ziehe ich mir meinen Pyjama an und bringe die Jungs in ihr Zimmer. Kate geht und macht sich für ihr Date fertig. Ugh! Gelegenheitssex ist jetzt nicht mein Ding, aber wenn es sie glücklich macht werde ich sie nicht dafür verurteilen. Ich krabble mit meinen Kindern am Boden herum, mache ein bisschen Wrestling mit ihnen und bald gehen wir hinunter um mit Polstern und Decken ein Fort zu bauen und einen Filmabend zu machen. Wir schlafen alle auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher zwischen den Polstern und Decken ein.


	4. Mittwoch - Das Krankenhaus

Ein schepperndes Geräusch aus der Küche weckt mich auf. Kate versucht Frühstück zu machen - wie süß von ihr! -, aber so wie ich sie kenne wird es auch bei dem Versuch bleiben. Kates Kochkünste sind ein Desaster. Ich befreie mich aus dem Knoten aus Armen und Beinen meiner Kinder, die sich noch immer schlafend an mich klammern, stehe auf und mache mich auf den Weg in die Küche, um Kate abzulösen.

„Guten Morgen, Ana Montana!" Sie unterdrückt ein Gähnen.

„Guten Morgen, Kate! Wie war deine Verabredung?" frage ich neugierig. Immerhin wird ihre Antwort mein zukünftiges Leben bestimmen.

„Großartig. Er ist ein ziemlich guter Liebhaber." sagt sie und lächelt.

„Gut für dich, Kate!", sage ich und wende die Pfannkuchen. Das war nicht die Information, die ich brauchte. Das war zu viel Information.

„Mehr Enthusiasmus, bitte. Er wird uns helfen. Tatsächlich wird er dich in zwei Stunden abholen und zum Spital bringen. Wer weiß, vielleicht haben wir einen männlichen Besucher zum Mittagessen." Sie zwinkert mir zu.

Ich halte inne. Oh mein Gott. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dafür bereit bin.

„Ana", sagt sie, „es wird alles gut laufen, du wirst sehen." Sie legt einen Arm um meine Schulter.

„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr!" sage ich und bitte sie, den Tisch zu decken.

Nachdem ich die Burschen aufgeweckt habe, frühstücken wir und sprechen über unsere heutigen Pläne. Kate wird sich um Tommy und Andy kümmern und ich werde mit Phil ins Krankenhaus gehen. Wenn Mr. Grey entlassen wird, werden wir nach Hause kommen und die Dinge ihren Lauf nehmen lassen. Wenn nicht, dann haben wir noch einen weiteren Tag zur Vorbereitung. Ich schaue auf die Uhr und bemerke, dass ich nur noch eine Stunde habe, um mich fertig zu machen. Also husche ich hinauf in das Badezimmer um mir mein Gesicht zu waschen und die Zähne zu putzen. Ich ziehe mir Jeans, ein weißes Top, eine melonenfarbene Weste und Ballerinas an und binde mir meine Haare in einen Knoten zusammen.

Um Punkt zehn Uhr klopft es an der Tür. Kate macht sie auf und gibt Phil einen fetten Kuss. Er küsst mich auf die Wangen und ich biete ihm einen Kaffee an. Er lehnt ab, weil er für uns einen Termin im Krankenhaus ausgemacht hat und wir langsam aufbrechen sollten. Wir fahren mit zwei Autos hin und treffen uns am Eingang.

Ich bin weder eine gute Lügnerin noch eine gute Schauspielerin, aber jetzt darf ich das nicht vermasseln. „Ich schaffe das, ich schaffe das, ich muss das jetzt schaffen …" sage ich mir. Dieses Arschloch wird bezahlen. Als Phil eintrifft, gehen wir zum Krankenhauseingang während ich meinen Rücken durchstrecke und mein Kinn hebe. Phil sagt mir, dass ich im Warteraum warten soll, was ja auch irgendwie logisch ist. Also setze ich mich in den Warteraum, bereit für die Konfrontation mit diesem Neanderthaler während ich Andys Lieblingsbuch ‚Rate mal, wie lieb ich dich hab' lese. Obwohl es für Zwei- bis Dreijährige geschrieben ist, habe ich große Probleme mich zu konzentrieren. Ich bin ziemlich nervös und hoffe noch immer, dass das keine blöde Idee war. Nach einer halben Stunde öffnet sich die Türe, Phil erscheint und sagt: „Komm schon, Annie, auf in den Kampf!" Er führt mich den Gang entlang und zeigt mir die richtige Türe. Ich öffne sie einen Spalt breit und sehe mich um. In dem Raum befinden sich zwei Ärzte, ein anderer Patient und natürlich Mr. Grey. Er hat einen Wutanfall, was wenig überraschend ist.

„… nun gut, was _wissen_ Sie? Strengen Sie ihr Erbsenhirn ein kleines bisschen an, falls das möglich ist", schreit er.

„Es scheint, Sie leiden an temporärer Amnesie." erklärt einer der Ärzte.

„Wie ‚_temporär__'_ ist denn Ihrer Meinung nach 'temporär'?" fragt er nachdrücklich.

„Das wissen wir nicht. Aber ansonsten scheinen Sie in exzellenter physischer Verfassung zu sein", führt der andere Doktor aus.

„Hören Sie mir zu, Medizinmänner. Bisher besteht mein Leben aus einer _dreckigen_ Müllschute und Mahlzeiten, die man kaum so nennen kann, weil jedes Schwein in den Vereinigten Staaten Besseres zu fressen bekommt. Ich _weigere_ mich _…_" er wirft etwas durch den Raum "… in diesem halbprivaten Zimmer eingesperrt zu sein!" Er zeigt auf den anderen Patienten und setzt die Tirade fort: „Er schnarcht!" Er dreht sich wieder zu den Ärzten und sagt: „Während keiner sich bemüht und versucht herauszufinden …"

Phil unterbricht mein Lauschen und flüstert: „Vielleicht sollten wir etwas warten und kommen später zurück, wenn er sich beruhigt hat."

Ich nicke und blicke ein letztes Mal zu Mr. Grey.

"… Ich _verlange_, dass Sie etwas tun! Hören Sie mich? Ich weiß zwar nicht, wer ich bin, aber ich bin sicher, dass ich einen Anwalt habe!" brüllt er.

Ich drehe mich um und gehe zur Cafeteria, um einen starken Kaffee zu trinken. Normalerweise drinke ich Tee, aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich heute die Energie brauchen werde, also bestelle ich Kaffee. Mr. Grey in so einer Laune zu sehen macht mir Angst. Was, wenn er so zu Hause mit meinen Kindern umgeht? Wie kann ich ihn dann loswerden? Ich denke, das ist ein Problem, welches Kate dann am Hals haben wird, da das alles ihre Idee war. Nach dem Kaffee gehe ich zurück zu Christians Zimmer. Ich betrete den Raum und schaue mich um. Es ist ein sehr einfaches Zimmer mit zwei Betten, zwei kleinen Nachtkästchen, zwei Sesseln und einem kleinen Fernseher. Ein Bett ist jetzt leer und in dem anderen liegt er und schläft. Ich nehme einen Sessel, setze mich neben ihn und betrachte ihn. Er ist sogar noch attraktiver, als ich ihn in Erinnerung habe. Ok, damals hab ich ihn nicht so genau betrachtet. Er ist muskulös, also sollte er imstande sein, hart für mich zu arbeiten. Ich kichere. Jetzt habe ich einen Sklaven und einen Babysitter. Oh mein Gott, ich könnte lange Bäder nehmen und vielleicht sogar ausgehen und etwas Zeit für mich haben. Ich liebe meine Kinder, aber in den letzten paar Monaten habe ich nur für sie gelebt und nicht für mich. Vielleicht ist das alles ein Zeichen, um mich mehr um mich selbst zu kümmern. Ich fahre mit meinen Fingern durch seine zerzausten Haare. Hmmm, die sind so weich. Ich betrachte ihn genauer und sehe etwas auf seiner Brust, da er ein Krankenhausgewand trägt und die zwei oberen Knöpfe offen sind. Neugierig öffne ich noch einen Knopf und sehe runde Narben. Sie sehen aus wie Brandwunden durch Zigaretten, aber sie sind nicht neu, sie scheinen viel älter zu sein - als ob sie aus der Kindheit stammten. Ich schlucke. Oh mein Gott, was ist ihm passiert? Ich knöpfe sein Hemd wieder zu und lehne mich in meinem Sessel zurück. Mir ist zum kotzen und mein Hirn rattert. Tue ich das richtige? Vielleicht ist er als Kind missbraucht worden und jetzt bin ich diejenige, die ihn ausnutzt. Ich seufze. Oh Scheiße, zu spät um zu fliehen, er rührt sich und öffnet seine Augen. Er sieht mich an. Ich erstarre. Wird er mich erkennen? Wenn ja, dann war der ganze Plan für die Katz'.

„Hey Schlafmütze!" sage ich, um das Eis zu brechen.

„Hi!" krächzt er und räuspert sich.

„Wie geht es dir?" frage ich ihn und nehme seine Hand in meine. Ich spüre ein vertrautes Vibrieren durch meine Hand strömen.

„Wer sind Sie?" fragt er mich mit einer fordernden Stimme. Also erinnert er sich nicht, gut.

„Ich bin Ana, kurz für Anastasia, ich bin deine Ehefrau", sage ich so überzeugend wie möglich.

„Ich habe keine Ehefrau. Ich kenne Sie nicht!" sagt er in einer etwas höheren Stimmlage als sonst. Scheiße, er kauft mir das nicht ab.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du dein Gedächtnis verloren hast. Das ist Ok." Ich lächle ihn an und versuche so, die Situation zu entschärfen.

„Nichts ist Ok. Ich liege schon den zweiten Tag hier. Wo warst du?" sagt er genervt und setzt sich auf.

Meine Güte. Was habe ich getan? Dieser Dummkopf wird mein Leben noch miserabler machen als er es eh schon getan hat. „Ich habe dich gesucht, du Egoist! Ich war zu Hause und bin vor Sorge fast gestorben, weil mein Mann verschwunden war. Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt, du dummer Schwachkopf! _Wo_ warst _du_?" Ha! Nimm das!

Er seufzt. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß gar nichts. Wie lautet mein Name?" fragt er, eine Fragerunde beginnend.

„Christian", sage ich erschöpft.

„Hmmm. Christian." Er versucht sich an etwas zu erinnern, und man kann die sich in seinem Kopf drehenden Zahnräder fast schon Kopf sehen. Ich halte den Atem an. Ich fürchte, wenn er sich an etwas erinnert, bevor er die Arbeit in meinem Garten beendet hat, dann war alles umsonst.

„Ja, Christian Steele." Ieh! Das hört sich komisch an.

„Wie alt bin ich?" fragt er und ich versuche mich zu erinnern. Was hat der Typ im Fernsehen gesagt?

„Dreißig." Das könnte stimmen.

„Wo lebe ich?" Er ist hartnäckig.

„Wir sind vor kurzem umgezogen und leben jetzt hier in Montesano." ‚Vielen Dank dafür, Mr. Grey' denke ich mir.

„Was mache ich beruflich?"

„Du arbeitest in der Firma deines Vaters. Er ist ein Tischler."

„Was habe ich gestern gemacht?"

Ok, bleib bei der Wahrheit so gut es geht. „Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich das nicht wirklich. Wir hatten einen Streit und du bist gegangen. Offensichtlich warst du am Meer." Wow, das ist eine exzellente Begründung. Es würde erklären, warum er auf dem Sofa schlafen muss, wir keinen Sex haben werden und mein Verhalten eher distanziert ist - zumindest aber nicht so nah, wie das Verhalten einer verheirateten Frau ihrem Mann gegenüber sein sollte.

„Warum haben wir uns gestritten?" fragt er und zieht seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Vielleicht ist seine Beharrlichkeit der Grund, aus dem er so gut in seinem Job ist, aber sie nervt mich furchtbar.

„Schau, lass uns darüber reden, wenn du deine Erinnerung wieder hast. So lange du dich an nichts erinnerst, ist es sowieso irrelevant." Ich bin ziemlich zufrieden, wie diese Konversation läuft.

Er seufzt. „Es ist so frustrierend, wenn man sich an nichts erinnert."

„Ich weiß. Also wie wärs, wenn du dich ausruhst und sobald die Ärzte dir grünes Licht geben, gehen wir heim und arbeiten langsam an deiner Erinnerung. Wenn du dich stresst, wird dir das nicht helfen." Ich drücke seine Hand.

Er nickt. Ich gebe ihm einen Beutel mit Kleidung und sage: „Hier ist etwas zum Anziehen für dich." Er dankt mir und legt ihn auf sein Nachtkästchen.

„Bleibst du zum Mittagessen? Vielleicht kannst du mir ja etwas Essbares in mein Zimmer schmuggeln. Ich kann diesen Dreck hier nicht mehr essen!" stöhnt er.

Ich kichere. „Natürlich. Warte hier. Ich geh zum Delikatessenladen gleich neben dem Spital. Wie klingt Hühnersandwich für dich?"

„Ich würde dafür sterben. Bring es zu mir und ich benenne mein Erstgeborenes nach dir!" sagt er verzweifelt.

Ich läche ihm zu und stehe auf um uns Sandwiches zu holen. Auf meinem Weg nach draußen denke ich über Christian nach. Es lief besser als erwartet. Ich bin besorgt, was er zu meinen Kindern sagen wird. Ich kichere. Armer Christian, meine Buben sind schwierig - sogar für erfahrene Leute. Auf dem Rückweg stoppe ich bei einem Getränkeautomaten und kaufe uns ein paar Dosen. Als ich sein Zimmer betrete, erhellt sich Christians Gesicht. Ich setze mich in den Sessel und breite das Essen vor uns aus. Er beißt ab und stöhnt.

„Mmmmhhh, Ich glaube, ich bin im Himmel!" sagt er und beißt noch einmal ab. „Das ist so viel besser als das Essen hier!"

„Dann warte, bis du nach Hause kommst. Ich glaube, ich kann die Sandwiches noch toppen." sage ich stolz und lächle. Er starrt mich an.

„Was?" frage ich. Es ist etwas gruselig, wenn dich dein Gegenüber so unverblümt anstarrt.

„Du bist wirklich wunderschön", murmelt er.

Ich erröte und schaue auf mein Sandwich. Oh ich bin gar nicht mehr daran gewöhnt, dass man mir Komplimente macht, aber es fühlt sich gut an. Ich lächle. ‚Ja, dafür bist du da.' denke ich mir. ‚Damit ich mich gut fühle.'

„Danke", sage ich und öffne meine Dose. *Platsch* Die Dose spritzt mich voll und Christian kichert. Großartig! Das ist so typisch. Ich nehme eine Serviette und tupfe mich trocken. „Weißt du, wann du nach Hause gehen kannst?" Ich versuche, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Morgen in der Früh, solange sich nichts ändert. Holst du mich ab?" fragt er mich hoffnungsvoll.

„Sicher", sage ich und lächle schadenfroh. ‚Ruh' dich aus solange du kannst, denn sobald du nach Hause kommst, wirst du die Königin der Nacht kennen lernen, welche dir die Hölle heiß machen wird.' denke ich mir. Nach dem Mittagessen stehe ich auf, gebe ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange und sage 'Auf Wiedersehen'. Ich verlasse das Spital und atme tief aus. Tag eins: erledigt. Nun blicke ich zuversichtlich auf die Tage, die noch folgen werden.

Als ich nach Hause komme, versuchen Kate und Tommy im Wohnzimmer Klavier zu spielen. Offensichtlich kann Kate zumindest ein paar Kinderlieder spielen.

„Wo ist Andy?" frage ich während ich zur Couch gehe und mich darauf fallen lasse.

Kate schaut auf und lächelt. „Er macht gerade ein Nickerchen. Heeeeeey, Ana Santana, du bist zurück! Wie wars? Erzähl mir alles!"

„Ich werde ihn morgen in der Früh abholen" seufze ich. Ich bin erschöpft und verstehe nicht, wie andere Leute rund um die Uhr lügen können.

„Großartig! Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass alles wie geplant laufen wird." Sie steht auf und verkündet fröhlich: „Zeit für dein Bad, Tommy!"

Die Zwei gehen in das Badezimmer und ich folge ihnen. Kate lässt ein Bad ein und während Tommy darin sitzt und mit seinem Spielzeug spielt, reden Kate und ich mit leisen Stimmen.

„Wie war er?" fragt sie. Yay, und hier kommt sie, die berühmte Katherine Kavanagh Inquisition.

„Er war ziemlich einschüchternd" sage ich ängstlich.

„Hab keine Angst! Bellende Hunde beißen nicht", deutet sie überzeugt.

„Vielleicht. Sag mal, kannst du mich für eine Stunde entbehren? Ich brauch auch ein Nickerchen. Danach koche ich das Abendessen, ok?" bitte ich sie.

„Natürlich, Annie!" sagt sie und umarmt mich.

Ich gehe in mein Bett und versuche, ein Nickerchen zu machen. Graue Augen verfolgen mich in meinen Träumen.


	5. Donnerstag - Trautes Heim, Glück allein

Als ich aufwache, bin ich ausgeruht und bereit, das Abendessen zu kochen. Ich schaue auf die Uhr und reiße meine Augen auf. Es ist 6 Uhr morgens. Das war kein Nickerchen, das war eine scheiß Leichenstarre! Heute habe ich ziemlich gute Laune. Ich füchte, die brauch' ich um _den_ Christian Grey zu überleben. Ich stehe auf und nehme eine heiße Dusche, bevor ich mich umziehe. Oh wie ich eine gute Entspannung liebe. Am besten trage ich den romantischen Look, immerhin werde ich heute ‚heiraten'. Also ziehe ich ein kurzes, weißes Chiffonkleid mit kurzen Ärmeln und weißen High-Heels an. Meine Haare sind in einen Knoten gebändigt.

Ich gehe zu meiner geliebten Wanda und fahre zum Krankenhaus. Dort muss ich einigen Papierkram unterschreiben und bekomme einige persönliche Dinge, zum Beispiel eine Uhr und einige der Fotos, die im Fernsehen gezeigt wurden. Dann gehe ich zu Christian, der verdammt gut aussieht und eine Jeans, ein weißes T-Shrit und einen grauen Sweater an hat. Wenn es nach mir ginge, könnte ich mich an seinem Körper 'rauf und 'runter lecken. Whhhooohhhooo, scheint so, als ob jemand aus dem Hormongleichgewicht ist. Ich wische meinen Sabber weg und gehe zu Christian.

„Hallo, Hübscher, wie wär's, wenn ich dich mit nach Hause nehme?" sage ich verführerisch.

Er grinst. „Unbedingt, ich kann hier wirklich, und ich meine _wirklich_ nichts mehr essen. Ich kann mich an deine Kochkünste nicht erinnern, aber es kann nicht schlechter als hier sein! Rette mich, ich werde alles für dich tun", sagt er verzweifelt.

"Ok, dann trag mich zum Auto denn ich bin viel zu müde um in diesen High-Heels zu gehen", sage ich nüchtern und verschränke meine Arme vor der Brust.

Er lacht, reißt mich von meinen Füßen und trägt mich. Oh wie ich das liebe, wenn jemand nicht nachfragt und einfach tut, was ich sage. Er trägt mich zum Ausgang, während wir beide wie Teenager kichern. An der Tür springe ich runter, nehm ihn bei der Hand und führe ihn aus dem Spital hinaus. Am Parkplatz halten wir bei Wanda an. Christian bleibt abrupt stehen und betrachtet mein Auto.

„Ist das dein Ernst?" startet er eine erneute Fragerunde.

„Ja. Warum?"

„Ist das überhaupt ein Auto?"

„Ja. Warum?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dieses Fahrzeug erlaubt habe. Gott, ich glaube, dieses Auto hat im Zweiten Weltkrieg gedient!"

„Ja. Warum?" Ich kichere. „Christian,wir haben kein anderes Auto, also muss das reichen. Wenn du eine Glückssträhne in Vegas hast, können wir ein neues kaufen. Aber bis dahin ist das genug", erkläre ich. Es ist offensichtlich, dass er einen anderen Lebensstil gewohnt ist.

„Wir sind arm?" fragt er schockiert.

„Wir können im Moment unsere Rechnungen bezahlen. Aber wenn du einen Job findest, können wir auf ein neues Auto sparen." Ich denke, ich brauche mich für mein Leben und die Geldsumme auf meinem Bankkonto nicht schämen, also spiele ich ihm den Ball zu.

„Ich bin arbeitslos?" Er reißt seine Augen auf.

„Yeah, sozusagen. Seit wir umgezogen sind hast du noch keinen neuen Job gefunden, also arbeitest du halbtags für deinen Vater. Aber ich bin sicher, dass du bald eine richtige Arbeit finden wirst." Ich versuche, motivierend zu klingen, so wie es von einer liebenden und fürsorglichen Ehefrau erwartet wird.

„Was für ein Alptraum! Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob ich meine Erinnerung zurückhaben will", seufzt Christian. Wir steigen ins Auto ein und machen uns auf den Weg nach Hause. Ich werde sehr nervös und mein Körper kribbelt. Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Kinder mitspielen werden. Wenn sie auspacken, wer wir sind und wer er ist, bin ich komplett im Arsch. Aber was wichtiger ist: Ich hoffe, er vermasselt es nicht mit meinen Kindern, sonst muss ich ihn umbringen.

Als wir zu meinem Haus kommen parke ich das Auto. Ich öffne meine Türe, verlasse das Auto und mache mich auf den Weg zu meiner Haustüre. Ich drehe mich um um zu sehen, ob Christian mir folgt, aber da hab ich wohl kein Glück. Er starrt mit offenem Mund und einem verängstigten Blick auf mein Haus und ich muss zugeben, ich geniere mich etwas.

„Willkommen in unserer kleinen Villa!" Ich versuche es so fröhlich wie möglich zu sagen, während ich meine Arme ausstrecke.

„Um Himmels Willen, das ist ein scheiß Rattenloch!" faucht er.

„Hey, pass auf, was du sagst! Es ist eine Verbesserung in Hinblick auf unser voriges Zuhause. Sei froh!" sage ich um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Wir sind hier her gezogen - freiwillig?" fragt er ungläubig und ein bisschen hoffnungslos.

„Komm rein. Dir wird es gefallen. Es braucht ein wenig Renovierung hie und da, aber dann wird es ein Palast sein!" Ich versuche ihn aufzumuntern. Ich bin sicher, dass es nicht leicht für ihn ist. Er weiß es nicht, aber er hat wahrscheinlich noch nie in so einem einfachen Haus geschlafen.

Als wir das Haus betreten, kommt Tommy die Stufen heruntergerannt. Ich lächle meinen großen Jungen an.

„Und hier ist er!" Ich drehe mich um, um Christian zu sehen. Er schaut noch verstörter aus wie vorher, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich ist.

„Das ist nicht mein Kind!" wimmert er fast. Sein Mund bleibt offen.

„Natürlich ist er das! Ich war sicher, dass du wenigstens _ihn_ erkennen würdest", sage ich enttäuscht.

„Nein, das ist unmöglich. Ich würde es wissen, wenn ich ein Kind hätte!" sagt er, während sein Gesicht erbleicht.

„Zwei Kinder. Vergiss nicht den kleinen Andy dort", sage ich und zeige mit dem Finger auf meinen Kleinen, der gerade die Stiegen herunter kommt um seinen neuen Vater zu begrüßen. Andy geht zu Christian und streckt ihm seinen Arm entgegen. Christian nimmt seine Hand und schüttelt sie. Aber gleich danach verzieht er sein Gesicht und sieht auf seine Handfläche. Sie ist voller Marmelade, weil Andy offensichtlich gerade ein Marmeladesandwich gegessen hat.

Christian fragt ihn: „Ist das Erdbeermarmelade?"

Andy antwortet: "Nein, Himbeer."

Christian seufzt: „Super. Einfach super."

„Papa, wir sind soooooo froh dass du wieder da bist!" sagt Tommy etwas übertrieben, während er sein Bein umarmt. Ich deute ihm sich etwas zurückzunehmen.

"Tommy, wo ist Kate?" frage ich ihn.

„Sie ist in unserem Zimmer - wir haben gerade einige Bilder gemalt", sagt er mit einem fröhlichen Gesicht.

"Ok. Also warum geben wir Vati nicht eine Führung durch unser Haus. Erste Haltestelle: Badezimmer!" schlage ich vor. Es ist wirklich ein kleines Haus, also sollte es nicht lange dauern. „Folgt mir", sage ich und deute ihnen, mir zu folgen.

Wir gehen nach oben und auf dieser verdammten letzten Stufe rutsche ich aus und bevor ich auf allen Vieren lande, fängt Christian mich auf und hilft mir, das Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen. Ich lächle entschuldigend und danke ihm, bevor ich mit der Führung fortfahre. Da ist das Badezimmer, welches er und Andy sofort benutzen, um sich die Hände zu waschen, mein Schlafzimmer und das Kinderzimmer. Kate quietscht als sie Christian sieht und umarmt ihn.

"Christian! Wie geht es dir? Du hast uns erschreckt! Willkommen zurück! Oh, Ich habe gehört, dass du dein Gedächtnis verloren hast. Ich bin Kate Kavanagh. Ana und ich waren zusammen am selben College und sind seitdem beste Freundinnen. Ich lebe in Seattle aber verbringe immer wieder einmal ein Wochenende hier", sagt sie, als ob sie ihn schon jahrelang kennen würde. Sie ist eine ziemlich gute Schauspielerin!

"Miss Kavanagh, es ist mir eine Freude, Sie kennenzulernen", antwortet Christian höflich.

"Christian, wie wär's, wenn Kate und die Jungs dir das untere Stockwerk zeigen während ich beginne, das Mittagessen zuzubereiten?" sage ich. Kate und Christian stimmen zu und ich bin auf dem Weg zur Küche. Ich beginne Makkaroni mit Käse zu kochen und decke den Tisch**. **Christian kommt in die Küche und sagt mir, dass Kate mit den Kindern ins Kinderzimmer gegangen ist.

"Ok, Mittagessen wird in 30 Minuten fertig sein. Wie geht es dir Christian?" frage ich ihn, weil ich gespannt bin ob er schon leidet wegen all der Dinge, die er mir angetan hat. Ich brauche ihn fit, damit er sich für die Arbeit den Arsch aufreißen kann.

„Überwältigt. Ich erkenne nichts und niemanden und seit dem Unfall fühle ich mich so, als ob ich die ganze Kontrolle verloren habe", murmelt er erschöpft.

„Nimm dir ein bisschen Zeit. Die Ärzte sagten, dass alles wieder zurückkommen wird. Ich wollte mit dir über die Nacht sprechen. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass wir nicht zusammen schlafen sollten, solange du dich an nichts erinnerst, damit du nicht noch mehr überwältigt wirst. Außerdem war der Streit, den wir hatten, ziemlich übel, also fühl ich mich nicht wohl damit, die Nacht mit dir zu verbringen, ohne unsere Probleme gelöst zu haben. Also kannst du auf dem Sofa schlafen." Ha! Nimm das du Depp, wie man sich bettet so liegt man dann.

Christian seufzt. „Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du recht."

Ich lächle ihn bestätigend an und sehe nach meinen Makkaronis.

Nach dem Mittagessen sage ich Christian, dass er den Abwasch machen soll während Kate und ich hinauf zu den Kindern gehen.

"Ana, er ist großartig. Was für ein Augenschmaus. Bist du dir sicher, dass du ihn nicht zu deinem Sexsklaven machen willst? Ich wette, er kann dich seeeeeeeeeehr verwöhnen!" sagt sie aufgeregt und stupst mich in die Seite.

"KATE! Nein, sicher nicht! Ich kann doch nicht mit einem Fremden schlafen, um Himmels Willen!" sage ich schockiert. „Und dieser Arsch hat mein Leben sehr viel schwieriger gemacht, also wird er für einige Zeit mein Sklave sein. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

"Ok, ok, ich sag ja nur. Ein bisschen Spaß muss sein!" sagt sie und hebt die Hände abwehrend in die Höhe.

"Oh ich werde Spaß haben. Wie wär's mit ein wenig Zeit zu Zweit - nur wir Frauen?" frage ich mit einem bösen Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht.

"Oh das wär super!" kreischt sie.

Ich drehe mich um und gehe in die Küche. Ich kann nicht glauben, wie ungeschickt _der_ Christian Grey sein kann. Er hat bis jetzt erst zwei Teller gewaschen und man sieht, dass er das noch nicht sehr oft getan hat. Aber das ist ok für mich, er kann sich Zeit dafür nehmen.

"Hey Christian! Kate und ich gehen aus auf einen Kaffee. Also bitte schau' nach den Burschen. Tschüss!" erkläre ich sachlich, kann aber nicht die Fröhlichkeit in meiner Stimme vermeiden.

"WAS?! WARTE!" schreit er und lässt das Glas, welches er gerade wäscht, sinken. Er läuft mir hinterher und flüstert: „Du kannst mich nicht mit diesen Kindern alleine lassen!"

„Warum nicht? Du bist deren Vater und es ist nur fair, dass du dich auch um deinen Nachwuchs kümmerst." fauche ich ihn an.

„Wann wirst du wieder nach Hause kommen?" fragt er verzweifelt. Oh Annie, gib nicht nach!

„Ich weiß es nicht und es ist mir auch egal. Ich habe jetzt drei Tage alleine für sie gesorgt, also bist jetzt du dran. Und du weißt, wir Mädels können quasseln ohne Ende, also wird es wahrscheinlich etwas dauern, bis ich wieder zurück bin", sage ich und küsse ihn auf die Wange. Er sieht mich gestresst an und ich gebe fast nach, aber nein. Keine Gnade! Ich drehe mich um und gehe hinauf zu den Kindern.

"Hey Leute, ich geh mit Tante Kate aus, also seid nett zu Christian und benehmt euch." kommandiere ich sie und schaue zu Kate. Sie lächelt mich an und zieht mich in mein Schlafzimmer.

„Ich denke, ich werde dich ein bisschen aufbrezeln. Das kommt nicht so oft vor, dass du dein Haus freiwillig verlässt", stellt Kate fest. Ich kichere. Ich liebe es, wenn Kate mich herrichtet. Sie ist wie die große Schwester, die ich nie gehabt habe. Sie lockt meine Haare und macht mein Make-Up. Nach einer Stunde sehe ich aus wie ein Mensch, ein wunderschöner Mensch. Und ich liebe es. Sie kleidet mich in ein Mini-Bleistiftkleid mit einem dunklen Blumenmuster. Meine Haare fallen in großen Wellen über meine Schultern. Wir gehen hinunter, wo Christian endlich mit dem Geschirr fertig ist und von Tommy und Andy, die offensichtlich eine große Freude daran haben, gejagt wird. Sie haben ihr Spielzeug heruntergebracht und es überall im Wohnzimmer verteilt. Sie sind so motiviert, Christian all ihr Spielzeug zu zeigen, dass er kaum mit ihnen mithalten kann. Ich verabschiede mich von ihnen und gehe mit Kate fort.

Oh wie ich diesen Nachmittag liebe. Wir gehen einkaufen, holen uns einen Kaffee und gehen sogar eine Runde im Park spazieren. Wir bringen uns auf den neuesten Stand und es ist so gut, wirklich mit jemanden nach so langer Zeit zu reden. Am Abend gehen wir zurück zum Haus und ich bin neugierig, ob Christian alles geschafft hat. Ich öffne die Türe, höre den Fernseher und gehe ins Wohnzimmer. Dort sind Tommy und Andy, die auf der Couch sitzen und jeweils ein Glas Milch und ein Sandwich auf dem Tisch stehen haben. Wow, ich bin beeindruckt. Ich drehe mich zu Kate und forme ein ‚Wow' mit meinen Lippen und sie stößt mich mit dem Ellenbogen in meine Rippen mit einem ‚Ich habs dir ja gesagt'-Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Ich kichere. Ich frage die Jungs wo Christian ist und sie sagen mir, dass er oben ist. Also gehe ich nach oben, während Kate sich auf die Couch setzt. Ich schaue ins Kinderzimmer. Die Spielsachen sind ein Sauhaufen, aber das ist ok. Ich räume es später oder morgen mit den Burschen zusammen auf. Ich gehe in mein Schlafzimmer und da sitzt er auf dem Bett. Er sieht etwas müde aus.

Ich setze mich neben ihn und nehme seine Hand in meine.

„Und? Wie wars, Vati?" frage ich neugierig.

„Es war so anstrengend. Ich fühle mich als ob ich einen Marathon gelaufen wäre. Ich gehöre nicht hierher, ich fühle es, glaubst du nicht, dass ich es fühle? Ich kann nichts von diesen elenden Dingen tun und ich _mag_ auch nicht. Oh, mein Leben ist wie der Tod. Meine Kinder sind die Brut der Hölle und du bist ein Teufelsweib. Oh Gott", stöhnt er und legt sich auf das Bett nieder. ‚Yeah. Willkommen in meinem Leben, Mr. Grey!' denke ich mir. Oh er ist so ein Frischling im Leben. Ich lege mich neben ihm nieder.

„Aber Schätzchen, wir _l__ieben_ dich!" sage ich während ich mich zu ihm hindrehe. Wir liegen für eine Weile da, er schaut an die Decke und ich starre ihn an. Ich könnte ihn die ganze Zeit anstarren. Erstens ist er wirklich ein Augenschmaus, aber zweitens respektiere ich seinen Willen, sich durch dieses Leben zu kämpfen, welches Kate und ich für ihn geschaffen haben.

Als es an der Türe klopft, bringt mich das ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.

„Klopf, Klopf!" schreit Kate.

„Wer ist da?" frage ich.

„Werner", antwortet sie.

„Werner wer?" frage ich.

Sie öffnet die Türe und sagt: „Wer nervt mit diesen Klopf-Klopf-Witzen?" und kichert. Ich setze mich auf und schüttle meinen Kopf. Kate ist manchmal wie ein Kind.

"Hey Annie, ich denke, ich werde nach Hause fahren", sagt sie und ich stehe auf. Sie geht rüber zum Kinderzimmer, um sich zu verabschieden. Sie hat die Kinder schon umgezogen und zu Bett gebracht. Oh wie ich sie liebe. Sie hilft mir ohne dass ich etwas sagen muss. Nachdem ich sie zur Eingangstüre gebracht habe, umarme ich sie.

"Annie, hab keine Angst. Es ist ein idiotensicherer Plan und es hat bis jetzt funktioniert. Also …" sie legt ihre Hände auf meine Schultern und zwinkert mir zu "… mach nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde. Ich fahre jetzt nach Hause, also ruf an, wenn du etwas brauchst. Tschüss" sie küsst mich auf die Wangen.

„Tschüss Kate!" sage ich und warte bei meiner Eingangstüre bis sie weggefahren ist.

Ich gehe in die Küche. Das Geschirr ist sauber. Er hat es auf die Arbeitsfläche abgestellt, wahrscheinlich weil er nicht wusste, wo er es einräumen sollte. Also mach ich das und mache mir im Gedanken eine Notiz, Christian zu zeigen, wo alles hingehört. Immerhin hasse ich, das Geschirr zu machen, also wird das seine Aufgabe sein in der Zukunft. Ich gehe nach oben und bin etwas nervös. Das wird die erste Nacht seit Monaten sein, in der ein erwachsener Mann unter meinem Dach wohnt.

Ich gehe in mein Schlafzimmer. Kein Christian. Badezimmer. Kein Christian. Wo ist dieser kleine Scheißer? Ich öffne die Kinderzimmertüre und da ist er, gegen eine Wand gelehnt betrachtet er die schlafenden Kinder. Ich gehe zu ihm, nehme seine Hand und ziehe ihn aus dem Raum. Ich habe ein komisches Gefühl, wenn ein Fremder meine Kinder anstarrt. Also dränge ich ihn in mein Schlafzimmer und öffne die Türe zum begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Ethan und Hannah halfen mir dabei, Christians neue Kleidung hier herein zu sortieren. Nebenbei schaffte Kate es, auch neue Kleidung für mich hier unterzubringen. Ich nehme ein T-Shirt und Pyjamahosen und gebe sie Christian.

„Du kannst eine Dusche nehmen und das anziehen, während ich unten dein Bett mache", informiere ich ihn.

„Danke, Ana", murmelt er.

Ich trage einen Polster und eine Decke nach unten, mache sein Bett und gehe zurück in mein Zimmer. Ich will es gerade betreten, als sich die Badezimmertüre plötzlich öffnet und Christian, der nur ein Handtuch um seine Hüften trägt, heraustritt. Oh mein Gott! Was für ein Anblick. Mein Körper reagiert sofort auf diese Perfektion und ich muss mich zurückhalten, um nicht gleich über ihn herzufallen. Scheiße. Sieht so aus als hätte ich heute eine Verabredung mit meinem batteriebetriebenen Freund, meinem einzigen festen Freund seit Brad. Ich schüttle geschwind meinen Kopf um dieses Bild loszuwerden, als Christian mich fragt, wo seine Zahnbürste ist. Ich zeige ihm, wo wir unsere Zahnbürsten aufbewahren und betrete mein Schlafzimmer. Während ich warte, bis Christian fertig ist, spiele ich mit meinen Händen und fühle mich angespannt. Es ist etwas ungewohnt, darauf zu warten, dass das Badezimmer frei wird und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Also nehme ich das Buch, welches ich derzeit lese - Tess of the d'Urbervilles - und fange an, darin zu lesen. Nach ein paar Minuten verlässt Christian das Badezimmer. Auf seinem Weg nach unten gibt er mir einen Kuss auf meine Lippen und wünscht mir eine gute Nacht. Ich starre ihm hinterher und kippe meinen Kopf auf die Seite. Was für ein geiler Arsch. Ich würde ihn gerne begrapschen. Ich gehe schnell ins Badezimmer und schließe die Türe.

Ich atme tief ein, ziehe mich aus und hupfe in die Dusche. Das heiße Wasser entspannt meine Muskeln. Ich seufze. Der erste Tag ist vorüber und nichts unerträgliches ist passiert. Gut. Ich werde mir eine To-Do-Liste für Christian überlegen. Ich denke, er sollte sich auf den Garten konzentrieren. Danach könnte er Ray mit der Renovierung helfen. Außerdem wird er babysitten und ein bisschen den Haushalt schmeißen. Mmmhh, Christian. Ich schließe meine Augen und berühre mich. Whooohooo, Ich brauch wirklich einige Zeit mit Clit Eastwood und Lawrence von A Labia.

Wow, was für eine Art den Tag zu beenden. Nach einiger 'happy time' fühle ich mich so schwach in den Knien, dass ich mich für einen Moment auf den Boden setzen muss. Ich versuche mit noch geschlossenen Augen meine Atmung zu beruhigen. Ich muss zugeben, dass einige Zeit seit meinem letzten Orgasmus vergangen ist, aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass einige in der nahen Zukunft auf mich warten. Ich trockne mich ab und gehe zu meinem Kleiderschrank. Ich nehme mir mein „I need coffee"-Nachthemd, ziehe es an und lege mich in mein Bett. Befriedigt und relaxt drifte ich in den Schlaf.


	6. Freitag - Hör mal, wer da hämmert

Als ich nach einem erholsamen Schlaf meine Augen öffne lächle ich. Es war schon etwas länger her, seit dem ich meinen Tag mit einem Lächeln begonnen habe und es fühlt sich so gut an. Ich muss diesen Moment auskosten und das Gefühl genießen. Während ich mich unter der Decke ausstrecke, sinke ich noch einmal in meinen Polster. Aber die Tatsache, dass ich aufstehen muss, hilft da nicht.

Endlich stehe ich auf und gehe ins Badezimmer. Frisurtechnisch mache ich heute eine Mischung aus einem Zopf und einem unordentlichen Knoten und trage dazu nur ein bisschen Lipgloss auf. Als ich wieder zurück in meinem Schlafzimmer bin, wähle ich ein graues Shirt, Jeans, einen grünen Kapuzenpulli und graue Ballerinas aus, weil ich mich heute wohl fühle. Ich gehe hinunter um das Frühstück zuzubereiten und bekomme fast einen Herzinfarkt, als ich durch das Wohnzimmer laufe. Wie konnte ich Christian nur vergessen? Ich atme tief ein um meine Fassung wiederzuerlangen und betrachte ihn. Besser gesagt: Betrachte sie, denn Andy liegt auf seiner Brust und schnarcht. Christian hat einen festen Griff um ihn und schläft mit einem Arm über seinen Augen. Ich mache ein Foto mit meinem Handy, dreh mich dann um und gehe in die Küche, um mit dem Zubereiten des Frühstück zu beginnen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Christian ein Kaffeemensch ist, also mache ich Kaffee für ihn, Kakao für die Kinder und Tee für mich. Nach ein paar Minuten kommt Christian in die Küche und gähnt.

„Guten Morgen, Christian. Wie hört sich Kaffee für dich an?" frage ich ihn ein bisschen gestresst.

„Ich würde für einen Kaffee sterben", gibt er zu.

Ich gluckse, weil ich Recht hatte. Manchmal scheint er so durchschaubar zu sein. „Wie hast du geschlafen?"

„Die Couch ist etwas zu kurz für mich. Ich fühle jeden einzelnen Muskel in meinem Körper schmerzen. Ich habe irgendwie nur drei Stunden geschlafen und ich denke, ich bin dazu bereit, wieder in unserem Bett zu schlafen", sagt er vorsichtig und schaut verzweifelt aus.

Ich seufze. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dafür schon bereit bin. „Wir werden sehn. Was willst du essen?" frage ich, seine Bitte ignorierend.

„Ein Omlette, bitte", antwortet er.

„Bin schon dabei. Könntest du bitte Tommy und Andy aufwecken und den Tisch decken?" trage ich ihm auf.

"Yeah", sagt er und verlässt den Raum. Ich nehme die Marmelade und die Erdnussbutter und mache Sandwiches. Bald kommen auch schon die Burschen zu mir gerannt und geben mir Küsse. Ich sag ihnen, dass sie Christian helfen sollen, den Tisch zu decken und flüstere ihnen ins Ohr, dass sie nicht vergessen sollen, ihn für vier zu decken. Motiviert schleifen sie Christian auch schon umher. Nachdem ich das Frühstück serviert habe, setze ich mich hin. Plötzlich habe ich den Drang, Christian etwas zu ärgern und sage: "Christian, hast du etwas dagegen, das Gebet für uns zu sprechen?" Er schaut verzweifelt und ich muss mir auf die Lippe beißen, um das Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Biiiiiiiitte?" Ich lächle süß. "Ok, ich versuchs", sagt er und faltet seine Hände. Ich schaue hinunter um mein Lachen weiterhin zu unterdrücken und genieße die Show .

„Wir bitten dich, Vater im Himmel, segne diese Speisen die du uns so reichlich geschenkt hast … ähm … und ah und wenn ich auch wandere im finsteren Tal, wo nichts zu essen wächst, so füchte ich äh keinen Hunger … ähm … unser täglich Brot gib uns heute und ah zum Wohle des Volkes erkläre ich, kraft meines mir verliehenen Amtes, diese Mahlzeit äh für eröffnet. Amen."

"Amen!" rufen die Kinder und beißen in ihre Sandwiches. Ich lächle. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich fühle mich so sorglos und glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Christian betrachtet mich und ein kleines Lächeln breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er isst sein Omelette und nachdem er fertig ist, fragt er mich:

„Also was ist der Plan für heute?"

„Ich habe mir heute frei genommen, also wird dein Vater die Kinder abholen und den Tag mit ihnen verbringen. Und wir könnten etwas, du weißt schon, ins Schwitzen kommen", sage ich in einer verführerischen Stimme.

Seine Kinnlade fällt herunter. Ich kichere. „Nur die Ruhe, Tiger, ich meine die Gartenarbeit. Ich werde dir alles zeigen und du kannst beginnen. Währenddessen kommt Kate vorbei und wir werden einen Schönheitstag einlegen, weißt du, meinen Körper instand setzen und ihn so behandeln wie er es verdient … vielleicht ein gutes Buch lesen." Ich lächle als ich an meinen Schönheitstag denke, den ich absolut verdiene.

„Das ist fair!" sagt er ohne auch nur zu versuchen, seinen Sarkasmus zu kaschieren. „Aber du könntest mir wenigstens eine deiner leckeren Mahlzeiten zum Mittagessen machen."

„Abgemacht!" sage ich und wir schütteln die Hände.

Nach dem Frühstück räumen die Buben den Tisch ab, Christian macht den Abwasch und ich wische den Tisch ab. Danach sitze ich auf dem Sofa und trinke eine Tasse Tee. Yeah, so habe ich mir das vorgestellt: Die Männer arbeiten und ich tue nichts. _Das_ sollte mein Leben sein! Nach einer Weile klopft jemand an der Tür. Ich stehe auf und mache auf. Es ist Ray, der die Kinder abholt. Sie springen in seine Arme, umarmen und küssen ihn. Christian kommt langsam aus der Küche und schaut gespannt. Also stelle ich die beiden vor. Ray weiß alles über unser kleines dreckiges Geheimnis und spielt mit. Er nickt und sagt: "Sohn!" Eine unangenehme Stille beginnt, aber dann scheuchen die Kinder Ray auch schon aus dem Haus. Sie steigen in Rays Auto und fahren davon. Ich winke noch zum Abschied und schließe die Tür. Zwei Männer weg, einer noch da. Ich drehe mich um und stehe vor Christian, der mich beäugt. Ich lege meine Hände auf seine Arme und drücke sie ein wenig. "Hhhhmmmm, mal sehen, ob du stark genug bist für die Arbeit, die ich für dich im Sinn habe!" sage ich und lächle. Er spannt die Muskeln an und mein Mund wird trocken. Ich schlucke und er lacht leise. „Weniger lachen, mehr arbeiten, Mister!" Ich versuche streng zu klingen.

Ich nehme seine Hand und ziehe ihn hinter mir her, bis wir vor der Hintertüre stehen und ich sie öffne. Er schnappt nach Luft. „Ja, ich weiß. Kein Wunder, dass es so billig war. Aber mit ein bisschen Fleiß wird es ein Garten Eden." versuche ich ihn zu motivieren.

"Yeah. Sowas Ähnliches hast du schon beim Haus gesagt", sagt er skeptisch.

„Du hattest immer Probleme mit deiner Vorstellungskraft, aber mach dir nichts draus! Das ist auch ein Grund, aus dem du mich geheiratet hast", sage ich stolz.

„Das und was noch?" sagt er sogar noch skeptischer.

Arsch! „Meine Kochkünste zum Beispiel", sage ich schnell und ohne nachzudenken.

"Yeah? Ich habe um deine Hand angehalten, nachdem du Pizza für mich gemacht hast?" spottet er.

„Eigentlich war es ein Schokoladenkuchen. Dreifach Schokolade. Ein Hauch von Haselnuss. Mit Schlagobers. Na? Jetzt bist du sprachlos, nicht?" kichere ich.

„Ja, allerdings. War ich Drogenabhängig oder so?" fragt er verständnislos.

„Naja, du warst und bist noch immer abhängig von mir, Süßer" Ich liebkose seine Wange.

„Dann solltest du mir aber Nachschub garantieren, um mich bei der Stange zu halten, Schatz. Zum Beispiel könntest du mich in deinem Bett schlafen lassen", sagt er in einer ernsten Stimme.

„J..NEIN!" lächle ich. „Erst arbeitest du hart und dann verhandeln wir. Aber sag nicht Schatz zu mir, ich bin kein Schatz."

„Liebling?" fragt er.

„Nein. Das auch nicht. Niemals." Ich schüttle meinen Kopf.

„Nun, wir sind verheiratet, darf ich dich anders nennen als Ana?" überlegt er.

„Zuckerschnecke. Oder Honigkuchen, Pfläumchen, alles Essbare. Du kannst mich nach Essen benennen", erkläre ich.

Er seufzt, legt seine Hände auf mein Gesicht, gibt mir einen sanften Kuss auf meine Lippen und sagt: „Ich liebe dich so sehr, Schweinerippchen!"

Was. Zum. Teufel. War. Das? Hat er gerade gesagt, dass er mich liebt, als ob er es wirklich meinen würde? Schmetterlinge fangen an in meinem Bauch zu fliegen, nur um gleich danach wieder zu sterben, weil mir bewusst wird, dass er natürlich glaubt, dass er mich liebt, weil er ja glaubt, dass wir verheiratet sind. Ich lächle ihn an, weil es ja nicht seine Schuld ist. Ich drehe mich zum Garten und beginne ihm zu erklären, was ich mir vorgestellt habe:

„Schau, dort ist ein Geräteschuppen. Ich schlage vor, am Anfang schaust du, welches Werkzeug du hast und was du brauchen könntet. Dann könntest du dich um die Pflanzen kümmern, weißt du, sie zurückschneiden und so. Dann kannst du den Sperrmüll sortieren in recyclebar und unbrauchbar. Letztendlich will ich einen Spielplatz für die Jungs haben, einen kleinen Kräutergarten, einen kleinen Gemüsegarten. Der Geräteschuppen kann bleiben."

„Das ist alles was du willst?" fragt er erwartungsvoll.

„Ja", sage ich und lächle. Wenn er das schafft, dann ist er wirklich gut.

„Ich meine, wir könnten auch ein Elefantengehege, eine Rennbahn oder eine Raketenabschussrampe bauen", schlägt er vor.

„Oh das wäre super." Ich klatsche aufgeregt in die Hände.

Er kichert und schüttelt seinen Kopf.

„Nun gut, wer rastet der rostet. Mach was und ich mach jetzt mal nichts außer gut auszusehen, mit einem guten Buch und einer Kanne voll Tee. Mmmmmhhh." sage ich und drehe mich um. Ich gehe in das Haus und singe vor mich hin: "Zippedy Doo-Dah. Zippedy Yo. Mach es wie ich, sei wieder mal froh …" Ich mache mir eine Kanne voll Tee und warte auf Kate.

Dreißig Minuten später klopft Kate an die Tür. Ich öffne sie mit einem fetten Grinser.

"Ana Bandana, bist du bereit für eine Rundumerneuerung?" fragt sie voller Elan.

„Wow, danke Kate! Sehe ich so furchtbar aus?" kichere ich. In letzter Zeit hatte ich wirklich nicht viel Gelegenheit, um meinen Körper zu pflegen, also bin ich froh über diesen Vormittag.

„Nein, aber ich denke, es ist Zeit um etwas für dich zu tun, Schätzchen", sagt sie während sie mir den Arm um meine Schultern legt. Wir gehen in die Küche, wo ich einen Kaffee für Kate mache. Plötzlich schreit sie: „Heilige Scheiße, was ist das? Ist das überhaupt legal?" Sie zeigt in Christians Richtung, der sich gerade vorne über beugt und uns seinen geilen Arsch zeigt.

"Yeah, ich muss mich konzentrieren, dass ich nicht den ganzen Tag sabbere", kichere ich.

"Annie, und ich dachte, dass du ein schwerer Fall wärst. Gut für dich. Es scheint, als ob das die Zeit deines Lebens wird", sagt sie und stubst mich in die Seite.

"Kate, bitte, sei nicht lächerlich. Ja, ich hoffe, dass er mit dem Garten fertig wird, sodass ich es nicht alleine machen muss, aber abgesehen davon ist da nichts", sage ich, um den Gedanken zu verwerfen.

„Richtig. Dann lass uns mit dem Schönheitstag beginnen!" kreischt sie freudig.

Später will ich mit dem Kochen des Mittagessens beginnen, also gehe ich in die Küche während Kate eine Gesichtsmaske einwirken lässt. Als ich das Gemüse wasche, schaue ich beiläufig aus dem Fenster und erstarre. Christian hackt Holz. Mit freiem Oberkörper. Schwitzend. Ich sabbere. Was für ein schöner … ANA! Wehe, du denkst den Gedanken zu Ende. Er ist der Feind, vergiss das nicht. Er hat dich gefeuert, obwohl deine Arbeit gut war. Hmmmm, richtig, ich zwinge mich, mich umzudrehen und wegzugehen von dieser Ansicht. Ohne groß nachzudenken, nehme ich ein Glas, fülle es mit Limonade und gehe durch die Hintertür. Bevor ich wieder denken kann, stehe ich vor diesem Adonis. Oh Scheiße, neben ihm fühle ich mich wie eine 13-Jährige, die ihren Schwarm um eine Verabredung bittet. Ich komme wieder zu mir und strecke meinen Arm aus, um ihn das Glas zu reichen. Er nimmt es, starrt mich an, leert er das Glas in einem Zug und gibt mir das leere Glas, ohne dass er einmal den Augenkontakt bricht. Plötzlich bricht er das Schweigen und sagt zu mir: „Lächle doch mal! Es ist das Zweitbeste, was du mit deinen Lippen tun kannst!" Ich erröte etwas, nehme das Glas und gehe zurück in die Küche. Ich stehe schon wieder am Fenster und beobachte diesen griechischen Gott. Christian fährt mit seiner Arbeit fort und ich habe noch immer das Glas in meiner Hand. Ich schaue auf das Glas, bringe es zu meinem Mund und lecke es ab. Iiiiiiiiieeeeeehhhhhhh! Ana, du bist ekelhaft. Aber es ist gleichzeitig auch so heiß. Du unanständige, unartige Annie. Ich denke, ich muss das mit dem Sexsklaven noch einmal überdenken. Ich mache ein Foto mit meinem Handy, nur für den Fall.

Am Nachmittag bringt Ray die Buben zurück. Ich entscheide, dass wir alle zum Supermarkt gehen sollten, weil ich ein paar Lebensmittel für das Abendessen brauche. Tommy und Andy haben schlechte Laune, also versuche ich es, so kurz wie möglich zu halten. Christian und ich trennen uns und jeder von uns nimmt ein Kind, um die Sache zu beschleunigen. Nach ein paar Minuten will Andy, dass ich ihm Schokolade kaufe, aber ich verbiete es. Er ist so eine Naschkatze und isst kaum eine richtige Mahlzeit. Plötzlich hat er einen Wutanfall und weint, schreit und lässt sich auf den Boden fallen, während er mit den Armen und Beinen rudert. Ich fühle mich hilflos und verlegen, weil einige Leute schon schauen. Ich versuche, ihn zu beruhigen, aber es klappt nicht. Eine ältere Dame kommt zu mir und schnauzt mich an: „Sie und Ihr Balg sollten schleunigst das Geschäft verlassen, keiner will sich das mitansehen müssen!"

Mir kommen die Tränen und ich schaue nach unten, um mich vor all den Blicken zu verstecken. Ich weiß nicht, was ich anderes tun soll als Andy zu umarmen um ihn zu beruhigen. Das nächste, was ich mitbekomme, ist eine strenge Stimme:

„Und Sie sind erwachsen auf die Welt gekommen? Wow, das muss ja ein Spektakel gewesen sein. Ihre arme Mutter!" sagt Christian und kniet neben mich. Er hat Tommy an seiner Seite und streichelt mir den Rücken.

„Wissen Sie was? Ich bete für Ihre verlorene Seele! Unglaublich!" antwortet die Dame.

Christian baut sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und macht einen Schritt vorwärts. „Wenn Sie schon meinen Namen murmeln, sollten Sie es zumindest während der Selbstbefriedigung tun. So hat zumindest einer etwas davon", blafft er und die Dame schnappt nach Luft. Als er sich zu mir umdreht, fährt er fort: „Komm schon, lass uns gehen, dieser Ort stinkt nach Unverständnis!"

Ich nicke, nehme Andys Hand und wir verlassen das Geschäft ohne etwas zu kaufen. Ich bin etwas erschüttert und atme tief ein, um mich zu beruhigen. Diese Szenen gehen mir jedes Mal an die Nieren. Christian legt seinen Arm um meine Taille um mich zu stützen und sagt: „Wie wärs, wenn wir uns eine Pizza liefern lassen und einen Familienfilmabend machen?" Tommy und Andy klatschen mit den Händen, hüpfen und schreien voller Zustimmung. Ich lächle, unfähig etwas zu sagen, und bin froh. Niemand hat mich seit Brads Tod in der Öffentlichkeit verteidigt. Das ist ein gutes Gefühl.

Zuhause bestellen wir Pizza und die Kinder suchen sich einen Film aus. Monster AG ist ihre Wahl. Christian zahlt für die Pizza und ich bringe zusätzliche Polster und Decken. Wir machen es uns gemütlich und essen. Tommy beginnt ein Gespräch.

„Also Dad, in vier Wochen gibts eine Vater-Sohn-Bowling Veranstaltung, die von unserer Schule organisiert wird und ich habe mich gefragt, ob du da mit mir hingehst?" fragt er unsicher.

Ich schlucke. Ich hab das total vergessen. Tommy hat mir das erzählt und ich habe versucht, es ihm auszureden. Es scheint, als ob ich es nicht geschafft hätte.

„Natürlich, warum sollte ich nicht?" fragt Christian verwirrt.

Tommy sieht ihn zweifelhaft an. „Du warst nie mit mir auf so einer Veranstaltung."

Er ist eigentlich wirklich gut.

„In Ordnung. Du kannst auf mich zählen, ich werde 100%ig da sein." versichert Christian ihm.

„Super Dad!" sagt er, lächelt und beißt in sein Stück Pizza.

Ich hoffe wirklich, Christian hat sich bis dahin nicht schon wieder an alles erinnert. Ich schiebe diese Möglichkeit gedanklich zur Seite und esse weiter.

Nach dem Abendessen relaxe ich auf dem Sofa und kuschle mit meinen Kindern. Christian sitzt am anderen Ende des Sofas, also lege ich meine Füße auf seine Schoß. Er schreit gleich: "Oh mein Gott, Ana, willst du mich umbringen? Deine Füße sind eiskalt!" „Aber du weißt schon, dass _du_ der Mann bist? Es ist deine evolutionäre Aufgabe, heiß zu sein und meinen Körper zu wärmen!" sage ich. Er lächelt und beginnt damit, meine Füße zu massieren. Oh Ich bin im Himmel! Meine Kinder links und rechts und mein heißer Sklave bei meinen Füßen. Nach ein paar Minuten schlafe ich ein.

Ich wache auf als Christian Andy nach oben ins Kinderzimmer trägt, während Tommy offensichtlich schon dort ist. Ich reibe meine Augen und gähne. Oh nein, jetzt bin ich wach. Christian setzt sich zu mir auf die Couch.

„Jetzt, da ich wach bin, kann ich nicht mehr schlafen", sage ich in einer schläfrigen Stimme.

„Ok, also könnten wir einen anderen Film anschauen", schlägt er vor.

„Super. Du machst Popcorn, ich such den Film aus", weise ich an.

Während er in die Küche geht, schau ich durch die DVDs und wähle ‚Es'. Ich habe ihn noch nie gesehen obwohl es ein Klassiker ist. Brad und ich haben kaum ferngesehen. Wir waren beide Bücherwürmer und haben abends eher gelesen. Jetzt gibts nur wenige Abende, an denen die Kinder schlafen und ich wach bin - und nicht weine. Christian kommt zurück mit einer Schüssel Popcorn und zwei Biere während ich das Licht abdrehe und Play drücke. Als ich mich auf die Couch setze, sage ich: „Lass uns knuddeln, dann kann ich deine Körperwärme stehlen!" und er folgt, legt seinen Arm um mich und zieht mich zu ihm. Jap, that's the way uh huh uh huh I like it uh huh uh huh. Obwohl es ein älterer Film mit schlechten Spezialeffekten ist, erschrecke ich einige Male. Christian lacht mich immer aus wenn ich zusammenzucke und ich gebe ihm einen Klaps auf den Bauch. Einmal halte ich mir wegen einer gruseligen Szene meine Augen zu und bitte ihn, mir Bescheid zu sagen, wenn sie vorbei ist. Als ich „Vorbei!" höre, schaue ich auf den Bildschirm und sehe den ganzen Jump Scare und schreie Zeter und Mordio. Er lacht sich einen Ast ab. Ich werfe einen Polster auf ihn und schreie:

„Das ist nicht lustig, Mister! Heute Nacht schläfst du auf dem Sofa!"

„Komm schon, Ana, meine kleine Zuckerstange, wird es irgendwann einmal eine Zeit geben, in der ich wieder in dein Bett darf?" fragt er verzweifelt.

„Nicht mit diesem Benehmen! Oh ich bin grad so sauer auf dich!" Ich schmolle und beiße auf meine Lippe. Um ehrlich zu sein: Wenn ich sage, dass ich auf ihn sauer bin, würde ich am liebsten von ihm gegen die nächste Wand gedrückt und geküsst werden, bis der Notarzt kommt. Es ist interessant, dass Ärger und Erregung Gefühle sind, die ich oft in rascher Abfolge erlebe, zumindest mit ihm.

Nachdem der Film zu Ende ist, machen wir uns auf den Weg ins Badezimmer und putzen unsere Zähne. Wir sehen beide in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken und ich gebe ihm den bösen Blick. Er kichert. Nachdem er fertig ist, klapst er mir auf den Hintern, beugt sich zu mir und reibt ihn danach während er in mein Ohr flüstert: „Ich werde definitiv in dein Bett steigen. Bald. Gute Nacht, Mrs. Steele!" Dann geht her hinaus und lässt mich zurück. Was war das? Ich denke nicht, dass ich jemals von irgendwem versohlt worden bin. Ich starre auf mein Spiegelbild und verstehe meine Gefühle nicht. Ich hab die kleine Haue gemocht, verdammt nochmal. Ich gehe in mein Schlafzimmer und ziehe mich um. Im Bett wälze ich mich hin und her und falle in einen seltsamen Traum. Es geht um perverse Züchtigungen und graue Augen.

Mitten in der Nacht bekomme ich Durst, also gehe ich in die Küche. Als ich durch das Wohnzimmer streife, sehe ich Christian am Tisch sitzen, wo er eingeschlafen ist, mit seinen Händen noch immer am Laptop. Ich seufze, trinke mein Glas Wasser und gehe zu ihm rüber. Ich gucke auf den Bildschirm. Was machst du mitten in der Nacht? Es sind ein paar Tabs offen mit Webseiten, auf denen er offensichtlich nach Ideen für den Garten sucht. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis ich es in Echt sehe. Dann sind da ein paar Tabs darüber, wie man mit Kleinkindern und Schulkindern umgeht - er hatte bis jetzt offensichtlich keinen Kontakt zu Kindern. Süß. Aber dann erstarre ich. Auf der letzten Webseite erscheint ein Blogeintrag mit der Überschrift ‚Leben in einer lieblosen Ehe: Wird meine Ehe jemals besser werden?'. Oh Scheiße. Bin ich so unerträglich? Ich fühle mich unsicher. Ich dachte, ich wär eine liebenswerte Person, sogar wenn ich etwas kühler bin als sonst. Ich schließe den Laptop und umarme ihn von hinten, küsse ihn auf seinen Kopf und flüstere in sein Ohr: "Christian?" Er bewegt sich und plötzlich schnellt sein Kopf in die Höhe. "Christian, du bist am Tisch eingeschlafen. Komm, leg dich auf das Sofa", sage ich. „Natürlich", murmelt er und gähnt. Er streckt sich und steht auf, sieht mich an und blinzelt mit seinen Augen. Ohne nachzudenken wickeln sich meine Hände um seine Mitte und ich umarme ihn ganz fest. Ich will kein Hausdrache sein, also zeige ich ihm ein bisschen Zuneigung. Er drückt mich zu sich und hält mich fest. Und dann passiert etwas: Als ich ihn loslassen will, umarmt er mich noch fester. Oooooooohhhhh, ist das nicht romantisch? Er will mich nicht gehn lassen. Ich genieße es für ein, zwei Minuten und flüstere dann: „Bald" und gebe ihm einen Kuss auf seine Lippen. Und noch einen. Und einen zum Mitnehmen. Ich drehe mich um und gehe zu meinem Bett. Scheiße. Nicht, dass ich die ganze Zeit rollig bin, er ist nur immer so total sexy. Selbstbefriedigung ist mehr als nur eine Vor-Liebe. Oh ja, du weißt es, ich weiß es, wen woll'n wir verarschen? Also ist es an der Zeit, die Klitarre zu spielen.


	7. Samstag - Der Baumarkt

Samstag Morgen bedeutet kein Ausschlafen für mich wegen meines zweiten Jobs. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, ich fühle mich als ob ich heute jeden umbringen könnte. Ich wache auf weil mein Wecker meint, dass ich genug geschlafen habe. Slaventreiber. Ich stehe auf und gehe in das Badezimmer, putze meine Zähne, zieh' mich aus und nehme eine kurze Dusche. Nachdem ich herausgestiegen bin, fühle ich den Drang, nackt zu sein, also watschle ich im Badezimmer umher. Ich trage etwas mehr Make-Up auf, da ich mir ein Gesicht auf meinen Kopf malen muss um heute wie ein Mensch auszusehen. Meine Haare werden in einen unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz zusammengefasst, weil ich unfähig bin, einen ordentlichen hinzubekommen. Ich hasse diesen Tag jetzt schon. Nachdem ich schlussendlich meinen Bademantel anziehe, schlurfe ich Richtung Schrank. Ich gehe durch meine Kleidung und das Beste, das ich finden kann um meine aktuelle Stimmung widerzuspiegeln ist ein schwarzer Sweater und eine Jeans, zusammen mit schwarzen Schuhen.

Unten gehe ich zu Christian, um ihn zu sagen, dass er sich um die Kinder kümmern soll. Ich habe keine Energie mehr dafür. Ich gehe zum Sofa und sehe Andy schon wieder neben Christian schlafen. Was zur Hölle? Er schläft normalerweise in _meinem_ Bett, neben seiner Mutter, die ihn neun scheiß Monate im Bauch getragen hat und dann drei scheiß Jahre für ihn da war! Ich werfe mich buchstäblich auf Christian, während ich aufpasse, dass ich Andy nicht wecke. Er wacht auf mit einem erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck und keucht.

„Käsekuchen, du _willst_ mich umbringen, nicht wahr?" gähnt er noch immer müde.

"Christian, heute habe ich eine schlechte Laune", quengle ich und verstecke mein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge.

Er seufzt, umarmt mich ganz fest und spielt mit meinen Haaren.

„Wie wärs dann mit einer heißen Schokolade?" schlägt er vor.

„Wie wärs, wenn du zur Arbeit gehst und ich kuschle mich in meine Decke und schlafe den ganzen Tag?" frage ich ihn.

„Wie wärs, wenn ich zur Arbeit gehe, damit ich das Recht auf das flauschige, gemütliche, weiche Bett im Schlafzimmer verdiene und du auf der verdammten Couch schlafen darfst", flucht er.

„Wie wärs, wenn du die Jungs aufwecken würdest und ich mache Frühstück, denn dein Blutzuckerspiegel ist offensichtlich so niedrig, dass du schon zu halluzinieren anfängst", grunze ich.

„Wie wärs, wenn wir aufhören würden, unsere Sätze mit ‚wie wärs' zu beginnen?" fragt er genervt.

„Das wäre großartig!" Ich kichere, stehe auf und gehe in die Küche, um Frühstück zu machen. Ich gähne. Verdammt, heute wird es ein grauenhafter Tag werden, ich spüre das. Vielleicht brauche ich wirklich eine heiße Schokolade. Mit Marshmallows. Und Schlagobers. Und Schokostreusel. Und einem Brownie. Vielleicht würde mir das helfen, den Tag zu überleben.

Während wir frühstücken, besprechen Christian und ich den heutigen Schlachtplan. Naja, ich entscheide und er muss das machen, was ich sage trifft es wohl eher. Also mache ich ihm eine Liste mit all den Aufgaben für diesen Tag.

„Am Vormittag wirst du auf die Buben aufpassen", sage ich und die Jungs jubeln.

„Hey Dad, können wir 'raus in den Park gehen und eine Runde mit meinem neuen Rad drehen?" fragt Tommy.

„Natürlich, Kumpel", antwortet er.

„Ich auch!" schreit Andy.

„Yeah, du auch", sagt Christian und zerzaust seine Haare.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich euch unterbreche, Leute, aber ich bitte um eure Aufmerksamkeit!? Um zehn kommt Ray und holt die Beiden ab, damit du Zeit hast, um die Gartenarbeit zu erledigen. Du solltest dich beeilen, denn morgen fahren wir nach Portland, um José bei einem Fotoshooting zu helfen. Und ab Montag wirst du bei Ray in der Firma arbeiten. Es wäre fantastisch, wenn die meiste Arbeit heute erledigt wäre", feuere ich meine Anweisungen ab.

„Das ist ok. Ich brauche keine Freizeit oder auch nur eine Pause. Ich meine, ich war im Krankenhaus, aber das war ja schon zwei Tage her, also sollte ich kein Problem haben", sagt er sarkastisch.

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung!" sage ich lächelnd und hebe meine Hände in die Höhe, während ich seinen Sarkasmus ignoriere. Oh wie ich es liebe, ihn zu nerven.

Ich stehe auf und verschwende nicht einen Gedanken an den Haushalt. Ich werde heute keinen Stress haben, das wird alles Christians Problem sein. Zumindest ist das etwas Gutes am heutigen Tag. Also gehe ich zu Claytons und beginne meine Schicht.

Nach ein paar Stunden weiß ich, dass ich Recht hatte mit dem heutigen Tag. Es gibt so viele dumme Menschen auf dieser Erde, es ist unglaublich. Aber ich lächle weiter und verstecke meine Missbilligung, weil das mein Job ist. Ich hasse diesen Tag wirklich. Um die Mittagszeit überprüfe ich einige Bestellungen bei der Kasse hinter dem Tresen, während ich einen Bagel esse. Dann, aus irgendeinem Grund, schaue ich auf und starre in kecke, graue Augen.

„Christian!" flüstere ich.

„Mrs. Steele, es ist mir eine Freunde, Sie wiederzusehen", sagt er formell.

Ich grinse. "Mr. Steele", sage ich und ein ungutes Gefühl breitet sich in mir aus. Sein und Brads Name zusammen sind noch immer sehr ungewohnt für mich. „Womit kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Ich muss einige Sachen aufstocken. Fürs Erste brauch ich Kabelbinder", bestellt er.

„Die sind in der Elektroabteilung, Gang acht", sage ich ihm.

„Nach Ihnen", murmelt er.

Ich gehe zu dem Gang und sage: „Wir führen verschiedene Längen."

Er untersucht sie und nimmt ein Päckchen. „Ich nehme die. Dann brauche ich Malerkrepp."

„Hier lang", ich deute in die richtige Richtung und zeige ihm die Dekorationsabteilung. Ich nehme zwei verschiedene Kreppbänder und er wählt das Breitere.

„Darf es noch etwas sein?" frage ich ihn ganz professionell.

„Etwas Seil, denke ich", sagt er.

Ich zeige ihm den Weg und bewege mich in Richtung des betreffenden Ganges.

„Welche Sorte brauchen Sie? Wir haben Seile aus synthetischen und natürlichen Fasern … Taue … Kordeln …" ich gebe ihm eine Liste der Produkte, die wir führen.

„Fünf Meter von dem Naturfaserseil, bitte", trägt er mir auf.

Ich messe fünf Meter Seil und schneide es ab, rolle es zusammen und verschlinge es in einen Schlippstek.

„Waren Sie eine Pfadfinderin?" fragt er amüsiert.

"Yep, das volle Programm. Kurze Röcke, enge Blusen, zwei Zöpfe mit Schleifen an den Enden." Ich beiße meine Lippe. „Brauchen Sie sonst noch etwas?"

Er streicht über sein Kinn. „Ich weiß nicht. Was würden Sie mir noch empfehlen?"

Ich denke nach als mein Blick auf seiner gut sitzenden Jeans landet.

„Einen Overall", schlage ich vor.

Er hebt eine Augenbraue und schaut belustigt.

„Sie wollen doch nicht Ihre Kleidung ruinieren", erkläre ich.

„Ich könnte sie jederzeit ausziehen", sagt er verführerisch.

„Das stimmt. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, sind die Overalls ausverkauft", sage ich und lächle aufreizend in seine Richtung.

Er kichert, macht einen Schritt vorwärts und flüstert in mein Ohr: „Sag nur wann und ich gebe dir eine Show. In unserem Schlafzimmer. Und ich werde es mit so viel Leidenschaft machen, dass ich danach keine Energie mehr übrig habe, um dein Bett zu verlassen."

Ich kichere. Ich liebe diesen Running Gag. „Darf es noch etwas sein, Mr. Steele?"

„Nur diese Dinge", antwortet er.

Ich drehe mich um und gehe zur Kasse, kassiere die Sachen und denke darüber nach, was er wohl damit in meinem kleinen, paradiesischenen Garten anstellen wird.

„Ein Seil, Kreppband und Kabelbinder - eine interessante Auswahl. Was werden Sie damit machen?" frage ich neugierig.

„Wer weiß? Vielleicht werde ich dich an die Couch binden und in deinem Bett schlafen", antwortet er trocken.

Ich starre mit einem offenen Mund. „Das traust du dich nicht", fordere ich ihn heraus.

„Ich bin verzweifelt, Zimtstange, mein Rücken bringt mich um", jammert er.

„Naja, benimm dich und vielleicht gebe ich dir eine Massage", sage ich verführerisch und strecke meinen Rücken durch.

Er schaut auf meinen Busen, bekommt dieses dämliche Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, hebt seine Augen und fragt: „Überall, wo ich will?"

Oh, er wird mutig. Ich mag das. Obwohl ich so rot werde wie das kommunistische Manifest.

„Ein Schritt nach dem anderen, übernimm dich nicht!" sage ich, während ich seine Sachen in eine Tasche packe. „Vergiss nicht, auf dem Heimweg die Jungs abzuholen. Ich werde um sechs Uhr dreißig zu Hause sein, vorausgesetzt ich überlebe diesen verdammten Tag."

"Scheißtag, hmm?" fragt er und ich nicke. Er schlingt seine Arme um meine Taille und küsst diesen bestimmten Punkt hinter meinem Ohr. Gänsehaut breitet sich gleich überall auf meinem Körper aus. Ich verliere mich in diesem Moment und klammere mich an ihn, während ich seinen Duft inhaliere und ich schließe meine Augen. Oh wie ich das vermisst habe - einen Mann in meinem Leben. Nach gefühlten Stunden lasse ich ihn los. "Besser?" fragt er mitfühlend. „Unbedingt!" antworte ich und lächle ihn an. Er gibt mir einen Kuss auf meine Lippen, sagt "Auf Wiedersehen" und dreht sich um, bereit zu gehen. Aber _Ich_ bin nicht bereit. Ich ziehe ihn zurück zu mir, nehme sein Gesicht in meine Hände und sage: „Hey, falls du dich nicht daran erinnerst: _Ich_ bin diejenige, die die Leute wegtreten lässt!" Ich küsse ihn, mitten im Eingang, wo uns jeder sehen kann, aber das ist mir jetzt total egal. Er zögert aber und während des Kusses fällt es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Mist! Das war genau das, was er zu mir gesagt hatte an dem Tag, an dem er mich gefeuert hat. Oh nein Annie! Das war eine brilliante Vorstellung. Ich lasse ihn wieder los und flüstere eine Entschuldigung. Ich wische den Sabber von meinem Mund und mache ein paar Schritte nach hinten. Er schaut verwirrt und seufzt, während er mit seinen Fingern durch seine Haare fährt. „Ich gehe besser, ich will nicht zu spät kommen", sagt er und dann ist er weg. Ich verbringe einige Minuten damit, die Eingangstüre anzustarren durch die er gerade das Geschäft verlassen hat, bevor ich wieder auf den Planeten Erde zurückkehre.

Als ich nach Hause spaziere, genieße ich die Stille. Es war ein anstrengender Tag und ich freue mich auf das Abendessen mit meiner Familie. Als ich die Eingangstüre öffne höre ich Geflüster. Ich gehe in das Wohnzimmer und kichere. Christian liegt am Boden neben dem Sofa und schläft, während die Buben auf ihm spielen. Andy fährt mit seinem Spielzeugauto Christians Bein entlang und Tommy benutzt Christians Brust als Tisch und malt einige Bilder. Ich lache über diesen Anblick und schieße ein paar Fotos mit meinem Handy. Armer Christian! Ich gehe in die Küche und beginne mit dem Kochen des Abendessens. Die Kinder kommen zu mir und erzählen mir von ihrem Tag. Christian hatte einen kleinen Zwischenfall mit der Motorsäge und der Vogelscheuche. Ich kichere. Anschließend haben Sie Räuber und Gendarm gespielt und danach ist er eingeschlafen. Ich sage ihnen, dass sie den Tisch decken sollen und tanze quer durch das Wohnzimmer zu Christian, knie nieder und betrachte ihn. Ich streiche über sein Haar, beuge mich zu ihm und schnüffle. Habe ich erwähnt, dass ich seine Haare liebe? Nichts passiert. Das muss ja ein anstrengender Nachmittag gewesen sein. Ich lehne mich zu ihm und flüstere ihm ins Ohr: „Wach auf!" und wieder passiert nichts. Ich kichere. Ich streiche mit meinen Fingern über seine Lippen. Noch immer nichts. Meine Finger bewegen sich entlang seines Unterkiefers zu seinem Kinn, dann seinen Hals hinunter über seine Brust. Ich keuche. Ich führe meine Finger langsam über seinen Bauch zu dem Nabel. Mein Mund wird trocken als meine Finger weiter südlich fahren. Als ich den Gürtel erreiche stoppt mich plötzlich seine Hand. Ich reiße meine Augen auf und ich fühle mich erwischt. Mist!

"Mrs. Steele, was geht in Ihrem Kopf nur vor?" fragt er neugierig.

„Hast du jemals angefangen, deine Augen zu rubbeln und es fühlt sich dabei so gut an, dass du nicht mehr aufhören kannst? Nennt man das dann Augen-Masturbation?" frage ich trocken.

Er lacht lauthals.

Ich stehe auf und sage: „Komm hoch! Das Abendessen ist fast fertig!". Er seufzt und steht auf.

Am Tisch hat Andy einen seiner berühmten Wutanfälle.

„Keks!" ruft er.

„Nein Andy, iss deine Nudeln und dann bekommst du einen Keks!" sage ich streng.

"Neeeeeeiiiiin!" brüllt er noch einmal.

"Andy!" sage ich etwas lauter, aber er steht auf, schreit Zeter und Mordio und rennt im Wohnzimmer umher. Wegen seiner Wut beginnt er, sich auszuziehen. Plötzlich ruft Christian in seiner CEO-Stimme seinen Namen, Andy stoppt und reißt die Augen auf.

Christian steht auf und kniet vor ihm. „Du rennst nicht im Haus herum. Bitte setz dich hin und iss zumindest drei Bissen von deinem Essen!" sagt er ruhig aber bestimmt. Andy macht das, was ihm aufgetragen wurde und setzt sich auf seinen Platz. Dicke Tränen laufen seine Wangen runter, aber er isst ein kleines bisschen.

„Braver Junge!" lobt Christian.

Ich sehe zu Christian und denke mir, dass ich unbedingt auch so ein CEO-Gehabe brauche.

Nach dem Abendessen nimmt Christian die Kinder mit nach oben und macht sie fürs Bett fertig. Ich gehe in das Badezimmer und nehme eine wohlverdiente Dusche. Danach trockne ich mich ab, stehe nackt vor dem Spiegel und betrachte mich. Ich bin ein ziemlich hübsches Ding, sogar nach zwei Schwangerschaften. Als ich mich beobachte, fühle ich mich zum ersten Mal seit einer Ewigkeit wieder wie eine Frau. Ich lächle.

Eingewickelt in einen Bademantel gehe ich zu meinem Schlafzimmer und öffne die Türe, nur um zu sehen, wie Christian in den Laden stöbert. Ich werde gleich nervös und stolpere in den Raum. Oh nein, nicht schon wieder mein schusseliges Selbst. Christian sieht mich mit diesem komischen Blick an.

„Die Tür!" sagt er und zeigt mit dem Finger auf mich. „Und du!" sagt er.

„Das ist richtig. Das bin ich und ich stehe vor der Tür", sage ich und weiß nicht, was er meint.

Er neigt seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Irgendetwas kommt mir bekannt vor!" sagt er und ist total fröhlich. Scheiße. Verdammt. Mist! Er erinnert sich. Nein, nicht jetzt.

"Yeah, das ist mein schusseliges Selbst. Es freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen", sage ich und versuche, witzig zu sein.

Er kichert und sagt: „Du musst ein Meister sein, wenn das das Erste ist, woran ich mich erinnere!"

Ich kichere. "Yeah, das bin ich." Ich schaue zu Christian. Er hat sich umgezogen und trägt Pyjamahosen, ohne T-Shirt. "Fang nicht an zu sabbern, hör auf zu sabbern" ist mein Mantra. Er fährt fort, in den Laden und im Schrank zu stöbern.

"Hey, was machst du?" frage ich ihn neugierig.

„Ich suche Memorabilien", murmelt er.

"Memora-was?" frage ich schockiert. Nein! Nein, nein, nein, einfach nein!

„Alben, Fotos. Irgendwas, das meine Erinnerung wieder zum Laufen bringt. Haben wir oder haben wir nicht solche Dinge?" fragt er mich ungeduldig.

„Äh, naja …" Scheiße. Was sage ich jetzt? José wird mir die bearbeiteten Fotos erst morgen geben. Ich muss ihn aufhalten.

„Willst du mir erzählen, dass es keinen fotografischen Beweis unseres gemeinsamen Lebens gibt … hier irgendwo?" fragt er ungläubig.

„Naja, ich weiß nicht, wo die sein könnten, weil … ah …" Komm schon Annie, lass dir etwas einfallen. "… weißt du, wir haben während des Umzugs viele Sachen verloren. Entweder das oder die sind in einer der Umzugsboxen. Es gibt noch immer einige zum ausräumen. Hör mal, wie wärs, wenn du jetzt schlafen gehst und morgen suche ich in den Boxen. Ich bin sicher, dass ich etwas finden werde", versichere ich ihm.

„Und mit ‚schlafen gehen' meinst du die Couch unten?" fragt er verzweifelt.

Ich seufze. Ich denke nicht, dass ich schon dafür bereit bin.

„Jap", sage ich. Er nickt und küsst mich zum Abschied. Mist, ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen. Ich gehe zu Bett, seufze, nehme mein Buch in die Hand und versuche zu lesen, aber nach ein paar Minuten schlafe ich ein.


	8. Sonntag - Erster Kuss

Heute ist Sonntag also will ich echt nicht meine Augen öffnen. Es ist mein einziger freier Tag in der Woche und ich habe das Recht auszuschlafen. Aber leider besuchen wir heute José in Portland, also muss ich aufstehen. Ich zerre mich aus dem Bett und gehe hinüber zum Badezimmer, wo ich auf Christian treffe.

„Guten Morgen", sagt er und gähnt.

"Mmmm", murmle ich und gehe wie ein Zombie. Er kichert. Ich lehne mich gegen seinen Rücken und jammere: „Ich mag sieben Tage am Stück durchschlafen. Ich hab echt keine Energie mehr über."

Er gibt mir meine Zahnbürste, schon mit Zahnpasta drauf. Ich nehme sie und putze mir die Zähne während er das selbe tut. Plötzlich stoppt er und sagt: „Kein Wunder, dass du müde bist nach all dem, was wir gestern Nacht in meinen Träumen gemacht haben", und dann grinst er auch noch. Ich halte inne, sehe ihn durch den Spiegel an und dann fahre ich fort, meine Zähne zu putzen. Ich kann nicht anders als zu lächeln. Und ich erröte. Oh wie ich so ein kleines Flirten zwischendurch liebe. Ich liebe das total.

Da ich keine Energie mehr dafür habe, mich herzurichten, locke ich meine Haare und binde sie mir aus dem Gesicht. Ich gehe in meinen Schrank und suche etwas legeres, also entscheide ich mich für ein süßes cremefarbenes Kleid mit einer brauen Weste und schwarzen Strumpfhosen. Um das Outfit zu vervollständigen trage ich meine braunen Stiefel.

Nach dem Frühstück fahren Ray und ich, gemeinsam mit Christian und den Kindern, die ganze Strecke bis Portland. Ray will mit einem Freund fischen gehen und wir treffen ihn wieder am Nachmittag. In der Zwischenzeit werden wir uns in einem Park in der Nähe des Heathman Hotels mit José treffen, wo auch Kate, Ethan und seine Verlobte Hannah auf uns warten. Mit Kindern pünktlich zu sein ist eine unmögliche Aufgabe für mich. Nichts desto trotz macht José Fotos von uns allen, weil er eine Ausstellung machen will und Models für seine Fotos braucht. José grüßt uns und ich bemerke, wie Christian sich anspannt. Ich fühle, wie Christian die ganze Zeit an mir hängt und auch den Körperkontakt zu mir hält. Nichts offensichtliches, aber da sind so kleine Gesten, mit denen er sein Territorium markiert. Zum Beispiel wenn seine Hände an meiner Taillie liegen oder auf meinem Kreuz, ein Kuss auf meine Stirn oder auf meine Schläfen, nichts zu offensichtliches. Es ist eine Weile her, seitdem jemand mich besessen hat. Es ist ein komisches Gefühl für mich.

José arrangiert uns in verschiedenen Posen und verschiedenen Zusammensetzungen. Es ist eigentlich harte Arbeit für ihn zu posen, speziell wenn man das nicht hauptberuflich tut. Nichts desto trotz haben Tommy und Andy viel Spaß. Zwischen den Shoots spielen sie Fußball und Football, sie spielen Fangen und raufen ein bisschen. Christian greift sich die Kinder und schwingt sie herum, wirft sie hoch in die Luft und fängt sie danach. Nach einiger Zeit versuchen die Jungs, Christian nieder zu ringen, aber scheitern. Also schreien sie um Hilfe und Ethan rennt zu ihnen um zu helfen. Zusammen bringen sie Christian zu Fall und José kommt kaum nach, diesen Haufen Testosteron zu fotografieren, aber ich bin sicher, dass er genug gute Fotos von dieser Rauferei machen kann.

Kate kommt zu mir herüber und grinst. „Männer zu sehen, die mit Kindern spielen, ist wohl eins der attraktivsten Dinge überhaupt. Es scheint, er kommt mit Tommy und Andy gut aus."

„Ja. Langsam aber sicher werden sie warm miteinander", sage ich während ich noch immer meine Männer beobachte.

„Ist das nicht etwas Gutes?" fragt sie perplex.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Irgendwann wird sich Christian an sein Leben erinnern oder jemand wird ihn finden oder wenigstens erkennen. Also wird er eines Tages weg sein", sage ich traurig.

"Yeah, aber wenn du es jetzt nicht genießt, wirst du es nie genießen. Also nimm die Dinge so wie sie sind und genieße die Fahrt, solange sie andauert", verlangt sie.

„Vielleicht hast du recht", seufze ich.

José kommt zu mir und gibt mir eine Tasche mit Fotoalben darin. Ich danke ihm und gehe zum Auto, um die Taschen zu verstauen.

Nachdem ich die Alben im Kofferraum versteckt habe, taucht Christian an meiner Seite auf. Er legt einen Arm um mich, küsst meine Schläfe und sagt, dass José fertig ist. Ich rufe nach meinen Jungs und wir machen uns auf den Weg zum Hotel, um dort noch einige Nahaufnahmen im Inneren zu machen. Kate hat José eine Gratissuite besorgt. Zwischen den Shoots gehe ich zum Bett und raste für einige Minuten, weil ich so verdammt müde bin. José macht Fotos davon, wie ich im Bett schlafe. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich dabei fühle, aber als ich schmolle, macht er noch mehr Fotos. Christian starrt José die meiste Zeit zornig an, aber José beutet selbst diese Emotion schamlos aus und macht Fotos von Christian. Ich kichere.

Nach dem Fotoshooting hat José einen breiten Grinser in seinem Gesicht und sagt, dass er es kaum erwarten kann, die Fotos zu bearbeiten. Christian schlägt vor, dass wir Kaffee holen. Ich stimme ihm zu weil ich noch immer so müde bin und wirklich eine Dosis Koffein brauche. Die Kinder grummeln, weil sie einen Spielplatz im Park entdeckt hatten, weshalb Kate vorschlägt, dass wir ihnen Kaffee zum Mitnehmen bringen und der Rest geht mit den Kindern zum Spielplatz. Also verlassen Christian und ich die Suite. Wir gehen zum Aufzug und warten darauf, dass er ankommt. Die Türen öffnen sich und ein junges Pärchen, welches sich leidenschaftlich umarmt und küsst, springt auseinander. Christian und ich steigen ein und ich muss ein Lachen unterdrücken. Im Erdgeschoß öffnen sich die Türen, Christian nimmt meine Hand, führt mich aus dem Aufzug heraus durch die Lobby und murmelt: „Was haben diese Aufzüge nur an sich?"

Als wir das Portland Coffee House erreichen, lässt er meine Hand los um mir die Tür aufzuhalten.

„Warum gehst du nicht schon mal einen Tisch besetzen während ich die Getränke bestelle?" sagt er und ich nicke. „Was willst du haben?" fragt er.

„Einen Latte Macchiato, danke", sage ich und mache mich auf den Weg zu dem letzten freien Tisch in diesem Kaffeehaus. Ich beeile mich, denn ein wirklich fetter Mann mit einem verschwitzen Kopf ist auch scharf auf den Tisch. Tut mir leid, Süßer, aber ich will wirklich sitzen weil ich verdammt müde bin und einen ganzen Tag damit verbracht habe, einem Freund zu helfen. Nachdem ich mich gesetzt habe, untersuche ich Christian. Er ist ein wirklich schöner Mann. Groß, breite Schultern, schlank und die widerspenstigen Haare! Ich würde mein erstgeborenes Hündchen dafür geben, seinen nackten Körper abzulecken. Ich schaue aus dem Fenster auf die Straße und sehe einen Mann in einem Anzug, mit einer Stoppelfrisur und Sonnenbrillen. Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei diesem Typen, als ob ich ihn kenne und er Probleme bedeutet. Er geht die Straße entlang und verschwindet. Komisch. Wo habe ich ihn schon einmal gesehen? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, was du denkst." unterbricht Christian meine Überlegungen. Er gibt mir meinen Kaffee und ich nehme begierig einen Schluck von dieser legalen Droge.

"Mmmmhhhhh, das ist genau das was ich brauche!" antworte ich ihm. „Dieser Tag war ermüdend!"

"Yeah, das war er. War er dein fester Freund?" fragt er aus dem Blauen heraus.

„Wer?" frage ich verwirrt.

„Der Fotograf. José", erläutert er.

Ich lache. Vor acht Monaten war ich noch glücklich verheiratet und seit dem versuche ich nur zu überleben. Da ist weder Zeit noch Energie für einen festen Freund. Aber das weiß er natürlich nicht. „Nein. Er ist nur ein Freund vom College. Warum fragst du?"

„Die Art wie ihr beiden euch anlächelt", murmelt er.

„Er ist wie der Bruder, den ich nie hatte", flüstere ich.

Er nickt und isst seinen Blaubeermuffin.

„Hast du Geschwister?" fragt er und setzt eine weitere Fragerunde fort.

„Nein. Aber ich wünschte, ich hätte welche", antworte ich traurig.

„Erzähl mir etwas über deine Eltern", verlangt er und ist wissbegierig, etwas Neues zu erfahren. Wie Kate sagte, werde ich der Wahrheit gemäß antworten.

„Meine Mom lebt derzeit mit ihrem vierten Ehemann in Georgia und ist eine Klangschalenmanufakteurin. Mein Vater ist einen Tag nach meiner Geburt gestorben, also kenne ich ihn nicht. Da gab es einige Stiefväter, aber niemand war jemals daran interessiert, eines Anderen Kind aufzuziehen", erzähle ich weiter. Ich hätte mich über einen Stiefvater wie Ray gefreut, jemanden, dem ich etwas bedeute. Vielleicht wäre mein Leben in eine andere Richtung verlaufen. Vielleicht hätte ich eine viel unschuldigere Jugend gelebt. Aber dann hätte ich Brad nie in meinem Leben gehabt und hätte nicht Tommy und Andy. Nein, mein Leben ist gut so wie es ist. Am Ende hätte ich noch als alte Jungfer geendet, naiv und blauäugig genug, um jemanden wie CEO-Mr. Grey zu heiraten, der mich den lieben langen Tag nur herumkommandiert.

„Es tut mir leid", sagt er mitfühlend. „Was ist mit meinen Eltern?"

Ich nehme einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee und lächle. „Naja, du kennst Ray. Deine Mutter ist kurz nach deiner Geburt gestorben." Ich bin jetzt tief im Gedanken versunken. Ich habe meine Schwiegermutter nie kennengelernt. Man sagt, sie war eine echte Schönheit - innen und außen - und liebenswert auch.

„Ich verstehe." Er nimmt den letzten Bissen des Muffins und leert seine Kaffeetasse.

„Wir gehen besser. Ich hole den Kaffee für die Leute", sagt er und steht auf.

Ich gehe zur Tür und warte auf ihn. Nachdem er die Getränke genommen hat, nimmt er meine Hand und zieht mich zu ihm. Wir spazieren zurück zum Park. An der Ecke vor dem Park halten wir bei einer Ampel. Als der grüne Mann erscheint, will ich losgehen, stolpere aber und falle kopfüber auf die Straße. Christian ruft: "Scheiße, Ana!", fängt mich bevor ich auf dem Boden lande und hält mich fest zu seiner Brust. „Bist du ok?" fragt er und sieht mich verängstigt an. Ich bin nicht imstande irgendetwas zu sagen. Er biegt mich etwas nach hinten und ich starre einfach auf seinen schönen Mund. Ich weiß nicht, ob es das Adrenalin ist oder nur ein Traum, aber ich schließe mutig meine Augen und warte einfach darauf, was passiert.

Und es passiert wirklich. Diese weichen Lippen berühren meine. Aber nicht zufällig sondern absichtlich. Oh wie ich das vermisst habe! Begehrt und geschätzt zu werden. Nicht die Mutter zu sein, die für alles verantwortlich ist, ein asexuelles Wesen, sondern eine verdammt heiße Frau. Einerseits fühle ich mich, als ob ich Brad betrügen würde, aber auf der anderen Seite habe ich mein Eheversprechen erfüllt. Er ist tot und Mann!, bin ich ausgetrocknet. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns lasse ich die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch fliegen während ich ihn den Kuss erwidere. Mensch, fühlt sich das gut an. Ich schmecke ihn und realisiere, dass ich gehungert habe. Er küsst mich als ob er ertrinken würde und ich die Luft wäre. Unsere Zungen tanzen und unsere Hände erkunden einander. Wir gehen auseinander, um wieder Atmen zu können und ich muss sagen, dieser Kuss war jenseits von allem, was ich gewöhnt war. Und ich weiß jetzt, dass das nicht unser Letzter gewesen war, dafür sorge ich.

„Ich fürchte, dass der Kaffee jetzt für den Müll ist", flüstere ich während ich auf die verschütteten Kaffeebecher am Boden sehe. Er kichert. „Es sieht so aus, als ob wir mehr kaufen müssen. Hier drüben ist noch ein Kaffeehaus. Komm, gehn wir!" sagt er und legt seine Hand auf meine Taille. Nachdem wir noch eine Runde Kaffee gekauft haben, gehen wir in den Park, in dem die anderen warten. Kate nimmt ihren Becher und sieht mich an. Ich erröte und sehe hinunter auf meine Füße. Kate hält einen Augenblick inne und schaut mich noch einmal erwartungsvoll an. Ich denke sie weiß, dass etwas passiert ist, aber ich schüttle meinen Kopf. Ich bin etwas verwirrt und voller Zweifel. Ich wollte Christian ausnutzen und hasste ihn für das, was er getan hat, aber jetzt bin ich total aus dem Häuschen und will nichts mehr als ihn noch einmal zu küssen.

In der Zwischenzeit ist Ray gekommen und sammelt unsere Kinder ein. Er sagt mir, dass die anderen noch in eine Bar gehen wollen und dass ich ein bisschen Spaß haben soll. Oh Gott, wann war das letzte Mal, dass ich mit allen meinen Freunden und ohne meine Kinder fortgegangen bin? Ich weiß es nicht. Also gehen wir die paar Blocks zu einer Bar, die wir während des Colleges oft besucht hatten. Wir sitzen in einer Nische und José kauft einen Krug Margarita für uns alle. Ich stürze die erste Margarita herunter und Christian gibt mir den bösen Blick. Ich schenke mir nach und rede mit Kate. Die Musik ist so laut, es ist ein bisschen schwer mit ihr zu reden. Nach ein paar Gläsern steht José auf um ein paar Worte zu sagen:

„Leute, ich möchte euch allen für das Fotoshooting heute danken, ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dem bisherigen Ergebnis und ich hoffe, euch alle bei meiner Ausstellung zu sehen", sagt er.

„Natürlich, José, ich würde es um keinen Preis verpassen wollen", sage ich ein bisschen zu freudig. Mist, bin ich schon so beschwipst?

„Danke, Ana, das bedeutet viel für mich", sagt er. „Noch einen Drink?"

"Josè Luis Rodriguez, willst du mich betrunken machen, denn ich denke, das funktioniert", kichere ich. „Ich denke, ich nehme ein Bier."

„Pfannkuchen, findest du nicht, dass du schon genug hast?" argumentiert Christian besorgt.

Ich grunze. "Christian, ich habe zwei Kinder, ich muss immer die Verantwortung für uns übernehmen. Also denke ich, dass es ok ist, wenn ich einmal locker bin. Nebenbei bist du ja nüchtern und kannst dich um mich kümmern. Also mit deiner Zustimmung geh ich jetzt zur Bar und hole uns einen Krug Bier." Ich küsse seine Lippen und stehe auf ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Ich packe die Stuhllehne denn in meinem Kopf dreht sich alles und ich fühl mich schwindelig. Schwach höre ich Kate, die kichernd sagt: "Ana Nirvana, ich kann es kaum glauben, dass du deine Freunde zurück lässt!" Sofort antworte ich: „Ich lasse meine Freunde nicht zurück …. but when I do it's because my friends don't dance and if they don't dance, well then they're no friends of mine." Ich muss lachen und nach einem Moment tanze ich in Richtung Bar, aber auf halbem Weg ändere ich mein Ziel in Richtung Ausgang. Ich gehe nach draußen um ein bisschen frische Luft zu bekommen. Ich bin nicht beschwipst, ich bin wirklich besoffen und mir ist schlecht.

"Ana?"

Ich dreh mich um und sehe José ein paar Schritte entfernt.

„Geht's dir gut?" fragt er.

"Yeah, ich bin nur ein bisschen betrunken." Ich lächle schwach.

„Ich auch. Brauchst du Hilfe?" fragt er und wickelt seine Arme um mich herum.

„Ich bin ok, José", kichere ich. „Das reimt sich!"

Er zieht mich zu sich. "Ana, bitte", flüstert er.

Plötzlich werde ich panisch. "José, was tust du?"

„Du weißt, dass ich dich mag Ana, bitte cariño!" Ein Arm liegt noch immer auf meinem Kreuz während der andere mein Kinn hebt, um meinen Kopf nach hinten zu kippen. Oh Scheiße, er will mich küssen.

„Nein, bitte, José lass mich gehn! Stop!" flehe ich. Er küsst seinen Weg von meinem Kiefer bis zu meinem Mundwinkel. Sein Atem riecht nach Margarita und Bier. Das hilft nicht bei meinem Drang, mich zu übergeben.

"José, hör auf!" schreie ich und versuche noch ein letztes Mal mit all meiner Kraft gegen diese Wand aus Muskeln zu drücken. Unerwartet bewegt er sich ohne Probleme und ich stolpere rückwärts. Ich brauche ein paar Sekunden um zu verarbeiten, was gerade passiert. Christian hat José weggestoßen und schlägt ihn mitten ins Gesicht, die Rippen, den Magen. In diesem Moment bin ich so unglücklich, dass ich unkontrolliert zu weinen beginne. "Christian, stop! Er ist es nicht wert!" schreie ich aber er reagiert nicht. Er fährt fort ihn zu schlagen. "Christian!" schreie ich als ich mich auch schon vorne über beuge und mir die Seele aus dem Leib kotze.

„Wääh! Dios mio, Ana!" schreit José angeekelt. Christian schnappt meine Haare und führt mich zu einem Blumenbeet. Ich kotze noch einmal und noch einmal. Ich bin so aufgebracht wegen José, ich lass alles raus. Nach einer Weile hört das würgen auf und ich setze mich auf. Christian hilft mir auf die Füße und führt mich zum Hintereingang. Als wir an José vorbeigehen faucht Christian: „Leg nie wieder deine Hände an meine Frau!" José kichert und fragt: „Deine Frau? Bist du dir darüber sicher?" Ich bleibe stehen und schaue ihn an, mit meiner Kinnlade am Boden. Wehe er zerstört alles. Ich dachte, er sei mein Freund, ich hätte alles für ihn getan und jetzt betrügt er mich. Ich schaue düster drein und zische durch meine Zähne: „Ich hasse dich!" und in diesem Moment meine ich es auch.

Ich schleife Christian zur Tür und winsle: „Ich möchte wirklich nach Hause gehen. Könntest du bitte meine Tasche und meine Weste holen und den Andern Bescheid sagen. Ich warte hier auf dich." Er nickt und geht hinein. Nach ein paar Minuten kommt er zurück und legt seinen Arm um meine Taille während wir zum Auto gehen. Als wir beim Auto ankommen flüstert er: "Ana?" Ich drehe mich um um ihn anzusehen und beiße auf meine Lippe. „Was hat er gemeint?" Ich breche in Tränen aus und schüttle meinen Kopf. Er nimmt mich in seine Arme und wiegt uns hin und her, aber ich kann nicht aufhören zu weinen. Heute war so ein mühsamer Tag. Plötzlich wird mir alles zu viel und ich kippe um.


	9. Montag - Nachsitzen

Ich wache auf weil ich wirklich pinkeln muss, also setze ich mich im Bett auf. Und ich bereue es sofort, denn der schlimmste Kater grüßt mich mit einem Rundschlag in meinem Kopf. Montagmorgen und die Woche scheint schon nicht mehr enden zu wollen. Ich halte meinen Kopf mit meinen Händen und seufze. Ok, ich fluche auch, aber wenn das keiner beobachtet, ist es nie passiert. Grundlegende Quantenphysik. Ich bemerke ein Glas Orangensaft auf meinem Nachttisch und zwei Aspirin daneben. Ooohh, Christian hat an mich gedacht gestern Nacht, wie süß. Erleichtert nehme ich die Pillen und spüle sie mit dem Saft hinunter. Gut, hoffentlich wirken sie bald. Ich sinke zurück in meinen herrlichen Polster und gebe mir noch fünf Minuten Ruhe, bevor ich langsam aufstehe und in mein Badezimmer krieche. Nach einer erfrischenden und belebenden Dusche bin ich fit genug, um diesen Tag zu beginnen.

Am Frühstückstisch besprechen wir unseren Plan für heute.

„Ab dieser Woche werde ich wieder im Verlag arbeiten - von Montag bis Freitag. Christian, du wirst Tommy zur Schule und Andy zur Kita bringen, danach wirst du ein bisschen Gartenarbeit machen. Ray wird kommen um dich zum Mittagessen abzuholen und dann wirst du ein bisschen für ihn arbeiten. Er wird dir alles erklären. Ich werde ein paar Überstunden machen, also kümmerst du dich um die Kinder. Das schließt natürlich das Abendessen kochen mit ein", weise ich ihn an.

„Super. Warum erschießt du mich stattdessen nicht einfach?" grummelt er.

„Weil ich dann keine Überstunden machen könnte, Dummerchen!" sage ich und küsse ihn, während ich aufstehe und den Tisch verlasse. Heute habe ich keine Energie um irgendetwas ausgefallenes zu tragen und deshalb ziehe ich mir ein einfaches weißes Top und einen Rock mit Blümchenmuster an, meine Haare flechte ich.

Ich sitze an meinem Tisch im Büro, während ich durch die Manuskripte sehe. Ich hätte gestern nicht so viel saufen sollen. Ich fühle mich noch immer etwas schlecht, also mache ich mir einen Kräutertee, der meinen Magen beruhigen sollte. Nachdem ich eine Woche weg war, liegen total viele Manuskripte auf meinem Tisch. Zumindest kann ich Überstunden machen, weil Christian auf die Buben aufpasst. Glücklicherweise ist Mr. Roach, mein Boss, auch ein Vater - ein sechsfacher Vater - also kennt er die Probleme, die es mit sich bringt, wenn man ein Elternteil ist. Deshalb drückt er oft ein Auge zu wenn es um meine Arbeitszeiten geht. Als Gegenleistung nehme ich mir ab und zu einen Babysitter, damit ich wenigstens einmal in der Woche meinen Tisch leerräumen kann. Zu schade, dass ich jetzt einen gratis Babysitter habe, also kann ich definitiv mehr Arbeit weiterbringen. Ich lese Manuskript nach Manuskript und José ruft immer wieder an. Ich drücke seine Anrufe weg und konzentriere mich auf meine Arbeit. Dieser kleine Scheißer muss warten. Alles ist wichtiger als er.

Nach ein paar Stunden kommt Mr. Roach mit jemanden an seiner Seite zu mir her. Vielleicht ein neuer Arbeitskollege.

"Mrs. Steele, ich möchte Ihnen Jack Hyde vorstellen. Er ist unser neuer Editor und es ist sein erster Tag heute." Mr. Roach präsentiert uns unseren neuen Mitarbeiter. Er hat rote Haare, in einen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, und unergründliche dunkelblaue Augen. Er hat kleine Silberringe in beiden Ohren, trägt ein hellblaues Hemd ohne Krawatte und eine beigefarbene Hose.

"Mr. Hyde", sage ich während ich aufstehe und strecke meine Hand aus. Das war eine so enthusiastische Bewegung, dass ich meinen Sessel umstoße. Ich hebe ihn wieder auf und drehe mich zu den Männern vor mir. Ich strecke meine Hand noch einmal aus, übersehe aber den Stiftebecher und schmeiße ihn um. Oh nein, kann ich mich noch mehr blamieren? Überhaupt vor meinem Chef und meinen neuen Kollegen?

"Mrs. Steele, es ist mir eine Freude, Sie kennen zu lernen", sagt Mr. Hyde und kichert. Er hilft mir mit dem Stiftebecher.

Ich lächle dankbar und sage: „Wenn ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen kann, dann zögern Sie nicht mich zu fragen." Ich biete das an, weil wir hier wie eine Familie sind und uns gegenseitig helfen, also ist das meine Standardaussage bei neuen Kollegen.

„Das werde ich, Mrs. Steele, das werde ich", bekräftigt er mir und ein Lächeln breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Nachdem alles gesagt wurde, fahre ich mit meiner Arbeit fort und lese die Manuskripte.

Ich lese gerade mein fünftes Manuskript für heute als mein Handy klingelt. Ich schau nach wer dran ist und seufze - Tommys Schule. Das bedeutet Probleme. Eine wütende Direktorin befiehlt mir, meinen Desperado abzuholen. Und da geht mein Plan dahin, mit meiner Arbeit wieder auf gleich zu kommen. Eine halbe Stunde später gehe ich in das Schulgebäude um mich den Problemen zu stellen. Tommy wurde wieder einmal zum Nachsitzen verdonnert. Also weiß ich, wo ich hingehen muss. Als ich das Klassenzimmer erreiche sehe ich Christian den Raum betreten. Was geht hier vor? Ich spute mich zur Tür und öffne sie leise einen Spalt, damit Lauschen kann.

Christian geht zur Direktorin.

"Mrs. Burbridge, ich bin Tommys Vater, was geht hier vor? Warum muss mein Sohn nachsitzen?" sagt er in seiner CEO-Stimme, ruhig und formell.

„Nun ja, offensichtlich haltet es Ihr missratenes Balg da drüben für unter seiner Würde, die Schwartzman-Heinliken-Tests abzulegen", schnaubt sie.

„Entschuldigen Sie, was sind die Schwartzman-Heinliken-Tests?" fragt er interessiert.

„Das sind Eignungstests. Sie sind sehr nützlich, um die Intelligenz und das Potenzial zu messen. … Sitz still! … Sehen Sie? Ihr Kind ist ein Disziplinproblem", faucht sie.

„Ich weiß. Ich hatte auch Probleme", sagt er und geht zu Tommys Tisch. Er beugt sich nieder und flüstert: „Was hast du nun schon wieder gemacht?"

Mrs. Burbridge macht ihn auf etwas aufmerksam: "Oh! Er entschied sich krank zu spielen! Und nicht sehr überzeugend. Also, ich glaube seine Probleme sind auf mangelnde elterliche Erziehung zurück zu führen. Ihre Kinder sind schlampig, unverbesserlich und werden von einer Mutter aufgezogen, die sich eindeutig nicht über deren Wohlergehen sorgt, sondern selber ohne jeden Zweifel überfordert ist!" faselt sie.

Jetzt habe ich Tränen in den Augen. Es ist nicht nett von jemanden beurteilt zu werden, der mich nicht kennt, der nicht weiß wie ich mir meinen Arsch aufreiße um meine Kinder zu erziehen und für sie zu sorgen. Ich mag nicht die beste Mutter auf Erden sein, aber ich gebe mein Allerbestes für sie. Plötzlich höre ich Stöckel trippeln, also verstecke ich mich hinter einem Regal am Gang. Eine junge Frau geht in das Klassenzimmer. Nach ein paar Minuten verlässt sie es wieder.

Ich setze mein Lauschen fort und spähe in den Raum. Mrs. Burbridge schaut ein paar Blätter durch und Christian kniet neben Tommy. Christian betrachtet das Kind näher und sein Gesicht wird ernst. Er nähert sich der Direktorin bedrohlich und baut sich vor ihr auf.

"Mrs. Burbridge, würden Sie für einen Moment hier herüber kommen?" Er zieht sie herüber zu Tommy. „Ist es Ihrer Aufmerksamkeit entgangen dass dieses Kind von Kopf bis Fuß mit Pusteln übersät ist?" brüllt er fast. Oh, oh, arme kleine Mrs. Burbridge, Sie lernen soeben den wütenden Mr. ich-lass-mir-keinen-Schwachsinn-gefallen-Grey kennen.

„Nun ja nein, ich … naja ja, aber …" stammelt sie erschrocken.

„Aber was? Mein Kind braucht ärztliche Versorgung! Und Sie sitzen einfach nur da und dozieren über die Wichtigkeit von irgendwelchen Tests? Tests, die angeblich das geistige Potenzial von meinem Kind messen sollen, Eigenschaften die gar nicht messbar sind, am allerwenigsten von dicken, breitärschigen _Tonnen_! Meine Frau mag vielleicht überfordert sein, aber das hat Sie überhaupt nicht zu interessieren! Und meine Kinder mögen vielleicht verzogen sein, aber sie sind _mein_! Ich denke, dass sie klug sind, und sensibel, und ich habe keinerlei Zweifel hinsichtlich ihrer Intelligenz. Aber ich habe _äußerst_ schwere Bedenken darüber, was sich in _Ihrem_ Kopf abspielen mag", schnappt er. Er dreht sich um und zischt zu Tommy: „Steh auf, wir gehen heim!" Tommy starrt ihn bewundernd an. „Sofort!" schreit er. Tommy springt auf und folgt ihm. „Disziplinprobleme? Meine Grüße an Schwartzman und Heinliken!" faucht er

Ich renne schnell um die nächste Ecke, um mich vor meinen Männern zu verstecken. Tommy sagt: „Du hast sie ausgeschimpft. Mom hat das nie getan!" und strahlt. Ich warte, bis sie aus meinem Blickfeld sind und kann nicht anders als grinsen. Oh wie ich es liebe, wenn er für uns kämpft. Das Leben ist so viel einfacher, wenn du nicht alleine bist. Ich gehe zu meinem Auto und schaue auf die Uhr. Yeah, ich habe noch immer genügend Zeit um meinen Tisch leer zu bekommen. Also gehe ich zurück zu meinem Büro und mache einige Überstunden.

Als ich Zuhause ankomme, gehe ich in das Wohnzimmer. Tommy, der überall mit Zinksalbe bedeckt ist, und Andy sitzen am Tisch. Andy weint, Tommy schreibt etwas und Christian sitzt auch am Tisch und starrt sie an.

„Was geht hier vor?" frage ich meinen geliebten Ehemann mit einer ernsten Stimme. Hat er Andy zum weinen gebracht?

„Es reicht! Es wird endlich Zeit, die Kinder ordentlich zu erziehen. Tommy macht seine Hausaufgabe - ruhig und ordentlich und Andy muss einen nahrhaften Snack essen, bevor er Süßigkeiten bekommt", klärt er mich auf.

„Meinst du, dass ich meine Kinder nicht gut erzogen habe?" frage ich ungläubig und zweifelhaft.

„Ja, _unsere_ Kinder könnten so viel mehr", erläutert er.

Ich gaffe in Verwunderung. Wie kann er es nur wagen, _meine_ Buben und den Weg, wie Brad und ich unsere Kinder erzogen haben, zu kritisieren. Mir fehlen die Worte, also drehe ich mich einfach um und gehe in die Küche.

Ich schäume vor Wut. Ich schneide das Gemüse für einen leichten Salat für mein Abendessen und muss darauf achten, mir nicht in die Finger zu schneiden, weil die zittern. Jedes Mal, wenn meine Stimmung im Keller ist, werde ich mehr und mehr ruhiger, ein gefährliches Zeichen. Er hat nicht einmal Kinder, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er je ein alleinerziehendes Elternteil war, nicht einmal für einen Tag. Wie kann er mich nur verurteilen?

Nach einer Weile schlängelt sich seine Hand um meine Mitte herum mit einem Glas Wasser in ihr. Als ich hinunter sehe, schüttet er mir das Wasser ins Gesicht und sagt: „Beruhig dich, Ana!" Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll, weil ich so verblüfft bin. Ich drehe mich um und beobachte ihn, wie er den Abwasch macht, als ob überhaupt nichts passiert wäre. Ich drehe mich noch einmal um, schneide wieder mein Gemüse und denke darüber nach, was ich als nächstes tun könnte. Ohne viel nach zu denken nehme ich mein eigenes Wasserglas, drehe mich um und schütte es ihm über den Rücken, um mich sofort wieder dem Schneiden des Gemüses zu widmen. Ein teuflisches Grinsen breitet sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. ‚Nimm das, Mr. Perfect' denke ich.

Ich höre, dass ein Küchenschrank geöffnet und geschlossen wird. Oh Mist, was wird er als nächstes tun? Ich unterbreche das Schneiden um meine nächste Waffe zu finden. 'Ah, ja, das wird funktionieren' denke ich während ich ein Glas Erdnussbutter nehme, es öffne und mit meinem Zeige- und Mittelfinger eintauche. Als mich umdrehe grüßt mich eine Wolke aus Mehl. Instinktiv schließe ich meine Augen und huste ein wenig bevor ich schnell die Erdnussbutter über sein Gesicht schmiere. Ein Kichern findet seinen Weg aus meinem Mund. Er greift nach meiner Hand, leckt meine Finger mit seiner traumhaften Zunge und saugt an ihnen während er mich gegen die Küchenarbeitsplatte drückt. Er setzt mich darauf während er etwas bei meiner linken Seite nimmt. Scheiße, jetzt ist er im Spieltrieb und ich muss mich verteidigen.

Unverzüglich fährt meine rechte Hand über die Zutaten auf meiner rechten Seite. Bevor ich etwas nehmen kann, schmiert seine Hand Marmelade auf mein Dekolleté. Ich schreie auf und hüpfe von der Küchenarbeitsplatte, während ich ihn wegdrücke. Auf der anderen Seite, neben der Spüle, entdecke ich eine Flasche mit Schokoladensirup. Ich hüpfe um sie zu nehmen, drehe mich um und spritze den Sirup auf sein Hemd. Noch ein Kichern ertönt während während ich ein paar Schritte nach hinten mache, noch immer bewaffnet mit dem Schokoladensirup. Ich fühle die Küchenarbeitsplatte gleich hinter mir.

Scheiße, ich bin gefangen und er weiß das. Er kommt langsam auf mich zu, zieht sich sein Hemd aus und meine Augen wandern sogleich über seinen Oberkörper. Mmmmhhh, ganz prima. Als sie den Härchen am Bauch hinunter folgen wirft er sein Hemd zu mir, was mich aus meinem Tagtraum reißt. Ich fang es mit meiner freien Hand als er den Raum zwischen uns überwindet und seine Hände auf meine Taille legt. Er bringt sein Gesicht nahe an meins und ich kann seinen Atem auf meinen Lippen spüren. Mir wird ganz heiß und ich fühle die Hitze, die von seinem Körper abstrahlt, ganz zu schweigen von den feuchten Höschen da unten. Mein Atem beschleunigt sich und ich kann mir nicht helfen: Obwohl ich gerade total wütend auf ihn bin, schreien meine Gedanken: ‚Küss mich!' Was würde ich für einen weiteren Kuss von diesem Adonis geben? Gedankenverloren beiße ich auf meine Unterlippe. Gerade als ich denke, dass er es wirklich tun würde, nimmt er mir die Flasche aus der Hand und ein Spritzer von dem Schokosirup findet seinen Weg auf meine Oberschenkel. Ein fetter Grinser breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, seine Augen brennen. „Ich denke, du brauchst eine Dusche!" sagt er. Ja, er hat definitiv recht, ich brauche eine Dusche, eine wirklich kalte. „Yeah! So wie du auch!" sage ich während ich eine Flasche Bier nehme und über seinen Kopf schütte. Ich weiß, es wird ein Haufen Arbeit sein, die Küche und die Kleidung wieder sauber zu machen, aber es macht auch irgendwie Spaß. Und ist gleichzeitig erotisch. Und es beruhigt meinen Frust. Der Mann ist anstrengend.

Nach seiner Bierdusche wird sein Gesichtsausdruck ernst. "Ana, schau, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte dich oder die Kinder in keinster Weise angreifen. Ich dachte nur, dass wir es besser machen könnten! Ich will nicht, dass das zwischen uns steht. Die ganze Situation ist nicht leicht für mich, ich fühle mich als ob ich noch nie mit Kindern gelebt hätte und versuche nur, mein Bestes zu geben." Er nimmt meine Hände und hebt sie langsam zu seinem Mund, bevor er jeden einzelnen Knöchel küsst. Meine Gedanken wirbeln vor schlechtem Gewissen. Ich bin ein großer Teil seiner Probleme und habe ihn getrennt - von seiner Familie, seinen Freunden, seiner Verlobten. Ich glaube nicht, dass er mir je vergeben wird, wenn er es herausfindet. Ich schüttle meinen Kopf um meine Gedanken los zu werden und gehe ins Badezimmer.

Nach einer Weile in der Wanne höre ich wie die Tür aufgeht. Ich werde sogleich nervös und rutsche tiefer ins Wasser, unter den Schaum. Christian kniet neben der Wanne und legt sein Kinn auf seine Hand, die auf dem Rand der Badewanne liegt. Er starrt mich an während ich mich winde und ich fühle mich sehr unwohl. Christian seufzt.

„Apfelkuchen, ich will wissen was zwischen uns passiert ist. Jetzt!" sagt er leise.

Ich öffne und schließe einige Male meinen Mund wie ein Fisch. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.

„Du warst irgendwie der Grund, warum ich meinen Job verloren habe und wir deswegen umziehen mussten", sage ich ihm. Wow, das war leichter als gedacht. Und ich musste nicht einmal lügen.

"Ok. Ich nehme an dass du mir die ganze Geschichte noch nicht erzählen willst", rät er.

Ich nicke.

„Und du bist böse auf mich", rät er weiter.

"Nein, ich bin nicht böse auf dich, ich hasse nur die Situation … die du geschaffen hast", gebe ich zu.

„Schau, Filet Mignon, mir tut wirklich leid was ich getan habe, obwohl ich es nicht mehr weiß und ich werde es sicher wieder bei dir gut machen, aber lass uns bitte nicht mehr streiten! Lassen wir den Scheiß und starten neu. Ich bin es müde nur Probleme zu wälzen, die ich nicht einmal kenne. Von jetzt an werde ich auch ein Sagen in allen Familienangelegenheiten haben", legt er fest, ohne jeden Widerspruch.

Ich seufze. „Na gut."

Er lächelt und küsst meine Stirn, steht auf und geht zur Tür. Auf der Türschwelle dreht er sich um und stellt fest: "Oh und bevor ich es vergesse: Das bedeutet natürlich, dass ich von jetzt an im Bett schlafe!" und dann schließt er die Tür.

Ich grinse. Es war lustig so lang es ging, aber ich mag es eigentlich, wenn er das Kommando übernimmt. Das ist eine gute Veränderung. Seit Brads Tod musste ich alle Entscheidungen, die uns drei betrafen, alleine treffen und ich bin es müde. Also genieße ich jetzt jede Entscheidung, die ich nicht selber treffen muss. Ich steige aus der Badewanne und zieh mir meinen Bademantel an. Ich putze meine Zähne, bürste meine Haare und flechte sie. Im Schlafzimmer zieh ich mir einen Pyjama an und lege mich ins Bett. Als ich mich niederlege muss ich zwangsläufig an die erste Nacht denken, in der ein Mann in meinem Bett schlief. Brad hat sich in der Nacht in mein Zimmer geschlichen. Ich hatte ein Einzelbett, also war es etwas eng und wir lagen nah beieinander, aber ich habe es total geliebt. Er war alles, was ich jemals wollte - eine Wärmeflasche, ein Bodyguard und ein Küsser-König - alles in einem. In dieser Nacht wusste ich, dass ich ihn in jeder Nacht in meinem Bett haben wollte.

Als ich aus dieser Erinnerung erwache, bemerke ich dass ich weine. Fantastisch, ich bin ein Häufchen Elend. Ich wische meine Tränen ab und versuche, sie zu verstecken. Als sich die Türe öffnet und Christian hereinkommt, liege ich mit dem Rücken zu ihm und verstecke mein Gesicht vor seinem Anblick. Er dreht das Licht ab und gleitet ins Bett. Ich halte meine Hand über meinem Mund um die Schluchzer zu dämpfen und weine weiter. Aber dann krabbeln seine Hände um mich und ziehen mich zu ihm. Mein Rücken gegen seine Vorderseite, drückt er mich ganz fest. „Es tut mir leid", flüstert er und küsst meinen Kopf, während ich noch stärker weinen muss. Aber nach einer Weile vertrocknen meine Tränen und ich schlafe ein.


	10. Dienstag - Wir sind eine Familie

In der Früh wache ich auf, weil mir so warm ist. Ich brauche einen Moment, um zu kapieren warum. Christians Kopf liegt auf meiner Brust, ein Arm auf meinem Bauch und ein Bein über meine beiden Beinen. Ich bin gefangen und liebe es total. Also tue ich das Nächstbeste, das ich mir vorstellen kann: Ich fahre mit meinen Fingern durch sein Haar. Mmmmhhh, ich liebe das Gefühl, ich liebe seine Haare. Ich sollte das öfters tun. Jetzt kann ich das jede Nacht tun. Alles in allem war es gar nicht so übel, mit ihm ein Bett zu teilen. Ich versuche mich zu befreien und schaue auf die Uhr. Oh gut, noch eine Stunde Zeit. Ich lege mich zurück und betrachte Christian. Er schaut jünger aus, wenn er schläft. Ich lege meinen Kopf neben den seinen und lecke meine Lippen. Ich versuche mich zurückzuhalten, aber das ist unmöglich. Also küsse ich ihn. Hmm, nichts, er schläft weiter.

Also werde ich mutiger und küsse ihn länger. Plötzlich vertieft er den Kuss, dreht mich um und verschränkt unsere Hände über meinem Kopf. Nach ein paar Minuten sind seine Hände überall, fahren meine Seite auf und ab, streicheln meine Brüste und kneten meinen Po. Ich bin Wachs in seinen Händen und schmelze in seine Umarmung. Wow, das nenne ich einen Weckruf. Oh, und _das_ nenne ich eine Morgenlatte. Wow, beeindruckend. Aber ich kämpfe gegen den Drang an, sie zu berühren und unsere Beziehung damit zu vertiefen. Ich glaube, das braucht etwas mehr Zeit. Also befreie ich mich und versuche, mich zu beruhigen. Ich lächle ihn an und gebe ihn einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Er streichelt meine Schenkel und sagt mit einer leisen Stimme: „ Du weißt nicht wie gut ich geschlafen habe. Aber mein Rücken hat sich noch nicht von den vielen, vielen, vielen Nächten erholt, die ich auf der verdammten Couch verbracht habe. Vielleicht kannst du mir ja eine kleine Massage geben?" Und nachdem er das gesagt hat, nimmt er meine Hände und legt sie auf sein Kreuz. Ich kichere. Von diesem Winkel aus ist es fast unmöglich, ihm eine anständige Massage zu geben, aber ich kann ihn hie und da ein bisschen drücken. Also bearbeite ich seinen unteren Rücken und gehe langsam höher bis zu seinen Schultern. Während ich ihm eine Amateuremassage gebe, stöhnt er und nimmt meinen Kopf in seine Hände, haucht sanfte Küsse überall auf mein Gesicht und arbeitet sich an meinem Hals herunter. Ich bin so in dem Moment gefangen, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, dass er an mir saugt und mich beißt. Ich stoße ich weg und schreie: „Machst du mir gerade einen Knutschfleck? Was bist du? Sechzehn?" Ich stehe auf, gehe zu meinem großen Spiegel und untersuche die Stelle. Pfuuuh, gerade noch rechtzeitig. Wenn man es nicht weiß, sieht man es nicht. Ich drehe mich um und meine Augen blitzen ihn an. „Das nächste Mal, wenn ich dir eine Massage gebe, fessle ich dich ans Bett, das schwöre ich dir", drohe ich. Er kichert. "Hey, es ist nicht meine Schuld, du bist mein Lieblingsgeschmack", sagt er und zuckt mit den Schultern.

Ich drehe mich zu meinem begehbaren Schrank um und suche mir das heutige Outfit aus. Ich entscheide mich für einen navyblauen, gepunkteten Rock, ein weißes Shirt und eine Jeansjacke. Ich drehe mich um und sehe, dass er mich anstarrt. Langsam breitet sich ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht aus während ich meine Hose aufschnüre und sie langsam nach unten gleiten lasse. Seine Augen weiten sich und sein Mund öffnet sich. Ich schwinge meine Hüften um meine Hose komplett zu verlieren, aber plötzlich höre ich das Getrappel von kleinen Füßen und ziehe meine Hose schnell wieder hinauf. Er schnauft frustriert und versteckt sein enttäuschtes Gesicht in seinen Händen, als Tommy und Andy in das Schlafzimmer stürzen. „Maaaamaaaaaa, Huuuuuuuuunger!" schreien sie und ich kichere. „Nur einen Moment, Jungs. Geht schon mal hinunter und deckt den Tisch." Sie beide nicken und rennen aus dem Raum hinaus. "Hey, langsamer!" schreit Christian. „'Tschuldigung Daddy!" schreien sie zurück. Ich kichere noch einmal und nehme sein Gesicht in meine Hände. „Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben!" sage ich und küsse ihn auf seine sinnlichen Lippen. Dann gehe ich in die Küche.

Die Buben haben den Tisch gedeckt und sitzen parat, während sie sich beschweren, warum das Frühstück heute so lange braucht. ‚Wegen der Ablenkung, Kinder. Versucht erst einmal pünktlich zu sein mit einem Sexgott in eurem Bett, der euch in einem Knutsch-a-thon gefangen nimmt' denke ich mir. ‚Mist. Ich gebe euch zehn Jahre und dann wisst ihr genau, was ich meine.'

„Ich habe etwas verschlafen. Ich muss mich noch umziehen, also ist es heute etwas stressig. Aber Daddy wird euch wie üblich zur Schule und zur Kita bringen. Keine Angst!" sage ich, während ich die Pfannkuchen wende. Nach ein paar Pfannkuchen kommt Christian zu mir her, seine Haare noch ganz feucht, und lächelt mich an. '_Aaaaaaaaablenkung'_, flüstert meine innere Göttin. Aber sie ist nicht die einzige, die flüstert. Christian tut es auch. Ich kann seine Stimme in meinem rechten Ohr hören, während er mich von hinten umarmt: „Ich brauche eine große, heiße, dampfende Tasse voll von dir heute Morgen!" Und nachdem er das gesagt hat, küsst er diese Stelle gleich unter meinem Ohr. Ich bekomme wieder eine Gänsehaut auf meinem ganzen Körper. Er kann mit meinen Körper spielen wie ein Virtuose sein Instrument.

"Ok, Leute, heute Abend kommt Tante Kate und übernachtet bei uns, weil sie morgen Früh ein Interview hier in Montesano hat. Also wenn ihr heute von der Schule heim kommt, räumt bitte das Haus auf oder putzt zumindest das Wohnzimmer. Ich werde am Heimweg noch einkaufen gehen", feuere ich meine Befehle ab wie ich es jeden Morgen tue.

Ich stehe auf, lasse das Frühstückschaos hinter mir und renne nach oben, um mich umzuziehen. Nach fünfzehn Minuten bin ich fertig und gehe zu meinem Auto. Ich fahre zum Büro während ich Radio höre. Yeah, mein Lieblingsfernsehsender hat auch ein Radioprogramm. Die spielen viel Siebziger- und Achzigerjahremusik. Ich summe die Melodien und in der Hälfte von Middle Of The Roads 'Chirpy Chirpy Cheep Cheep' komme ich beim Büro an. Wir haben zwar weder eine Garage noch einen Parkplatz, aber ich kann heute hier in der Nähe parken. Im Büro beginne ich meinen Tag mit einer gigantischen Tasse Tee. Nach einer Stunde Manuskriptelesen läutet mein Telefon. Ich schaue, wer der Anrufer ist, und seufze. Es ist schon wieder er. Soll ich abheben? Ach scheiß drauf, der wird sich jetzt etwas von mir anhören können.

"Hallo?" sage ich wütend.

"Oh scheiße, Ana, endlich höre ich von dir! Wie geht es dir? Mir tut es soooo, soooo leid wegen Sonntagnacht. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Ich denke, ich hatte zu viel getrunken. Bitte vergib mir!" jammert José.

"José, du hättest alles zerstören können. Das eine Mal habe ich etwas für mich getan und du vermasselst es." Meine Stimme bricht.

„Ich weiß, Schätzchen, es tut mir so leid", stöhnt er.

„Nenn mich nicht ‚Schätzchen'. Und was sollte der Beinahe-Kuss? José, du bist mein Freund. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich in dem Glauben gelassen hatte, dass ich an dir interessiert wäre", mache ich ihm klar.

"Ana, wie wäre es heute mit Mittagessen? Ich muss mit dir persönlich sprechen", fleht er mich mit einer verzweifelten Stimme an.

"Oh ich weiß nicht. So lange Christian hier ist, würde ich gern ein paar Überstunden machen", erkläre ich.

„Bitte?" fragt er.

Ich seufze. Vielleicht wäre es gut, mit ihm reinen Tisch zu machen. Ich denke, dass ich jeden Freund brauchen werde, wenn sich Christian endlich an alles erinnert. "Okay. Du kannst mich um ein Uhr abholen", gebe ich nach.

„Danke dir, Annie, du wirst es nicht bereuen!" sagt er und legt auf.

Ich versuche mich auf meine Arbeit zu konzentrieren, bis es Mittag ist. Oh wie ich meine Arbeit liebe. Ich habe so ein Glück, dass es sogar in Montesano zwei Verlagshäuser gibt. Heute gibt es wirklich gute Geschichten. Oder vielleicht ist das meine Stimmung. Nach diesem Morgen wäre es kein Wunder. Ich fliege seit heute Morgen wie ein Drache im Wind und kann nicht aufhören, wie eine Grinsekatze zu grinsen.

Zu Mittag kommt Jack Hyde, unser neuer Editor, des Weges und hält bei meinem Tisch an.

"Hallo Mrs. Steele", sagt er.

„Du kannst mich Ana nennen", sage ich. Wir sind alle per Du hier.

„Ich bin Jack", sagt er und schüttelt meine Hand. Ich lächle. Es ist irgendwie ein Deja Vu.

„Wie geht es dir? Wie gefällt dir die Arbeit hier?" fragt er mich.

"Es gibt einige interessante Autoren mit einigen wirklich guten Büchern hier, speziell heute." Ich grinse wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Ja, das ist wahr. Ich habe auch ein paar richtig gute Manuskripte hier", bestätigt er. "Ana, möchtest du heute mit mir Mittagessen gehen?"

"Oh das tut mir leid, ich habe schon eine Verabredung zum Mittagessen", antworte ich

„Das ist schade. Vielleicht morgen?" fragt er, ohne sich abweisen zu lassen.

„Ja, vielleicht", antworte ich vage.

„Gut! Tschüss, Ana!" Er winkt zum Abschied.

„Tschüss, Jack. Mahlzeit!", rufe ich ihm hinterher.

Um 12:45 bekomme ich einen Anruf von der Rezeption, dass José hier ist. Super. Ich seufze, schließe meine Augen und nehme meine Tasche um zum Eingang zu gehen, wo José schon auf mich wartet.

"Annie, da bist du ja", sagt er und umarmt mich. Er schaut ziemlich verbraucht aus mit einem blauen Auge, das schon etwas verblasst ist, und ein paar Kratzern und Blutergüssen auf seinem Gesicht, Hals und an seinen Händen. Er nimmt meine Hand und will gehen, aber ich schüttle seine Hand ab und gehe neben ihm zu einem kleinen italienischen Restaurant. Wir sitzen an einem kleinen Tisch und bestellen unser Mittagessen. Nachdem wir unseren Rotwein bekommen, hebt er sein Glas und nimmt einen Schluck.

"Mmmhh, der ist wirklich gut", erklärt er.

„José, worüber möchtest du mit mir sprechen?" sage ich um nicht um den heißen Brei zu reden.

Er seufzt und nimmt meine Hand in die seine. "Annie, Ich wollte, dass du weißt, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Ich habe dich schon seit ich dich kennengelernt habe geliebt, aber du warst verheiratet. Jetzt, wo du wieder frei bist, wollte ich nur mein Glück probieren", versucht er zu erklären.

"José, Ich denke nicht, dass ich mich in dich verlieben könnte. Du bist wie mein Bruder, aber nicht mehr. Du solltest dir wirklich ein Mädel suchen, dass dich so liebt, wie du geliebt werden solltest", stelle ich sachlich fest.

„Ja, nach dem Desaster am Sonntag hab ich mir das schon gedacht", sagt er und lächelt schwach.

„Also ist zwischen uns wieder alles in Ordnung?" frage ich und warte auf eine Antwort.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Vielleicht finde ich mir jemanden am Samstag", sagt er und zwinkert mir zu.

„Was ist am Samstag?" frage ich, da ich nicht weiß, was er meint.

"Ana, die Hochzeit? Ethan und Hannah werden heiraten? Hast du das vergessen?" fragt er ungläubig.

„Scheiße. Ich habe total vergessen, dass das diesen Samstag ist. Mist. Ok, danke für die Erinnerung", sage ich.

„Bitte schön."

Nach dem Mittagessen begleitet er mich noch zu meinem Büro und sagt 'Auf Wiedersehen'. Als ich hinein gehe, steht Jack vor den Aufzügen und lächelt mich an.

„War das dein fester Freund?" fragt er beiläufig.

„Wer?" frage ich verwundert.

„Deine Verabredung", sagt er.

"Oh, das war nur ein Freund von mir", antworte ich.

"Oh, ok", sagt er als die Türen sich öffnen. Er steigt in den Aufzug, während ich über mein Treffen mit José nachdenken muss. Ich komme wieder zu mir als Jack mich ruft und mache einen Schritt vorwärts, während sich die Türen gleichzeitig schließen und ich dazwischen eingezwickt werde. Glücklicherweise öffnen sie sich gleich wieder, aber ich wanke ein bisschen hin und her. Jack stabilisiert mich mit seinen Händen an meiner Taille. Ich danke ihm und versinke schon wieder in meinen Gedanken. Vielleicht bin ich nicht so unschuldig, wenn Christian _und_ Jack denken, dass José mein fester Freund ist oder war. Aber sogar wenn ich ihm falsche Hoffnungen gemacht habe, ist eine Kussvergewaltigung nicht ok. Als wir in unserem Stock aussteigen, gehen wir getrennten Wege zu unseren Tischen.

Ich arbeite noch ein paar Stunden, aber nach drei Überstunden verlasse ich das Büro um noch Lebensmittel zu besorgen. Als ich durch die Gänge spaziere, bemerke ich die ältere Dame, mit der wir letztens eine Auseinandersetzung hatten. Sie erkennt mich auch, schnauft und geht weg, während sie ihre Nase rümpft. Ich kichere, zahle meine Waren und gehe nach Hause. Ich bin heute wirklich müde, aber ich habe wenigstens einen großen Haufen Arbeit geschafft. Als ich in mein Haus gehe, rieche ich etwas Exquisites. Ich gehe in die Küche und sehe Christian kochen.

"Hey, was machst du? Es riecht köstlich!" jauchze ich.

„Willkommen Zuhause, Reisbällchen", sagt er und küsst mich. „Ich koche eine einfache Tomatensauce für die Spaghetti. Ray hat mir dieses Buch gegeben - Kochen für Dummies - und ich habe ein Rezept ausprobiert. Ich denke, ich habe es geschafft. Willst du probieren?" fragt er mich, während er mir einen Löffel gibt.

„Klaro … mmmmmhhhh, das ist verdammt gut!" sage ich nachdem ich einen Löffel voll probiert habe. Er lächelt stolz. Ich nehme noch einen Löffel voll und Uuuuuupsie, ein Tropfen landet auf meinem Kinn. Mein tollpatschiges Selbst grüßt mich.

„Uuups!" sage ich und versuche, ganz unschuldig zu schauen. Die unanständige Annie ist hier und will spielen.

Er grinst und leckt es sauber. Seine Zunge stoppt nicht und arbeitet sich hinauf zu meinem Mund. Nach einer kurzen Knutschattacke sagt er mir, dass Kate oben ist und auf die Burschen aufpasst und dass ich ihnen Bescheid sagen soll, dass das Abendessen fertig ist. Ich lächle und tue es.

Während wir zu Abend essen reden wir über die Hochzeit. Kate erzählt mir, dass die Farben grau und gelb sein werden. Das ist eine gute Nachricht, weil ich ein graues Kleid habe und Christian einen grauen Anzug hat. Also müssen wir nur etwas für unsere Kinder kaufen. Kate bietet an, mit mir shoppen zu gehen.

„Und wohin wird die Hochzeitsreise gehen?" fragt Christian.

„Sie werden in die Stadt der Liebe fahren - Paris", strahlt Kate über beide Wangen und seufzt.

"Mais oui! La Tour Eiffel, comme c'est jolie!" sagt Christian und ich reiße meine Augen auf. Scheiße.

„Ich spreche französisch!" sagt er erstaunt. „Es ist mir so rausgerutscht. Weiß ich, was ich da gesagt habe? Ja, das tu' ich. Ich muss es in Paris gelernt haben. Wann war ich in Paris?" fährt Christian fort.

Kate antwortet rasch. „Erinnerst du dich? Du warst für ein Auslandssemester in Paris!" Sie seufzt noch einmal. „Ich hoffe, ich werde auch einmal dort hin fahren!" sagt sie.

Wow, das war knapp. Aber Kate ist ein Meister im Geschichten erzählen und hat mir meinen Arsch gerettet. Ich könnte sie küssen. Ich muss ihr später dafür danken.

Nach dem Abendessen räumen wir den Tisch ab, spielen noch ein paar Brettspiele und haben alle mächtigen Spaß. Kate hilft mir die Buben fürs Schlafen fertig zu machen und sie ins Bett zu bringen. Danach nehme ich einen Polster und eine Decke und wir gehen hinunter. Sie grinst, als ob ihr Leben davon abhinge. Ich erröte.

"Aaaaanaaaaaa, wo wird Christian schlafen?" fragt sie herausfordernd. Als ob sie das nicht wüsste.

„In meinem Bett", sage ich und erröte noch mehr.

„Habt ihr euch schon geküsst?" fragt sie und ich nicke.

"Ana! … Habt ihr schon gefummelt?" fragt sie.

„Vielleicht? Er weiß vielleicht meine BH-Größe", sage ich und verstecke mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.

"Ana, du Schlampe!" sagt sie spielerisch. „Hast du schon die niederen Regionen erforscht?"

„Nein, aber ich denke, ich bin kurz davor. Wer weiß" sage ich, während ich nicht mehr weiß, wo ich hinschauen soll.

„Ihr müsst nicht auf mich Rücksicht nehmen, ich werde mir meine Ohrstöpsel reinstecken", sagt sie beiläufig und klopft auf meinem Arm.

"KATE!" kreische ich und sie lacht.

Sie umarmt mich, sagt mir "Gute Nacht" und macht es sich gemütlich. Ich gehe ins Badezimmer, wo ich auf Christian stoße.

„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun? Geh in mein Bett und kuschle mit mir die ganze Nacht", sage ich müde und nehme meine Zahnbürste.

„Natürlich, wir wollen doch, dass Sie zufrieden sind!" sagt er, küsst und umarmt mich und geht ins Schlafzimmer.

Als ich fertig bin, bemerke ich, dass ich meinen Pyjama vergessen habe. Das bedeutet, dass ich mich vor ihm umziehen muss. Ein teuflisches Grinsen breitet sich aus.

Ich gehe in mein Schlafzimmer und bemerke ein wissendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Ich schaue auf seine Hände und sehe, wie er meinen Pyjama hält. Verführerisch sagt er: „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere sagtest du etwas wie ‚Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben'?" Ich stehe da und denke nach, was ich jetzt tun soll. Er patscht mit seiner freien Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel. Ach scheiß doch drauf, er hatte eh schon meine Titten in seinen Händen. Ich drehe das Licht ab und er dreht seine Nachttischlampe auf. Er will eine Show sehen? Er bekommt eine Show zu sehen. Also öffne ich meinen Rock, schwinge meine Hüften auf dem Weg zu seiner Seite des Bettes, sodass der Rock von meinem Körper fällt. Ich setze mich rittlings auf seinen Schoß und meine Hände ziehen mein Shirt langsam über meinen Kopf, während seine Hände zuerst meine Taille und dann meine Hüfte streicheln. Ich öffne meinen BH und schmeiße ihn weg. Er schaut mir in die Augen, obwohl er Probleme hat, meinen Blick zu halten. Ich kichere. Ich nehme seinen Kopf in meine Hände und streife seine Lippen mit den meinen. „Probleme, mir in die Augen zu schauen?" necke ich ihn. „Ja schon, also sag doch bitte deinen Brüsten, dass sie mich nicht so anstarren sollen", sagt er, während er noch immer über meinen Hals guckt. Ich überhäufe seinen Mund mit sanften Küssen und flüstere: „Du musst es nicht tun." Er senkt seinen Kopf und hebt ihn gleich danach. „Ich bin ganz vernarrt in sie", kommentiert er und ich lächle. „Jetzt bist du dran", sage ich, nehme sein Shirt und befreie ihn davon. Also sitzen wir nun hier, nur in unserer Unterwäsche bekleidet und machen wie Teenager 'rum.

Nach einer Weile wickle ich mich um ihn und flüstere: „Ich würde wirklich gerne mit dir schlafen. Ich meine nicht Sex haben, ich meine schlafen. Zusammen. Unter meiner Decke. In meinem Bett. Mit meiner Hand auf deiner Brust und deinem Arm um mich. Mit dem Fenster gekippt, damit es so frostig wird, dass wir uns noch enger zusammenkuscheln müssen. Kein Reden, nur schläfrige, glückselige, glückliche Ruhe." Und wirklich: Er steht auf, öffnet das Fenster einen Spalt breit, legt sich neben mich, wickelt seinen Arm um mich herum, legt meine Hand langsam auf seine Brust und gibt mir einen Gute Nacht Kuss. Verdammt, ich liebe diesen Mann.


	11. Mittwoch - Hintergrundgeschichten

Ich wache mitten in der Nacht auf und dreh mich um, nur um zu sehen, dass Christian nicht hier ist. Ich stehe auf, ziehe mir sein T-Shirt über, welches noch immer am Boden lag, und suche nach Christian. Ich öffne die Kinderzimmertür und dort steht er, den Kindern beim schlafen zuschauend.

„Es ist beruhigend, ihnen zuzusehen", flüstert er.

„Ja. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne sie täte", bestätige ich und nicke mit dem Kopf. Ich gehe zu Christian und umarme ihn. Ich seufze. „Warum bist du nicht im Bett?" flüstere ich.

„Ich hatte einen Alptraum", murmelt er.

Ich nehme seine Hand und drücke sie tröstend.

„Ich war ein kleines Kind, so ungefähr drei oder vier Jahre alt. Da war ein Mann. Ich weiß nicht, wer er ist, aber als ich ihn die Wohnung betreten sah, versteckte ich mich geschwind in einem Kasten. Ich hielt meinen Atem an, aber nach kurzer Zeit fand er mich und zog mich an den Haaren aus dem Kasten heraus. Es tat so weh. Er stank nach Alkohol und Zigaretten. Mir wurde schlecht und ich kotzte auf den Boden. Er schrie mich an und schlug mich windelweich. Ich schrie um Hilfe und schaute mich um. Da war eine Frau, die auf der Couch saß. Sie hat nichts getan als ausgesehen, als ob sie high ist." Er hält inne und ich versuche, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Er schüttelt seinen Kopf und sagt: „Wenn ich unsere Kinder ansehe, versteh' ich es einfach nicht. Wie kann irgendjemand kleine Kinder prügeln? Wie kann man sie nicht einfach lieben und sie beschützen?"

Scheiße. Was mache ich jetzt? Ich dachte mir, dass es etwas aus seiner Kindheit ist, aber ich wusste nicht, dass es so schlimm war. Was zum Teufel haben sie ihm angetan?

„Willst du eine Tasse Tee? Das ist eine gute Art um über Probleme nachzudenken und sich zu beruhigen." 'Super Ana. Ist das die Lösung für die wirklichen Probleme im Leben? Hat Tee dir geholfen, mit dem Tod deines Mannes besser umzugehen? Du bist lächerlich!'

„Tee und die Kinder beobachten. Ja, bitte", sagt er, dreht sich um und während er mich anlächelt, nimmt er meinen Kopf in seine Hände und küsst mich sanft.

Also gehe ich hinunter in die Küche. Nach ein paar Minuten kehre ich mit einer Kanne und zwei Tassen zurück und wir gehen ins Bett, trinken Tee. Dann legt er einen Arm um mich und ich meinen Kopf in seine Halsbeuge. Oh wie ich seinen Geruch liebe. Es beruhigt mich ungemein und ich könnte bis ans Ende unserer Tage in dieser Position schlafen.

„Das war eine Erinnerung und nicht nur ein Alptraum, nicht wahr?" fragt er mich. Ich reiße meine Augen auf und denke an einen kleinen Christian, geschlagen und verbrannt. Tränen fallen hinunter. Ich nicke langsam und wische mir meine Tränen ab.

„Er ist auch für meine Narben verantwortlich?" fragt er.

Ich nicke wieder mit meinem Kopf. „Das denke ich. Du sprichst gewöhnlich nicht darüber. Es tut mir leid. Komm her." Ich ziehe ihn zu mir, weil meine mütterlichen Instinkte gerade auf Höchstleistung arbeiten. Ich lege seinen Kopf auf meine Brust, wickle meine Beine um ihn und streichle sein Haar. Ich darf nicht vergessen, Kate davon zu erzählen. Nach ein paar Minuten schlafen wir beide ein.

Ich wache auf, weil der Wecker klingelt. Ich drehe ihn ab und schaue nach Christian. Er schnarcht leise und schläft noch immer. Ich beschließe, hinunter zu gehen und Kate aufzuwecken. Als ich unten bin lege ich mich auf die Couch, krabble unter ihre Decke und kuschle mich an sie heran. Sie wacht sofort auf.

"Ana Marihuana, was ist mit dir los? Ist er nicht gut im Bett, sodass du mit mir knuddeln musst?" fragt sie schläfrig.

"Kate! Er erinnert sich an etwas. Es ist wahrscheinlich etwas aus seiner Kindheit. Er hat Narben auf seiner Brust und seinem Rücken, die offensichtlich von Zigaretten stammen. In der Nacht hat er von einem Pärchen geträumt - der Mann hat ihn grün und blau geschlagen und die Frau saß auf der Couch und hat ihm nicht geholfen, weil sie wahrscheinlich auf Drogen war. Er war drei oder vier Jahre alt. Oh Kate! Er weiß nicht mehr über die zwei, aber KATE! Er wurde misshandelt als Kind, als ein verletzliches Kind, das sich nicht wehren konnte. Wie krank waren diese Leute? Ich könnte sie umbringen! Und KAAATIIIEEEE: Er erinnert sich schon wieder an etwas. Das bedeutet, er wird sich in Null Komma nichts an sein früheres Leben erinnern. Mist, Mist, Mist", kreische ich und verstecke mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.

"ANA! Beruhig dich. Ich werde Ray anrufen und ihn vorwarnen. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass er alle Fakten weiß und mit Christian sprechen kann. Das ist absolut kein Problem!" sagt sie und beruhigt mich. Ich lächle. „Und Annie: Er wird sich eines Tages an sein früheres Leben erinnern, aber sicherlich wird er sich auch an sein jetziges Leben erinnern, also gibt es noch eine Chance, dass du ihn nicht verlierst. Denk daran! Und jetzt: Mach mir einen Kaffee, damit ich dich nicht ermorden muss", kichert sie.

Ich stehe auf und mache Frühstück. Als ich auf die Uhr schaue, wundere ich mich, wo Christian ist. Meine Buben fehlen auch. Also mache ich mich auf den Weg nach oben und gehe in mein Schlafzimmer, um Christian zu wecken.

"Christian, komm schon, wach auf, es ist schon spät!" sage ich in einem dringlichen Ton.

„Das macht mir nichts aus!" grummelt er und dreht sich auf die andere Seite.

"Christian! Du musst den Kindern beim Anziehen helfen und sie dann in die Kita und in die Schule bringen!" dränge ich und schüttle ihn.

„Das ist mir völlig egal!" sagt er und wischt meine Hände weg.

"Ok", sage ich und mache eine dramatische Pause. „Aber dann bleiben sie bei dir Zuhause. Den ganzen Tag!" sage ich gleichgültig.

Christian setzt sich auf, springt auf einmal aus dem Bett und stürzt in das Kinderzimmer. Ich kichere. Männer sind so leicht zu manipulieren.

Nach dem Frühstück verabschiede ich mich von allen wichtigen Personen in meinem Leben und hetze zum Auto. Auf meinem Weg zur Arbeit denke ich über die letzte Woche nach. Vor einer Woche kam Christian zu uns nach Hause und ich frage mich, warum niemand nach ihm sucht. Ich dachte wirklich, dass es schwerer wäre, Seattles bekanntesten Bürger zu ‚verstecken'. Aber bis jetzt: nichts. Gut für mich, schlecht für ihn.

Ich arbeite mich durch die Papiere in meinem Postfach, als Jack zu meinem Tisch kommt.

"Hey Ana!" jauchzt er.

"Oh hallo Jack. Wie ist dein Tag?" frage ich ihn höflich.

„Gut, gut. Ich nehme an, dass du heute keine Verabredung zum Mittagessen hast?" fragt er vorsichtig.

"Oh, wie spät ist es? Ich habe das Mittagessen komplett vergessen", sage ich geistesabwesend.

„Gut. Ich habe das Mittagessen für dich hergerichtet. Es ist in der Küche", verkündet er stolz. Ich lächle, weil das wirklich süß von ihm ist. Also stehe ich auf und gehe mit ihm zu unserer Büroküche. Er führt mich mit seiner Hand auf meinem Kreuz durch den Gang. Ich schätze, er ist der überfürsorgliche Typ, aber das ist für mich OK. Als wir in die Küche kommen, stehen dort schon zwei Schüsseln auf dem Tisch. Ich setze mich vor eine hin und sehe hinein. Schaut ziemlich gut aus. Es ist ein Ceasar Salad mit Croutons. Mein Magen grummelt und ich lächle entschuldigend. Er gestikuliert aufmunternd in meine Richtung und ich schiebe mir eine Gabel voll in den Mund.

Während des Essens reden wir über unsere Leben. Er wuchs in Detroit auf und bekam ein Stipendium für die Princeton University, wo er auch Englische Literatur studierte. Es ist eine gemütliche Konversation und am Ende droht er mir, mich zu füttern, falls ich jemals wieder vergesse, etwas zu essen. Ich kichere und danke ihm.

Als ich wieder zurück an meinem Tisch bin, läutet mein Handy. Ich hebe ohne zu schauen ab.

"Hallihallo, Ana spricht", sage ich unbekümmert.

"Ana, hier spricht Ray", antwortet er.

"Oh hallo Ray. Hat Kate dich angerufen?" frage ich ihn.

„Ja, meine Liebe. Sie hat mir alles über Christians Traum und darüber, was ich ihm sagen soll, erzählt. Ich habe auch schon mit ihm gesprochen und ihn so gut es geht beruhigt. Armer Junge!"

„Gut das zu hören. Wie geht es dir? Mir kommt es so vor, als ob wir schon Jahre nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen haben", gebe ich zu.

"Oh Annie, Liebling, mir geht es gut. Christian hilft mir mit den Büchern und er ist großartig. Er kitzelt jeden Dollar heraus, also werden die Kinder dieses Jahr ein spezielles Weihnachten erleben", sagt er.

„Du verziehst sie, Ray!" sage ich missbilligend, aber er kichert nur.

„Ich bin der Großvater. Wenn du Enkel hast, wirst du mich verstehen", sagt er. "Oh, Christian kommt gerade her, ich muss Schluss machen. Tschüss Annie."

"Baba Ray."

Ich lächle. Kate ist großartig. Mein Lächeln verschwindet aber als ich über Christian nachdenke. Ich frage mich, was ihm passiert ist, also gebe ich seinen Namen bei Google ein. Es gibt nicht viele Informationen über ihn. Er wurde mit vier Jahren adoptiert. Das bedeutet, dass dieses Pärchen wahrscheinlich seine leiblichen Eltern waren. Ich habe den Drang ihn zu umarmen und ihm meine Liebe zu geben. Interessanterweise gibt es keine Nachrichten über sein Verschwinden. Ich würde wirklich gerne wissen, warum das so ist.

Nach der Arbeit treffe ich mich mit Kate, um Kleidung für die Jungs für die Hochzeit besorgen. Kate besteht darauf, sie zu bezahlen und ich bin dankbar, weil dieser Scheiß ganz schön teuer ist. Also kaufen wir einen grauen Anzug, ein weißes Hemd und eine gelbe Krawatte für Tommy. Er wird vor der Braut zum Altar schreiten, also ist er super nervös und hat mir gesagt, dass ich besonders gute Kleidung kaufen soll. Andy bekommt graue Hosen, eine graue Weste und eine gelbe Fliege. Er wird hinreißend aussehen, mein kleiner süßer Fratz. Nach dem Einkaufen gehen wir einen Kaffee trinken und dann fährt mich Kate nach Hause um danach bei Hannah und Ethan zu übernachten.

Als ich in das Haus gehe, höre ich einige Stimmen im Wohnzimmer und gehe dorthin. Christian und Ray krabbeln am Boden herum, um ein paar Schienen zu bauen. Tommy und Andy haben die Züge in ihren Händen und feuern sie an. Ich kichere. Die Erwachsenen sind hochkonzentriert und es ist lustig anzusehen. Sie bauen keinen einfachen Kreis, sondern ein kompliziertes Schienensystem, welches sich durch den Raum zieht. Ich hüpfe zwischen den Schienen in die Küche und koche unser Abendessen.

Als das Abendessen fertig ist, sind es auch Christian, Ray und das Schienensystem. Ich muss ein Machtwort sprechen, damit sich meine Männer an den Tisch setzen. Nach dem Essen spielen sie mit den Zügen, während Christian und Ray Tommy und Andy anleiten. Ich sitze auf dem Sofa und lese ein Buch. Ab und zu schaue ich meinen Männern zu. Christian passt scheinbar perfekt in meine Familie. Nach einer Stunde oder so geht Ray mit den Kindern nach oben, um sie fürs Bett fertig zu machen, während Christian die Schienen wegräumt. Also gehe ich in die Küche und erledige den Abwasch. Danach kommt Ray herunter und verabschiedet sich. Ich begleite ihn zur Eingangstür. Er schaut mich erwartungsvoll an und ich weiß nicht, was er will.

„Behandelt dich Christian gut?" fragt er und ich erröte gewaltig. Er kichert. „Schau Annie, ich weiß, dass du meinen Sohn geliebt hast und ich bin dir unendlich dankbar dafür und für meine Enkel. Aber vergiss nicht, dein Leben weiterzuleben. Und es sieht so aus, als ob Christian eine gute Partie für dich wäre. Also kapsle dich nicht von ihm ab, weil du verheiratet warst. Ich hatte nicht das Glück, eine zweite große Liebe zu finden", sagt er.

Ich schaue ihm in die Augen und sage nachdenklich: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich weitermachen kann. Brad war nun mal meine erste große Liebe und wird es auch immer bleiben."

„Deine erste große Liebe wird immer etwas Spezielles sein. Aber die zweite große Liebe verdient eine Runde Applaus, weil sie dich lehrt, dass Liebe noch immer existiert, nachdem du geglaubt hast, dass sie für immer gestorben sei", sagt er, küsst meine Wangen und geht zu seinem Auto.

Ich fühle mich irgendwie frei. Er hat mir seinen Segen gegeben, dass ich mir wieder jemanden suche. Es fühlt sich echt gut an eigentlich. Ich mache mich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Nach einer befreienden Dusche gehe ich ins Schlafzimmer und sehe, dass es leer ist. Also krame ich in meinem Kasten und suche nach einem mehr anzüglicheren Schlafanzug und finde auch einen. Oh wie ich Kate liebe! Ich muss ihr dafür danken. Ich ziehe ihn an, lege mich ins Bett und lese mein Buch. Kurz danach kommt Christian ins Schlafzimmer und schaut mich an. Ich kann den Hunger in seinen Augen sehen und lächle. Er krabbelt ins Bett, nimmt mir mein Buch weg und legt es auf mein Nachtkästchen.

„Ich habe mit Ray über meinen Traum geredet", verkündet er nüchtern.

„Was hat er gesagt?" frage ich begierig.

„Er war ein Marinesoldat und war bei meiner Geburt hier. Aber nach einem Monat musste er wieder zurück. Meine Mutter starb nach einem Jahr, aber Ray konnte wegen seines Vertrags nicht hier sein. Also lebte ich bei meiner Tante, der Schwester meiner Mutter, und am Anfang war es in Ordnung, aber dann hat sie diesen Mann aus meinem Traum getroffen und langsam aber sicher wurde es schlimmer. Sie wurde drogenabhängig und dieses Arschloch hat mich misshandelt. Sobald mein Vater mich gesehen hat, hat er mich gerettet, und nach ein paar Monaten bei der Familie seines Bruders, kam er nach Hause und hat mich aufgezogen, was nicht sehr leicht war. Aber ja, hier bin ich."

Ich schaue ihm in die Augen. „Und wie fühlst du dich jetzt?" frage ich.

„Ich bin glücklich, dass ich mich an etwas erinnere, sogar wenn es eine schlechte Erinnerung ist, weil es bedeutet, dass ich beginne, mich an mein früheres Leben zu erinnern", sagt er und dann lächelt er. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, mich an das Leben mit dir zu erinnern", sagt er und küsst mich. Ich genieße es und küsse ihn zurück. Nach ein paar Minuten löse ich mich von ihm und frage: „Willst du unser gemeinsames Leben sehen?" Er schaut etwas verwirrt aus, also erkläre ich ihm: „Ich habe die Fotoalben gefunden." Er grinst. „Aber sicher doch!" Also stehe ich auf und hole sie. José ist ein Held, da die Fotos eigentlich ziemlich gut sind.

Also zeige ich ihm mein Leben mit Brad … und seinem Kopf auf ihn drauf gephotoshoppt. Ich zeige ihm unsere Hochzeit, Urlaube, die Feiertage mit der Familie, meine Babys. Er lächelt die ganze Zeit und ich frage mich, ob er auch so ein Leben hatte. Eine liebende Familie und glückliche Zeiten im Allgemeinen oder ob er nur einen Haufen Kohle hat und eigentlich ein sehr einsamer Mensch ist. Nachdem wir das letzte Album durchgesehen haben, umarmt er mich und dankt mir. Ich stehe auf, räume die Alben weg und drehe das Licht ab. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Bett stolpere ich und falle auf den Boden. Ich stöhne vor Schmerzen und seufze. Christian steht sofort auf und fragt was passiert ist.

"Oh, nichts besonderes, ich bin nur zum tausendsten Mal diesen Monat gestolpert!" antworte ich.

„Bist du ok?" fragt er besorgt.

Ich lächle. „Nein, eigentlich nicht, denn meine Knie tun weh", jammere ich und er hebt mich auf, legt mich aufs Bett und küsst meine Knie. Oh wie ich das liebe. Er küsst mich weiter und wandert dabei über meinen Körper. Als er bei meinem Mund ankommt, knutschen wir schamlos miteinander. Danach zieht er mich zu ihm und wir schlafen in Löffelchenstellung ein.


	12. Donnerstag - Geständnis

Ich wache schon wieder in einem leeren Bett auf und seufze. Das ist nicht der Sinn von zusammen schlafen, argh! Also stehe ich auf und ziehe mir eine Jeanshose und ein schwarzes Shirt an. Meine Haare sind in einem unordentlichen Knoten gefangen. Ich gehe ins Kinderzimmer und schaue nach den Kindern. Sie schlafen noch immer, also versuche ich, sie human zu wecken. Aber das ist unmöglich. Morgens müssen sie erst einmal ihren Blutzuckerspiegel in die Höhe pumpen, bevor man eine normale Konversation mit ihnen führen.

Christian steht in der Küche und macht Frühstück. Oder sollte ich sagen er versucht, die Pfannkuchen zu wenden. Er schaut etwas verzweifelt drein, also greife ich ein und scheuche ihn vom Herd weg. Ich sehe die Unordnung und kichere.

„Was hast du gemacht? Ich denke, es wäre weniger Arbeit gewesen, wenn du nichts gemacht hättest", sage ich sarkastisch.

„Weißt du was? Du kannst mich lieben, mich hassen oder masturbieren, bis du meinen Namen schreist, es ist der Gedanke, der zählt!" erklärt er.

„Hey, du weißt, wie ich masturbiere?" frage ich ernst, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Weißt du, ich küsse besser, als ich koche", sagt er und drückt mich gegen die nächste Wand. „Manchmal würde ich dir am Liebsten die Kleider vom Leib reißen" sagt er und küsst mich stürmisch. „Du bist wie eine Droge", flüstert er, während seine Lippen zu meinem Hals hinab wandern und seine Hände den Kragen meines Shirts hinunter ziehen, um meine Schulter zu entblößen. „Ich kann nicht genug von dir bekommen …" Er küsst sich weiter zu meiner Schulter „… und trotzdem will ich mehr." Und als er das gesagt hat, erobert er meinen Mund und lässt mich alles rundherum vergessen. Wir fahren auseinander als wir die Buben in die Küche kommen hören. Diese kleinen Liebestöter.

„Argh, was ist hier passiert?" fragt Tommy.

„Das wird ‚Frühstück' genannt und ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages", klärt Christian ihn auf.

„Geht! Alle raus aus meiner Küche!" schreie ich und sie gehen den Tisch decken. Nachdem ich ein ordentliches Frühstück gemacht habe, sitzen wir und essen. Danach stehe ich auf und fahre ins Büro.

Auf der Arbeit treffe ich Jack beim Aufzug.

„Ana, schön dich zu sehen", grüßt er mich herzlich. „Es scheint, dass wir uns andauernd treffen."

Ich lächle. „Ja, auch schön dich zu sehen", sage ich.

„Wirst du heute daran denken, dein Mittagessen zu essen oder soll ich wieder kommen und dich füttern?" fragt er scherzhaft.

Ich rolle meine Augen und sage: „Natürlich. Siehst du? Hier ist meine Pausenbox. Und da, das ist eine Snackbox."

„Perfekt. Ich will dich nicht leiden sehen. Bis später, Ana", verabschiedet er sich.

„Tschüss Jack."

Und so gehe ich zu meinem Tisch und versuche zu arbeiten.

Zuhause gehe ich in die Küche und suche etwas zu essen, weil ich verhungere, obwohl ich zu Mittag etwas gegessen habe. Offensichtlich bekomme ich bald meine Tage, argh! Ich entdecke Reste von gestern und halte mich nicht damit auf sie aufzuwärmen, sondern stopfe sie in meinen Mund. Ich könnte verhungern bis das Essen endlich warm ist.

Christian betritt mit den Jungs die Küche. Er schaut aus wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. Ich halte inne und schaue ihn an.

„Was gibt's? Was ist passiert?" frage ich ihn mit vollem Mund.

„Ana, Ich denke, wir müssen reden", sagt er beunruhigt.

Mein Herz bleibt stehen und ich fühle mich duselig. Erinnert er sich an alles? „Tommy, Andy, Mommy muss mit Daddy etwas bereden, also bleibt ihr bitte hier und lest ein Buch auf der Couch."

Die Kinder nicken mit dem Kopf und rennen in das Wohnzimmer. „Langsam, Jungs!" schreit Christian. "Ok, Dad!" antworten sie.

Christian nimmt meine Hand, führt mich hinauf in unser Schlafzimmer und schließt die Tür hinter uns. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich nervös bin. Ich setze mich auf das Bett und er geht zu der Kommode. Er kramt ein wenig herum und nimmt dann etwas heraus, dreht sich zu mir um und gibt es mir.

„Was ist das?" frage ich und untersuche es. Scheiße, ich glaube, ich muss kotzen. Es ist seine Uhr, die ich im Krankenhaus bekommen habe. Als ich sie anschaue sehe ich die Gravur seiner Initialen ‚CTG'. Das erklärt seine Stimmung; er glaubt, das gehört jemand anderen. Ich seufze und senke meinen Kopf, während ich mit diesem Beweisstück A herumfummele. 'Scheiße, wie erkläre ich das? Wieso musste er ausgerechnet jetzt diese verdammte Uhr finden? Jetzt, wo doch alles so gut läuft? Es wird alles auffliegen! Wobei … es war doch eh nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis diese ganze Fassade zerbricht. Ich halte das eh nicht mehr aus! Besser ich erkläre alles jetzt als nie'.

„Nein, das ist _meine_ Frage. Die Uhr war im Auto", murmelt er gefasst und verspannt.

„Das ist … Ich weiß nicht was das ist. Ich … wer … hier. Ich, äh, wir …" Mist! Ich habe Englische Literatur studiert, ich arbeite als Editor und jetzt kann ich nicht einmal einen geraden Satz formen.

„Oh, stop!" schreit er und ich bekomme Panik.

„Das ist nichts!" kreische ich.

„Nichts? Das ist der Nummer Eins Scheidungsgrund in diesem Land!" erläutert er.

„Du machst aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten. Warte, was? Du willst eine Scheidung?" frage ich ihn ungläubig.

„Naja, äh … ja, vielleicht will ich das!" sagt er und verschränkt seine Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Du kannst aber keine haben." Ich muss fast lachen.

„Ach wirklich? Ich kann mich scheiden lassen, wenn ich will. Ich brauch nicht deine Einwilligung dafür … Liebst du ihn? Ja? Sag's mir!" sagt er sehr zögerlich.

„Ok. Ich bin froh, dass das passiert ist. Ich habe schon einige Zeit versucht einen Weg zu finden, dir das zu sagen. Komm her und setz dich." Ich tätschle den Platz neben mir und er gehorcht, setzt sich hin. „Ich will dir etwas sagen. Liebling, CTG bist du. Diese Uhr gehört dir und wir sind nicht verheiratet." Ich seufze vor Erleichterung.

„Wie ist sein Name? Charlie? Carl? Colin?" fragt er traurig.

„Liebling, ich bin nicht deine Frau und du bist nicht mein Mann", wiederhole ich ungläubig. Hat er mich nicht gehört?

„Kennst du ihn vom Verlag? Oder arbeitet er im Baumarkt? Befüllt er die Regale?" fragt er verletzt ohne zuzuhören.

„Ach Gott! Vergiss es! Komm her!" sage ich und nehme seine Hand. Ich ziehe ihn hinter mir her und führe ihn zum Wohnzimmer. In der Zwischenzeit ist Kate angekommen und sitzt mit den Burschen auf der Couch.

„Jungs, wir müssen reden und es ist ernst", kündige ich an. „Ich habe ihm gerade erzählt, dass er nicht euer Vater ist und ich will, dass ihr es ihm auch sagt. Kommt schon, sagt es ihm", befehle ich und verschränke meine Arme vor der Brust.

"Mom, ihm was sagen?" sagt Tommy verwirrt. Was zum Teufel?

„Sagt ihm, dass er nicht euer Vater ist." Ich setze sie etwas unter Druck.

„Aber er _ist_ unser Daddy!" behauptet Andy.

„Nein. Sagt ihm nicht, was ich euch gesagt habe, dass ihr sagen sollt. Sagt ihm einfach die Wahrheit, ok? Erzählt ihm von dem Tag, an dem er Heim gekommen ist!" Jetzt bin ich genervt. Was zum Teufel machen sie?

„Du bist am Meer gewesen. Wir waren wirklich besorgt. Ich war die ganze Nacht lang auf und bin auf und ab gegangen", jammert Tommy.

„Du hast ihm niemals zuvor gesehen!" schreie ich.

„Sprich nicht so zu meinen Kindern!" sagt Christian und nimmt Andy, der jetzt weint, auf seinen Arm. Christian wischt seine Tränen weg und trägt ihn in die Küche.

Kate greift ein und versucht mich zu beruhigen. "Ana Copacabana, was ist los mit dir? Beruhig dich! Gib nicht auf! Was ist passiert?" fragt sie neugierig.

"Christian hat seine Uhr gefunden, die seine Initialen eingraviert hat", sage ich zu Kate und dreh mich zu Tommy, um ihn anzufauchen: „Was glaubst du, was du hier tust?"

„Wir lassen dich nicht alles ruinieren. Wir behalten ihn", sagt er.

„Er gehört dir nicht", erkläre ich.

„Er hat dir auch nicht gehört, aber das hat dich nicht davon abgehalten, ihn herzubringen", sagt er.

„Ich hatte meine Gründe", sage ich.

„Die haben wir auch. Wir mögen ihn, Mom!" sagt er.

„So gern, dass ihr lieber mit ihm leben würdet als mit eurer eigenen Mutter?" frage ich ungläubig.

Tommy dreht sich um und rennt hinauf. Super, jetzt streiten wir alle miteinander. Kate dreht sich auch um und geht in die Küche. Ich folge ihr, aber lasse mich ein wenig zurückfallen, um ein bisschen zu lauschen.

Andy sitzt auf der Küchenarbeitsplatte und große Tränen laufen seine Wangen hinunter. Christian hat ihm ein Glas Milch gegeben, welches er gerade trinkt.

"Andy, Liebling, macht es dir etwas aus, wenn du nach Tommy siehst? Hier, nimm die Schokolade und teile sie mit ihm", sagt Kate und gibt ihm Schokolade. Andy nimmt sie und rennt hinauf, ohne mich anzusehen.

„Du hast die Uhr im Handschuhfach gefunden?" fragt Kate Christian.

„Ja. Erzähl mir jedes kleinste Detail. Wer ist der Typ und was macht er mit Anastasia?" fragt er am Boden zerstört.

„Christian …" Kate beginnt ihre Erklärung. Jetzt hat sie meine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Erzähl mir alles. Sei ehrlich zu mir", bittet er.

"Christian, äh… Das ist mein Liebhaber." flüstert Kate.

„Was?" kreischt er. „Was ist mit Phil?"

„Ich habe ihn betrogen. Schau, ich hab letztens diesen Typen kennengelernt und … weißt du, ich habe keinen großen Rücksitz in meinem Auto also habe ich … ich habe euer Auto benutzt. Annie wollte nicht, dass du es Phil erzählst, also hat sie mich gedeckt", sagt sie.

„Was erzählst du da?" frage ich schockiert, während ich in die Küche komme.

„Ich habe gestanden. Das Spiel ist aus", sagt sie.

„Das Spiel ist aus? Ich versuche ihm endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen", sage ich genervt.

„Das habe ich gerade gemacht. Schau, ich bekam nicht umsonst den Ruf, die kecke Kate Kavanagh zu sein. Christian, es tut mir leid. Ich war rollig. Hasst du mich jetzt?" fragt sie reumütig.

„Oh nein, ich hasse dich nicht", sagt er. „Ich bin froh, dass du keck bist, Kate Kavanagh." Er zwinkert ihr zu.

„Das ist der größte Schwachsinn, den ich je gehört habe", schreie ich. „Liebling, du kennst Kates Auto? Sie …"

„Hör auf damit sie zu decken, Cheeseburger, lass es uns einfach vergessen", schlägt Christian vor und küsst mich auf die Stirn. „Ich sehe nach den Jungs", sagt er und geht hinauf.

„Ziemlich gut, hä?" fragt mich Kate stolz.

„Hast du das getan, um deinen Arsch zu retten, weil es deine Idee war?" frage ich sie verständnislos.

„Nein, ich tat es um deinen Arsch zu retten, ok? Du gehörst zu ihm", sagt sie.

„Oh, süß", murmle ich und gehe durch das Wohnzimmer und die Eingangstür und setze mich auf die Veranda, um mich kurz zu sammeln. Ich rekapituliere was gerade passiert ist. Die Buben sehen Christian als ihren Daddy und wollen nicht, dass er weg geht. Das ist das, was mich am meisten durcheinander bringt. Er hat sich erst vor einer verdammten Woche unserer Familie angeschlossen. Wie konnte das so schnell passieren?

Ich höre, dass die Eingangstüre geöffnet und geschlossen wird und gleich danach setzt sich Kate neben mich und legt ihren Arm um mich.

"Ana, es tut mir leid, ich bin in Panik geraten. Ich will nicht, dass er geht, weil er gut für dich ist. Du blühst auf wie schon seit Brads Tod nicht mehr und wir sind alle so dankbar dafür", erklärt sie.

„Vielleicht war das eine wirklich blöde Idee", sage ich. "Tommy und vor allem Andy hängen viel zu sehr an Christian. Ich fürchte den Tag, an dem er weg geht. Was werde ich dann machen?"

„Wir werden dir da durch helfen", sagt sie und drückt meine Schulter. „Ich werde jetzt heim fahren. Die Burschen sind schon im Bett. Gute Nacht!" sagt sie, steht auf und geht zu ihrem Auto. Ich sehe sie wegfahren und bleibe sitzen. Ich bin erschöpft und habe keine Energie mehr, meinen Körper zu bewegen.

Nach einer ziemlichen Weile kommt Christian zu mir.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragt er mitfühlend.

„Ziemlich wackelig. Vielleicht ist es nur ein großer Fall von PMS.", sage ich, stehe auf und gehe in das Haus. Ich bin nicht im Stande, seine Nähe noch länger zu ertragen und gehe ins Badezimmer. Ich putze meine Zähne und schaue auf mein Spiegelbild. Ich bin zerrissen, weil ich einerseits wirklich liebe, dass ich jemanden an meiner Seite habe, aber andererseits will ich es einfach hinter mich bringen, weil ich jemanden haben will, den ich ‚Mein' nennen kann und bei dem ich nicht befürchten muss, dass er uns jeden Moment verlässt. Ich hasse dieses Gefühl.

Ich betrete das Schlafzimmer und ziehe ohne darüber nachzudenken meine Kleidung aus. Als ich meinen Pyjama aussuche, höre ich wie Christian den Raum betritt. Ich schaue ihn nicht an, sondern ziehe mir den Pyjama an. Ich gehe zu Bett während ich auf den Boden schaue und lege mich hin, meinen Rücken zu ihm gedreht. Ich sage kein Wort sondern schließe nur meine Augen. Christian dreht das Licht ab und legt sich auch ins Bett. Er bleibt mir fern und liegt mit seinem Rücken zu mir, was verständlich ist. Ich liege eine Weile so da, aber diese Anziehung ist unwiderstehlich. Mein Körper ist so voller Unruhe, dass er sich von selbst bewegt und sich umdreht. Ich rutsche zu ihm und schlinge meine Arme um ihn. Er toleriert es und verhakt unsere Finger. Wir liegen so für eine Zeit lang, als meine Hände beginnen, herumzuwandern. Sie schlüpfen unter sein Shirt und ich kuschle mein Gesicht in seinen Rücken. Ich drücke ihn ganz fest und genieße seine Körperwärme und mit diesem Gefühl, schlafe ich langsam ein.


	13. Freitag - Zuerst Arbeit, Dann Vergnügen

Als ich aufwache, öffne ich meine Augen und sehe diese absolut faszinierenden, grauen Augen. Christian beobachtet mich und streicht mir eine Haarsträhne hinter's Ohr. Mein Verstand ist leer und ich sage kein Wort, sondern schließe meine Augen und genieße seine sanfte Berührung. Seine Finger befreien meine Unterlippe, die ich geistesabwesend beiße, und seine Hand wandert zu meinem Nacken, um mich zu ihm zu ziehen. Meine Augen sind noch immer geschlossen als ich seine sanften Lippen gegen meine streichen spüre. Ein Schauer fährt durch meinen ganzen Körper und ein leises Stöhnen entfährt meinem Mund. Er reagiert und drückt seine Lippen gegen meine und gibt mir diesen süßen, kleinen Kuss, der meinen Körper im Feuer aufgehen lässt. Nur mit seinen Lippen. Ich stelle mir vor, was er mit den anderen Teilen seines Körpers anstellen kann. Er vertieft seinen Kuss nicht, was mir nur noch mehr vor Augen führt, wie ausgehungert ich bin, also packe ich ihn am Kragen und rolle ihn auf mich, so dass er zwischen meinen Beinen landet. Ich wickle meine Arme um seinen Hals und öffne meinen Mund, um mit dem Zungentango zu beginnen. Er reagiert auf meine Einladung und wir schmusen so heftig, dass ich innerhalb kürzester Zeit atemlos bin. Seine Lippen bewegen sich, fahren mein Kinn entlang zu meinem Hals und enden in meiner Drosselgrube. Ich lege meinen Kopf zurück um ihm einen besseren Zugang zu bieten und vergrabe meine Hände in seinen Haaren. Als mein Wecker klingelt, seufze ich tief. „Ich glaube, es ist Zeit aufzustehen", sage ich, um meinen Arsch zu motivieren, sich aus dem Bett zu bewegen. 'Nur noch ein Tag, bevor mein Wochenende beginnt' ist ein viel motivierender Gedanke. Christian grummelt, als ich mich aus dem Bett bewege, und probiert, mich zurückzuhalten, was mich amüsiert.

Nach dem Frühstück gehe ich zur Arbeit. Kaum angekommen, zitiert mich Mr. Roach schon in sein Büro. Er ist heute sehr gereizt und schreit mich an. Anscheinend gibt es finanzielle Probleme wegen ein paar falscher Entscheidungen bezüglich einiger Autoren. Nach seinem Schreianfall und nachdem er mir einen ziemlich großen Stapel Papiere in die Hand gedrückt hat, den ich noch heute bearbeiten muss, verlasse ich sein Büro mit einem großen Kloß in meinem Hals. Auf dem Weg zu meinem Tisch renne ich in eine Wand von Muskeln.

"Jack!" kreische ich, knie auf den Boden und hebe die Papiere auf, die ich fallen gelassen habe. Ich muss mich darauf konzentrieren, nicht zu weinen.

„Ana? Was ist passiert?" fragt Jack beunruhigt. „Du schaust aus, als ob dich irgendwer in die Ecke gedrängt hätte." Er kniet sich auch auf den Boden und hilft mir beim Zusammensammeln meiner Papiere.

„Ich war in Mr. Roachs Büro und … naja, heute ist er etwas neben der Spur", jammere ich und versuche, das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

„Ich weiß, ich hatte heute auch schon das Vergnügen", sagt er verständnisvoll und wir gehen zu meinem Tisch. Nachdem ich mein Arbeitspensum auf meinen Tisch gelegt habe, nimmt Jack meine Hand und führt mich zu der Büroküche. Er macht mir einen Tee und stellt die Tasse vor mich hin.

"Ana, nimm Roach nicht zu ernst heute. Er muss sich um ein paar Probleme kümmern, aber es ist nichts Persönliches. Du leistest gute Arbeit!" Ich lächle, da ich geschmeichelt bin, und leere meine Tasse. Danach drücke ich seine Hand.

„Vielen Dank, Jack!" sage ich und gehe zurück zu meinem Tisch. Ich arbeite mich durch meinen Stoß Papiere und Manuskripte. Bald bin ich in einem guten Arbeitsfluß und werde zeitgerecht mit meinem Arbeitspensum fertig. Kurz vor dem Feierabend kommt Jack noch einmal vorbei.

„Hey Jack!" sage ich und lächle ihn an.

„Ana! Willst du für einen Drink nach der Arbeit mit uns mitkommen? Wir gehen alle zu Facet's auf der anderen Straßenseite", schlägt er vor.

„Yeah, aber nur für einen Drink", sage ich und packe meine Sachen. Wir fahren zusammen mit dem Aufzug nach unten und treffen dort die Anderen. Danach gehen wir zu der Bar und ich trinke ein Bier. Jack verlässt nie meine Seite und unterhält sich die ganze Zeit mit mir. Ich mag es, mit ihm zu tratschen. Er ist ein interessanter Mann mit dem man sich unbeschwert unterhalten kann. Wir diskutieren über unsere Liebe für Literatur, wobei wir verschiedene Geschmäcker haben. Ich liebe die Klassiker wie Thomas Hardy und Jane Austen, während er die amerikanische Literatur nach 1950 bevorzugt. Es ist gut jemanden zu haben, der sich in meinem Lieblingshobby auskennt und mit dem man sich austauschen kann. Wenn sich das weiter entwickelt, hat er das Potenzial, einer meiner guten Freunde zu werden. Wir werden sehen.

Nach einem ermüdenden Tag in der Verlagswelt und einem Bier gehe ich nach Hause. Und wenn ich nach Hause sage, meine ich nach _Hause._ Zuhause wie Ehemann, Kinder, Haus mit einem weißen Zaun, nur ein kleiner Welpe fehlt noch. Ich gehe ins Wohnzimmer und sehe Christian auf der Couch mit einem Märchenbuch in seinen Händen, Andy auf seinem Schoß und Tommy an seiner Seite. Er liest ihnen eine Geschichte vor und ich lehne mich gegen den Türrahmen. Ich denke, ich verliebe mich in diesen Schwachkopf. Ich lächle, grüße meine Männer und küsse mir meinen Weg an ihnen vorbei um ihnen zu sagen, dass ich in die Küche gehe. Christian hält mich auf bevor ich das schaffe und erzählt mir von seinen Plänen für heute Abend.

„Ich habe mit meinem Vater gesprochen und er wird die Kinder heute Abend nehmen, damit wir frei haben. Er wird sie gegen zehn wieder zurück bringen. Also musst du kein Abendessen kochen", erklärt er mit einem fetten Grinser auf seinem Gesicht. Ich komme ihm näher und wickle meine Arme um ihn herum.

„Irgendwelche Pläne für heute Abend?" frage ich ihn interessiert.

„Weißt du, nur das übliche: Dinner, Dessert, Oralverkehr", entgegnet er mir mit einem ernsten Gesicht. Ich schnaube und schaue ihn an während ich mich frage, ob er das ernst meint. Er kichert, schließt meinen Mund, der aufgefallen war und geht zurück zu den Buben auf die Couch. Ich brauche den einen oder anderen Moment um mich zu sammeln, während ich die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch zwinge, das Fliegen zu stoppen.

Ich gehe zum Tisch und trinke ein Glas Wein, welches Christian mir eingeschenkt hat, während er fortfährt, die Geschichte vorzulesen. Nach dem Ende von ‚Ein Kater macht Theater' fragt Tommy:

„Wirst du uns verlassen?" Mist. Was tut er? Ich drehe mich um und schaue sie an.

„Nein, ich bin euer Daddy", antwortet Christian verwirrt.

„Manchmal gehen Daddys weg", sagt Tommy nachdenklich.

„Naja, ich vermute, das ist wahr, aber ich gehe nirgends hin", bestätigt ihm Christian.

„Gut!" Tommy steht auf und geht hinauf. Christian schaut mich mit einem verdutzten Blick an. Ich zucke meine Schultern. Als Tommy zurückkommt, hat er eine Skulptur in seinen Händen. Von fern kann ich nicht erkennen, was es ist.

„Ooh! Ist das ein Geschenk für mich?" fragt Christian überrascht.

„Ja, ich habe es aus zwei Plastikbechern, Farbe und einem Pfeifenputzer gebastelt", erklärt Tommy stolz.

„Ich liebe es, das bekommt einen speziellen Platz in meinem Schlafzimmer", strahlt Christian und umarmt Tommy.

Es ist ein Pokal mit der Aufschrift '#1 DAD'. Ich stehe auf und gehe zur Eingangstür. Ich brauche etwas frische Luft also gehe ich hinaus, schließe die Tür hinter mir und setze mich auf den selben Platz wie gestern. Tränen rinnen mein Gesicht hinunter. Nach einiger Zeit sehe ich Ray auf das Haus zukommen. Schnell wische ich mir die Tränen ab und grüße Ray, der mich misstrauisch beäugt. Plötzlich umarmt er mich fest und flüstert in mein Ohr: „Von allem, was einem widerfahren ist, wird man sich eines Tages nur an die guten Dinge erinnern, die großartigen Erinnerungen, die uns immer zum lächeln bringen. Annie, genieße die Fahrt so lange sie dauert und bewahre dir die Erinnerungen für später." Als er das gesagt hat, geht er hinein, holt die Kinder und geht mit ihnen zum Auto. Ich beobachte, wie sie wegfahren. Christian umarmt mich von hinten und sagt: „Broccoli, du musst dich fertig machen. Wir müssen in dreißig Minuten gehen. Auf dem Bett liegt ein Kleid." Ich drehe mich um, schau ihm in die Augen, umarme ihn und gehe hinein zum Badezimmer. Nach einer kurzen Dusche gehe ich ins Schlafzimmer und erstarre. Wow, was ist das?

Ein kleines, schwarzes Kleid, schwarze Stöckelschuhe, schwarze, kecke Unterwäsche und Schmuck. Dieses Outfit schreit nach _Kate_. Ich lächle. Es ist eine Weile her, seit dem ich so ein qualitativ hochwertiges Outfit anhatte. Ich ziehe es an und gehe hinunter, wo mich ein Herzinfarkt im Vorzimmer erwartet. Christian den grauen Anzug an, den er morgen bei der Hochzeit tragen wird. Er ist einfach rrroooaaarrrr. Sein Blick wandert meinen Körper auf und ab, dann bietet er mir seinen Ellbogen an und sagt: „Bist du bereit?"

„Ja!"

Er führt mich durch das Wohnzimmer zur Hintertür und ich schaue ihn verwirrt an. Er kichert über meinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. In einem Augenblick sind wir an der Hintertür und er hält davor an. Er schaut mich nervös an. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich tagelang nicht auf den Garten geachtet habe, also bin ich auch plötzlich nervös. Er öffnet die Tür und das, was ich sehe, raubt mir den Atem.

Oh. Mein. Gott. Das ist der schönste Garten, den ich je gesehen habe! Angefangen bei der Terasse, bei der er alte Jeans am Geländer befestigt und mit Erde gefüllt hat; Pflanzen wachsen oben aus ihnen heraus. Es sieht so lustig aus. Als ich weitergehe sehe ich einen Pfad, der durch den Garten führt und aus lauter Baumscheiben gefertigt wurde. Der Pfad führt beim Spielplatz für die Kinder vorbei zu meinen kleinen Bauerngarten. Ich gehe den Pfad entlang und schaue mir den Spielplatz genauer an. Es ist unglaublich, was man aus so genanntem Abfall alles machen kann. Christian hat ein zweistöckiges Spielhaus aus den Europaletten gebaut. Neben dem Haus steht eine Sandkiste, die er ebenfalls aus den Europaletten gebaut hat. Auf eines der Bretter sind Steine in Form von Fußspuren geklebt - Zwei große und zwei kleine. Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh. Dann gibt es noch zwei gigantische Teetassen, die aus alten Reifen gefertigt wurden, in denen die Burschen sitzen können. Zwischen diesen liegen neun Fließen auf dem Boden und Steine daneben, auf denen Xe und Os darauf gemalt sind, damit man Tic Tac Toe spielen kann. Und natürlich hängt an einem der verbleibenden Bäume eine Schaukel, die aus einem alten Reifen gebaut wurde. Ich wende meinen Blick ab und gehe ans Ende des Gartens. Dort steht eine Kräuterspirale und den Zaun entlang ein Containergarten mit Gemüse. Am Zaun hängen alte Stiefel mit Erdbeerpflanzen darin. Ich kichere. Neben dem Containergarten steht eine Pyramide aus Reifen, die auch mit Pflanzen gefüllt sind, und über der Pyramide hängen Reifen am Zaun, in denen natürlich auch Pflanzen sind.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Egal wie lang Christian noch bei uns bleibt, das ist ein Geschenk, das ewig halten wird. Jedes verdammte Mal, wenn ich in den Garten gehe, werde ich an Christian und unsere gemeinsame Zeit denken. Oh wie ich es liebe. Ich wusste nicht, wie talentiert er ist. Natürlich hat er die Ideen im Internet gefunden, aber die Realisation ist eine ganz andere Sache. Ich mache einige Schritte in Christians Richtung und Tränen fallen _schon wieder _unbehindert mein Gesicht hinab. Ich sehe Christian lächeln, er sieht zufrieden aus.

„Oh Christian! Ich liebe, liebe, liebe es so sehr. Ich bin sprachlos", sage ich während ich meine Arme um ihn herumwickle.

„Das ist gut. Ich habe mir den Arsch aufgerissen. Aber das war es wert", äußert er selbstgefällig.

Ein Timer piepst und ich fahre erschreckt in die Höhe. Christian lächelt entschuldigend.

„Entschuldige mich!" sagt er und geht zur Tür. Nach einiger Zeit kommt er mit einem Topf zurück und stellt ihn auf einen Tisch, der von Kerzen umgeben und mit Stoffservietten gedeckt ist. In der Mitte steht ein schönes, kleines Blumenbouquet. Er rückt mir den Stuhl zurecht und setzt sich auf den mir gegenüberliegenden.

„Ich hoffe, es schmeckt dir", sagt er unsicher. „Ich habe mich durch das Kochbuch gearbeitet. Es ist ein Hühnereintopf."

"Christian, es wird perfekt sein, genauso wie die Spaghetti letztens", sage ich und nehme seine Hand in meine. Er verschränkt unsere Finger und schenkt uns beiden Wein ein. Ich genieße unser Essen und kann nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Wir sprechen über Gott und die Welt. Ich mag diesen Christian - ich meine wenn er offen, schlau und fast lustig ist. Nach dem Essen steht er auf und greift nach meiner Hand. „Komm, die Nachspeise wird an einem anderen Platz serviert." Er hilft mir aufzustehen und zieht mich zu sich hin. Ich liebkose seine Wange, gebe ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf seinen Mund und folge ihm in das Haus.

Wir gehen hinauf in das Badezimmer, das mit brennenden Duftkerzen und Räucherstäbchen gefüllt ist. Neben der Badewanne steht eine Flasche Wein, zwei Gläser und Schokolade. Christian lässt uns ein Bad ein und schaut mich mit einem einladenden Lächeln an. „Ja, du kannst bleiben, aber deine Kleidung muss gehen. Ich finde deinen Mangel an Nacktheit beunruhigend." Er tritt hinter mich und zippt das Kleid auf. Langsam fahren seine Hände meinen Körper entlang während er mich auszieht. Wegen der Kerzen ist es im Badezimmer so warm, dass ich mich wohl fühle. Ich drehe mich um und beginne, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Dabei streift mein Blick die Narben auf seiner Brust und ich spanne mich etwas an. Er nimmt mich in seine Arme, während seine Hände den Verschluss meines BHs öffnen. Dabei küsst er meine Schläfe. Währenddessen öffne ich seinen Gürtel, öffne seine Hose und ziehe sie hinunter. Mein Zeigefinger fährt unter den Gummibund seiner Unterhose und ich ziehe ein wenig daran, um es zurückschnalzen zu lassen.

„Komm schon, lass mich nicht die ganze Arbeit allein machen und setz' dich zu mir in die Wanne", sage ich, drehe mich um und beuge mich vor, während ich mein Höschen ausziehe. Ich glaube, dass man jetzt eine gute Sicht auf meinen blanken Hintern hat, da ich höre, wie er scharf einatmet. Lächelnd klettere ich in die Wanne. Ich ziehe meine Beine an und Christian setzt sich hinter mich, zieht mich dann zu sich. Oh wie ich das liebe. Er nimmt einen Schwamm und wäscht mich, während er mich mit Schokolade füttert und mein Glas nachfüllt. Ich lehne mich weiter zu ihm hin und genieße den Kontakt, während er meinen Hals küsst. Ich liebe diese Gelegenheiten von Körperkontakt. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass dies intimer ist als wirklich Sex zu haben, aber was weiß ich. Nachdem der Schwamm jeden Teil meines Körpers berührt hat, stelle ich mein Glas zurück, drehe mich um und liege zwischen seinen Beinen. Ich lege meinen Kopf in seine Halsbeuge und kichere.

Ich flüstere: „Ich habe ein stechendes Gefühl auf meinem Bauch."

Er kichert und erklärt: "Das ist deine eigene Schuld!"

Ich zögere einen Moment, aber dann nehme ich seinen Schwanz in meine Hand und beginne eine sinnliche Massage, während er stöhnt und meinen Rücken streichelt.

Dann flüstere ich: "Christian?"

"Hmm?" murmelt er geistesabwesend.

"Du weißt nicht wie dankbar ich bin. Der Garten ist so ein tolles Geschenk!" flüstere ich glücklich.

"Ich würde alles dafür tun, um dich lächeln zu sehen!" sagt er und hebt mein Kinn um mich sanft küssen zu können.

Der Kuss wird schnell intensiver und als ich keine Luft mehr bekomme, reiße ich mich los und küsse mich hinab zu dem Objekt meiner Begierde, um seine Männlichkeit zu erforschen. Während ich ihn weiter mit der Hand stimuliere, wirbelt meine Zunge abwechselnd um die Spitze herum oder leckt seinen Penis hinauf und hinunter. Christians Geräusche werden lauter als ich ihn als Ganzes in meinen Mund nehme. Ich beginne mit dem Endspurt und beschleunige das Tempo. Christian reagiert sofort und beginnt wild zu keuchen. Er kommt explosionsartig in meinen Mund und muss sich am Wannenrand festhalten. Ich schlucke alles und grinse. 'Yeah! Ich kann's noch immer!', denke ich mir und wische meinen Mund, stehe auf, verlasse die Wanne und ziehe mir meinen Bademantel an. Dann nehme ich meine Kleidung und gehe in unser Schlafzimmer.

Als ich meine Kleidung wegräume, kommt Christian in den Raum und hat diesen befriedigten Gesichtsausdruck. Ich lächle und dann höre ich die Türklingel. Christian zieht sich schnell seinen Pyjama an und geht hinunter, um die Tür aufzumachen. Ich ziehe mir auch einen Pyjama an und bald danach platzen meine Jungs in den Raum hinein. Ich umarme und küsse sie und scheuche sie dann in ihr Zimmer. Nachdem ich ihnen beim Umziehen geholfen habe, entscheidet Andy, dass er eine Pyjamaparty machen will, da wir ja alle einen tragen. Ich kichere und nicke mit dem Kopf. Meine Buben jubeln, nehmen ein paar Bücher und rennen ins Schlafzimmer. Ich sage ihnen, dass ich Kakao machen werde und gehe hinunter. Christian räumt die Küche auf und ich mache vier Tassen Kakao. Ich erzähle Chiristian von Andys Vorschlag und er grummelt: "Aber gleich nachdem sie eingeschlafen sind, trage ich sie hinüber in ihr Zimmer und stecke sie in ihre Betten. Ich will dich heute Nacht nicht teilen!" Ich lächle, küsse ihn und drücke ihm zwei Tassen in seine Hände. Wir gehen in unser Bett und genießen unseren Kakao. Dann machen wir es uns allen gemütlich bevor Christian beginnt, ein Buch vorzulesen. Die Kinder sind solche Bücherwürmer, so wie ihre Mutter. Ich liege da und beobachte meine Familie, während meine Finger durch Tommys Haar fahren und ich den Abenteuern von Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. lausche. Irgendwann schlafe ich ein.


	14. Samstag - Die Hochzeit

Ich wache auf, da der Wecker klingelt, und blinzle mit den Augen. Ich setze mich auf und versuche mich daran zu erinnern, welcher Tag heute ist und was wir zu tun haben. Da kommt mir in den Sinn, dass Ethan und Hannah heute heiraten. Das bedeutet kein Clayton's, keine blöden Heimwerker, die grunzen wie Tim Taylor, der Heimwerkerking, im Glauben, dass das noch lustig ist, und keine harte Arbeit für mich heute, also breitet sich ein Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht aus. Aber ich muss etwas anders erledigen: Ich muss drei Männer dazu bringen, bis zehn Uhr fertig zu werden. Ich bezweifle, dass ich es schaffe, da ich denke, dass es leichter ist, Weltfrieden zu erreichen als einen Mann davon zu überzeugen zu tun, was man ihnen anschafft.

Aber genug philosophiert. Ich stehe auf und gehe hinunter in die Küche, um Kaffee, Tee und Kakao zu machen. Wir sollten uns alle auf ein Heißgetränk einigen, damit das Zubereiten des Frühstücks weniger Arbeit macht. Aber es ist auch zufriedenstellend zu sehen, wie meine Familie ihr Lieblingsfrühstück genießt. Ja, in den letzten paar Tagen ist Christian ein Mitglied unserer Familie geworden. Also fahre ich fort, ein Omelette, Müsli mit Joghurt und Erdnussbutter-Marmelade-Brote zu machen. Wenigstens essen und trinken die Buben das gleiche.

Nachdem ich den Tisch gedeckt habe, gehe ich hinauf ins Kinderzimmer, um meine Kinder zu wecken, aber als ich die Türe öffne, sehe ich, dass sie nicht in ihren Betten sind. Es überrascht mich, dass meine grummeligen Zwerge freiwillig aufgewacht und aufgestanden sind, bevor ich sie an ihren Ohren aus den Betten ziehen musste. Als ich sie suche, höre ich leise Stimmen aus dem Badezimmer. Vorsichtig gehe ich zur Badezimmertüre und sehe Christian vor dem Spiegel, wie er sich rasiert. Links und rechts neben ihm stehen die Kinder auf Schemeln, beide mit Schaum auf ihren Gesichtern, den sie mit kleinen Kämmen von ihren Gesichtern ‚abrasieren'. Christian erklärt ihnen, wie man es macht und sie folgen eifrig seinen Anweisungen. Bei solchen Gelegenheiten wird klar, wie sehr sie ein männliches Vorbild brauchen und wie ich nicht genüge. Trotzdem überschwemmt Freude mein Herz. Ich nähere mich ihnen, umarme Christian von hinten und sage:

„Meine drei liebsten Männer. Beeilt euch, das Frühstück ist fertig!"

„Mommy, du weißt nicht wie viel Arbeit das ist, ein ganzes Gesicht zu rasieren", jammert Tommy und Andy erklärt:

„Eile mit Weile!"

Ich kichere und seufze. „Dann tut euer Bestes. Frühstück wird kalt und ich brauch auch noch etwas Zeit im Badezimmer. Oder wollt ihr die hässlichste Frau auf der Hochzeit begleiten?" frage ich sie.

„_Das_ ist unmöglich, auch wenn wir jetzt gehen müssten! Du bist eine natürliche Schönheit!" sagt Christian und mein Herz schmilzt.

Ich lächle und tätschle seinen Arm. „Entschuldigungen über Entschuldigungen, aber die werden euch nicht helfen! Frühstück, unten, in fünf Minuten!"

Ich drehe mich um und gehe ins Wohnzimmer. Nach einiger Zeit kommen die Buben heruntergerannt.

„Hey Mommy! Komm her und fühl mein rasiertes Gesicht!" sagt Tommy stolz. Ich kichere und reibe meine Wange an Tommys Gesicht und sage:

„Mmhh, das ist so weich, wie ein Babypopo!"

Andy schreit: „Und jetzt meins! MEINS!" Ich reibe meine Wange an seiner Wange und lobe seine Arbeit. Dann setzen sie sich an den Tisch und hauen rein. Christian kommt zu mir und umarmt mich während er in mein Ohr flüstert:

„Und wie ist mein Gesicht?" Also reibe ich meine Wange auch an seinem Gesicht, aber Christian dreht seinen Kopf und meine Lippen sind plötzlich auf den seinen. Dann setzt er sich zu den Kindern an den Tisch und wir essen. Nach dem Frühstück feuere ich wie gewohnt meine Anweisungen ab:

„Burschen, eure Outfits sind auf euren Kommoden. Christian, dein Anzug ist im Kleiderschrank, beeil' dich und hilf den Jungs. Ich mach' mich auch fertig. Wir fahren in fünfundvierzig Minuten!"

Nach einer wunderbaren heißen Dusche ziehe ich mir meinen Bademantel an. Ich drehe meine Haare ein und stecke sie hoch. Dann lege ich ein wenig Make-Up auf, nicht zu viel, und gehe in meinen Kleiderschrank. Ich krame durch meine Kommode mit meiner Unterwäsche und lächle verschmitzt. Ich nehme ein verspieltes Höschen und ziehe es an, verzichte aber auf einen BH. Dann nehme ich mein Kleid und denke darüber nach, wie lange ich gebraucht habe, bis ich mir es leisten konnte. Es ist ein graues Convertible Dress, welches ich zu einem One Shoulder Flat Back Style binde. Anschließend ziehe ich meine fast neuen 12cm hohen Stöckelschuhe an. Ich bin zwar nicht an diese Höhe gewöhnt, aber heute bin ich mutig, da ich ja einen Mann habe, an den ich mich klammern kann. Ich vervollständige das Outfit mit der Halskette und den Ohrsteckern meiner Großmutter sowie einer silbernen Clutch. Ich gehe ins Kinderzimmer um zu sehen, wie erfolgreich Christian war. Ich bin ziemlich beeindruckt: er bindet Tommys Krawatte und dann sind die drei fertig. ‚Kein Wunder, er ist es gewohnt, jeden Tag Anzüge zu tragen' denke ich mir und schüttle meinen Kopf, um die Gedanken an seine Vergangenheit los zu werden. Ich werde diesen Tag ohne schlechtes Gewissen genießen. Ich lobe sie und wir gehen alle zum Auto.

Wir erreichen das Hotel, wo die Feierlichkeiten stattfinden und werden zu einem wunderschönen Garten weitergeleitet. Der ist sehr groß, mit Bäumen, Blumenbeete und einem Biotop. Tommy und Andy eilen sofort dorthin, um zu schauen, ob es Fische gibt, während eine Kellnerin uns ein Glas Champagner anbietet. Es gibt große Koifische, die faul ihre Runden schwimmen. Bald kommt der Hochzeitsplaner und will Tommy mit sich nehmen, um ihn für seinen großen Auftritt fertig zu machen. Ich knie mich vor ihm hin und gebe ihm meinen letzten Rat:

„Sei nicht nervös, du wirst das schaffen. Mach kleine Schritte, genau so, wie wir das geübt haben und vergiss nicht zu lächeln. Benimm dich und mach, was man dir sagt. Wir werden uns in Kürze wiedersehen." Ich küsse ihn und mache schnell ein Foto mit meinem Handy. Er winkt uns und rennt dem Hochzeitsplaner nach.

Christian trägt Andy auf seiner Hüfte und streckt einen Arm zu mir aus. „Komm schon, Zuckerstange, suchen wir unsere Sitze!" Wir folgen den anderen Gästen zu dem Arrangement von Sesseln. Sie stehen nebeneinander in einer großen Spirale. Ich habe noch nie so einen Gang gesehen, aber ich liebe es. Ich entdecke kleine Namenskärtchen auf den Sesseln und beginne, unsere Namen zu suchen. Wir sitzen ziemlich am Ende des Ganges, wahrscheinlich wegen Tommy. Ich frage Christian, wie spät es ist und er verkündet, dass wir noch eine halbe Stunde haben. Also mischen wir uns unter die anderen Gäste.

Ich kenne nicht viele von ihnen, neben Ray, Kate und José kenne ich nur Kates Eltern und Großeltern. Und ja, da ist noch der Sohn ihrer Cousine, der einfach nur … argh komisch ist. Wir hatten eine Verabredung, ungefähr vor hundert Jahren und es war die schlimmste Verabredung, die es je gegeben hat, inklusive Verabredungen von denen ich gehört habe oder in Filmen sah. Er hat mich mit dem Auto seiner Mutter abgeholt, mit seiner Mutter als Chauffeuse. Sie hat uns bei einem Imbiss abgeliefert, der so schmutzig und einfach grindig war, dass ich gleich zur Toilette laufen musste. Zu sehen und zu riechen, dass sich Andere hier auch schon übergeben hatten, half mir nicht. Ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass mir schlecht ist, also schleppte er mich ins Kino. Wir sahen uns dort einen Disneyfilm an und er legte seinen Arm um mich. Dann versuchte er ungeschickt, an meinem Busen zu fummeln - in einem verdammten Disneyfilm! Ich schüttete das Popcorn in sein Gesicht und verließ dann das Kino. Er folgte mir und begleitete mich nach Hause. An meiner Tür hat er versucht, mich zu küssen, dachte ich zumindest. Er leckte mein Gesicht vom Kinn bis ganz nach oben, es war einfach iiiiiiieeeeeehhhhhh! Ich simulierte dann Menstruationsschmerzen und er schrie, weil - und ich zitiere - ‚das ist das Ekelhafteste, an das er denken konnte'. Er verabschiedete sich und drehte sich um, wischte sich seine Hände mit einem Desinfektionstuch ab und sprayte Mundspray in seinen Mund. Ich konnte meinen Augen nicht glauben, aber ich war froh, dass er gegangen war.

Ich werde aus der Erinnerung gerissen, weil Harold, das ist sein Name, vor mir steht.

„Harold", grüße ich ihn und gebe ihm meine Hand.

„Anabelle", sagt er, schüttelt meine Hand und wischt sie danach an seiner Hose ab. Ich frage mich ob er weiß, dass jede Frau jeden verdammten Monat ihre Periode bekommt. Vielleicht hat es nie eine Frau länger als einen Monat mit ihm ausgehalten.

„Das sind mein Mann Christian und mein Sohn Andy", stelle ich sie vor. Er schaut ungläubig.

„Hattet ihr beide Sex?" fragt er unverblümt. Ich verschlucke mich an meinem Champagner.

„Nein, das war unbefleckte Empfängnis", antwortet Christian ernst.

„Ich verstehe", murmelt Harold. „Tante Irma!" platzt er heraus und geht weg.

„Gruuuuselig!" singe ich und leere mein Glas. Christian lacht und ich kichere. Ich fühle mich schon ein wenig benommen, weil ich nur wenig zum Frühstück hatte. Ich sollte langsam machen mit dem Trinken oder wenigstens etwas essen.

Als ich mich umdrehe sehe ich Kate in einem Traum von einem Kleid. Es ist ein langes, gelbes Kleid mit einem Herzausschnitt und einem Fishtailrock. Am Oberteil ist das Kleid reichlich mit Strasssteinen besetzt, während gelber Stoff um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen ist und in einem One Shoulder Träger endet. Sie ist die Brautjungfer und sieht einfach umwerfend aus.

Ich drehe mich zu Christian und bewundere ihre Kleidung: „Sieht Kate nicht fantastisch aus?"

„Jap. Wie eine Zitrone, die von Wolverine aufgeschlitzt wurde" sagt er unfreundlich. Ich stoße ihn in die Rippen und murmele ein ‚tsts'.

„Kate!" rufe ich aus und winke ihr. Sie kommt schnell zu uns.

„Hey Leute! Habt ihr Tommy schon abgeliefert?" fragt sie gestresst.

„Ja, er ist so nervös", kichere ich.

„Er wird seinen Job schon gut machen!" sagt sie. „Habt ihr schon eure Sitze gefunden?" fragt sie weiter.

„Ja, danke", antwortet Christian. In der Zwischenzeit ist Andy auf seinem Arm eingeschlafen. „Nun, wir werden uns dann hinsetzen, es wird ja in wenigen Minuten beginnen" sage ich und winke Kate.

Christian schlingt meine linke Hand und seine freie ineinander als wir uns setzen und lächelt mich an. Als sich alle Gäste niedergelassen haben, beginnt die Musik zu spielen, sodass Tommy und dieses süße, kleine Mädchen den Weg entlang schreiten und ein Schild in ihrer Hand haben, auf dem ‚Hier kommt die Braut' darauf steht. Ich habe ein strahlendes Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht und mache einige Fotos. Tommy strahlt uns an als er an uns vorbei schreitet. Christian lehnt sich zu mir und flüstert: „Was für eine süße, kleine Schwiegertochter." Ich kichere. Nach ihnen kommt tatsächlich die Braut, die ihren Arm bei ihrem Vater eingehängt hat. Hannah sieht auch großartig aus. Ihr Hochzeitskleid ist ein butterblumengelbes Tüllkleid mit einem Herzausschnitt, einem geschnürten Mieder, welches mit einer Alenconspitze überzogen ist, einem goldenen Seidengürtel an der Taille und einer Schleppe. Gerade als die Zeremonie beginnt, kommt Tommy und sitzt bei uns.

Nach der Zeremonie, die Christian verlassen musste, da Andy so laut geschnarcht hatte, dass jeder den Kopf verdreht hat, gehen wir in Richtung Agape. Kate kommt mit zwei Gläsern Champagner in ihren Händen und einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu mir.

„Hey Christian, ich denke, du solltest nach den Jungs sehen, sie entdecken gerade, dass Erde und Wasser vom Brunnen Schlamm ergeben", warnt sie ihn.

„Oh neiiiin, hat man denn keine Minute seine Ruhe?" ärgert er sich und stürmt in deren Richtung. Kate gibt mir ein Glas und kichert.

„Oh in letzter Zeit gibt es einige Minuten Ruhe für dich Ana, nicht wahr?" kichert sie.

„Yeah und ich genieße jede einzelne davon", sage ich und nehme noch einen Schluck von meinem Glas. Wir stehen hier in Ruhe und beobachten, wie Christian die Buben erreicht.

„Wie ist der Sex?" fragt sie beiläufig.

„KATE!" kreische ich und sehe sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Doch dann lächle ich verschmitzt. „Ich habe nicht mit ihm geschlafen … naja nicht richtig … aber Mann, er ist ein großartiger Küsser!" schwärme ich.

Wir schauen beide zu ihm hinüber als er gerade versucht, Andy hochzuheben während er Tommy einfängt. Die Kinder sind jetzt im Spielmodus und Christian hat alle Hände voll zu tun.

„Es gibt absolut keine Zukunft für uns beide und es tut weh, das zu wissen. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich mich nie wieder in jemanden verlieben würde nach Brads Tod, aber jetzt bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher." Ich stürze den Inhalt meines Glases herunter und hickse. ‚Jetzt mach langsamer verdammt noch einmal!' denke ich mir.

„Wenn das Leben dir jemanden nimmt, obwohl du es dir nie erträumt hättest ihn zu verlieren, dann kann es ihn mit jemanden ersetzen, von dem du es dir nie erträumt hättest, ihn zu bekommen. Das ist etwas gutes, Ana. Es war höchste Zeit, weiter zu machen", sagt sie während sie mir noch ein Glas gibt.

„Yeah, aber weiter zu machen, nur um dir dein Herz wieder in Millionen von Stücke zerreißen zu lassen? Ach manchmal hasse ich mein Leben!" sage ich und nehme einen großen Schluck.

Kate umarmt mich fest, beruhigt mich und sagt: „Es mag einen Tag oder ein Jahr brauchen, aber was füreinander bestimmt ist, wird immer zusammenfinden."

„Was hattest du heute zum Frühstück? Eine Schüssel voll Glückskekse?" frage ich sie kichernd, während ich mich schon etwas schwindelig fühle.

„Annie, am Ende wird alles gut werden, du wirst sehen. Du musst aber geduldig sein", sagt sie mit einer strengen Stimme, einen Finger auf mich zeigend.

Christian kommt mit einem Glas Wein in seiner Hand auf uns zu und legt seinen Arm um meine Taille, während er meine Schläfen küsst.

„Wo sind die Kinder? Wie hast du sie beseitigt?" fragt Kate mit einem wissendem Lächeln. So oft, wie sie auf meine Kinder aufpasst, weiß sie, wovon sie redet.

„Es gibt einen kleinen Spielplatz um die Ecke, also haben wir zehn Minuten, bevor wir sie aufhalten müssen, sich gegenseitig umzubringen!" erklärt er erleichtert.

„Zum Wohl!" sage ich und erhebe mein Glas.

Bald danach ist es Zeit fürs Abendessen, also gehen wir alle in den Saal. Um die Tanzfläche herum stehen runde Tische und an der Seite steht ein Buffet. Die zahlreichen Reden vor dem Essen sind ein Alptraum für alle Eltern. Tommy und Andy zappeln auf ihren Sesseln und beschweren sich, weil sie hungrig sind. Christian, Ray und ich versuchen sie zu unterhalten bis wir endlich die Vorspeise holen können. Als wir uns für den Hauptgang anstellen, steht eine ältere Dame namens Francis vor uns. Sie erzählt uns von ihren Kindern und Enkeln und ihrem verstorbenen Ehemann. Als wir bei den Beilagen vorbeikommen, dreht sich Francis um und sagt zu Christian:

„Wissen Sie, Spargel hat einen aphrodisierenden Effekt!" und zwinkert, während sie mit ihrem Kopf in meine Richtung nickt.

Christian sieht mich kurz an und lächelt, während er sich Tonnen von Spargel auf seinen Teller schaufelt. Ich stoße ihn in die Seite.

Nach dem Abendessen wird uns gesagt, dass es ein Fernsehzimmer für die Kinder gibt, was noch eine Stunde Ruhe für uns bedeutet. Musik und Tanz sind in vollem Gange, als ich vom Fernsehzimmer zurück komme. In einer guten Stimmung nehme ich ein Glas Wein und setze mich an meinen Tisch. Ich suche Christian und finde ihn, als er mit meinem Schwiegervater redet. Ray macht große Gesten, was bedeutet, dass er ihm Geschichten von seinen Angelausflügen erzählt. Ich kichere. Es ist schon eine zeitlang her, seit dem er jemanden getroffen hat, der seine Geschichten noch nicht kennt. Zwischendurch wirft er verstohlene Blicke in meine Richtung.

Plötzlich setzt sich Opa Kavanagh neben mich und sagt:

„Weißt du, wenn man für mehr als sechs Sekunden Augenkontakt hat ohne zu blinzeln, ist das ein deutliches Anzeichen für den Wunsch nach Sex oder Mord. Ich erinnere mich als mich meine Frau - Gott hab sie selig - so angesehen hat wie ihr zwei euch anseht. Bedingungslose Liebe. Es ist gut zu wissen, dass es in Zeiten wie diesen noch so eine Liebe gibt." Und als er das gesagt hat, steht er auf und geht weiter. Ich bin etwas perplex. Warum fragt oder spricht jeder von Sex zwischen Christian und mir? Ist meine Zuneigung so offensichtlich? Ich nehme den letzten Schluck von meinem Wein und wooooow, ich sollte definitiv langsamer trinken, da der Raum sich schon zu drehen beginnt.

Als Christian sich neben mich setzt, fragt er:

„Wo sind die kleinen Monster?"

„Es gibt ein Fernsehzimmer, also haben wir zumindest eine Stunde für uns!" antworte ich, während meine Hand unter das Tischtuch zu seinem Schritt wandert. Dieser verdammte Alkohol macht mich mutig. Er schnappt nach Luft und schreckt auf. „Hat dir der Spargel geschmeckt?" frage ich verführerisch und massiere sein Gemächt durch die Hose, während meine Zunge meine Lippen leckt und meine Zähne in meine Unterlippe beißen. Sein Schwanz zuckt.

„Ich würde dir so gerne zeigen, wie sehr!" sagt er, befreit meine Unterlippe und dann lehnt er sich zu mir und beißt sie bevor er mich so küsst, als ob er mich jeden Moment hier auf dem Tisch nehmen würde.

Ich reiße mich los und keuche, dann stehe ich auf und reiche ihm meine Hand. „Komm Schätzchen, ich will tanzen. Jetzt!" sage ich und grinse schelmisch.

Er stöhnt irritiert. „Natürlich Honigbrötchen!" Er steht langsam auf, streicht seine Kleidung glatt und knöpft sein Jackett zu. Dann legt er eine Hand auf mein Kreuz und führt mich zur Tanzfläche. Dort angekommen dreht er mich herum und fliegt mit mir über das Parkett. Er ist ein guter Tänzer, aber das hilft mir nicht mit meinem Schwindel und so klammere ich mich an ihn. Ich bin froh, als die Musik endet.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragt er beunruhigt.

„Ich denke, ich brauche etwas frische Luft, entschuldige mich bitte!" sage ich und gehe Richtung Ausgang.

Auf meinem Weg nach draußen treffe ich Kate, die verzweifelt aussieht.

„Kate, was ist mit dir los?" frage ich sie beruhigend.

„Oh Ana, einer meiner Ohrstecker, das Erbe meiner Großmutter, ich kann ihn nicht finden! Ich habe schon überall gesucht, aber er ist weg. Oh mein Gott, warum muss das gerade mir passieren?" kreischt sie.

„Kate, beruhige dich. Wo warst du heute? Ich helfe dir suchen!" biete ich ihr an.

„Ich war überall, das ist das VERDAMMTE Problem!" schreit sie. „Es tut mir so leid, aber ich bin verzweifelt. Naja, ich wollte im Auto, in der Hochzeitssuite und in der Bar unten suchen."

„Warum willst du in der Hochzeitssuite suchen?" frage ich sie konfus.

Sie kichert. „Naja, es ist ungeschriebenes Gesetz für die Trauzeugen die Hochzeitsnacht zu stören." Sie grinst boshaft.

„Oh ich bin gerade so glücklich darüber, dass ich dich erst kennengelernt habe, als ich schon verheiratet war!" kichere ich. „Ich suche im Auto und du suchst in der Suite. Danach treffen wir uns an der Bar, ok?"

„Das klingt nach einem Plan!" sagt sie motiviert und gibt mir ihre Schlüssel. „Bis später!"

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf und gehe hinaus zum Parkplatz. Kate ist wirklich jemand besonderes. Ich suche ihr Auto, kann es aber nicht finden. Dann kommt es mir: Sie hat ein großes Auto für den großen Tag gemietet, um alles, was sie heute braucht, unterbringen zu können. Also drücke ich auf die Fernbedienung und schaue, welches Auto aufleuchtet. Der Gewinner ist ein Audi Q7 in Glacier White Metallic. Ich öffne die Türe und suche mit der Lampe meines Handys nach dem Ohrstecker. Nach einer Weile habe ich nichts außer 3 Pennys und ein Zuckerl gefunden. Mmhhh Minze. Also knie ich mich in den Kofferraum und suche dort nach dem Ohrstecker.

„Was für eine Aussicht!" höre ich Christian sagen und schrecke hoch, da er mich erschreckt hat.

„Aua!" schreie ich auf und reibe meinen Kopf.

Christian nimmt meinen Kopf in seine Hand und küsst mein Aua. „Besser?" fragt er.

„Nein, aber ich schätze deine Bemühungen!" sage ich, drehe mich um, nehme mein Handy, welches ich fallen gelassen habe und fahre fort, nach diesem verdammten Ohrstecker zu suchen, während ich mich wieder in den Kofferraum kauere.

„Würdest du bitte damit aufhören, mir deinen Arsch ins Gesicht zu halten? Du spielst mit dem Feuer, meine Liebe!" sagt er verführerisch.

„Was? Ich suche Kates Ohrstecker, sie hat ihn verloren!" erkläre ich, während ich zu ihm zurückschaue.

„Ich werde dir helfen!" sagt er während er solange an meinem Arm zieht, bis ich vor ihm stehe und er damit beginnt, meine Locken zu lösen und die Haarnadeln in seine Tasche zu stecken.

„Was machst du?" frage ich verwirrt.

„Da sind keine Ohrstecker in deinen Haaren!" sagt er nachdem er mit seinen Fingern durch meine Haare fährt.

Ich kichere. „Wirklich? Wow, gut zu wissen!" sage ich amüsiert.

Er legt meine Haare auf eine Seite und knabbert an meinem Ohrläppchen. „Oh! Da ist ein Ohrstecker in deinem Ohrläppchen!" sagt er und küsst diese Stelle hinter meinem Ohr.

Ich schließe meine Augen und genieße das Gefühl. Ich liebe seine Lippen auf meiner Haut.

„Das sind meine. Wir sollten in Kates Auto nach Kates Ohrsteckern suchen, weißt du?" stöhne ich.

Er setzt mich in den Kofferraum und drückt mich hinunter während er sich über mich beugt. „Ja ja, ich suche und wir sind in Kates Auto, also was?" sagt er und küsst sich seinen Weg an meinen Hals hinunter.

„Sie sind nicht an meinem Hals?" frage ich herausfordernd.

„Nö! Irgendeine Idee, wo ich als nächstes suchen sollte?" fragt er.

„Vielleicht sind sie in meinem Dekolleté, aber leider kannst du da nicht suchen!" sage ich.

„Sagt wer?" fragt er und löst den Knoten meines Kleides.

„CHRISTIAN!" kreische ich und versuche ihn zu stoppen. „Wir sind auf einem Parkplatz! Mein Gott, jeder kann uns erwischen!" versuche ich vernünftig zu bleiben.

„Die sind alle auf der Hochzeit und saufen gratis Bier und Wein!" sagt er und befreit mich von meinem Kleid.

„Christian! Kate wartet auf mich!" sage ich und verstecke meinen Oberkörper mit meinen Armen.

„Ich beeil' mich!" sagt er aber ich bewege meine Arme nicht. „Ana, muss ich erst deine Hände fesseln um ein bisschen Spaß mit meiner Frau zu haben?" fragt er.

„Das traust du dich nicht!" sage ich.

Er sieht mich für einen kurzen Moment an, dann nimmt er eine Stoffbahn von meinem Kleid und bindet meine Hände flink über meinem Kopf an die Rückbank.

„Was zum Teufel?" rufe ich aus.

„Wir haben immer noch nicht diesen verdammten Ohrstecker gefunden! Der muss irgendwo sein und ich werde ihn finden!" sagt er und leckt die Stelle zwischen meinen Brüsten, während seine Hände meine Titten liebkosen.

Ich versuche, meine Hände frei zu bekommen, aber er hat sie wirklich ans Auto gefesselt. Ich bin gefangen und bin mir nicht sicher, was ich gerade fühle, da ich einerseits befürchte, dass jemand uns findet und das wäre peinlich, aber auf der anderen Seite ist das so heiß und ICH MAG DAS VERDAMMT NOCH EINMAL. Der Alkohol in meinem Körper lässt mich schwach fühlen und ich beginne wie eine läufige Hündin zu hecheln bevor ich meine Augen schließe. Christian ist ein Meister der Liebe und ich kriege gerade nicht genug von ihm. Ich schlinge meine Beine um ihn und ziehe ihn zu mir. Er stöhnt, küsst mich und seine Hand gleitet mein Bein hoch, während er mein Kleid mit hochzieht. Mein Höschen ist nun enthüllt und Christian untersucht es. Es ist an beiden Seiten zusammengebunden und er kichert.

„Zeit, um mein Geschenk auszupacken, würde ich sagen" sagt er und bindet es langsam und konzentriert auf, zieht es weg, riecht daran und packt es in seine Hosentasche.

Ich winde mich, als ich die fische Luft da unten spüre, aber bald wärmt sein Mund meine Geschlechtsteile.

Wow. Er ist wirklich gut. Ich meine _wirklich._ Er wirkt mit seiner Zunge wahre Zauberkünste und ich schreie, da ich meine Gefühle nicht für mich behalten kann. Ich war nie sehr laut, aber Mann, er ist ein Unikat.

„Schhh! Wenn du so weiterschreist, dann ja, wird uns jeder entdecken!" murmelt er und ich nicke. Er fährt mit seinem Angriff fort, aber nur einige Momente später, schreie ich schon wieder. Ich kann nicht anders, die Gefühle überwältigen mich.

„Ana, halt die Klappe oder ich werde dich knebeln!" droht er.

„Ich kann nicht, ich hab's versucht, aber ich kann einfach nicht!" keuche ich.

Er seufzt, nimmt die zweite Stoffbahn von meinem Kleid und bindet es um meinen Kopf, um meinen Mund zu knebeln. Dann macht er mit dem lecken, beißen, lutschen und was auch immer weiter, was mir egal ist, weil es sich so gut anfühlt. Nach einer Weile schiebt er einen Finger in mich hinein, dann einen zweiten und bewegt sie in mir. Ich bin so nah dran, ich glaube nicht, dass ich es noch länger aushalte, da ich schon spüre, wie sich meine Mitte zusammenzieht. Das Schwindelgefühl, die lange, lange Abstinenz und seine fast unerträglichen Fertigkeiten vermischen sich, schaukeln sich hoch und … dann höre ich Schritte auf uns zukommen. Scheiße!

„Ana? Hast du den Ohrstecker gefunden?" schreit Kate.

In mir steigt die Panik auf und ich winde meinem ganzen Körper, aber Christian drückt seine Hand auf meinen Bauch, um meine Bewegungen zu stoppen. Er fährt sich ein paar mal mit seinen Händen durch seine Haare, steht auf und schaut über das Auto.

„Hey Kate! Bis jetzt haben wir noch nichts gefunden, aber wir müssen noch den Kofferraum durchsuchen. Gib uns noch fünf Minuten, dann treffen wir uns an der Bar. Hast du schon bei der Rezeption nachgeschaut?" führt er redegewandt aus.

„Oh, guter Gedanke! Ich frage die Rezeptionistin. Bis dann!" jauchzt sie und geht weg.

Puuhh! Das war knapp. Christian beugt sich über mich, sieht mir in die Augen und seufzt.

„Ich denke, wir sollten gehen. Kate wartet auf dich." sagt er, bindet meinen Knebel los und befreit meine Hände, während er mir einen süßen Kuss gibt. Ich wickle meine Arme um seinen Hals und genieße das Gefühl, während er mir hoch hilft.

Als wir uns voneinander lösen, binde ich mein Kleid schnell in einem Halter-Stil und frage ihn, ob ich mein Höschen wieder haben kann.

„Nein! Das ist meine Trophäe, ich hab sie mir redlich verdient!" protestiert er.

„Christian! Ich brauche mein Höschen, um Gottes Willen!" schreie ich.

„Dann musst du es mir entreißen!" sagt er und macht einen Schritt zurück.

Ich fürchte, ich habe keine Chance wegen meinen Stöckeln, als ziehe ich meine Schuhe aus und bewege mich.

Er rennt weg und ich jage ihm den ganzen Weg zur Rezeption nach, wo wir hoffentlich auf Kate treffen. Wir erreichen Kate außer Atem und ein wenig unordentlich, also beäugt uns Kate misstrauisch.

„Was ist mit euch beiden passiert?" fragt sie mit ihrer Katherine Kavanaugh Inquisition-Stimme.

Ich gebe ihr meine Stöckelschuhe und sage: „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst!" Dann schlinge ich meinen Arm um Christians Hals, um ihn unten auf meinem Level unten zu halten und meine andere Hand versucht mein Höschen aus seiner Tasche zu ziehen. Er versucht mich auf Abstand zu halten und so tänzeln wir herum, kichern und lachen.

Kate versucht unseren Tanz zu unterbrechen. „Übrigens habe ich meinen Ohrstecker gefunden!" sagt sie und beobachtet uns genau. Sie sieht aus als ob sie denken würde, dass wir verrückt wären.

„Oh, das ist fantastisch!" rufe ich aus und dummerweise lenkt mich Kate von Christian ab, der sich deshalb von meinen Fängen befreien kann und wegrennt.

„Scheiße!" schreie ich und verfolge ihn während ich Kate einfach ignoriere.

Dieser Dummkopf nimmt die Stiegen und rennt hinauf, aber ich versuche, ihm dicht auf den Fersen zu bleiben. Nach ich weiß nicht wievielen Etagen erreiche ich die Tür zum Dach. Ich öffne die Tür und sehe nichts als Kies und Teerpappe. Ich glaube nicht dass es geplant ist, dass Gäste hier herauf kommen. Das einzige Licht hier kommt von einer Glühbirne über der Tür, welche das Notausgangsschild beleuchtet. Ich mache einige Schritte vorwärts, um meine Umgebung zu erkunden. Ich fühle die Hitze des Tages, die noch immer vom Dach abstrahlt und die warme Brise riecht nach Öl und Dreck. Plötzlich werde ich von hinten gepackt, was mich vor Schreck laut aufschreien und springen lässt. Ich befreie mich und drehe mich um und sehe Christian, der mit einem breiten Grinsen vor mir steht.

„Zeit für Runde zwei!" erklärt er und kommt langsam auf mich zu.

Ich mache einen Schritt zurück und fühle die warme, klebrige Teerpappe an meinen bloßen Fußsohlen. Ich fühle mich wie eine Fliege, die in das Spinnennetz tappt.

„Wir können hier noch immer erwischt werden", flüstere ich halbherzig, da ich noch immer meine Vulva zwischen meinen Beinen pulsieren spüre wegen der Begegnung zuvor im Auto.

„Nicht jetzt!" verkündet Christian mit einer Sicherheit während er noch immer auf mich zukommt, während ich weiter zurückweiche und irgendwann in die Betonwand pralle, die den Rad des Daches umsäumt.

Ich schlucke. „Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?" flüstere ich noch leiser, während ich fühle wie meine Knie wackelig werden und mein Schoß wegen dem unvollendeten Treiben vorher vor Verlangen brennt.

Christian nickt nur seinen Kopf in die Richtung hinter mir und in diesem Moment explodiert das erste Feuerwerk über meinem Kopf, welches sein Gesicht in strahlendem Rot aufleuchten lässt, was ihm eine teuflische Erscheinung verleiht.

Da ich nirgends hingehen kann, fasse ich nach dem Stahlgeländer auf der Betonwand hinter mir und rutsche fast aus da meine Hände schwitzen. Ich beiße meine Lippe erwartungsvoll als sich mir Christian bedrohlich nähert und sein Eigentum einfordert, indem seine Lippen meine suchen. Seine Hände fahren meinen Körper auf und ab während ich versuche, meine Hände in seinen Haaren zu vergraben, aber er schnappt sie und legt sie zurück auf das Geländer. Ich will protestieren, aber er erlaubt es nicht.

Weiteres Feuerwerk explodiert im Hintergrund und mit jeder Explosion fühle ich eine kleine Welle der Aufregung durch meine Venen rauschen.

„Dreh dich um!" stöhnt mir Christian in mein Ohr als er sich seinen Weg zu meinem Hals küsst.

Ich zögere, während mir der Atem stockt.

„Jetzt!" befiehlt mir Christian unnachgiebig und mein Körper dreht sich von alleine um.

Als ich auf den Rasen hinter der Betonwand blicke, erleuchtet ein strahlendes, weiß und goldenes Feuerwerk die Gäste, die über den Garten verteilt stehen und das Spektakel beobachten.

Ich schnappe nach Luft und meine Muskeln ziehen sich bei dem Gedanken zusammen, dass jeder von ihnen uns hier oben entdecken könnte, da ich sie ja auch sehen kann, aber mit der nächsten Rakete, die explodiert bemerke ich, dass alle ihre Blicke auf die tanzenden Lichter gewandt sind, die im Himmel auf der anderen Seite des Gartens erscheinen.

Ich entspanne mich ein wenig und kann Christians heißen Atem auf meinem Hals spüren, als seine Hände meine Hüften liebkosen und beginnen, mein Kleid über meine Schenkel hochzuschieben. Als meine Beine mehr und mehr bloßgelegt werden, spüre ich die warme Brise meine Haut kitzeln und stöhne sanft vor freudiger Erwartung. Christian zieht das Kleid über meinen Po hoch auf mein Kreuz. Ich beuge mich leicht nach vor und presse meine Kehrseite in seine Richtung.

„Es scheint, dass heute Vollmond ist!" sagt Christian während er meinen Arsch bewundert und ihn mit seiner bloßen Hand schlägt. Das verursacht einen weiteren Blitz, der mich durchzuckt und ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Ich beiße meine Zähne zusammen und grunze: „Jetzt komm schon! Fick mich endlich!", wobei ich nicht weiß, welcher Teil meiner selbst diese Worte gerade gebrummt hat.

Christian kichert und schnurrt in einer Imitation meiner Stimme: „Aber wir können hier noch immer erwischt werden". Zur selben Zeit fährt er mit einer Hand die Innenseite meiner Schenkel entlang und streicht mit seinen Fingerspitzen über meine äußeren Schamlippen.

„Bitte!" jammere ich und drücke mich gegen seine Finger, nicht wissend, warum ich auf einmal so aufgegeilt bin. Das muss der Alkohol sein, der so einen Effekt auf mich hat.

Er fährt fort, mich um meinen Eingang herum zu streicheln und meine Schamlippen mit zwei Fingern leicht auseinander zu spreizen während ein dritter Finger auf meinen empfindlichsten Punkt drückt. „Sind wir immer noch feucht?" Er fährt fort, mich zu reizen während ich sehnsüchtig herumwackle und das Geländer noch fester umfasse, bis meine Knöchel ganz weiß werden. Ich kann sein Necken nicht länger aushalten und strecke meine Hand nach hinten um seinen Gürtel zu packen.

„Nicht so schnell, Mrs. Steele!" Er packt mein Handgelenk und dreht meine Hand auf meinen Rücken wie ein Polizist, der einen Kriminellen gefangen nimmt. Ich fühle einen kurzen Schmerz durch meinen Arm rauschen aber irgendwie turnt es mich noch mehr an, in einer so hilflosen Position zu sein, also lehne ich mich vor um etwas Erleichterung zu erfahren. Mit seiner zweiten Hand gibt mir Christian einen Klaps auf meinen Hintern und das Geräusch überschneidet sich mit der Explosion einer besonders großen Rakete, gefolgt von einem Jubelgeschrei von der Menge da unten.

Mit einer Hand hält er mich unten, über das Geländer gebeugt, mein Handgelenk packend während mich die Finger der anderen Hand stimulieren. Schmerzhaft langsam gleitet ein Finger in mich, dann noch einer. Mein Blick wird trüb als ich in seinen Händen wegschmelze, schwer keuchend und stöhnend. Mit jedem Feuerwerk, das explodiert, kann ich die Gäste sehen, die verstreut im Garten stehen, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist mir das scheiß egal, weil der Alkohol und meine fast untragbare Erregung meine Hemmschwelle heruntersetzen. Ich muss mich konzentrieren nicht zu sabbern und unabsichtlich jemanden, der nah an der Mauer des Gebäudes steht, zu treffen.

Endlich lässt mich Christian los und zippt seine Hose auf. Ich greife wieder nach dem Geländer, strecke meinen bloßen Po hoch in seine Richtung wie eine gehorsame Stute. Er legt seine Hände auf meine Hüfte und hebt sie noch etwas höher, so dass ich auf meine Zehenspitzen stehen muss. Ich kann die Spitze seines Penises zwischen meiner Spalte spüren und höre ein tiefes Stöhnen von Christian. Ich denke er würde mich gerne noch mehr reizen, aber es scheint, dass er es auch nicht mehr länger aushält und so stößt er plötzlich in mich. Oh mein Gott er füllt mich komplett aus und ich lasse einen Freudeschrei los, der verursacht, dass sich einige Köpfe da unten in Verwirrung umdrehen. Zum Glück hat niemand die Idee nach oben zu schauen und drehen sich schnell wieder um, um die immer größer werdenden Feuerwerkskörper zu beobachten, die sich langsam zum Finale aufbauen.

Christian fängt an mich wie ein Dampfmaschine hart zu stoßen während er immer schneller wird und ich liebe jeden einzelnen Stoß von ihm, der sich immer tiefer und tiefer in mich drängt. Fast ein ganzes Jahr hatte ich schon nichts mehr zwischen den Beinen, das nicht mit Batterien betrieben wurde, also kann ich gerade nicht genug von ihm bekommen. Ich lasse die Wellen des Vergnügens über mich hereinbrechen, während ich eine große Wärme spüre, die sich in mir ausbreitet und meine Finger und Zehen vor Freude kribbeln lässt.

„Oh Jesus! Oh Gott! Oh Jesus! Maria Mutter von Jesus von Nazareth!" keuche ich.

„Oh Ana!" stammelt Christian hinter mir tief atmend und fast hebt er mich vom Boden hoch mit jedem Stoß.

Ich wünschte, dass dieses Gefühl ewig anhalten würde, aber mit jeder Welle fühle ich den Höhepunkt meiner Lust näher und näher kommen. Ich richte meinen diesigen Blick noch einmal auf den Rasen unter uns, als die letzten Raketen ihr Crescendo starten und die Menge jetzt fast durchgehend erleuchten. Ich kann jetzt sogar ein paar Gäste erkennen. Da ist Kate und da drüben ist José, der neben Ray steht. Dieser kurze Moment, in dem ich sie da stehen sehe, unwissend, dass ich hier oben über ihren Köpfen besinnungslos durchgefickt werde, lässt mich endlich über die Klippe springen und ich komme. Ich möchte Christians Name schreien, aber meine Stimme versagt und es kommt nur ein kreischendes Stöhnen der Erleichterung hervor. Momente später werden Christians Stöße langsamer, als er heftig in mir kommt und befriedigt seufzt während er mich behutsam herunter auf den Boden setzt und mich von hinten umarmt.

Ich lehne mich gegen Christians Brust, schaue mir die Sterne am Himmel an und versuche mich zu beruhigen. Aber mit jedem Atemzug komme ich von meinem Hoch herunter und fühle mich zerrissen. Je mehr ich mich in Christian verliebe, desto mehr fühle ich den Drang, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Nach einiger Zeit habe ich das Bedürfnis ihm zu sagen. wie ich mich fühle. Ich setze mich auf, schaue ihn an und sage:

„Christan, was auch immer in der Zukunft passiert, vergiss ja nicht, dass ich dich soooooo sehr liebe und ich dich nie verletzen wollte. Ich würde alles tun, um dich glücklich zu machen!"

Christian hebt mein Kinn hoch und küsst mich. „Ich liebe dich auch, Mrs. Steele. Ich weiß vielleicht nicht, wie mein Leben vor dem Unfall war, aber ich liebe mein Leben danach. Ich habe die schönste Frau, zwei hinreißende Söhne, eine zukünftige Traumvilla, die ich mein Zuhause nenne", er kichert und ich fühle mich überwältigt. „ Du bist die beste, großartigste, zärtlichste und hübscheste Person, die ich je gekannt habe. Und sogar das ist eine Untertreibung", sagt er mit einer ernsten Stimme.

Seine Wörter senden einen Schauer durch meinen Körper und schlechtes Gewissen vereinnahmt mich. Ich bin der schlechteste Mensch auf dieser Erde und habe gerade einen vergebenen Mann gefickt, den ich gekidnappt und gefangen gehalten habe. Ich schaue ihm in die Augen und komme zu dem Schluss, ihm endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen … morgen … wenn ich wieder nüchtern bin. Es bedeutet wahrscheinlich Auf Wiedersehen, aber ich kann ihn nicht noch mehr verletzen, weil ich ihn liebe verdammt noch einmal. Ich hebe meine Hände und fahre damit durch seine Haare in dem Bestreben, sie in Ordnung zu bringen.

„Wir sollten zur Party zurückgehen" flüstere ich und versuche, meine eigenen durch den Sex zerzausten Haare zu zähmen.

Er nickt. „Lass uns die Kinder holen und nach Hause gehen!" sagt er mit einer leisen Stimme, küsst meinen Kopf und steht auf, während er einen Arm zu mir ausstreckt. Ich nehme sie und stehe auch auf und ups, da rinnt sein Saft mein Bein herunter. Ich seufze, kann aber nichts tun, da Christian mich hinter sich die Stufen herunterzieht. Wenigstens ist das Kleid waschbar. Wir gehen zu dem Fernsehzimmer, holen Tommy und Andy, die schon ziemlich übermüdet sind und tragen sie zum Auto, wo sie auch gleich einschlafen. Dann gehe ich zurück, um mich bei der Braut und beim Bräutigam zu verabschieden. Auf meinem Weg zurück zum Auto suche ich Kate, die hoffentlich meine Schuhe hat. Ich entdecke sie in der Nähe der Bar, wo sie einen Shot nach dem anderen trinkt. Als ich mich ihr nähere, schreit sie:

„Ana Arcana, da bist du! Wo warst du während des Feuerwerks, es war so schön!"

„Ich war auf dem Dach. Ich habe es gesehen, es war überwältigend!" entgegne ich grinsend. „Kate, hast du meine Schuhe gesehen? Wir wollen nach Hause gehen, die Burschen schlafen schon!"

„Ich habe sie in mein Auto gegeben, ich hole sie für dich!" antwortet sie und kramt in ihrer Clutch, um die Autoschlüssel zu suchen. Als wir bei ihrem Auto ankommen, wartet Christian schon beim Eingang. Kate wickelt ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper.

„Christian! Ich habe dich vermisst! Wo warst du? Du hast das Feuerwerk verpasst!" kreischt sie. Sie ist definitiv betrunken.

„Es war fantastisch, ich habe es mir vom Dach angesehen!" antwortet er und versucht, ihrer Umarmung zu entkommen.

Kate reißt ihre Augen auf und ihre Kinnlade fällt herunter, als ihr Blick zwischen Christian und mir hin und her pendelt. Scheiße.

„Verdammte Scheiße! Bin ich die einzige, die heute nicht flachgelegt wird?" schreit sie auf und schreitet zum Auto. Sie öffnet die Türe und gibt mir meine Schuhe. „Da hast du sie! Tschüss Ana, Tschüss Christian, ich gehe zurück und fange mir einen heißen Adonis ein!" sagt sie, winkt und verschwindet im Hotel.

Christian schüttelt seinen Kopf, nimmt meine Hand und führt mich zu unserem Auto. Zuhause trägt Christian die Buben zu ihren Betten. Ich versuche, sie vorsichtig auszuziehen, um sie nicht zu wecken und bin erfolgreich. Ich küsse sie auf die Stirn und gehe so leise wie möglich hinaus. Gerade jetzt betritt Christian unser Schlafzimmer und … ‚Ach scheiß drauf, _sie_ hat ihn zurückgelassen' denke ich mir während ich hinter ihm her renne und die Tür hinter uns schließe.

Er dreht sich um und hat einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck. „Was ma…?"

Ich unterbreche seine Frage indem ich ihn wild küsse und flüstere: „Du weißt schon, dass alle guten Dinge drei sind, nicht wahr?"


	15. Sonntag - Auf Wiedersehen

Ich wache auf und es grüßt mich wieder ein Kater, also stöhne ich als ich versuche, meine Augen in diesem viel zu hellen Licht zu öffnen. Aber es ist nicht nur der Kater, der mir große Kopfschmerzen bereitet. Ich fühle auch vertraute Emotionen - Unruhe und Nervosität -, wahrscheinlich weil ich heute Christian die Wahrheit sagen werde. Ich warte nur auf den richtigen Moment. Es fühlt sich so an wie in Mary Poppins, wenn sich der Wind dreht. Es erinnert mich an letzte Woche, als Christian in unser Leben gekommen ist. Ich drehe mich um und sehe Christian neben mir liegen. Er schläft noch immer und ist sich keines Aspektes seines früheren Lebens bewusst. Panik bricht in mir aus. Ich bin absolut nicht bereit dafür, ihn gehen zu lassen. Nicht nach letzter Nacht, überhaupt nicht. Scheiße, ich bin total verliebt in diesen Typen. Ich liebe ihn.

Ich starre auf sein Gesicht und versuche, dieses Bild für ewig in mein Hirn zu brennen. Ich streichle seine Haare und küsse seine Lippen. Er regt sich und wacht auf, während ich ihn mit Küssen bedecke. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er meinen Drang spürt, ihm nahe zu sein, da wir in kürzester Zeit nackt sind und Liebe machen, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen. Ich will, dass er mein ungutes Gefühl wegmacht, wenigstens für kurze Zeit.

Nachdem ich endlich aufgestanden bin, kuschle ich mich in meinen Bademantel und scheuche Christian ins Badezimmer. Wir nehmen eine wirklich heiße Dusche und ich genieße unsere kleine Blase. Ich schlinge mich um ihn und umarme ihn ganz fest, unfähig das ungute Gefühl abzuschütteln, aber ich koste jede Minute in seinen Armen aus. Nach der Dusche gehen wir ins Schlafzimmer und ziehen uns legere Kleidung an. Als wir halb fertig sind, stürmen unsere Kinder in unser Zimmer und wuseln herum. Ich versuche sie zu beruhigen und verkünde, dass ich heute anders frühstücken möchte.

Wir beschließen ein paar Brote einzupacken und ein Picknick im Park zu machen. Es gibt dort in der Mitte einen kleinen Teich und einen Asphaltweg rundherum. Auch gibt es viele Bäume und Bänke. Fast überall im Park gibt es Enten und Schwäne. Tommy besteht darauf, mit seinem neuen Rad zu fahren und Andy fährt mit seinem Laufrad. Also gehen wir in den Park. Ich breite die Decke aus und Christian macht es sich mit mir gemütlich während die Burschen ihre Runden um den Teich fahren. Ich kann nicht anders als mich an Christian zu klammern und seine Anwesenheit so lange wie möglich zu genießen. Ich beschließe, ihm die hässliche Wahrheit zu Hause zu erzählen. Hier im Park ist es so still und friedlich und ein perfekter Ort, um sich an die schöne Zeit mit Christian zu erinnern, bevor die Kacke am Dampfen ist. Also suche ich seine Nähe - ein Kuss hier, eine Umarmung da, zahlreiche Berührungen überall. Wir sind wie Teenager. Immer wieder einmal müssen wir die Jungs anfeuern, wenn sie bei uns vorbei kommen. Nach ein paar Runden hauen wir rein und genießen unser Picknick. Dann spielt Christian mit den Kindern Football während ich mein Buch lese. Es ist so lustig zu sehen, wie er mit den Kids interagiert. Oh wie ich es lieben würde, ihn für den Rest meines Lebens um mich zu haben. Dieser Gedanke lässt das ungute Gefühl mit voller Kraft zurückkommen und ich versteife mich. Nach dem bisschen Sport gehen wir nach Hause. Zeit für die Wahrheit, denke ich.

Als wir zu unserem Haus kommen, sehe ich einen schwarzen SUV vor dem Haus stehen. Als wir näher kommen steigt die blonde Göttin gerade aus dem Auto, gefolgt von dem Mann in schwarz. Scheiße. Jetzt weiß ich, wer der Mann war, den ich im Café in Portland gesehen habe. Mir ist schlecht und meine Knie füllen sich an wie Pudding. Meine Handflächen beginnen zu schwitzen, mein Sehvermögen verschwimmt und plötzlich fühlt sich alles wie in Zeitlupe an. Ich fühle die Tränen aufsteigen und in nur ein paar Sekunden laufen die letzten zwei Wochen vor meinem geistigen Auge vorbei und ich fürchte mich jetzt wirklich vor der Situation, die vor mir liegt. Er wird sooooo verärgert sein und mit seiner Verlobten daneben wird es unmöglich sein, alles zu erklären. ‚Das geschieht dir recht!' denke ich mir. ‚Du hattest zwölf Tage lang Zeit, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, du bist so lächerlich!' Wie konnte ich ihn nur so verletzen? Ich bin so eine furchtbare Person und in kürzester Zeit wird mein Herz in eine Million Teile zerspringen. Oh Mann, es schaut so aus, als ob der Traum jetzt endet.

Christian geht zur Eingangstüre. Beiläufig, als ob nie etwas gewesen wäre, grüßt er die blonde Göttin und geht ins Haus. Ich gehe sehr langsam, atme tief ein um meine Nerven zu beruhigen und nehme die Hände meiner Jungs, nachdem diese ihre Räder in einem kleinen Schuppen neben dem Haus weggeräumt haben. Die Blondine funkelt mich an und zischt:

„Mach ja nichts Dummes, du wirst es bereuen!"

Ich bücke mich zu meinen Kindern hinunter. „Hey Jungs, es ist wichtig, dass ihr mir jetzt zuhört! Christian muss jetzt gehen. Er wird sich jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen komisch benehmen, aber erinnert euch immer daran, dass er euch liebt!"

„Nein, Mommy, ich will nicht dass er geht. Er hat gesagt, dass er uns nicht verlassen würde!" weint Tommy und ich fühle mich so hilflos. Andy zappelt und zieht an meiner Hand:

„Nein! Daddy muss bleiben!" winselt er. Mit Tränen in meinen Augen küsse ich deren Stirn und umarme sie ganz fest. Sie werden mich nie verlassen. Sie werden mich nie hassen. Sie sind alles, was ich jetzt habe.

Die Eingangstüre öffnet sich langsam und Christian kommt heraus.

„Elena?"

Die Blondine geht zu Christian und öffnet ihre Arme. „Christian, Liebling, endlich habe ich dich gefunden! Wie geht es dir?" gurrt sie und küsst ihn auf die Lippen.

„Elena, oh mein Gott, mir geht es gut, mir geht es so gut, ich erinnere mich an alles. Ich bin Christian Grey, der Besitzer von Grey Enterprises Holdings, ich habe einen Bruder und eine Schwester und du bist meine Verlobte. Ich habe Geld, so viel Geld, sogar in der Schweiz!" ruft er aufgeregt aus.

„In der Schweiz?" fragt sie interessiert.

„Ich habe auch einen Jet, einen Helikopter, ein Boot und viele wirklich coole Autos. Oh Elena, die Ärzte haben gesagt, dass alles wieder hervorkommen würde und jetzt ist es passiert!" sagt er glücklich.

Er dreht sich um und geht zu mir, während ich mich auf den finalen Schlag vorbereite. Ich trete nervös von Fuß zu Fuß und schaffe es, ein kleines Lächeln hervor zu bringen. Er umarmt mich fest und sagt:

"Ana, Cupcake, ich bin so verdammt froh, dass dieser Alptraum endlich vorbei ist. Ich danke dir so sehr, dass du so geduldig mit mir warst und mir durch das alles geholfen hast und …"

Plötzlich spannt sich sein ganzer Körper an. Ich schließe meine Augen und Tränen beginnen, meine Wangen hinab zu rinnen. Das ist es. Das Ende. Er geht weg und lässt mich im Stich. Er legt seine Hände auf meine Schultern und streckt sie durch, wodurch er mich etwas wegdrückt.

"… warum? Warum hast du das getan? Du bist die Angestellte, die ich gefeuert habe. Du bist nicht meine Frau …"

Sein Gesicht zeigt gefühlte Hundert Emotionen. Schock, Wut, Traurigkeit, Zweifel, alles in einem. Er dreht seinen Kopf zu meiner Seite und macht einen Schritt zurück.

"… und das sind nicht meine Kinder. Du hast mich glauben lassen es wären unsere!"

Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich schließe meine Augen und drücke meine Hand auf meinen Mund, um die Schluchzer zu dämpfen.

„Was habe ich dir getan, dass du mich so sehr hasst? Ich würde sagen, Rache serviert man wohl am besten kalt."

Ich kann ihn nicht ansehen und mein Verstand ist wie weggewischt, ohne jegliche Antwort. Er macht noch einige Schritte zurück und schüttelt seinen Kopf.

„Ich gehe ins Haus und packe meine Sachen."

Er dreht sich um und verschwindet im Haus. Ich nehme die Hände meiner Kinder und drücke sie.

„Alles wird gut, glaubt mir!" murmle ich und versuche zu lächeln.

Nach ein paar Minuten kommt er aus dem Haus heraus, nur den Pokal, den Tommy ihm gemacht hat, und das Kochbuch in der Hand und sagt:

„Nichts anderes hier gehört mir." Er geht zum SUV und sagt nichts mehr. Als er die Tür öffnet, kreische ich:

„Christian!"

Er hält inne und sieht mich an. Er hat einen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck, genauso wie die verletzten und vernachlässigten Hunde auf den Werbeplakaten des Tierheims.

Ich spreche weiter: „Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, ich danke dir!"

Er nickt und steigt ins Auto ein. Die blonde Frau sagt:

„Komm schon, Darling. Wir werden dich aus diesen Lumpen befreien", steigt hinter ihm ins Auto und der Mann im schwarzen Anzug schließt die Türe. Er nickt kurz in meine Richtung, steigt ebenfalls ins Auto und fährt weg.

Nachdem das Auto ein paar Meter gefahren ist, beginnen die Jungs hinter dem SUV her zu rennen. Tommy schreit:

"Daddy! Daddy! Geh nicht weg! Du hast gesagt, dass du uns nicht verlassen würdest!" und beginnt zu weinen. Sogar mein Kleiner versucht dem Auto so schnell wie möglich zu folgen. Meine Knie werden schwach und schließlich gebe ich auf. Ich sinke auf den Boden und vergrabe mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Ich lasse alles heraus und weine, als ob es kein Morgen gäbe. Ich habe nicht nur Christian verletzt sondern auch meine beiden Kinder. Ich bin ein Monster. All das ist nur wegen einem verdammten Jobs passiert. Oh wie ich diese ganze Sache bereue. Meine Buben kommen zu mir zurück und Tommy fragt mich:

„Sind wir wieder alleine?"

„Ja Tommy, wir sind wieder alleine. Du, Andy und ich gegen die Welt!" sage ich und halte meine Hand in die Höhe.

„Mommy, wir schaffen das! Ich werde dir helfen", sagt er und schlägt ein.

„Danke dir, mein Liebling, ohne dich würde ich das nicht schaffen!"

Und dann umarme ich ihn, nicht wissend, was die Zukunft bringen wird.

**Ende.**


	16. CPOV - Willkommen Zuhause

_Zusammenfassung Kapitel 1-15:_

Die Witwe und zweifache Mutter Ana wird von Mr. Grey, dem Chef des Chefs ihres Chefs, entlassen und muss zurück nach Montesano in ein baufälliges Haus ziehen. Einige Zeit später entdeckt sie zufällig einen Fernsehbericht, in dem um Informationen über einen unbekannten Mann gebeten wird, den sie gleich als Mr. Grey erkennt. Kate schmiedet einen teuflischen Plan, in dem Ana sich als Christians Frau ausgibt und ihn mit sich nach Hause nimmt, um ihn im Garten für sich arbeiten zu lassen. Über die nächsten paar Tage lebt sich Christian immer mehr ein und übernimmt immer souveräner den Part des Familienvaters und Ehemannes, bis seine Verlobte Elena ihn abholt und er sich auf einmal an alles erinnert. Gekränkt steigt er ins Auto und fährt davon.

_Kapitel 16:_

Ich sitze im SUV und sehe durch die Heckscheibe hinaus. Tommy und Andy laufen dem Wagen hinterher und haben natürlich keine Chance, mit dem Tempo mitzuhalten, aber das hält sie nicht davon ab, es zu versuchen. Nach einigen Metern biegen wir um die Ecke und auf einmal sind sie weg. Aus. Vorbei. Ende. Ich fühle mich, als ob jemand die Hälfte meines Körpers aus mir herausgerissen hat. Scheiße. Elena legt mir eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel und sagt

„Keine Sorge, jetzt wird alles wieder gut. Du wirst dieses Pack schon bald vergessen haben." Ich nehme ihre Hand und lege sie kommentarlos auf ihren eigenen Schoß, patsche noch einmal darauf um meinem Drang sie zu würgen zu unterdrücken und drehe mich dann weg, um aus meinem Fenster zu schauen. Was weiß sie schon über Kinder, außer dass man sie ficken kann? Sie weiß nicht wie das ist, wenn dich allein der Anblick deiner schlafenden Kinder alle Probleme vergessen lässt und du sofort diese innere Ruhe spürst oder wenn dir das Herz fast stehen bleibt, weil sie sich wieder das Knie aufgeschlagen haben. Sie weiß nicht wie das ist, wenn dich jemand bedingungslos liebt.

‚Sei nicht so erbärmlich Grey, als ob du eine Ahnung davon hättest, nur weil du fast zwei Wochen ein paar Kinder gehütet hast.' Ich betrachte den Pokal, den mir Tommy gebastelt hat, und ein Stich bohrt sich geradewegs in mein Herz hinein. Ich dachte immer, ich habe kein Herz und jetzt gerade wünschte ich mir, dass es wirklich so wäre, denn dieser unbeschreibliche Schmerz beweist mir das Gegenteil. Es tut so verdammt weh.

Als wir ins Escala zurückkehren, sehe ich mich in meinem Penthouse um und komme mir ganz klein und unbedeutend vor, da es so ungewohnt riesig ist. Außerdem fehlt mir jegliche Farbe, was mir sehr missfällt, und ich merke mir vor, das bald ändern zu lassen. Ich stelle Tommys Pokal an den Kaminsims und Rays Kochbuch in die Küche. Danach gehe ich zu den Fenstern im Wohnzimmer und schaue auf die kleinen Ameisen hinunter, wie sie fleißig ihrer Arbeit nachgehen und durch die Gassen strömen ohne auf mich zu achten, wo mein Herz doch inzwischen verblutet. Elena reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.

"Hier ist schon einmal ein Weißwein. Mrs. Jones wird bald mit dem Abendessen fertig sein. Ich dachte es wäre ok, wenn wir heute ein bisschen früher essen" sagt sie. Ich nicke, nehme das Glas, welches ich gleich einmal halb leer trinke, und versuche meine Gedanken abzulenken, während ich weiterhin die Ameisen beobachte.

Gail kommt ins Wohnzimmer und verkündet, dass das Abendessen serviert ist, also gehe ich zum Esstisch, an dem Elena schon auf mich wartet. Ich setze mich und beginne, die gegrillten Lachs-Tacos mit Avocado-Salsa zu essen.

„Mmmmhhhhh, das schmeckt vorzüglich!", lobe ich Gail und sie lächelt zögerlich. Ich genieße jeden Bissen und bin dankbar, so eine gute Köchin im Haus zu haben. Seitdem ich selber gekocht habe weiß ich, was das für ein Aufwand sein muss. Ich habe ja nur ganz einfache Gerichte gekocht und war schon ziemlich ausgelastet. Ich seufze vor Glückseligkeit, worauf Elena mich interessiert ansieht und leicht ihren Kopf schüttelt. Sie ist es vielleicht nicht gewohnt, dass ich Gefühle zeige, aber ich kann nicht anders. Ein gutes Essen ist nun einmal ein gutes Essen.

Als wir fertig gegessen haben stehe ich auf, nehme unsere Teller und gehe damit in die Küche. Wie selbstverständlich lasse ich etwas Wasser in die Spüle ein und beginne, die Teller abzuwaschen.

„CHRISTIAN! Was glaubst du, was du hier machst?", fragt mich Elena entsetzt.

Ich sehe sie verständnislos an und überlege, was sie meint. Sie zeigt auf die Spüle und ich erschrecke. Ich bin es mittlerweile so gewohnt, den Abwasch zu erledigen, dass mir gar nicht aufgefallen ist, dass ich hier doch jemanden habe, den ich dafür bezahle. Ich lasse die Teller wieder in die Spüle gleiten und trockne mir die Hände.

„Was hat die Schlampe nur mit dir angestellt?", fragt Elena schockiert.

„Jetzt krieg nicht gleich die Krise, ich habe einfach nicht nachgedacht", entgegne ich ihr.

„Offensichtlich!", murmelt sie und schüttelt den Kopf. „Vielleicht solltest du Dr. Flynn anrufen und ihn um einen Termin bitten. Es gibt anscheinend einige Auswirkungen der letzten Zeit, die du so schnell wie möglich ausmerzen solltest."  
„Ja, vielleicht hast du recht", sage ich und zücke mein Handy.

* * *

**Nadia - Ja, es hat zwar etwas gedauert, aber es geht weiter ;)**

**MrsHoneyBunny - Danke für deine Reviews, vielleicht solltest du gschwind aufholen, da du nun einen Monat lang jeden Tag eine Mail bekommst ;D**


	17. CPOV - Dr Flynn Nr1

**CPOV**

John hat zum Glück Zeit für mich und teilt mir mit, dass er in einer Stunde hier sein wird. Ich gehe in mein Badezimmer und ziehe die Sachen aus, die ich von Ana bekommen habe. Ich halte das Hemd in meinen Händen und fühle mich sogleich etwas nostalgisch. Ich schnuppere daran und erinnere mich, wie wir noch vor wenigen Stunden im Park gesessen und Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht haben. Ich überlege ob es Sinn macht, Gail zu bitten, das gleiche Waschmittel zu besorgen. 'Scheiße Grey, reiß dich zusammen. Sie hat dir doch nur etwas vorgespielt. Das war alles nicht echt!' schreit mich meine innere Stimme an. Ich gehe unter die Dusche und versuche, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Als ich fertig umgezogen in das Wohnzimmer komme sitzt Elena schon auf der Couch mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand und telefoniert mit einer ihrer Freundinnen. Sie reicht mir auch ein Glas und ich nehme gleich einen ordentlichen Schluck davon.

Gail beginnt nach und nach kleine Tabletts, auf denen sich köstlich aussehende Häppchen befinden, zum Esstisch zu tragen. Taylor kündigt John an, der kurz darauf in das Wohnzimmer kommt und uns beide begrüßt. Währenddessen kommt Gail mit einem weiteren Tablett ins Zimmer, auf dem sich drei Champagnerflöten befinden, von denen wir nacheinander je eine nehmen und uns zuprosten. Ich deute John sich zu setzen, gehe hinüber zum Esstisch und nehme ein Tablett, welches ich ihm reiche, um ihm etwas davon anzubieten.

„Oh das sieht ja großartig aus, danke schön!", sagt er und will gerade zugreifen, als Elena schon wieder kreischt.

„CHRISTIAN!", platzt es aus ihr heraus. „Sehen Sie Dr. Flynn, er benimmt sich wie ein Dienstmädchen. So geht das schon den ganzen Tag. Das ist doch nicht normal!"

Ich fühle mich ertappt, da ich wieder einmal nicht nachgedacht habe, sondern wie selbstverständlich meinen Gast verwöhnen wollte. Also stelle ich das Tablett auf dem Couchtisch ab und John genehmigt sich ein Häppchen.

„Christian, was hat Sie dazu veranlasst aufzustehen und ein Tablett zu holen?", fragt John mich nachdenklich.

„Ich dachte, Sie hätten vielleicht Hunger", versuche ich mich zu rechtfertigen.

„Das ist ausgezeichnet, ausgezeichnet!", sagt John erstaunt.

„Was ist daran ausgezeichnet?", fragt Elena genervt.

„Ich hatte tatsächlich Hunger!" antwortet er begeistert.

„Dr. Flynn, ich bitte Sie, hören Sie mit diesen Scherzen auf, ich möchte meinen Verlobten zurückhaben!", kontert Elena.

„Nun, dann sollten wir vielleicht damit beginnen, dass Sie mir erzählen, was nun eigentlich passiert ist", sagt John ruhig.

Elena übernimmt das Gespräch und schildert John, was passiert ist.

„Nach dem Leila-Vorfall und wegen dem allgemeinen Stress bei GEH habe ich Christian so lange bearbeitet, bis er endlich zugestimmt hat, eine kleine Urlaubsreise zur Entspannung auf der Grace zu machen - unter der Voraussetzung, dass wir es gleich mit ein paar Geschäftsterminen verbinden. An dem Tag nachdem Christian verschwunden ist hatte er einen Termin in der Nähe von Aberdeen, im Grey's Harbor National Wildlife Refuge, also sind wir Richtung North Bay gesegelt. An dem Abend bevor er verschwunden ist war alles ganz normal. Wir haben an Deck zu Abend gegessen und ich bin dann alleine schlafen gegangen, da Christian noch etwas für den Termin vorbereiten wollte. Als ich wieder aufgewacht bin, waren wir auf hoher See verankert. Das hat mich gewundert, da Christian den Termin für den frühen Morgen geplant hatte. Ich habe das ganze Schiff abgesucht, ihn aber nirgends gefunden. Da habe ich dann Panik bekommen und das Schiff wie geplant in den Hafen bin ich in das nächstgelegene Hotel gegangen und habe Taylor kontaktiert. Er hat natürlich gleich alles in die Wege geleitet und einen Suchtrupp zusammengestellt um Christian zu finden, aber er konnte keine Spur entdecken. Nach einigen Tagen sind wir schon vom Schlimmsten ausgegangen, haben aber noch einmal alles versucht, um Christian zu finden. Deshalb haben wir die Suche dann ausgeweitet und sind sogar bis nach Portland gefahren, konnten ihn aber nirgends entdecken. Ich bin dann Ende der Woche wie geplant zurück nach Seattle gereist und habe Taylor vor Ort das Kommando übergeben. Naja, eigentlich hatte er es ja die ganze Zeit. Ich bin dann Montagmorgen ins Grey House gefahren und habe Ros mitgeteilt, dass Christian die Geschäftsreise verlängert hat. Gestern kam Taylor dann mit der frohen Botschaft, dass er ihn gefunden hat. Irgendeine Dorfmatratze hatte ihn gekidnappt und wie einen Sklaven gehalten, nur weil er sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte und die Gelegenheit günstig war. Wir sind heute Morgen dann gleich dorthin gefahren und haben ihn gerettet. Die weiteren Schritte müssen wir erst noch besprechen."

Ich kann mich erinnern wie wir nach Aberdeen gesegelt sind, der Unfall selber ist aber wie weggewischt.

„Christian, wie fühlen Sie sich jetzt?", will John von mir wissen.

„Ich denke, ich muss mich erst wieder an mein Leben hier gewöhnen." Ich möchte noch nicht über die Zeit in Montesano reden, nicht vor Elena. Ich sollte mir aber einen Termin ausmachen, um mit John unter vier Augen zu reden. „John, ich bin etwas müde, heute war ein anstrengender Tag für mich und er ist noch lange nicht vorbei, da ich mich auf morgen vorbereiten muss, um mich wieder um meine Firma kümmern zu können. Ich würde gerne morgen Abend nach der Arbeit bei Ihnen vorbeikommen, um eine weitere Sitzung abzuhalten, wenn es Ihnen recht ist", sage ich und Elena stimmt mir zu.

„Ja, wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen! Dr. Flynn ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie so kurzfristig kommen konnten" schnurrt sie.

„Gern geschehen! Christian, wir sehen uns morgen um 19:00 in meiner Praxis, dann werden wir ausführlich über Ihre Situation sprechen", erklärt er, verabschiedet sich und wird von Taylor zum Aufzug begleitet.


	18. CPOV - Update

**CPOV**

„Liebling, wollen wir ins Arbeitszimmer gehen und alles besprechen?", fragt mich Elena.

„Natürlich. Immerhin muss ich up to date sein, wenn ich morgen wieder ins Grey House fahren will" antworte ich ihr. Was für eine blöde Frage.

Wir gehen in mein Arbeitszimmer um uns dort an den Tisch zu setzen. Elena geht gleich sicheren Schrittes zu meinem Sessel und will sich dort schon niederlassen, als ich mich geräuschvoll räuspere. Sie zuckt zusammen, sieht mich an und ein kleines, entschuldigendes Lächeln erscheint auf ihrem Gesicht, bevor sie sich in einen der Ledersessel vor meinem Schreibtisch niederlässt.

„Also Elena, was habe ich verpasst?", frage ich leicht genervt. Sie verhält sich so, als ob ihr die Firma gehört. Ich glaube, ich werde ihr zeigen müssen, wer die Zügel in der Hand hält. Es genügt nämlich nicht, Chef zu spielen, so wie sie es gern mit ihren Schönheitssalons tut, denn als Chef muss man über alles den Überblick bewahren und sich überall grundlegend auskennen, um die Fehler der Mitarbeiter zeitgerecht zu erkennen und auszubessern. Elena steht auf und holt einen Stapel Akten und Papiere.

„Hier ist alles, was in deiner Abwesenheit getan wurde. Ich hoffe, es ist alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit passiert. Ros hat mir natürlich dabei geholfen", sagt sie und legt den Stoß vor mich hin.

'Geholfen? Wohl eher alles alleine gemacht und du versuchst dich jetzt, mit fremden Federn zu schmücken!' denke ich mir als ich beginne, die Papiere durchzusehen. Ich bin sehr zufrieden, obwohl es natürlich nicht perfekt ist, aber die ganze Zeit und Arbeit, Ros mit allen Firmenvorgängen vertraut zu machen, hat sich durchaus ausgezahlt. Nachdem ich alles durchgesehen habe, lehne ich mich erleichtert zurück.

„Das schaut nicht schlecht aus!", sage ich anerkennend. Ich sollte Ros eine Gehaltserhöhung geben.

„Ich danke dir! Ich habe allen bei GEH mitgeteilt, dass du die Geschäftsreise verlängert hast, weil ich keinen Skandal heraufbeschwören wollte, bevor Gewissheit herrscht. Wäre dein Verschwinden zu den Medien durchgesickert, wäre am Ende noch der Aktienkurs gefallen, was ich nicht riskieren durfte. Deine Familie habe ich auch belügen müssen, weil ich ihnen nicht unnötig das Herz brechen wollte, was aber nicht so schwer war, da du sowieso nur einmal im Monat dort aufkreuzt. Ich musste deiner Mutter schon wieder versprechen, es zu ändern, wenn ich erst mit dir verheiratet wäre. Hätte ich dich aber nicht bald gefunden, hätte ich deiner Familie auf jeden Fall die Wahrheit sagen müssen."

„Das war sehr rücksichtsvoll von dir," sage ich ihr dankbar. Wenn man verhindern kann, dass sich jemand um das eigene Kind sorgen muss, dann sollte man das tun da es nichts Schlimmeres gibt.

„Siehst du Christian, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass wir zwei ein unschlagbares Team sind und immer schon waren. Und wenn wir erst verheiratet sind, dann kann uns nichts mehr aufhalten!", antwortet sie mir.

„Ja, du hast wohl recht," murmle ich.

„Jetzt, wo wir das geklärt haben, kommen wir zum vergnüglichen Teil unserer Besprechung" sagt sie und steht auf, um mir drei Akten zu geben. „Hier sind drei handverlesene Subs für dich, deren Hard Limits fast mit deinen übereinstimmen. Du hast jetzt schon zwei Monate keine mehr gehabt und ich denke, du brauchst schleunigst eine neue, um wieder der Alte zu werden", sagt sie und zwinkert mir zu.

Ich nehme die Akten und kann mich nicht dazu aufraffen, sie zu öffnen. Ich hatte jemanden in den zwei Monaten und sie war einfach perfekt. Leider war das alles nur ein Spiel für sie.

„Später vielleicht" vertröste ich sie und schiebe die Akten zur Seite.


	19. CPOV - Neue Erkenntnisse

**CPOV**

„Was ist mit dir los? Was hat sie nur mit dir angestellt?", fragt sie zornig.

„Lass sie aus dem Spiel, Elena, das braucht dich gar nicht zu interessieren. Ich will nichts mehr von ihr hören, weil ich das Kapitel hinter mir lassen will. Nun bin ich wieder da und es ist wieder alles in Ordnung" blaffe ich sie an.

„Heißt das, du willst sie damit durchkommen lassen? Du willst nicht zur Polizei gehen?", fragt sie ungläubig.

„Ja genau das heißt es. Es ist doch kein Schaden entstanden und ich will mich nicht mehr mit der ganzen Sache beschäftigen", erkläre ich genervt.

„Du hast dich doch hoffentlich nicht in sie verliebt?! Wie oft soll ich dir noch klar machen, dass Liebe nur etwas für Narren ist? Das hat keine Zukunft, schon gar nicht mit kleinen Kindern. Du würdest ihnen nur einen großen Schaden zufügen, so wie dir deine leibliche Mutter und ihr Zuhälter geschadet haben. Willst du, dass ihnen so etwas passiert?", fragt sie. Elena versucht mir offensichtlich ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen und sie schafft das auch. Ich will weder Ana noch die Kinder in irgendeiner Weise verletzen, aber so wie ich mich kenne, würde ich unabsichtlich genau das tun. Ich seufze.

„Ich weiß, was ich tue, ok? Meine ganze Energie wird in der nächsten Zeit in meine Firma fließen, damit sich meine Abwesenheit in keinster Weise auf meine Angestellten auswirkt, die auf meinen Erfolg angewiesen sind. Nur weil ich fast zwei Wochen lang weg war heißt das noch nicht, dass ich meinen Lebensstil und meine Überzeugungen einfach so über Bord werfe!", zische ich und gehe zu meiner Bar, wo ich mir ein Glas Bourbon genehmige. Die Frau nervt einfach nur. Nicht nur das, ich muss die Zügel wieder etwas enger nehmen, sonst glaubt sie noch, dass sie sich als Chefin aufspielen kann. Ich wende mich von ihr ab und gehe zum Fenster. Nach einem Schluck, der sich langsam meinen Hals herunterbrennt, flüstere ich:

„Lass mich jetzt bitte alleine!" Wortlos steht sie auf und verlässt den Raum.

Ich spiele mein Gespräch mit Elena noch einmal in meinem Kopf durch und muss entsetzt feststellen, dass genau das passiert ist, was sie mir vorgeworfen hat. Ana hat es in knapp zwei Wochen geschafft, mein Weltbild auf den Kopf zu stellen und mich nach Liebe und Familie sehnen zu lassen. Scheiße! Ich denke, wenn man nie solche Gefühle hatte, ist es leicht, ohne zu leben, aber jetzt, da ich Blut geleckt habe, bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob ich so weiterleben kann wie bisher. Ob ich Elena heiraten und mir dadurch die Chance auf echtes Glück verbauen kann.

Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als ob er gleich platzen würde und mein Brustkorb schnallt sich gefährlich fest um meine Lungen. Meine Hände umklammern mein Glas immer fester, bis meine Fingerknöchel ganz weiß sind. Ich fange an, immer schneller zu atmen und mache die ersten zwei Knöpfe meines Hemdes auf. Um mich zu beruhigen schließe ich meine Augen und versuche, mich an etwas Schönes zu erinnern. Ich muss an Tommy und Andy denken, wie sie heute im Park ihre Runden gedreht haben. Wie ihre Gesichter vor Freude geleuchtet haben. Wie Ana in meinen Armen gelegen ist. Ihre blauen Augen. Als ich die Augen wieder öffne, bin ich ganz ruhig und fokussiert.


	20. APOV - Der Tag Danach

div style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; text-autospace: ideograph-numeric;"strongAPOV/strong/div  
div style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; text-autospace: ideograph-numeric;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; font-size: 14px;"  
div style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; text-autospace: ideograph-numeric;"Was für eine Scheißnacht! Nach ewigem hin- und herwälzen bin ich endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen. Als der Wecker schließlich klingelt stehe ich auf und gehe ins Badezimmer. Ich erschrecke fast bei dem Anblick meines Spiegelbilds. Die Haare sind zerzaust und es wird wahrscheinlich Jahre dauern, bis ich mit der Bürste da durch gekommen bin, während meine Augen fast so zugeschwollen sind wie nach einer blutigen Barprügelei. Tatsächlich fließt auch ordentlich Blut und zwar da unten und die Krämpfe beginnen auch schon. Mir ist schwindelig und ich würde mich am liebsten krank melden. Ich versuche trotzdem, das Beste daraus zu machen und verlasse eine Stunde später das Badezimmer./div  
div style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; text-autospace: ideograph-numeric;" /div  
div style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; text-autospace: ideograph-numeric;"Ich wecke die Jungs und begleite sie ins Badezimmer. Andy mag nicht in die Kita gehen und rebelliert, indem er sich immer wieder auf den Boden schmeißt und wild mit den Armen und Beinen fuchtelt, während er Zeter und Mordio schreit. Tommy verweigert sein Frühstück und ich kann nicht einmal etwas dagegen machen, weil ich ja selber nichts hinunter bekomme. Natürlich sind wir heute wieder einmal zu spät dran und ich versuche, die Kinder trotzdem so schnell wie möglich fertig anzuziehen. Gerade als ich mit beiden fertig bin, pinkelt sich Andy an, worauf ich noch einmal von vorne anfangen kann. Kaum ist Andy endlich fix und fertig, möchte Tommy auf einmal seine Schuhe selber binden. Christian dürfte ihm geholfen haben, das zu üben und jetzt möchte er es unbedingt alleine schaffen. Ich flippe fast aus, als Tommy seelenruhig fünf Mal versucht, sich die Schuhe zu binden. Dann hat er es doch geschafft und wir können endlich das Haus verlassen - mit einer ganzen Stunde Verspätung. Ich bin geliefert./div  
div style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; text-autospace: ideograph-numeric;" /div  
/div  
div style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; text-autospace: ideograph-numeric; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; font-size: 14px;"Mit meiner Energie völlig am Ende erreiche ich mit gehöriger Verspätung mein Bürogebäude und bin froh, überhaupt noch in einem Stück anzukommen. Auf dem Weg in die Arbeit hatte ich einen kleinen Autounfall, da ich etwas zu schnell unterwegs war und nicht mehr rechtzeitig abbremsen konnte. Der letzte Rest meiner Ersparnisse ist nun endgültig aufgebraucht und die Reise nach Savannah zu meiner Mutter können wir nun vergessen. Auf dem Weg zu meinem Platz schauen mich ein paar Kollegen etwas entgeistert an, aber ich versuche einfach, nicht zu sehr aufzufallen und mein Ziel so schnell wie möglich zu erreichen. Erst einmal in Ruhe ein- und ausatmen. Ich glaube, ich brauche einen Tee, also flitze ich schnell in die Küche, um mir gleich eine ganze Kanne voll English Breakfast Tee zu machen und als ich zurück an meinem Platz komme, beginne ich mit meiner Arbeit. Mr. Roach kommt auch bald vorbei und hält mir einen Vortrag darüber, dass ich darauf achten sollte, nicht andauernd zu spät zu kommen. Man merkt noch immer, wie ihm das Wasser bis zum Hals steht, weil er sehr verärgert schaut und mir jeden kleinsten Fehler vorhält, was er bis jetzt nicht getan hat. Ich merke, wie ich körperlich an den Rand des erträglichen gerate und sobald die Uhr Mittag schlägt, verziehe ich mich in unseren Pausenraum. Ich kauere mich auf das Sofa in der Ecke und lege meinen Kopf auf die Lehne, während ich meine Füße unter mir begrabe. Ich döse auch schnell ein und versuche, mich wenigstens auszuruhen, da an Essen noch lange nicht zu denken ist. Allein der Gedanke an Essen dreht mir den Magen um./div 


	21. APOV - Pizza

**APOV**

Nach einem kurzen Power-Nap werde ich sanft geschüttelt, bis ich aufwache. Jack Hyde sitzt neben mir und beobachtet mich besorgt. Er fragt mich was los ist, aber ich speise ihn nur mit der Erklärung einer kürzlichen Trennung ab. Jack nimmt mich in den Arm und spricht mir noch etwas Mut zu, bevor er mir erklärt, dass meine Pause seit 15 Minuten vorbei ist und Mr. Roach bereits nach mir sucht. Ich beeile mich und als ich aus seinem Büro wieder herauskomme, habe ich einen fetten Stapel Papiere abzuarbeiten. Da ich heute zu spät gekommen bin geht er davon aus, dass ich das locker heute noch schaffe.

Als der Tag dann endlich vorüber ist, kommt Jack wieder an meinem Tisch vorbei und fragt mich, ob ich denn heute irgendetwas gegessen hätte. Ich verneine und er sieht mich mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Verärgerung an, verabschiedet sich dann aber ohne einen weiteren Kommentar.

Als ich Tommy abhole, sieht er mich nur ganz böse an und steigt schweigend ins Auto ein. Er starrt die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster und obwohl ich versuche herauszufinden, was los ist, sagt er kein Sterbenswörtchen. Ich bekomme ein ungutes Gefühl, weiß aber beim besten Willen nicht, was los ist. Als nächstes hole ich Andy ab und er heult die ganze Zeit durch. Ich versuche auch ihn auszuquetschen, ernte aber nur undefinierbare Laute.

Als wir Zuhause ankommen, rennen die Kinder gleich auf ihr Zimmer hoch und lassen mich hier sprachlos zurück. Gerade als ich zu ihnen nach oben gehen will, läutet es an meiner Tür. Neugierig öffne ich sie und zu meinem Erstaunen steht ein Pizza-Lieferant vor meiner Tür.

„Mrs Steele?", fragt er mich gelangweilt.

„Ja", antworte ich ihm.

„Ich habe eine Pizza-Lieferung von einem Mr. Hyde für Sie", sagt er und drückt mir einen Pizzakarton in die Hand, bevor er sich verabschiedet und weiterfährt. Ich starre etwas perplex auf die Schachtel, stelle sie dann aber auf die Seite, um mit meinen Jungs zu sprechen.

Es sieht so aus, als ob ich das Lösungswort gefunden habe, denn sobald ich das Wort „Pizza" in den Mund nehme, springen die Jungs vom Bett und rennen hinunter. Während sie sich ein Stück nach dem anderen in den Mund stopfen, kann ich sie endlich ausquetschen und das, was ich höre, gefällt mir so überhaupt nicht. Ich habe vergessen, dass Tommy heute fünf Dollar für den Museumsbesuch gebraucht hätte und als ob das nicht schon genug wäre, habe ich auch vergessen, dass Andy heute mit dem Füttern des Klassenhasens dran war und er eine Karotte mitnehmen sollte.

Jetzt kann ich erst recht nichts mehr essen. Also räume ich hinter den Burschen her und mache sie dann fürs Bett fertig. Als sie endlich schlafen, gönne ich mir noch fünf Minuten im Bad, bevor ich dann auch ins Bett gehe und mich in den Schlaf weine. Ich bin eine absolut unfähige Mutter!


	22. APOV - Immer Ärger Mit Tommy Und Andy

**APOV**

Ich habe mich immer als den familiären Typ Frau gesehen. Ich wollte nie eine steile Karriere hinlegen, sondern für meine Kinder da sein und mich um meine Familie kümmern. Und ich dachte immer, dass ich das ganz gut mache, doch derzeit zweifle ich echt an meinen Mutterqualitäten, da die Jungs außer Rand und Band sind und ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich sie wieder in den Griff bekomme.

Andy fällt derzeit wieder in eine frühkindliche Phase zurück und benimmt sich wie ein kleines Baby. Kaum gehen wir ein paar Meter, schmeißt er sich auf den Boden und schreit wie am Spieß. Nach drei Tagen habe ich nun klein beigegeben und den Kinderwagen wieder aktiviert. Nun sitzt er wieder viel darin und lässt sich auch viel herumtragen, was mit seinen 18 Kilo schon echt mühsam ist. Zudem muss ich ihm jetzt jeden Abend zum schlafen gehen eine Flasche Milch geben, ohne die er nicht einschläft. Und so peinlich wie es ist, ich muss ihm wieder regelmäßig Windeln anziehen, obwohl er schon seit einiger Zeit windelfrei war.

Tommy ist genau ins gegenteilige Extrem gefallen und benimmt sich wie ein kleiner Erwachsener, was zumal wirklich gefährlich werden kann. Mir ist das Blut in den Adern gefroren, als er mit einem Hammer und einem Nagel die Steckdosenabdeckung fest machen wollte, indem er genau auf den Strom gezielt hatte. Oder als er den Rasenmäher anstarten wollte. Oder als er den Sonntagsbraten mit dem großen, scharfen Messer aufschneiden wollte. Ich finde es ja wirklich nett, dass er mir helfen will, aber das geht dann doch etwas zu weit finde ich.

Mit Mrs. Burbridge habe ich auch wieder einmal ein Gespräch geführt, da Tommy sich mit einem anderen Jungen geprügelt hat. Der hatte Tommy verspottet, weil er keinen _echten_ Vater hat, der mit ihm zum Vater-Sohn-Bowling kommt. Mrs. Burbridge hat kein Verständnis für diese mittelalterlichen Praktiken und hat mich vor den Eltern des anderen Jungen bloßgestellt und zurechtgewiesen. Ich finde es ja auch nicht gut, dass Tommy sich prügelt, aber einen Halbwaisen dafür zu verspotten, dass er keinen Vater mehr hat ist jetzt auch nicht die feine englische Art! Doch irgendwie fehlt mir derzeit die Energie, mich gegen Mrs. Burbridge auf die Füße zu stellen. Also habe ich mich für Tommys Verhalten entschuldigt und Besserung gelobt.

Heute ist Freitag Abend und ich bin soooooo froh, dass die Kinder bei Ray sind. Er will morgen mit ihnen bowlen üben gehen, da er beim Vater-Sohn-Turnier einspringen wird. Ich sitze mit einem Glas Wein in meiner Badewanne und mir rinnen die Tränen das Gesicht hinunter. Mir gefällt nicht, was für ein Mensch in so kurzer Zeit aus mir geworden ist. Die Ana von früher hätte nie einen im Grunde unschuldigen Menschen gekidnappt und ihn zwei Wochen lang ausgenutzt. Sie hätte sich nie so gefreut, ihre Kinder abgeben zu können und hätte ihre Kinder gegen dumme Direktorinnen verteidigt. Aber das war einmal und nun bin ich nichts weiter als ein Häufchen Elend. Und es ist keine Besserung in Sicht.

Nach dem Bad beschließe ich, mich sofort ins Bett zu legen und von dieser Woche zu erholen. Aber mein Körper macht da natürlich nicht mit, und so liege ich im Bett, alle viere von mir gestreckt und sehe an die Decke, während mir sämtliche verschiedenen Gedanken durch den Kopf schwirren und verhindern, dass ich endlich einmal abschalten kann. Das nennt sich wohl Karma. Scheiße!


	23. CPOV - Der Tag danach

**CPOV**

Was für eine Scheißnacht! Die Alpträume sind in voller Wucht zurückgekehrt und noch schlimmer als vorher. Nicht nur meine leibliche Mutter und ihr Zuhälter kommen vor, nein, jetzt spielen Ana und die Kinder auch noch eine Hauptrolle darin. Erst verprügelt der Zuhälter sie während ich als kleines Kind daneben sitze, unfähig sie zu beschützen, und mit ansehen muss, wie sie vor Schmerzen schreien. Dann nehme ich die Position des Zuhälters ein und schlage selber auf Ana und die Jungs ein. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass meine Alpträume noch schlimmer werden können, aber die traurige Wahrheit ist, dass sie es jetzt sind.

Ich sitze an meinem Klavier und spiele schon seit Stunden, aber es beruhigt mich nicht. Also stehe ich schließlich auf, gehe zum Fenster und fahre mit meiner Hand andauernd durch meine Haare, während ich immer wieder an Ana und die Burschen denke. Hoffentlich vergisst Andy nicht, dass er heute eine Karotte für den Klassenhasen mitnehmen muss und Tommy vergisst hoffentlich nicht, sich die fünf Dollar für den Besuch im Stadtmuseum mitzunehmen. Ich habe ein Multimillionen-Dollar schweres Unternehmen zu führen und zwei kleine Kinder sind alles, woran ich jetzt denken kann. Der Tag wird lang und grausam werden, ich spüre das.

Als ich später das Grey House erreiche, kommt es mir so surreal vor, da alles so riesig und ungewohnt hektisch ist. In einer Kleinstadt sind alle Leute viel gemütlicher und sehr viel langsamer unterwegs. Ich steige in den Aufzug und fahre in den zwanzigsten Stock, wo ich schon Andrea herbeieilen sehe, sobald ich den Aufzug verlasse.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Grey! Sie haben ein Meeting mit Ros in fünfzehn Minuten. Ich komme gleich und bringe Ihnen einen Kaffee, um den Tagesplan durchzugehen", sagt sie und ich denke mir nur, dass mich das alles gerade nicht interessiert. Ich bin noch nicht einmal in meinem Büro; ich brauche wenigstens ein paar Minuten, um anzukommen.

Ich gehe also in mein Büro und atme tief durch. Elena hat mich ja auf den neuesten Stand gebracht und ich fühle mich vorbereitet, kann mich aber nicht aufraffen, mit voller Power los zu legen. Ich stelle mich ans Fenster, um mich zu konzentrieren und auf meinen Arbeitstag zu fokussieren. Da kommt auch schon Andrea mit einer Tasse Kaffee und einem Tablet herein und setzt sich auf die Sessel vor meinem Schreibtisch. Widerwillig setze ich mich an meinen Schreibtisch und versuche ihr zuzuhören, wie sie mir die Termine für den heutigen Tag herunterrattert.

Ich bringe Meeting für Meeting hinter mich und habe das Gefühl, dass mein Kopf bald platzt. Was ist nur los? Früher war das doch kein Problem für mich und jetzt kann ich mich kaum mehr konzentrieren. Meine Gedanken driften andauernd ab und ich muss echt alle meine Energie dafür aufbringen so zu tun, als ob ich alles mitkriege und als ob es mich wirklich interessieren würde.

Zu Mittag hab ich mich aber auch schon wieder an das Meiste gewöhnt. Nur manchmal driften meine Gedanken während eines Meetings wieder ab. Ros meint, dass ich ihr verändert vorkomme und wesentlich freundlicher zu allen bin. Sie meint weiter, dass ich öfters auf Urlaub gehen soll, da das die Arbeitsmoral aller 20 Stöcke in diesem Gebäude signifikant in die Höhe schnellen lässt. Ich sage ihr, dass sie die Klappe halten und weiterarbeiten soll, immerhin bezahle ich sie nicht für Kaffeeklatsch. Sie lacht und geht in ihr Büro.


	24. CPOV - Dr Flynn Nr2

**CPOV**

Als ich den Tag hinter mich gebracht habe, verlasse ich um sechs Uhr das Büro und fahre zu Dr. Flynn. Da der Verkehr minimal ist, bin ich etwas zu früh da und nehme im Wartezimmer Platz.

„Hallo!", sagt ein Junge und kommt auf mich zu. Er dürfte so alt wie Andy sein.

„Hallo! Wer bist denn du?", frage ich ihn freundlich.

„Ben, und du?", fragt er neugierig.

„Ich bin Christian", antworte ich ihm.

„Ich bin schon soooo alt!", sagt er und streckt drei Finger aus. Ha! Hab ich's doch gewusst.

„Wow, da bist du ja schon ein ganz großer Junge!", sage ich verblüfft.

Er lacht und als die Tür aufgeht, strahlt er übers ganze Gesicht. „Daddy!", ruft er und rennt zu dem Herrn, der gerade das Zimmer von Dr. Flynn verlässt. Seine Mutter rennt ihm hinterher und geht mit ihren Männern aus der Praxis. Ich sehe ihnen hinterher und versinke einen Moment in meiner Traumwelt.

Erst als John sich mehrmals räuspert komme ich wieder zu mir und grüße ihn. Wir gehen in sein Zimmer und beginnen mit der Sitzung.

„Nun Christian, wie geht es Ihnen heute?", fragt er als Einleitung.

„Besser. Ich…", beginne ich, aber John unterbricht mich.

*ÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ* John hat ein unbeschreibliches Spielzeug gedrückt, aus dem ein furchtbar nerviger Ton herauskommt.

"Oh Entschuldigung, das war mein Fehler!", sagt er verlegen. „Vielleicht hab ich mich etwas zu unklar ausgedrückt. Wie geht es Ihnen heute … WIRKLICH?", fragt er sarkastisch. Und hier haben wir wieder seine etwas unorthodoxen Behandlungsmethoden. John kommt aus England und trieft nur so vor Sarkasmus. Aber er sagt einem auch die Dinge unverblümt ins Gesicht, weshalb ich persönlich ihn sehr gerne mag. „Wenn es Ihnen besser ginge, wären Sie wohl kaum hier. Also los, los, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit! In zwei Stunden spielt es die neueste Game of Thrones Episode und es gibt doch nichts über ein paar hübsche Titten, während die eigene Ehefrau wieder einmal ‚Kopfweh' hat" sagt er und macht theatralische Gäsefüßchen mit den Fingern.

Ich seufze. „Ich war heute in meiner Firma und hatte einen ziemlich erfolgreichen Tag", berichte ich.

„Selbst an Ihren nicht erfolgreichen Tagen verdienen sie an einem Tag, was ich in einem ganzen Jahr verdiene, also solange Sie meine Rechnungen bezahlen interessiert es mich nicht, wie Ihr Arbeitstag war. Mich interessiert eher die heiße Biene, bei der Sie anscheinend die letzten zwei Wochen verbracht haben", sagt er begierig. „Was ist dort alles passiert?"

„Nach dem Unfall bin ich erst wieder im Krankenhaus zu mir gekommen und habe nicht gewusst, wer ich bin. Als nach einem Tag noch immer niemand da war, um mich abzuholen, schlug meine Hilfslosigkeit in Wut um. Es ist so frustrierend nicht zu wissen, wer man ist und warum sich keiner nach einem erkundigt. Nach zwei Tagen kam dann Ana vorbei. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie meine Frau wäre und mich gesucht hätte. Sie strahlte diese Unschuld aus und war genau mein Typ, also einfach perfekt, darum habe ich ihr auch gleich geglaubt. Einen Tag später hat sie mich dann nach Hause gebracht. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass sie zwei Kinder hat – Tommy ist sechs und Andy ist drei Jahre alt. Ja, und dann habe ich eben fast zwei Wochen dort gelebt. Bis gestern Elena aufgetaucht ist und kurz nachdem ich sie sah, ist mir alles wieder eingefallen", erzähle ich Dr. Flynn. „Erst dann wurde mir klar, dass sie mir die ganze Zeit nur etwas vorgespielt hat, um sich an mir zu rächen. Und genau das ist das Problem: Es war einfach perfekt, John. Obwohl die Kinder immer wieder sehr anstrengend waren und Ana die meiste Zeit nur gesagt hat, was ich zu tun habe, würde ich sofort wieder tauschen, um den Rest meines Lebens in dieser Bruchbude zu leben!"

„Interessant. Ich muss gar nicht lachen", sagt er nachdenklich.


	25. CPOV - Die lange Tour

**CPOV**

„Wie bitte?", sage ich verständnislos. Bei John ist es manchmal schwer, seine Gedankengänge nachzuvollziehen.

„Ich war vorhin beim Zahnarzt und er hat mich mit Lachgas betäubt, aber ich muss nicht lachen. Das ist doch interessant", sagt er und streicht mit seinem Finger über sein Kinn.

„Wenn Sie das sagen.", sage ich geduldig und warte, bis John sich thematisch wieder in unser Gespräch einklinkt. Er schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf, holt ein Megafon hinter seinem Sessel hervor und richtet es direkt auf mich.

„NEIN IST ES NICHT!", brüllt er hindurch. Dann legt er es wieder auf den Boden und fährt mit normaler Stimme fort: „Genauso wenig wie Ihr Gesülze. Wie war der Sex?" Ich zucke zusammen.

„Wie bitte?", frage ich schockiert.

„Ich bitte Sie, zwei Wochen mit einer Frau, die genau Ihr Typ und perfekt ist? Wie war der Sex?", fragt er noch einmal. Ich überlege.

„Phänomenal."

Er seufzt. „Und jetzt sind Sie wieder bei der alten Pädo-Hexe, was für eine Verbesserung. NICHT!", sagt er, das letzte Wort wieder durch das Megafon.

„Sie ist keine Pädo-Hexe!", verteidige ich sie wieder einmal.

„Ja, und den Weihnachtsmann gibt es wirklich. Nichtsdestotrotz: Und jetzt? fragt er und trifft damit den Nagel genau auf den Kopf. Er mag ein sehr unkonventioneller Psychodoc sein, aber er weiß genau, was er tut.

„Das ist genau das Problem denke ich. Ich habe permanent das Gefühl, dass etwas fehlt und ich nicht hierher gehöre. Ich war heute in meiner Firma und ja, es war am Anfang etwas schwierig, sich wieder an das Tempo zu gewöhnen, aber ab Mittag war es fast wieder wie früher. Aber im Privatleben hab ich die Befürchtung, dass es entweder sehr lange dauern wird, bis es wieder wie früher ist oder aber dass es nie wieder wie früher wird. Ich verstehe das einfach nicht. Ich war doch nur zwei Wochen bei einer ganz normalen Familie", sage ich und starre in die Luft.

„Ok Christian. Wir können das jetzt auf die kurze oder auf die lange Tour machen", sagt er und holt etwas hervor. Es ist eine Handpuppe, die er sich über eine Hand streift. Dann setzt er sich neben mich und hält mir den Puppenkopf ans Ohr. „Hallo Christian, hier spricht dein Gewissen! Heirate die Brünette und schick' die Pädo-Hexe in die Wüste!", flüstert er. Dann steht er wieder auf und setzt sich in seinen Sessel gegenüber von mir. Ich starre ihn an. Das kann er doch nicht ernst meinen, oder? Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob er meinen Monolog von vorhin vernommen hat.

„Das kann ich nicht machen!", sage ich entsetzt.

Dr. Flynn seufzt und zieht die Puppe von seiner Hand. Dann steht er auf und nimmt ein Zertifikat von seiner Wand und stellt es auf seine Schoß.

„Ach mein teurer Freund, warum macht keiner das, was der sagt, der den Scheiß studiert hat?", fragt er sein gerahmtes Zertifikat. Dann sieht er mich an. „Dann eben der lange Weg. Ich möchte ehrlich zu Ihnen sein: Titten und Ärsche in einer Stunde im Fernsehen, also werde ich es jetzt kurz machen. Ich möchte, dass Sie versuchen, nur einen Tag lang nicht an Ana oder die Kinder zu denken. Wenn Sie das geschafft haben, dürfen Sie wieder kommen. Und wenn Sie es nicht schaffen, was ich persönlich für wahrscheinlicher halte, dann kommen Sie in zwei Wochen wieder. Mahlzeit!", sagt er und steht auf. Ich stehe ebenfalls auf, schüttle seine Hand und gehe hinaus zum Auto. Ich bin verzweifelt und fürchte, mein kontrolliertes Leben wie ich es kannte zu verlieren. Und John scheint damit vollkommen einverstanden zu sein. Ich bin verwirrt.


	26. CPOV - Familienessen

**CPOV**

Am Samstagabend veranstalten meine Eltern wie immer ein Familienabendessen. Normalerweise habe ich eine Sub, der ich die Seele aus dem Leib prügle, weswegen ich irgendein wichtiges Meeting in der Firma erfinde, um nicht kommen zu müssen. Diesmal ist es aber anders und zum ersten Mal seit langem freue ich mich auf das Essen. Ich sage Elena Bescheid, dass sie sich beeilen soll, aber sie meint, dass sie einen ganz wichtigen Termin hat, weshalb sie leider nicht kommen kann und ich möge sie bei meiner Familie entschuldigen. Ich seufze und mache mich fertig.

Als ich in Bellevue ankomme, steht meine Mutter schon auf der Türschwelle und wartet. Ich küsse sie auf die Wange und trete ein. Grace schickt mich in das Wohnzimmer und erledigt noch etwas in der Küche. Ich höre schon, wie Mia lauthals von ihrem Leben in Paris erzählt. Ein Lächeln formt sich auf meinem Gesicht. Ich muss daran denken, wie meine Eltern Mia das erste Mal mit nach Hause gebracht haben. Ich habe sie gesehen, wie sie in ihrer rosa Decke in dem Gitterbettchen lag und wusste gleich, dass sie mir nie Schaden zufügen würde. Im Gegenzug hab ich versucht, mein Leben lang gut auf sie aufzupassen. Und so nervig sie auch ist, ich liebe sie ohne Ende.

Ich betrete das Zimmer und Mia kreischt meinen Namen, während sie aufspringt und auf mich zustürmt. Ich ziehe sie in eine feste Umarmung und küsse sie auf den Kopf.

„Na meine kleine Laus, bist du wieder im Land? Hast du da drüben auch etwas gearbeitet oder nur Frösche und Schnecken gegessen?", necke ich sie.

„Ich habe gerade erzählt, dass ich meine Ausbildung jetzt abgeschlossen habe und bald mein eigenes Restaurant hier eröffnen möchte. Und rate 'mal, wer mir das Geld für den Laden vorschießen darf", erzählt sie. Ich kichere, hebe meinen Arm und hüpfe auf der Stelle.

„Oh bitte, bitte, darf _ich_ dir das Geld geben? Du brauchst es mir auch nicht wieder zu geben! Biiiiiiiiitte!", jammere ich ihr die Ohren voll. Sie lacht und nickt mit dem Kopf.

„Danke!", flüstert sie mir ins Ohr, als sie mich auf die Wange küsst.

Meine Mutter bittet uns alle zu Tisch und wir setzen uns. Sie lächelt wie eine Grinsekatze und sieht sich im Raum um.

„Ach wie ich es liebe, wenn alle meine Schätze hier sind. Obwohl ich nichts dagegen hätte, wenn noch drei weitere Leute am Tisch säßen!", sagt sie und zwinkert uns zu.

„Ok Mom, ich werde auf der Coping Together Gala eine Schwiegertochter für dich aufreißen!", sagt Elliot ernst.

„Nicht _schon_ wieder" stöhnt Mia.

„Hey, ich kann nichts dafür, dass so viele Ladies auf mich stehen. Und außerdem muss ich Christians Stück vom Kuchen auch noch mit bedienen, seitdem er vergeben ist!", sagt er und lacht wie eine Hyäne. Ich schüttle nur den Kopf.

„Geh zum Teufel, Lelliot!", sage ich genervt.

„Christian!", sagt meine Mutter vorwurfsvoll.

„Entschuldige bitte!", sage ich.

Danach unterhalten wir uns alle über Mias Zeit in Frankreich, Elliots neueste Projekte und meine Firma. Ich genieße es, mit meiner Familie am Tisch zu sitzen. Es erinnert mich an Ana und die Kinder. Dieser Gedanke hinterlässt einen bitteren Nachgeschmack und ich versuche, mich wieder auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren. Ich habe es seit Johns Gespräch tatsächlich nicht geschafft, Ana und die Jungs auch nur einen Tag aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Aber ich habe ja noch ein paar Tage Zeit, das zu schaffen!

Nach dem Essen verabschiede ich mich und verspreche, bald wieder zu kommen. Mein Vater bringt mich noch zur Tür und reicht mir seine Hand zum Abschied.

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Junge. Schau, was aus dir geworden ist!", sagt er anerkennend und klopft mir auf die Schultern. Ich sehe ihn an und obwohl er mir schon einige Male versichert hat, dass er stolz auf mich ist, geht es mir diesmal viel mehr zu Herzen. Ich bedanke mich und gehe zum Auto.


	27. CPOV - Das Wiedersehen

**CPOV**

Es ist Freitagabend und wir sind auf dem Weg nach Bellevue, da meine Mutter die alljährliche Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung für Coping Together abhält. Es ist der erste öffentliche Auftritt seit meinem Unfall und die Paparazzi spielen wie gewohnt verrückt. Wir posieren für ein paar Bilder und ich drücke Elena einen Kuss auf den Mund. Dann gesellen wir uns zu den anderen Gästen, die schon im Garten stehen und sich über den neuesten Klatsch in der High Society unterhalten. Mia kommt auf mich zugerannt und umarmt mich stürmisch.

„Christian! Wie schön, dass du da bist!", quiekt sie und lässt mich dann wieder los. „Hallo Elena. Wie geht es dir?", fragt sie weniger enthusiastisch, aber noch immer sehr höflich.

„Danke, es geht mir gut. Ich habe gehört, dass du deiner Mutter bei der Dekoration geholfen hast und ich muss sagen, da ist dir wirklich ein Meisterwerk gelungen!", schnurrt sie in Mias Richtung. Das ist der Grund, warum Elena und ich so ein gutes Team sind – wir gleichen unsere Schwächen gegenseitig aus. Sie ist einfach gut darin, den sozialen Teil der Geschäfte zu übernehmen, während ich für die harten Fakten zuständig bin.

Ich frage Mia, wo unsere Eltern sind und entschuldige mich bei den beiden, um sie zu suchen. Als ich so durch die Menge streife, fällt mir auf einmal jemand ins Auge. Ich bleibe stehen und versuche zu erkennen, ob ich mich geirrt habe, als mich auf einmal jemand an der Schulter berührt und ich mich umdrehe.

„Mutter!", sage ich erfreut und küsse sie auf die Wange.

„Christian! Es ist so schön, dass du es geschafft hast. Sieh dich nur einmal um, es werden von Jahr zu Jahr immer mehr Menschen und immer mehr Spenden. Wenn ich daran danke, welche Fortschritte wir schon gemacht haben, seit dem ich diese Organisation gegründet habe, geht mir das Herz über!", berichtet sie voller Energie. Es ist schön, sie so lebhaft zu sehen. „Oh, und wen haben wir denn hier?", fragt sie und ich drehe mich wieder um.

„Mom, das ist Katherine Kavanagh, ihrem Vater gehört Kavanagh Media. Kate, das ist Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey, meine Mutter." Da habe ich mich wohl doch nicht geirrt. Ich sehe zu, wie sich die beiden die Hände schütteln und nehme zwei Weingläser von einem Kellner, der gerade an mir vorbeikommt.

„Wollt ihr einen Wein trinken?", frage ich höflich in die Runde. Kate nimmt dankbar ein Glas während meine Mutter ablehnt und sich mit einem Augenzwinkern entschuldigt. Als sie weg gegangen ist, sieht mich Kate an.

„Irgendwie komisch, oder? Das wir uns hier über den Weg laufen", sagt sie und nimmt einen Schluck.

„Naja, da gibt es aber wirklich schlimmeres denke ich. Wie geht's dir so, Kate?", frage ich interessiert und hoffe, dass sie den kleinen Hinweis versteht und mir auch von Ana und den Kindern erzählt.

„Ach, da gibt es nichts neues. Arbeit ist wie immer sehr hektisch und ich muss jedem auf die Nerven gehen, um an Interviews zu kommen. Privat hat sich auch noch nichts neues ergeben, ich suche noch immer meinen Märchenprinzen. Ich habe mich für die Versteigerung des ersten Tanzes gemeldet, wer weiß, vielleicht hab ich ja Glück!", sagt sie und kichert. Ich lächle sie an und warte, ob sie noch etwas erzählt. Ich glaube, sie versteht mein Anliegen, weil ihr Blick ernst wird.

„Sie ist ziemlich fertig. Die Kinder sind etwas neben der Spur und das zehrt an ihrer Kraft. Ray und ich helfen, wo wir können", sagt sie und nimmt noch einen Schluck Wein.

„Kate, pass bitte auf die drei auf und sag mir Bescheid, wenn sie etwas braucht!", sage ich ernst und plötzlich werde ich in die Seite geboxt. Genervt nehme ich meinen Bruder wahr, der sich nicht einmal auf solchen Anlässen richtig benehmen kann.

„Was geht, Bruderherz?", fragt er mich und checkt Kate offensichtlich ohne Scham aus.

„Geh zum Teufel, Lelliot!", kontere ich und ignoriere die Tatsache, dass Elliot Kate flachlegen will.

„Wo bleiben deine Manieren? Stell mich dieser reizenden jungen Dame vor!", befiehlt mir Elliot.

Genervt sage ich: „Elliot, Kate Kavanagh. Kate, Elliot Grey. Christian, Toilette. Toilette, Christian", und gehe in Richtung Tisch.


	28. CPOV - Die Versteigerung d ersten Tanzes

**CPOV**

Ich versuche so gut wie möglich, mein Pokerface beizubehalten und setze mich an unseren Tisch. Am liebsten würde ich sofort zu Ana fahren und das Wochenende mit ihr und den Kindern verbringen, aber das geht nicht. Um mich etwas abzulenken, zücke ich mein Handy und lese einige E-Mails. Elena kommt zu mir und kreischt schon wieder.

„Christian! Kannst du bitte aufhören, mit deinem Handy zu spielen und mit mir mitkommen, ich muss dir einige Leute vorstellen, komm!", sagt sie und nimmt mir mein Handy weg. Ich protestiere, aber Elena hört mir nicht zu und lässt mein Handy in ihrer Tasche verschwinden. Wir mischen uns unter die Leute und fangen mit dem Netzwerken an, Elenas Spezialität. Sie kann sich jedes kleinste Detail von den Leuten merken, die mich so überhaupt nicht interessieren.

Bald darauf wird zu Tisch gebeten und das Essen serviert. Ich seufze erleichtert und unterhalte mich mit Elliot, der neben mir sitzt, und es ist wie damals, als wir noch kleine Kinder waren. Er macht blöde Witze, über die ich herzlich lachen muss und ich genieße es, dass er für mich den Clown macht. Ich weiß nicht warum ich es als Kind und Jugendlicher nicht so genießen konnte wie jetzt gerade. Langsam hab ich das Gefühl, dass ich etwas wichtiges in meinem Leben verpasst habe und das pisst mich an.

Nach einiger Zeit spielen wir sogar unser Spiel, das wir früher bei solchen Veranstaltungen immer gespielt haben: Wir suchen uns irgendwo zwei Leute, die miteinander reden und versuchen, die Konversation zu synchronisieren. Mit Elliot ist das immer ein Erlebnis und ich frage mich ernsthaft, was in seinem Leben schief gelaufen ist, da er immer mit den absurdesten Sätzen aufwarten kann.

Nach dem Essen beginnt die Versteigerung des ersten Tanzes und wie angekündigt ist Kate mit dabei. Als sie von dem Conférencier vorgestellt wird, bietet Elliot natürlich gleich mit. Nach einiger Zeit ist das Gebot schon bei 20.000 Dollar und Elliot ist dabei zu gewinnen, doch ich kann nicht anders, als ihn zu nerven.

„30.000 Dollar!", rufe ich und grinse. Elliot sieht mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und erhöht sogleich auf 40.000 Dollar, während Elena entsetzt nach Luft schnappt.

„Es ist doch für einen guten Zweck!", sage ich zu Elliot. „50.000 Dollar!", rufe ich wieder und kichere. Elena legt ihre Hand auf die meine und zischt mir ein „Christian, Schatz, das macht kein gutes Bild in der Öffentlichkeit!", zu. Elliot boxt mich in die Seite und zischt: „Christian, was machst du da?" während er auf 60.000 Dollar erhöht.

„Ich stricke mir einen Pullover!", flüstere ich ihm zu bevor ich „70.000 Dollar" rufe. Elena tritt mir gegen mein Schienbein. Ich finde es nur amüsant und ein breiter Grinser breitet sich auf meinem Gesicht aus.

„150.000 Dollar" ruft Elliot und im ganzen Saal wird es sofort leise. Ich sehe zu ihm und er starrt mich finster an.

„Ok, ok, ich sag' schon nichts mehr!", beschwichtige ich mit erhobenen Händen.

„150.000 Dollar zum Ersten, zum Zweiten und zum Dritten. Verkauft an Mr. Elliot Grey!", ruft der Conférencier und Kate strahlt über das ganze Gesicht. Ich beglückwünsche Elliot und bestehe darauf, den Tanz für ihn zu bezahlen, um meine Intervention wiedergutzumachen.


	29. CPOV - Elena's Rüge

**CPOV**

Als der erste Tanz anfängt, beginnt Elliot mit Kate über die Tanzfläche zu schweben, während ich ihn ungläubig beobachte, da ich ihn noch nie so erlebt habe. Normalerweise hält er sich nicht lang bei einer Frau auf, sondern geht mit mindestens drei Frauen gleichzeitig nach Hause. Aber hier scheint sich etwas ernsteres anzubahnen. Als der Tanz vorbei ist, steht Elena auf und raunt mir zu, dass sie tanzen will. Etwas widerwillig begleite ich sie auf die Tanzfläche und wir beginnen, über das Parkett zu rauschen.

„Ich erkenne dich kaum wieder. Was sollte das vorhin? Möchtest du mich vor allen Leuten bloßstellen?", fragt Elena besorgt.

„Meine Güte, Elena, ich hatte ein wenig Spaß. Was ist dein Problem? Werd' ein bisschen lockerer", sage ich genervt.

„Mein Problem ist, dass dieser Saal voll ist mit den wichtigsten Geschäftsleuten Seattles. Da macht es keinen guten Eindruck, wenn du viel Geld für eine kleine billige Blondine bietest während deine Verlobte neben dir sitzt. Man könnte meinen, du wärst sprunghaft und das ist nicht gut fürs Geschäft!", argumentiert sie.

„Dann dürfen sie nicht auf eine Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung gehen. Ach jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät, also reg' dich bitte ab", würge ich das Gespräch ab.

Nach dem Tanz begleite ich Elena noch zu unserem Tisch und rücke ihr den Stuhl zurecht, entschuldige mich dann aber, um auf mein altes Zimmer zu gehen und mir eine Auszeit zu gönnen. Als ich den Raum betrete, sehe ich mich um und eine Woge des Bedauerns schwappt über mich. Ich setze mich auf mein Bett und sehe mein 15jähriges Selbst in diesem Zimmer und es tut mir in der Seele weh, mich von der Welt so abgeschottet zu haben. Ich hatte eine Familie, die mit mir durch dick und dünn gegangen ist und ich habe nichts daraus gemacht, ganz im Gegenteil: Ich habe sie noch weg gedrängt.

Auf einmal klopft es an der Tür und ich bitte wer auch immer dahinter steht herein. Grace kommt auf mich zu, setzt sich zu mir auf das Bett und schlägt ihre Beine übereinander.

„Weißt du, ich bin ziemlich gut darin, einfach hier zu sitzen und zuzuhören, aber das weißt du bestimmt schon", sagt sie und lässt sich auf mein Bett fallen, während sie ihre Arme so bewegt, als ob sie einen Schneeengel formen würde. „Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, als du damals ins Spital gekommen bist. Es hat mich drei Tage gekostet, an denen ich Tag und Nacht neben dir gesessen bin, bis du endlich mit mir interagiert hast. Ganz zu schweigen von den folgenden zwei Jahren, bis du das erste Wort geredet hast. Glaub' also nicht, dass du irgendwas vor mir verheimlichen könntest, nur weil du nicht darüber redest. Ich weiß, dass etwas im Busch ist, ich weiß nur noch nicht genau was", sagt sie selbstsicher und schweigt dann.

„Mom, ich kann nicht darüber reden, ich will das Kapitel hinter mir lassen!", versuche ich mich herauszureden, aber meine Mutter lacht lauthals.

„Ich bitte dich, du willst das Kapitel nicht hinter dir lassen, du willst mitten drin hineinspringen und nie wieder herauskommen, das sehe ich dir an der Nasenspitze an! Aber gut, wenn du darüber reden willst, dann weißt du ja, wo du mich findest. Für dich habe ich immer ein offenes Ohr", sagt Grace, während sie sich wieder aufsetzt und sich zum Gehen dreht. Ich nehme ihre Hand und drücke sie dankbar. Ich würde ihr so gerne alles erzählen, aber ich wüsste nicht einmal, wo ich anfangen soll. Sie studiert mein Gesicht und lächelt liebevoll, so als wüsste sie haargenau, was in mir vorgeht. Dann steht sie auf und geht zur Tür, aber bevor sie sie von außen schließt, dreht sie sich noch einmal um und sagt:

„Es wäre natürlich schön, wenn du sie demnächst zum Essen mitbringst!", sagt sie hoffnungsvoll und zwinkert mir zu, bevor sie sich umdreht und die Türe hinter sich schließt. Ich sitze mit offenem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen da. Was zur Hölle? Wie macht sie das nur? Ich glaube, sie weiß gar nicht, wie sehr sie ins Schwarze getroffen hat.


	30. CPOV - Neue Pläne

**CPOV**

Am nächsten Morgen sitze ich im Grey House und versuche, mich wieder einmal mit Arbeit abzulenken. Ich liebe es, wenn ich hier alleine in Ruhe arbeiten kann und nicht andauernd unterbrochen werde. Als ich nach ein paar Stunden eine kleine Pause mache und aus dem Fenster starre, bekomme ich aber auf einmal das Gefühl, dass mein Leben gehörig schief rennt und sich in eine Richtung entwickelt, die mir nicht gefällt. Elena hat mir mein Leben lang erzählt, dass Liebe nur für Narren ist, aber langsam bekomme ich das Gefühl, dass sie mich betrogen hat. Ich gebe zu, Liebeskummer ist scheiße und ich kann gerne darauf verzichten, aber jemanden zu lieben ist etwas ganz besonderes und ich möchte die Erfahrung um kein Geld der Welt missen und ja, auch nach eineinhalb Wochen ist kein Tag vergangen, an dem ich nicht an sie denken musste. Ja, mein Leben läuft ganz und gar nicht so wie ich gerne hätte. Scheiße!

Mein Kopf knallt auf die Tischplatte und ich fahre mir mit den Händen durch meine Haare. Wann habe ich nur die Kontrolle über mein Leben verloren?

„So schlimm?", fragt jemand. Als ich aufblicke sehe ich in die gütigen und verständnisvollen Augen meiner Mutter.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung!", raune ich ihr zu.

„Ich weiß wohl wie es ist, Liebeskummer zu haben! Oder glaubst du, dein Vater und ich haben ohne Probleme zueinander gefunden?", prustet sie, dann lächelt sie. „Aber es war jede Träne wert! Also spuck schon aus: Geht es um diese Kate?", presst sie mich aus wie eine Zitrone. Ich seufze.

„Nein, ihre beste Freundin. Sie heißt Ana und hat zwei Kinder. Zwei wunderbare Burschen - Tommy und Andy. Ihr Ehemann ist vor einem knappen Jahr gestorben", sage ich.

„Sie ist also frei?", fragt sie überrascht.

„Ja", sage ich.

„Wo liegt dann das Problem?", fragt sie irritiert.

„Es sind ein paar unschöne Dinge zwischen uns vorgefallen und außerdem passen unsere Lebensstile nicht zusammen. Ich meine kannst du dir mich mit Kindern vorstellen? Ich würde die drei doch nur zerstören mit meinen Problemen! Noch dazu bin ich ja noch mit Elena verlobt, die immer mehr nervt und langsam immer verrückter wird," erkläre ich ihr. Meine Mutter sieht mich einen Moment lang an, als ob sie überlegen würde, was sie mir jetzt am besten sagt.

„Christian, ich sehe dir seit 26 Jahren dabei zu, wie du unglücklich bist und vor dich hin vegetierst. Ja, du bist erfolgreich, keine Frage, aber warst du jemals glücklich in deinem Leben? Wenn also auch nur die geringste Chance darauf besteht, dass es jemanden gibt, der dich glücklich macht, dann lass die Chance nicht verstreichen, denn erst dann siehst du, welcher Mensch du eigentlich bist. Und glaub mir, dass du erstaunt sein wirst, wie normal und problemlos du bist. Und was für einen phänomenalen Vater du abgeben würdest. Ich weiß, die ersten Jahre deines Lebens haben dich sehr stark geprägt und noch immer einen großen Einfluss, aber verbau' dir deswegen nicht deine Zukunft. Schick' Elena in die Wüste und hol' dir diese Ana. Heb' deinen Arsch und mach etwas. Ich will dich endlich glücklich sehen", sagt sie und steht auf. „So und jetzt gehe ich. Ich wollte dich nur daran erinnern, dass wir uns erst nächsten Samstag wieder sehen, da dein Vater und ich heute ins Theater gehen. Zumindest war das der Aufhänger für den Versuch, das Gespräch von gestern weiterzuführen", sagt sie erleichtert und kichert. Ich nicke, stehe auf, gebe ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und begleite sie noch zum Aufzug. Solche Ansprachen hat sie mir früher fast täglich gehalten und ich habe immer auf Durchzug geschaltet, doch ich kann nicht bestreiten, wie nahe mir ihre Worte nun gehen.

Als ich wieder zu meinem Schreibtisch zurückkehre, nehme ich mir den nächsten Stapel vor. Ros hat ein Auge auf einen kleinen Verlag in Montesano geworfen, der großes Potenzial aber auch große finanzielle Probleme hat. Ich rufe Welch an und beauftrage ihn, mir eine Liste aller Mitarbeiter zu schicken. Währenddessen studiere ich die Unterlagen und es sieht ziemlich gut aus. Wenn man an ein paar Schräubchen dreht, kann man eine Goldquelle daraus machen. Als mein Laptop kurz darauf signalisiert, dass ich eine neue Nachricht bekommen habe, spanne ich mich unbewusst an. Ich lese den Bericht, den Welch geschickt hat und gehe die Namen durch. Und hier ist sie: Anastasia Rose Steele, Junior Editor.

Natürlich ist die Entscheidung damit gefallen, da ich Ana ja nicht zumuten kann, noch einmal ihren Job zu verlieren. Das hat sie nicht verdient, nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann. Ich schreibe Ros also eine E-Mail, in der ich ihr anordne, den Verlag zu kaufen. Als ich am Abend zusammenpacke bin ich ziemlich zufrieden, da es heute doch noch ein recht produktiver Tag war.


	31. APOV - Opa ist der Beste

**APOV**

Es ist Freitag und heute findet das Vater-Sohn-Bowling statt, welches von Tommys Schule organisiert wurde. Ray ist als Großvater natürlich eingesprungen und mit Tommy am Wochenende extra üben gewesen. Da er den Kindern aber immer wieder den olympischen Gedanken einpflanzt, dass dabei sein alles ist, denke ich nicht, dass die Übungsstunden sehr erfolgreich waren, weshalb ich Tommy vorsichtshalber Lego als Trostpreis gekauft habe. Heute fällt es mir schwer, mich auf meine Manuskripte zu konzentrieren, und als Mr. Roach mich in sein Büro zitiert, bekomme ich es kurz mit der Angst zu tun. Doch auch Jack befindet sich in Roachs Büro als ich es betrete und als er mich anlächelt, beruhige ich mich sofort wieder, da ich hoffe, dass er nicht lächeln würde, wenn es schlechte Nachrichten gäbe.

„Mrs. Steele, Mr. Hyde, nächste Woche findet in New York ein Belletristik-Symposium statt und ich möchte, dass Sie beide dorthin fahren um unseren Verlag vertreten. Geht das für Sie beide in Ordnung?", fragt Mr. Roach. Wow, davon habe ich schon gehört und es wäre eine einmalige Gelegenheit und er möchte, dass _ich_ dorthin fahre.

„Das ist großartig! Ich danke Ihnen für diese Chance, Mr. Roach!", antworte ich ihn sogleich aufgeregt.

„Das ist überhaupt kein Problem für uns!", sagt Jack.

„Sehr schön! Dann buchen Sie nun bitte das Hotel und die Teilnahme am Symposium und geben Sie in der Buchhaltung Bescheid!", sagt Mr. Roach und entlässt uns.

„Warst du schon mal bei so einem Symposium? Das wird fantastisch! Nimm dir flache Schuhe mit, denn wir werden sehr viel Freizeit haben!", sagt mir Jack begeistert.

„Nein! Ich war noch nie auf einer Geschäftsreise! Und ich war auch noch niemals in New York! Ich freue mich schon so sehr und ich werde mich gleich heute um einen Babysitter kümmern!", sage ich motiviert.

„Mach das. Und ich buche uns derweil das Hotel. Ich war schon so oft in New York und kenne ein gutes Hotel. Komm mit, ich zeige dir die Homepage!", sagt Jack und zieht mich hinter sich her.

Nach einigen Stunden hetze ich von der Arbeit, die ich heute früher verlasse, zur Bowlinghalle und muss etwas abseits parken, da schon viel los ist. Ray wartet mit Tommy und Andy auf dem Platz vor dem Eingang - so wie viele andere Schüler auch. Ich eile zu meinen Männern und küsse alle nacheinander. Ich beuge mich zu Tommy hinunter.

„Na mein Großer, wie fühlst du dich?", frage ich.

"Opa und ich werden hier heute Geschichte schreiben" lacht er voller Dankbarkeit zu seinem Opa, der ihm die Haare verwuschelt.

„Wir werden heute abräumen!", bestätigt ihm Ray.

„Genau. Auf Opa kann man sich immer verlassen!", sage ich mit einem strahlendem Lächeln.

„Kommt, wir gehen rein, wer zuerst kommt, mahlt zuerst!", weist Ray uns an und wir folgen ihm in die Bowlinghalle.

Wir stellen uns beim Anmeldetisch an und warten. Hinter uns kommt bald danach ein kleiner Junge zu stehen, der anscheinend von seinem Vater begleitet wird, welcher aber gerade bei dem Schuhverleih ansteht. Nach ein paar Minuten fängt er an, blöde Sprüche zu klopfen, die ganz schön derb sind für sein Alter. Ich drehe mich um und starre ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an, da ich es nicht fassen kann, wie unerzogen er zu sein scheint. Er sieht mich an und leckt sich seine Lippen.

„Na Süße, du hast wunderschöne Beine. Ich nenne das eine Weihnachten und das andere Silvester. Darf ich zwischen den Feiertagen 'reinschauen?", fragt er selbstgefällig.

Ich traue meinen Ohren nicht. „Tu' mir einen Gefallen und zähl' bis zehn. Ich brauche mal eine halbe Stunde Ruhe," rutscht es mir heraus.

„Was?" fragt er ungläubig. „Merk' dir meinen Namen: Alexander. Du wirst ihn heute die ganze Nacht schreien! Was sagst du dazu?"

„Nichts! Ich kann nicht gleichzeitig reden und lachen!", sage ich kühl und drehe mich um.

Nach dem Anmeldeprozedere gehen wir zu dem Schuhverleih und stellen uns hinter einer rothaarigen Frau mit zwei Kindern an. Ray senkt den Kopf und zuerst merke ich gar nicht, was er tut, doch dann fällt mir auf, wie er der Rothaarigen auf den Arsch starrt. Als sie fertig sind und an uns vorbeigehen, dreht sich Ray nach ihr um und checkt sie total aus. Wow, so unverblümt kenne ich ihn gar nicht. Als er bemerkt, dass ich ihn beobachte, wird er leicht rot und fragt mich nach meiner Schuhgröße. Ich schaue ihn ungläubig an und frage:

„Brauche ich denn Schuhe, wenn ich nur ein Zuschauer bin?"

„Ach… nein, natürlich nicht. Entschuldige, wo bin ich nur mit meinen Gedanken…", antwortet er verwirrt. Ich grinse.

„Oh ich weiß sehr genau, wo du mit deinen Gedanken bist!", kichere ich. Ray schüttelt nur verlegen den Kopf.

Nachdem Ray und Tommy passende Schuhe haben, machen wir uns auf zu unserer Bahn. Es sind jeweils 4 Vater-Sohn-Paare pro Bahn eingeteilt, wobei das punktestärkste Team weiterkommt, um dann gegen die anderen Bahnen zu spielen. Ray macht den Kindern den Kasperl, indem er sich sehr umständlich aber auch lustig aufwärmt, während sich Tommy und Andy die Bäuche vor lauter Lachen halten. Ich sehe amüsiert zu und bemerke, dass wir nicht die einzigen sind, die über Ray lachen, denn gleich auf der Nebenbahn steht die Frau vom Schuhverleih und grinst, als sie Ray beobachtet. Ich lächle und gehe in Richtung Buffet, um meinen Männern eine Stärkung zu besorgen. Als ich zurückkomme, leuchten die Kinderaugen auf und ich lächle zurück. Sie haben wohl schon Hunger und Durst. Ich runzle aber meine Stirn als ich merke, dass sie gar nicht mich ansehen.


	32. APOV - Daddy

**APOV**

Ich stehe nun direkt vor ihnen, als Andy etwas zwar leise, aber noch hörbar sagt: „Daddy!"

Warte, WAS? Ich drehe mich um und sehe, dass am Eingang niemand anderer als Christian steht, der gerade mit der Dame von der Anmeldung spricht, die seinen Reizen total erlegen scheint. Mir fällt die Kinnlade herunter, als er ihre Hand schüttelt und beladen mit einer Sporttasche in unsere Richtung kommt. Als er den halben Weg zurückgelegt hat, stürzen meine Kinder in seine Richtung und als er sie entdeckt, kniet er nieder und breitet seine Arme aus. Sie umarmen sich und man sieht, wie sehr sie noch immer an ihm hängen. Aber auch Christian scheint die Jungs vermisst zu haben und sieht aus, als ob eine zentnerschwere Last von seinen Schultern gefallen wäre. Ich schaue verzweifelt zu Ray, aber er lächelt mich bestärkend an, was meine Panik aber nicht im geringsten lindert. Christian, Tommy und Andy kommen nun zu uns herüber und Tommy rennt voraus.

„Mama, Mama, er ist da! Er ist da! Er hat gesagt, dass er 100%ig kommt und nun ist er da! Ich habe genau gewusst, dass er kommt!", ruft er mir zu und strahlt übers ganze Gesicht. Ich bin etwas überwältigt, da mich die ganze Situation einfach nur überfordert und als Christian Ray begrüßt, stürze ich mit einer knappen Entschuldigung Richtung Toilette.

Ich sitze in einer Kabine und versuche, mich zu sammeln, nachdem mich mein schlechtes Gewissen fast um den Verstand bringt. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich ihm je wieder von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenübertreten müsste, aber nun ist er hier, sieht verdammt gut aus, riecht so gut, dass ich ihn von oben bis unten ablecken könnte und bringt meinen Hormonhaushalt einfach so durcheinander. Ich würde ihn definitiv nicht von meiner Bettkante stoßen, wenn er mich fragen würde. ‚Er wird dich sicher nicht fragen! Er ist zu seiner Verlobten zurück gegangen! Und du solltest jetzt auch zurück gehen, da du dich sicher nicht die ganze Zeit auf der Toilette verstecken kannst' denke ich mir. Scheiße. Ich stehe auf und gehe zum Waschbecken, wo ich mir etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht spritze. Ich schaue in mein Spiegelbild und sage in einem herrischen Ton: „Reiß dich zusammen, Annie. Geh da jetzt raus und benimm dich wie ein erwachsener Mensch!"

Als ich wieder auf dem Rückweg bin, hat der Wettkampf auch schon begonnen und Tommy feuert Christian an, der gerade an der Reihe ist. Ray filmt die ganze Sache im Hintergrund während Andy lauthals jubelt. Christian wirft gerade seine Bowlingkugel, als ich zu dem kleinen Tisch gehe, um mir mein Getränk zu holen. Christian beobachtet die Kugel auf ihrem Weg zu den Pins, als er ein paar Schritte nach hinten macht und genau mit mir zusammenstößt. Obwohl der Zusammenstoß nicht heftig war, verliere ich natürlich wie immer mein Gleichgewicht und als ich auf meinem Hintern lande, verteilt sich mein Getränk dabei quer über mein Oberteil. Christian entschuldigt sich natürlich gleich, doch ich winke es nur ab.

„Schon gut, schon gut! Du kennst mich, das passiert mir doch andauernd!", beschwichtige ich ihn und bin so froh, schon wieder einen Grund dafür zu haben, mich von ihm zu entfernen. Ich gehe also zu meinem Auto, wo ich immer eine komplette Garnitur Reservekleidung für mich und die Kinder aufbewahre, und ziehe mich dort kurzerhand um. Wie gesagt passiert mir so etwas öfters.


	33. APOV - Retourkutsche

**APOV**

Als ich auf meinem Rückweg beim Buffett vorbei komme, bekomme ich sofort Heißhunger auf etwas Süßes, also lade ich mir ein paar Stücke von der Wassermelone auf meinen Teller, bevor ich mich zu unserer Bowlingbahn begebe und eine mir so bekannte Stimme vernehme.

„Mrs. Steele! Wie schön zu sehen, dass sie sich die Zeit für ihr Kind genommen haben, das wird ihm sicher gut tun!", säuselt Mrs. Burbridge süß. Ach wie ich diese Schnepfe und ihre passiv-aggressive Art hasse.

„Mrs. Burbridge! Ich muss wirklich sagen, Sie haben sich mit der Organisation dieser Veranstaltung selbst übertroffen!", sage ich pflichtbewusst, um nicht noch mehr Minuspunkte zu sammeln.

„Ja, die Kinder liegen mir sehr am Herzen! Ich verstehe nicht, wie einige Mütter ihre Kinder so vernachlässigen können", sagt sie und ich muss gegen den Drang ankämpfen, ihr an die Gurgel zu gehen.

„Hey Vanillepudding, was machst du da?", fragt mich Christian und ohne zu warten drückt er mir einen Kuss auf den Mund, während er einen Arm um mich legt. Unverzüglich fühle ich mich sicher und geborgen.

„Ich habe eine Wassermelone getragen!", sage ich und halte ihm den Teller voll Wassermelone vor die Nase.

„Großartig!", erwidert er und und nimmt sich ein Stück.

‚Ich habe eine Wassermelone getragen?' Ich frage mich, ob ich das wirklich gesagt habe und schüttle innerlich meinen Kopf.

„Mrs. Burbridge! Welch' Freude, Sie wiederzusehen!", sagt er kühl und streckt ihr seine Hand entgegen.

„Mr. Steele, ich habe Sie vermisst letzte Woche!", sagt sie und schüttelt seine Hand.

„Oh das habe ich dir noch gar nicht erzählt", sage ich zu Christian gewandt. "Mrs. Burbridge und ich hatten letzte Woche ein Gespräch mit einem anderen Elternpaar, weil Tommy sich mit deren Jungen geprügelt hat, nachdem dieser ihn verspottet hatte, weil er keinen _richtigen_ Daddy mehr hat", sage ich und beobachte genüsslich, wie Mrs. Burbridges Gesichtszüge entgleisen. Christian versteift sich auf ein Mal merklich und setzt sein CEO-Gesicht auf.

„Wie bitte?", fragt er mit einem so herrischen Ton, dass Mrs. Burbridge zusammenzuckt.

„Nunja, so ein Verhalten kann und werde ich an meiner Schule nicht akzeptieren!", versucht sie dem Blick von Christian stand zu halten. Allein der Versuch ist lächerlich.

„Aber jemanden zu verspotten, der vor einem Jahr seinen Vater verloren hat ist ok?", fragt Christian fast fuchsteufelswild.

„Offensichtlich, da es bei diesem Gespräch mit keinem Wort erwähnt wurde", streue ich noch Salz in die Wunde. Mrs. Burbridge wird kreidebleich und stammelt vor sich hin.

„Da haben wir uns wohl missverstanden!", blabbelt sie vor sich hin und versucht, zurückzurudern.

„Das glaub ich nicht! Mrs. Burbridge, offensichtlich haben Sie keine Ahnung, mit wem Sie es zu tun haben, deshalb lassen Sie mich Ihnen folgenden Rat geben: Sie lassen mich und meine Familie in Zukunft in Ruhe oder sie werden nicht wissen, was sie getroffen hat", sagt er in so einem ruhigen Ton, dass es sich sehr bedrohlich anhört. „Auf Wiedersehen!", sagt er noch und zieht mich hinter sich her. Ich kann mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und wünschte mir, er wäre immer bei mir, wenn ich auf Mrs. Burbridge treffe.

Während dem Wettbewerb schaffen es Christian und Tommy bis ins Semifinale, scheiden da aber aus. Sie nehmen es sportlich und schütteln dem anderen Team die Hände, bevor sie wieder zu uns kommen. Ich umarme Tommy und lobe ihn für seine gute Leistung, bevor ich ihm sein Lego in die Hand drücke. Wir bleiben alle noch für die Siegerehrung hier und ich komme mit der Rothaarigen von vorhin länger ins Gespräch, bei dem ich erfahre, dass sie Stephanie heißt, fünfunddreißig Jahre alt und geschieden ist. Ihr Ex-Mann ist nicht zu dem Spiel gekommen, weil er sich nicht um seine zwei Kinder kümmert, dafür ist ihr Bruder als Onkel eingesprungen. Sie ist mir auf Anhieb sehr sympathisch und ich wünschte mir, dass da mit Ray noch was draus werden würde, da es auch gut für ihn wäre, denn er war schon viel zu lange alleine. Er sieht auch die ganze Zeit zu uns herüber und ihm quellen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

Als die Veranstaltung zu Ende ist, gehen wir in Richtung unserer Autos, wo Ray mich zur Seite nimmt und etwas verzwickt aussieht.

„Annie, Schatz, kann ich mir die Kids ausborgen? Stephanie hat vorgeschlagen, mit den Kindern noch zu McDonald's zu gehen", sagt er hoffnungsvoll.

„Klar doch, Ray! Viel Spaß!", kichere ich und verabschiede mich von meinen Männern. Als ich ihnen hinterher sehe kommt Christian zu mir. VERDAMMT!


	34. APOV - Das Gespräch

**APOV**

Christian legt mir seine Jacke um die Schultern, da es in der Früh noch so sonnig war, dass ich nur eine dünne Weste angezogen hatte.

„Ich bringe dich noch zum Auto!", bietet er mir an und legt seinen Arm um meine Taille.

"Wie geht es dir?" fragt mich Christian ernst, als wir in Richtung meines Autos schlendern.

"Ganz gut, Danke. Tommy und Andy halten mich fit. Und dir?" frage ich neugierig.

"Auch gut. Ich bin wieder in meinem alten Trott gelandet: Firmen kaufen und verkaufen. Nur beim Entlassen der Angestellten halte ich mich mehr zurück - damit habe ich schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht" kichert er. Eine Woge des schlechten Gewissens rollt über mich.

"Ich habe dich hoffentlich nicht zu sehr verletzt?" sage ich voller Reue, aber er lacht.

"Nein, es benötigt mehr als das um mir zu schaden" versichert er mir. Sofort muss ich an seinen Alptraum denken und das gibt mir einen Stich ins Herz.

Als wir bei meinem Auto ankommen, sperre ich die Tür auf. Ich drehe mich um und mein Herz schmilzt bei seinem Anblick, da er so verloren und hilflos aussieht. Ich muss an seine Narben denken und kann mir nur vorstellen, was er schon als kleiner Junge durchmachen musste und würde ihn am liebsten in Luftpolsterfolie einpacken und nie wieder loslassen. Ihn in meinem Haus einsperren und mit Liebe überschütten. Ihn an mein Bett fesseln und den ganzen Tag genießen, dass er mir gehört. Aber das wird nie passieren und ich sollte schnell meine Träume beiseite schieben. Er hat sich entschieden und ich werde diese Entscheidung unterstützen.

Ein schwarzer SUV reißt mich aus meinen Tagträumen, da er plötzlich neben uns stehen bleibt. Die blonde Göttin steigt aus und sofort trete ich einen Schritt zurück und spanne mich aus Angst vor ihr an.

„WAS ZUM TEUFEL TUST DU HIER?", schreit sie. Christian verdreht die Augen und verzieht sein Gesicht.

„Ich wurde zu dieser Veranstaltung eingeladen und habe daran teilgenommen!", antwortet Christian ihr genervt. Mir wird die Situation mehr und mehr unangenehm, da ich weder der Grund noch ein Zeuge dieses Streits sein möchte.

„Steig sofort in diesen Wagen Christian! Ich muss mit dir über das Meeting mit Mr. Clarkson reden, welches du für diesen nutzlosen Scheiß hier hast sausen lassen!", keift sie zornig, während sie die Tür des SUVs offen hält. Christian ringt merklich mit seiner Fassung, reißt seine Verlobte am Handgelenk ins Auto und zischt etwas zwischen seinen Zähnen ins Auto rein, was ich aber nicht hören kann. Ich trete von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während ich mir Christians Jacke von den Schultern streife, als Christian die Autotüre zuschmeißt und laut und langsam ausatmet.

„Entschuldige bitte diese Szene. Elena ist anscheinend in den Wechseljahren und nicht ganz sie selbst!", sagt er und sieht mit einem ganz bösen Gesichtsausdruck Richtung Auto.

„Sie hat ja recht! Wegen dem Bowling hättest du nicht ein wichtiges Meeting absagen sollen!", antworte ich ihm und reiche ihm seine Jacke.

„Das ist ja wohl meine Entscheidung, was ich mit meiner Zeit anfange!", verteidigt er sich.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Du solltest auch sie in deinen Entscheidungen berücksichtigen, immerhin willst du bald eine Ehe mit ihr eingehen!", sage ich ihm.

„Ach jetzt auf einmal ist dir die Ehe heilig?", fragt er mich herausfordernd. Ich beiße sofort auf meine Unterlippe um die Tränen zurückzuhalten und schaue auf meine Schuhe, um mich zu sammeln.

„Scheiße! Ana, ich …", fängt er an, aber ich hebe die Hand um ihn zu unterbrechen und mich wie eine erwachsene Frau ganz normal zu verabschieden.

„Ich wünsche dir Alles Gute für deine Zukunft, Christian! Und reiß ihr nicht den Kopf ab, sie meint es sicher nur gut mit dir!", sage ich und strecke ihm meine Hand entgegen.

„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst!", sagt er, als er sich ganz fest an meine Hand krallt als ob er Panik hätte, mich zu verlieren.

„Tja, wir bekommen nun mal nicht alles, was wir wollen. Wenn es das Schicksal will, werden sich unsere Wege wieder kreuzen. Du darfst mich gerne auf deine Hochzeit einladen, vorausgesetzt, das Essen ist gut, der Alkohol ist reichlich vorhanden und ein es gibt ein paar hübsche Singlemänner." Ich versuche, so gut es geht zu kichern, obwohl mir zu heulen zumute ist. "Aber bis dahin leb' wohl und versprich mir, dass du glücklich sein wirst, ok?", sage ich und drücke ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor ich in mein Auto steige.

Ich fahre los und als ich in den Rückspiegel schaue, steht Christian auf der Straße und sieht mir mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck nach. Mit jedem Meter, den ich mich von ihm entferne, bekomme ich immer schlechter Luft. Nach ein paar weiteren Metern breche ich in Tränen aus und fahre nach Hause, in der Gewissheit, das Richtige getan zu haben.


	35. APOV - Ein Schwarzer Samstag

**APOV**

Ich öffne die Augen und seufze. Gerade hab ich doch erst die Augen zu gemacht, schon muss ich wieder aufstehen und einen neuen Tag hinter mich bringen. Also mache ich mich auf in das Badezimmer und putze mir die Zähne, nicht lange bevor die Jungs mir wieder das Leben zur Hölle machen werden. Also beeile ich mich und mache mich fertig. Dann gehe ich zum Kinderzimmer um die Kids zu wecken und öffne die Türe. Komisch, die Betten sind leer. Sind sie schon wach?

Ich gehe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, aber es ist leer. Die Kinder können wohl kaum hier durch gegangen sein, da es noch immer aufgeräumt ist. Ich gehe trotzdem in die Küche und in den Garten, aber da sind sie auch nicht. Ich bekomme Panik und schreie nach den Jungs. Nichts. Ich renne noch einmal hoch, aber sie sind nicht hier. Mir wird schlecht und der Magen dreht sich um, als ich fieberhaft überlege, wo sie nur sein könnten. Ich renne hin und her, da ich nicht weiß, was ich machen soll, bevor ich eine Jacke nehme und rüber zu Ray laufe. Ich klingle an seiner Tür, aber es tut sich nichts, also hämmere ich mit den Fäusten dagegen. Nichts. Wenn die Kinder mit Ray irgendwo hingefahren sind, ohne mir Bescheid zu geben, dann schwöre ich bei Gott, reiße ich allen Dreien die Köpfe ab!

Ich setze mich auf Rays Veranda und beschließe, auf ihn zu warten. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit höre ich ein Auto, blicke hoffnungsvoll in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kommt, und tatsächlich kann ich Rays Auto erkennen. Als er sich in seiner Einfahrt einparkt und aussteigt ist das erste, was mir auffällt, dass er die Kleidung von gestern anhat. Ich schüttle meinen Kopf um mich wieder aufs Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Ich renne also zu Rays Auto und schaue auf seinen Rücksitz.

„Annie? Was machst du hier?", fragt Ray, während ich auf die leere Rückbank starre. Ich glaube, ich muss kotzen.

„Die Kinder!", keuche ich, bevor ich zu hyperventilieren beginne. Rays Gesichtsausdruck wird mit einem Schlag ernst.

„Was ist mit den Kindern?", fragt er unsicher, aber ich starre ihn nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Annie?" Doch schon beuge ich mich vorne über und kotze Ray vors Auto. Er streicht mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht und hält sie. Als mein Magen leer ist, geben meine Beine nach und ich lande auf meinem Hintern gleich neben Ray.

„Sie sind weg!", keuche ich hervor.

„Was meinst du mit ‚Sie sind weg!'?", fragt er gefasst.

„Sie sind verdammt noch einmal weg, Ray! Ich weiß nicht wo sie sind! Sie waren heute morgen nicht in ihren Betten!", kreische ich verängstigt.

„Jetzt lass uns noch einmal überlegen, wo sie noch sein könnten! Komm mit, wir telefonieren herum!", sagt er, hilft mir hoch und zieht mich hinter sich her.

Nach einer Stunde haben wir Gott und die Welt angerufen und nach meinen Kindern gefragt, aber keiner hat sie gesehen. Ich weine seit dem dritten Anruf durchgehend und langsam verlässt mich die Hoffnung.

„Annie, lass uns zur Polizei gehen! Die haben mehr Erfahrung mit so etwas!", schlägt mir Ray vor und ich nicke.

Als wir die Polizeistation verlassen, muss mich Ray stützen. Die Polizei hat unsere Vermisstenanzeige aufgenommen und wird auch etliche Polizisten für die Suche nach meinen Kindern bereitstellen, aber das genügt mir nicht. Ich will sie hier und jetzt wiederhaben und nicht noch eine einzige Stunde ohne sie durchstehen müssen.

Ray bringt mich nach Hause und macht mir einen Tee. An Essen ist nicht zu denken und auch den Tee bringe ich kaum herunter. Ich mache mir so große Vorwürfe, da ich nicht gut genug auf meine Kinder aufgepasst habe. Ray versucht mich aufzubauen, aber so oder so fühle ich mich jetzt hilflos und schuldig.


	36. CPOV - Unerwartete Gäste

**CPOV**

Es ist Samstag Morgen und nach einer Jogging-Runde in Montesano bin ich wieder zurück in meinem Hotel. Ich habe heute noch das Meeting mit George Clarkson, aber danach werde ich wieder nach Seattle zurückkehren und wieder 100 Meilen zwischen mir und den Steeles bringen. Ich könnte mich noch immer in den Hintern beißen für den unangebrachten Kommentar zu Ana und es bricht mir das Herz, wenn ich an ihren Gesichtsausdruck denke, aber es ist schön zu wissen, dass Elena, die ja dafür verantwortlich war, dafür büßen muss. Ich habe ihr gedroht, die Verlobung zu lösen, wenn sie nicht auf der Stelle zurück nach Seattle fährt.

Nachdem ich mich geduscht und umgezogen habe, sitze ich mit meinem Laptop auf der Couch und bearbeite einige E-Mails, als Taylor ins Zimmer kommt.

„Sir, es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie unterbreche, aber es gibt eine Angelegenheit in der Lobby, die Ihre Aufmerksamkeit verlangt", führt er aus. Ich sehe ihn an, aber er denkt nicht daran, sich zu erklären. Also klappe ich den Laptop zu und folge Taylor zu den Aufzügen, da er mich inzwischen kennt und genau weiß, wann etwas meine persönliche Anwesenheit benötigt und wann nicht.

Als die Türen mit einem ‚Ping' wieder aufgehen, gehe ich in die Lobby und sehe mich um. Schon bald erkenne ich Sawyer und Reynolds, die auf der anderen Seite der Halle stehen, aber ich sehe niemanden bei ihnen stehen. Trotzdem mache ich mich auf zu meiner Security. Auf halben Wege fällt mir auf, dass beide auf den Boden starren und erst dann sehe ich zwei Paar zusätzliche Beine.

„Tommy! Andy! Was macht ihr hier? Wo ist eure Mutter?", frage ich sofort, als ich die vier erreiche.

„Daddy!", rufen die Beiden und stürzen in meine Arme.

„Beantwortet hier irgendwer meine Fragen?", frage ich etwas brummig.

„Mommy schläft", sagt Andy.

„Weiß Mommy, dass ihr hier seid?", frage ich und Andy schüttelt den Kopf. Scheiße!

„Habt ihr denn schon etwas gegessen?", frage ich weiter und beide schütteln den Kopf. „Na gut, ihr kommt jetzt mal mit!", sage ich und nehme beide an der Hand. „Sawyer, Sie besorgen zwei Autositze und holen uns in 30 Minuten ab! Reynolds, bestellen Sie Frühstück aufs Zimmer!", feuere ich meine Kommandos ab und gehe mit den Jungs zum Aufzug, wo Taylor auf uns wartet.

Tommy und Andy starren Taylor ganz böse an. Als die Türen aufgehen und Taylor in den Aufzug tritt, bleiben die Beiden wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Was ist los, Jungs?", frage ich die beiden, worauf sie nur sehr widerwillig ein paar Schritte vorwärts gehen, so dass wir nach oben fahren können. Während der Fahrt dreht sich Tommy plötzlich zu Taylor und sagt:

„Ich mag dich nicht!", Taylor schaut ganz entsetzt und fragt ihn:

„Und warum nicht?"

„Weil du meinen Daddy gestohlen hast!", sagt Tommy und dreht sich weg. Taylor sieht mich an und wir müssen uns beide zurückhalten, um nicht lauthals lachen zu müssen.

Nachdem ich den Kindern etwas Nahrhaftes zum Frühstück eingeflößt habe, ist es an der Zeit, ein ernstes Wörtchen mit den grummeligen Zwergen zu führen.

„Ok Jungs, jetzt erzählt mir bitte, warum ihr hier seid und warum ihr eurer Mutter nicht Bescheid gegeben habt!", sage ich mit meinem ernsten CEO-Gesicht.

„Gestern hast du uns doch gesagt, dass wir dich in Seattle besuchen sollen, also haben wir uns gedacht, dass wir gleich heute mit dir mitfahren", erklärt Tommy, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt. Ich bin so verblüfft über diese einfache Antwort, die in den Augen eines Sechsjährigen sogar Sinn macht. Ich seufze.

„Und eure Mom hat noch geschlafen, als ihr auf die Idee gekommen seid?", frage ich, als ich seine Gedanken fertig spinne. Beide Burschen nicken und ich schüttle nur meinen Kopf.

„Wisst ihr, eure Mutter ist sicher fast gestorben vor lauter Sorgen. Es gibt so viele Dinge, die euch passieren hätten können und das ist das einzige, woran sie jetzt denken kann. Ihr müsst mir versprechen, dass ihr NIE WIEDER etwas macht, ohne eurer Mama Bescheid zu sagen!", sage ich wieder sehr ernst. Beide nicken nur stumm und sehen beschämt auf den Tisch.

‚Stark bleiben!' denke ich mir und schiebe beiden je ein Stück Kuchen hin. „So und jetzt esst noch den Kuchen zusammen, bevor wir zurück zu eurer Mutter fahren", sage ich beschwichtigend.

„Aber wir wollten uns doch mit dir Seattle ansehen!", protestiert Tommy.

„Das machen wir ein anderes Mal!", sage ich und deute ihnen zu essen.

Nachdem wir fertig gegessen haben, nehme ich die Kinder an der Hand und gehe mit ihnen nach unten zu Sawyer.


	37. CPOV - Zurück Zuhause

**CPOV **

Nach einer kurzen Autofahrt kommen wir bei unserem Ziel an und ich wundere mich noch immer, wie die Kinder es geschafft haben, die Strecke ganz alleine zurückzulegen. Wir steigen aus dem Auto und gehen zur Eingangstür, wo Andy dann klingelt. Ray macht uns die Tür auf und flüstert ein „Oh mein Gott!", bevor er auf ein Knie geht und die Kinder umarmt.

„'Tschuldigung Opa!", sagt Tommy.

„Ist schon gut, Hauptsache ihr seid gesund und munter retour!", sagt Ray und bittet uns herein.

Als wir ins Wohnzimmer kommen fällt mir gleich auf, dass in der Küche Scherben liegen.

„Was ist hier passiert?", frage ich besorgt und zeige in die Küche.

„Ana wollte zur Beruhigung einen Kuchen backen, der ihr aber nicht aufgegangen ist. Also hat sie vor lauter Zorn die Schüssel und noch ein Trinkglas auf den Boden geworfen. Danach ist sie in den Garten gestampft und versucht seitdem, sich zu beruhigen. Vielleicht könntest du ihr die frohe Botschaft überbringen, dass die Jungs wieder da sind?", fragt mich Ray und ich nicke.

Als ich in den Garten trete sehe ich verblüfft, wie Ana die Schaukel, die ich den Jungs gebaut habe, immer wieder mit aller Kraft gegen den Baum schwingt.

„Ana!", sage ich ganz ruhig, aber sie zuckt trotzdem zusammen, dreht sich um und starrt mich an. Sie ist etwas außer Atem.

„Was machst du hier?", fragt sie irritiert.

„Ich bringe dir die Kinder zurück", sage ich mit einem Lächeln. Sie sieht mich ungläubig an, läuft aber gleich darauf an mir vorbei ins Haus.

Als ich ihr folge, sehe ich sie im Wohnzimmer, innig umarmt mit ihren Kindern und sie sanft hin- und herwiegend. Mein Herz wird ganz schwer als ich diese Szene betrachte. Was würde ich dafür geben, wenn mich meine leibliche Mutter nur einmal so in den Arm genommen hätte. Ich sammle mich schnell und nicke Ray zu, bevor ich das Haus verlasse.

Als ich auf dem Weg zum Auto bin, höre ich, wie Ana meinen Namen schreit. Also bleibe ich stehen und drehe mich um, als Ana auf mich zugerannt kommt, bevor sie sich in meine Arme stürzt und mich ganz fest umarmt.

„Ich danke dir, Christian!", flüstert sie mir zu und als sie meine Wange mit ihren vollen, sinnlichen Lippen anvisiert, kann ich nicht anders als meinen Kopf zu drehen kurz bevor sie ihr Ziel erreicht, so dass sie mich mitten auf den Mund küsst. Ich nutze die Überraschung, drücke sie ganz fest an mich und genieße, wie mein Körper auf den ihren reagiert.

„Hey, hey, hey, halte dich zurück! Was ist, wenn uns jemand sieht? Wir können Freunde sein aber mehr nicht!", schimpft Ana, als sie sich von mir wegdrückt.

„Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen! Ana, wenn in Zukunft wieder irgendetwas sein sollte, dann versprich mir, dass du dich bei mir meldest!", sage ich und drücke ihr eine meiner Visitenkarten zu. Sie nickt nur und lächelt mich dankbar an.

„Du kannst dich natürlich auch so melden!", sage ich hoffnungsvoll.

„Das werde ich ganz bestimmt!", antwortet sie mir. Ich muss meine ganze Willenskraft zusammenkratzen, um mich jetzt umzudrehen und zum Auto zu gehen.

So schwer es mir fällt, aber ich muss mich von Ana und den Kindern trennen, da ich nach dem Meeting und dem Weg zurück nach Seattle noch kurz bei Dr. Flynn vorbeischauen will und dann noch rechtzeitig bei meinen Eltern aufkreuzen muss, wie ich es meiner Mutter ja versprochen habe. Als ich ins Auto steige, murmle ich noch ein „Auf geht's!", bevor ich es mir auf dem Rücksitz bequem mache und mein Handy zücke. Ich komme mir vor wie ein Teenager, da ich die nächste Stunde damit verbringe, wie gebannt auf mein Handy zu starren und auf einen Anruf oder eine SMS von ihr zu warten. Aber natürlich kommt keine Nachricht, also versuche ich noch zu arbeiten und so viele E-Mails wie möglich zu bearbeiten, um mich von der Tatsache abzulenken, dass ich am liebsten gleich wieder umdrehen würde.


	38. CPOV - Dr Flynn Nr3

**CPOV**

„And how did you feel at that moment?", John asks me.

„As if the biggest part of me was about to die!", I simply say as I end my narration of the encounter with Ana. When I came back to John after the two weeks, he heard with a knowing smile that indeed no day has passed without me thinking of the three of them. Therefore the next step was to meet with them to either complete the whole affair with a conversation or else, like he presumes, get a real eye-opener for the fact, that I'm engaged to the wrong woman. And I have to say, that he was right, again.

„Christian, if you have to choose one word to describe what you miss the most in this moment, which one would that be?", he asks me interested.

„Oh that is easy: family", I say without thinking.

„Oh, how creative! And how likely is it, that you want to start this family with the old bitch-troll?", he asks me. I grimace at the thought.

„Not at all", I answer short and obvious.

„With whom then?", he asks me.

„Anastasia", I bubble out.

„And what withholds you to win her heart, except the fact …" he stands up, takes a foam bat and hits me again and again on my head, while screaming: „THAT YOU ARE ENGAGED TO ANOTHER WOMAN AND HAVEN'T BROKEN THE ENGAGEMENT YET?"

The blows which rain upon me don't hurt, even if he would strike harder. It's the humiliation he wants to create, to visualize that I don't see something very obvious. I look at him irritated.

„I would bring so much trouble into this relationship. Elena is just as broken as I am, so I can't destroy that much. I could make so many mistakes with the boys and ruin them like my birth mother ruined me!", I moan and cross my arms. John hits me one more time.

„YOU REALLY SHOULD START TO USE YOUR EYES!", he yells at me, adjusts his tie, straightens out his suit and takes his place opposite from me as if nothing ever happened.

„Ok, so let's take the long way again. My wife wants to cook, so I'm in no hurry getting home. Explain to me again to a T, why you want to marry Elena!", he orders. I have a presentiment that the reason won't be sufficient anymore now. I clear my throat and start with my story.

„About four months ago I ended the contract with Miss Leila Williams after one year, because she wanted more than I wanted to give. Therefore I sent her away and she went away without even making a scene, so I was relieved. Two weeks later she suddenly stood in my bathroom with a razor blade in her hand. I tried to save her from harming herself, but she screamed hysterically that I destroyed her life, that she would love me and she would therefore show me, how much I hurt her. She slashed her wrists in front of me and after screaming for help, I kneeled next to her. She smiled at me and whispered: 'That was just the beginning! You're going to suffer like I suffered!'" I have to collect myself for a moment, before I continue with my report.

„After the ambulance took her away, I immediately called you so you could take care of Leila. After some time it turned out that she wrote a suicide note, in which she mentioned me as her Dom and the reason for her suicide and told the press about it. I had to engage Elena, so she could pull all her strings to get this whole shit under control. She had to do this for other Doms before. After that Elena proposed a press conference to pronounce us being secretly engaged for quite some time to let Leila look like a crazy stalker. And if we would really marry, it would be easier to defeat future scandals. Thus we both would get what we wanted: She wanted my name and my status and I wanted security and control. I never imagined marrying because of love and starting a family anyway, so I could just as well marry Elena. Elena would still supply me with subs, who I could control, while she would give me the safety for my public image. After all marriage is just another contract."

„My heart bleeds for you because of this romance!", John comments and dries his imaginary tears with his hand. He would have been an amazing actor. "And what if you would marry Anastasia, what would be the reason for that?", he asks me. I fidget around on the couch.

„Love", I finally admit. John looks at me wide eyed.

„Fuck! This reason is even much better than mine back in the days!", he approves.

„What was your reason?", I ask confused.

„Rhian was pregnant and her father owns a .44 magnum!", he says dryly. „But now back to the basics: Which of the two women would be the right choice for you in your opinion?" I look at him and think. Now it's crystal clear that I should break up with Elena, but am I really ready for being together with Ana for more than two weeks?

„Anastasia. But, what will I do if I really fail at being a father and a husband?", I say in defiance.

„SHIT!", he cries while raising and running his hands through his hair frustrated. Then he takes out his phone and dials a number.

„Rhian, set the table in the mean time, I will be on my way home in exactly five minutes! You were right: He's as dumb as a bucket of shrimp and just doesn't get it! I owe you the foot massage … Yes, I'm going to eat your meal without taking a swipe at it! Bye!", he says and hangs up.

„You should definitely mull over our conversation and you can come back only when you understand, that I'm right and you wanna win her heart!", he commands and shakes my hand farewell.

* * *

**Hmmm. Should I or shouldn't I? To post or not to post, that is the question! Alright, alright, alright, you get a bonus chapter, just because the next chapter is somehow a filler chapter and I cannot read your reviews anymore, asking me to kick the bitch-troll to the curb ;D. So tomorrow, I'll post the chapter called "Bye Bye Elena part 1", ok? ;).**

* * *

**Christian618 - Trust me, Ana will text him veeeery soon! ;)**

**Truebloodfan83 - Yeah. In like 5 days they're ... wait and see ;D. **

**Pielietje - Ana will text him within the next 3 hours ;) And yes, in very big crowds even my nearly 4year old rides in the stroller period. **

**Moonstone star81 - Well, he's engaged after all, but don't you worry, give them 5 days and then ... my story will end ;D.**

**ashley . mercer . 16 - Oh my ... I'm really scared of your reaction to Elenas disappearance, but we will have to wait and see.**

**joan . goldman . 9 - He will - don't you worry, and then they will not just kiss ;D.**

**Guest #1 - You'll get a chapter every day ;)**

**hateme101 - Thank you for your review!**

**smbama210 - Thank you for your review! Well, there are 14 more to come.**

**Guest #2 - Come on, calm down, it's just a story. I don't want you to get a heart stroke because of it! He never had children, so he doesn't know what's good for them and what's not. And there are only 5 more days without him, then they will have their daddy back forever. And before he will return to Ana and the kids, he will break up with Elena.**

**Guest #3 - Thank you for your review! 14 more chapters and they get their HEA ;)**

**Guest #4 - PLEASE create an account and write a story, I love your reviews! :) Unfortunately it's too late to make some changes to the story, but maybe in 1 or 2 years, I'm editing this story and change some things, we will see.**

**sweetsub75 - Yes you can! ;D**

**Hermione - Thank you so much for your review! If you care to explain your opinion, you know where to find me.**

**jm1182 - Thank you for your review! Updates are daily ;). **


	39. CPOV - Ungeahnte Folgen

**CPOV**

Als ich nach einem furchtbar langen und emotional schlauchenden Tag ins Escala komme, sitzt Elena im Wohnzimmer und telefoniert - wahrscheinlich mit einer ihrer Freundinnen über den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch. Ich beobachte sie von Weitem und Ekel breitet sich in mir aus. Wie konnte ich dieses Etwas nur je als Freundin bezeichnen? Ohne sie zu begrüßen oder sonst wie mit ihr zu interagieren verschwinde ich gleich wieder in meinem Arbeitszimmer. Mir bleibt noch eine Stunde, bevor wir aufbrechen müssen, also tue ich am Besten noch etwas Produktives.

Nach einiger Zeit klopft es an meiner Tür.

„Herein!", sage ich beiläufig, während ich die Zahlen einer Firma durchgehe, die wir wohl als nächstes kaufen werden. Taylor betritt den Raum mit einer angespannten Körperhaltung und einem Gesichtsausdruck, der nichts Gutes verheißt. Ich schließe vorsorglich die Akte vor mir und lehne mich in meinem Sessel zurück.

„Raus mit der Sprache, was ist los Taylor?", frage ich gefasst.

„Seattle Nooz!", ist das einzige, was Taylor sagt und schon öffne ich meinen Laptop und browse die Webseite. Ich muss gar nicht lange suchen, denn wir sind auf der Startseite.

**Geht Seattles begehrtester Junggeselle fremd?**

**Christian Grey wurde gestern in Montesano mit einer brünetten Schönheit gesichtet - sowie zwei Kindern. Gerade wollte er noch heiraten, schon hat er seine Familie. Nur was wird seine Verlobte dazu sagen? Für wen wird Christian Grey sich entscheiden? Und welches Spiel spielt er hier? Bleibt dran wenn wir die geheimen Informationen enthüllen!**

Scheiße! Man sieht ein Foto, wie ich mit den Kindern an der Hand gerade das Hotel verlasse und eins, in dem ich Ana vor ihrem Haus küsse. Das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Ich sehe zu Taylor und klappe meinen Laptop wieder zu.

„Taylor, Sie wissen, was zu tun ist. Ich möchte, dass diese Bilder in der nächsten Stunde verschwunden sind. Mrs. Steele bekommt eine 24-Stunden-Überwachung und geben sie in der PR-Abteilung Bescheid, dass wir keinen Kommentar zu dieser Sache abgeben werden", rattere ich meine Anweisungen herunter. Taylor ist ein Profi und ich vertraue ihm, dass er das mit links erledigt. Als er mein Büro verlässt, klappe ich den Laptop wieder auf, gehe noch einmal auf die Webseite und lade mir die Fotos herunter.

Danach greife ich zu meinem Handy, wo inzwischen schon eine Nachricht von Ana wartet. Mist!

_Ich wusste, dass der Kuss keine gute Idee war! -A_

_Es tut mir so leid, ich hätte vorsichtiger sein sollen. Ein Mitarbeiter von meiner Security-Abteilung wird bald bei dir sein und auf euch aufpassen. -C_

_Du machst mir Angst! Bist du sicher, dass das nötig ist? -A_

_Ich bin mir sicher, dass es NICHT nötig ist, aber sicherheitshalber tu mir bitte den Gefallen und akzeptiere meine Security. -C_

_Na gut. Ich hoffe, es ist wenigstens ein hübscher, großer, dunkelhaariger Adonis, mit einem spanischen Akzent, und einem unglaublichen Lächeln, der jetzt länger in meiner Nähe ist ;) -A_

Als ich auf die Uhr sehe, merke ich, dass ich mich fertig machen sollte und gehe in Richtung meines Schlafzimmers. Auf dem Weg klopfe ich am Sicherheitsraum an und sage Taylor Bescheid, dass er Sawyer zu Ana schicken soll. Auf gar keinen Fall bekommt sie einen dunkelhaarigen Adonis vor die Tür gesetzt. Wenig später stürmt Elena ohne zu klopfen in mein Schlafzimmer herein.

„CHRISTIAN! WAS ZUM TEUFEL FÄLLT DIR EIN?", kreischt sie und ich schwöre, irgendwann werde ich ihr das Maul zu tackern!

„Jetzt hör auf zu kreischen, es ist schon alles erledigt!", beschwichtige ich sie, während ich die letzten Knöpfe meines frischen Hemdes zuknöpfe.

„Ich glaube, du hast nun deinen Verstand komplett verloren! Von wegen es ist alles erledigt, ich habe bereits zwei Anrufe von Geschäftspartnern bekommen! Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was du getan hast? Seit wann bist du so unvorsichtig geworden?", plappert sie weiter und ich verdrehe die Augen.

„Elena, ich kenne deine ‚Geschäftspartner'!", sage ich und mache theatralische Gänsefüßchen mit den Fingern. „Lass uns später darüber reden, jetzt sollten wir uns für Bellevue fertig machen und ich will nicht in einer gereizten Stimmung dort erscheinen", sage ich. Sie verdreht nun ihrerseits die Augen und rennt aus dem Zimmer.

Ich sehe noch einmal auf mein Handy.

_Bist du dir sicher, dass das ein Sicherheitsmann ist? Er sieht eher wie eine lebende Einkaufstasche aus. Und sein Auto schafft sicher meinen ganzen Wochenendeinkauf! -A_

_Du darfst ihn gerne zweckentfremden. Allerdings schuldest du mir dann was! -C_

_Keine Sorge: Eine Steele begleicht stets ihre Schuld! Der Kuchen ist bereits im Ofen. -A_

Als ich mit dem Aufzug voraus zum Auto fahre, genieße ich die Stille, bevor mir ein ganzer Abend mit Elena bevorsteht. Ein ‚Ping' unterbricht diese.

_Luke ist fantastisch! Eine Frage: Wenn ich dich noch einmal vor den Paparazzi küsse, bekomme ich dann noch einen „Sicherheitsmann"? -A_

_Du darfst mich jederzeit küssen, allerdings nicht gerade vor den Paparazzi. Sicherheitspersonal ist teuer! -C_

Ich muss schmunzeln, sage aber dennoch Taylor Bescheid, dass er Sawyer noch einmal auf die Finger klopft. Das letzte, was ich brauche, ist Konkurrenz!


	40. CPOV - Bye Bye Elena Teil 1

**CPOV**

Die Stimmung während der Autofahrt ist ein Horror, aber zum Glück kann ich ja auch am Handy E-Mails bearbeiten. Zumindest tue ich so als ob, schreibe aber mit Ana SMS und muss mich bemühen, dass ich nicht lächle.

_Jetzt mal im Ernst: Ab wie vielen Paparazzis vor meiner Tür bekomme ich einen zweiten Sicherheitsmann? -A_

_Wie viele sind es denn? -C_

_Mit Kamera? Keiner. Aber ich schwöre, dass immer wieder sehr verdächtige Personen an meinem Haus vorbeikommen. Gemischt mit der Tatsache, dass ich bald meine Fassade renovieren muss und Ray Hilfe gebrauchen kann, wäre ein weiterer muskelbepackter Sicherheitsmann sehr hilfreich! -A_

_Ich sehe zu, was ich für dich tun kann! -C_

Dann schreibe ich Taylor eine SMS, dass er Ana einen Trupp Handwerker schicken soll, die das Haus gleich generalsanieren.

Als wir in Bellevue ankommen, setzt Elena ihr künstliches, strahlendes Gesicht auf und geht mit mir zur Eingangstür. Heute macht uns Gretchen auf und verkündet, dass sich alle anderen im Wohnzimmer befinden, weshalb wir natürlich dort hin gehen.

Wir betreten den Raum und sehen, wie alle vor dem Fernseher hängen und gebannt auf den Bildschirm starren. Sie reagieren kaum auf unsere Begrüßung, also gehen wir neugierig zum Fernseher. Es rennt gerade irgendein Klatschmagazin, aber ich werde hellhörig, als ich meinen Namen höre. Oh nein, die Neuigkeiten haben wohl die Runde gemacht. Gebannt schaue nun auch ich auf den Fernseher und vernehme mit Horror, dass sie Anas Identität geknackt haben.

„Soviel zu ‚Es ist alles erledigt'!", zischt mir Elena zu und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Aber zu meiner Verwunderung haben sie nicht nur das herausgefunden. Jetzt berichten sie gerade, dass Ana mich aus dem Krankenhaus geholt hat, nachdem Elena auch dort war und zeigen ein Video, wie Elena gerade das Spital verlässt und mit der Hand winkt, um zu zeigen, dass sie kein Interview geben möchte.

„WAS?", brülle ich und sehe sofort grimmig zu ihr, während sie entsetzt auf die Flimmerkiste schaut. Den Anderen sind stumm vor Entsetzen. Nachdem der Bericht zu Ende ist, in dem natürlich wild über die Beziehung zwischen mir und Ana spekuliert wurde, ist es mucksmäuschenstill im Raum. Alle sehen zu Elena, die ganz bleich geworden ist und beschämt zum Fernseher schaut.

Aber da auf Elliot immer schon Verlass war, ist es auch diesmal er, der die Stille bricht.

„Und eine Zeit lang dachten wir alle, dass du schwul bist, aber du hast ja anscheinend in jedem Hafen eine Braut!"

„Geh zum Teufel, Lelliot" ist meine einzige Antwort darauf.

„Christian, du warst im Krankenhaus? Warum wissen wir nichts davon? Was ist passiert?", fragt mich Grace. Aber ich bin gerade so stinkwütend, dass ich nur ein „Frag doch Elena, sie war doch auch im Spital!", herauspresse. Nun sehen alle zu Elena, die angespannt von einem Fuß auf den anderen tritt.

„Nun ja, wir haben ja eine Reise auf der Grace gemacht, als Christian über Bord ging. Ich habe es nicht bemerkt, da ich schon schlafen gegangen war und er noch etwas arbeiten wollte. Am nächsten Morgen …", fängt sie an zu erklären, aber als sie den Unfall erwähnt, fällt mir auf ein Mal alles wieder ein und ich rufe ein sehr ärgerliches „Schwachsinn!" aus. Elena reißt die Augen auf und macht ein paar Schritte rückwärts, bis sie in einen Fauteuil fällt. Sie sieht mich so geschockt an, dass meine Erinnerungen bestätigt werden. Ich schüttle den Kopf und komme mir so blöd vor. Diese hinterhältige Schlange hat mir das Leben in den letzten drei Wochen zur Hölle gemacht. Nein, in den letzten 15 Jahren!


	41. CPOV - Bye Bye Elena Teil 2

**CPOV**

„Wir haben uns gestritten und irgendwann hast du geschnauzt, dass du genug hast, bist zum Steuerrad gegangen und hast das Boot beschleunigt. Ich habe daraufhin das Gleichgewicht verloren und bin über Bord gegangen. Ich habe dir noch nachgeschrien, also behaupte nicht, dass du es nicht bemerkt hättest!", führe ich aus und meine Familie stöhnt auf. Elenas Augen füllen sich mit Tränen, die ihr nacheinander das Gesicht herunter laufen.

„Sag' mir, warum du mich im Krankenhaus hast sitzen lassen! Warum?", frage ich wütend.

„Ich wollte dich doch nur eine Zeit lang schmoren lassen. Die Sachen, die du mir an den Kopf geworfen hast … Ich wollte dir beweisen, dass du ohne mich aufgeschmissen wärst. Aber als ich wieder ins Spital gegangen bin, um dich abzuholen, warst du schon weg. Und sie wollten mir keine Informationen über dich oder über die Person, die dich abgeholt hat, geben. Es hat mich dann fast zwei Wochen gekostet, bis Taylor dich ausfindig machen konnte. Ich wollte das doch nicht, glaub mir bitte!", schluchzt Elena, doch ich bleibe hart.

„Eine Zeit lang? Ich war fast drei Tage im Spital! Herrgott noch 'mal Elena! Macht es dir so sehr Spaß mich zu quälen? Was habe ich dir je angetan, dass du mir mein Leben so versauen musstest?", frage ich verletzt. Meine Familie sieht gespannt bei unserer Konversation zu, spricht aber kein Wort.

„Ich wollte dich nicht quälen, ich wollte dir helfen! Sieh dich doch an! Ohne mich wärst du doch ein versoffener Drogenabhängiger und genauso in der Gosse gelandet wie deine Hurenmutter!", sagt sie.

Das war jetzt aber unter der Gürtellinie! Mein Leben lang dachte ich, dass Elena mir helfen wollte, aber dem war anscheinend nicht so. Ich blicke zu meiner Familie und mir drückt es fast die Luft aus den Lungen. Kate muss Elliot sichtlich zurückhalten, da er sonst handgreiflich werden würde, Mias Mund steht offen und ihr Blick verheißt nichts Gutes, Grace ist inzwischen vor Wut aufgestanden und wird nur noch von meinem Vater zurückgehalten. Dann blicke ich in die überheblichen Augen von Elena und auf einmal habe ich erstmals in meinem Leben das Gefühl, dass ich mich entscheiden muss. Obwohl … eigentlich muss ich das nicht, da die Entscheidung schon fest steht. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben bin ich mir sicher, dass egal was ich jetzt sage oder tue, meine Familie hinter mir stehen wird. Dieser Gedanke zaubert mir wiederum ein überlegenes Lächeln auf die Lippen.

„Helfen?", frage ich ganz ruhig und setze mich auf das Sofa vis á vis von ihr. „Du wolltest mir helfen? Erkläre mir doch, wie es mir hätte helfen sollen, als du mich mit meinen 15 Jahren drei Mal die Woche verprügelt hast!" Meine Mutter stöhnt auf und hält sich die Hand vor den Mund. Mein Vater legt schützend einen Arm um sie und drückt sie an sich. Elena spannt den ganzen Körper an und sucht verzweifelt nach einer Antwort. Offensichtlich hatte sie nie damit gerechnet, dass ich meinen Eltern jemals davon erzähle, was sie mit mir getrieben hat.

„Es hat dich wieder auf Spur gebracht und dich zu dem erfolgreichen Geschäftsmann gemacht, der du jetzt bist", sagt sie. Mir entkommt ein verächtlicher Lacher.

„Ich glaube, du hast keine Ahnung, was du getan hast. Du hast mir nicht geholfen, geschäftlich erfolgreich zu sein, sondern mir nur Geld geborgt, welches du nicht einmal selbst verdient hast. Du bist doch nur eine Vorzeigefrau! Was genau hast du in deinem Leben schon geleistet außer gut auszusehen, Smalltalk zu halten und das Geld von jemand anderem auszugeben? Und weißt du, was du noch gut kannst? Auf Leute, die am Boden liegen, noch schön drauftreten. Mein Leben lang dachte ich, ich wäre es nicht wert geliebt zu werden. Wenn du mir wirklich geholfen hättest, hättest du mir gezeigt, dass es auch liebenswerte Dinge an mir gibt. Aber was hast du getan? Die enorme Unsicherheit noch vergrößert, den Selbsthass noch geschürt und mir beigebracht, dass ich andere Menschen nur verletzen könnte. Aber wie sollst du auch wissen, was wahre Liebe ist? Ich wette, dich hat nie jemand geliebt, nicht einmal deine Eltern, also sollte mich auch niemand lieben", sage ich.

Elena bricht nun endgültig in Tränen aus und schluchzt:

„Das ist nicht wahr! Ich habe dich gerettet!"

„Nein, du hast mich ausgenutzt, du egoistisches Miststück! Meine Mutter kam in ihrer Not zu dir und du hast auch sie ausgenutzt", sage ich als ich zu Grace sehe, der der blanke Horror ins Gesicht geschrieben steht. Sie macht sich jetzt sicher furchtbare Vorwürfe.

„Scheiße! Und ENDLICH, nach so vielen Jahren lerne ich jemanden kennen, der in zwei Wochen das geschafft hast, was du in 15 Jahren vermasselt hast, und ich lasse sie einfach gehen - nur um zu einer Kinderfickerin zurückzukehren. Gratulation Elena! Du hast nicht nur mein vergangenes Leben versaut, sondern auch meine Chance auf ein glückliches Leben in der Zukunft. Ich glaube, ich fahre jetzt nach Hause, da du mir die Luft zum atmen nimmst", sage ich und stehe auf. Nachdem ich mich bei meiner Familie verabschiedet habe, gehe ich zum Auto und überlasse Elena dem Mamabären, der schon die Zähne fletscht. Auf dem Heimweg wird mir die Auswirkung des Abends dann erst so richtig klar.


	42. CPOV - Entschuldigung

**CPOV**

Ich sitze auf meinem Balkon mit einer Flasche Bourbon und trinke gleich aus der Flasche. Ich bin auch schon ziemlich besoffen aber das ist mir jetzt auch egal. Der kühle Nachtwind tut gut und seit langem ist es das erste Mal, dass ich mich frei fühle, da ich mir nun 100%ig sicher bin, dass ich mit Elena nicht nur Schluss machen werde, sondern auch nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben will - und das ist großartig.

Nach einiger Zeit höre ich, wie die Balkontüre geöffnet wird und sich jemand neben mich setzt. Durch den Alkohol ist meine Reaktionszeit schon mächtig beeinträchtigt, also dauert es einige Zeit bis ich bemerke, wer sich neben mich gesetzt hat.

„Habe ich dir je erzählt, wie ich zu BDSM gekommen bin?", fragt Elena und schaut nachdenklich in die Ferne. Ich schüttle meinen Kopf und nehme noch einen großen Schluck aus meiner Flasche.

„Ich war schon etwas älter - 22 - und gerade zwei Jahre verheiratet. Linc war ständig auf Reisen, hatte in jeder Stadt ein Mädchen und wenn er mal da war, dann hatte er nie Zeit für mich. Ich war nur die Frau an seiner Seite, wenn er zu öffentlichen Anlässen erscheinen musste. Das war frustrierend und ich hatte diese unbändige Wut auf Linc, auf seine Arbeit und mein Leben. Irgendwann begann ich, mir unbewusst meine Arme und Beine aufzukratzen. Eine Freundin von mir hat sich Sorgen um mich gemacht und erst als sie mir meine Arme und Beine gezeigt hat, ist es mir aufgefallen. Natürlich bin ich zu einem Psychiater gegangen, aber richtig helfen konnte er mir nicht. Ich war dann in einer Phase, in der ich dann bewusst mitbekommen habe, dass ich mich selbst verletze, aber ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören damit. Ich war dann etwas verzweifelt, weil es wie eine Sucht war, doch dann hat mir eine Freundin von ihrer Affäre erzählt, der BDSM praktizierte und naja, der Rest ist Geschichte", erzählt sie ganz ruhig, bevor sie zu meiner Flasche greift und auch einen großzügigen Schluck trinkt.

„Christian, du musst mir glauben, dass ich dich nie verletzen wollte. Ich sah mich in dir und da BDSM mir das Leben so viel einfacher gemacht hat dachte ich, dass es dir auch helfen könnte. Mir war nie bewusst, wie sehr du noch Kind warst, da du mit 15 schon sehr reif ausgesehen hast. Und durch deine Kindheit warst du auch seelisch schon viel reifer. Doch das rechtfertigt natürlich nicht meine Taten", sagt sie.

„Weißt du, es ist ja nicht so, als ob es mir damals nicht gefallen hätte. Aber du warst die Erwachsene, du warst nicht verblendet von den vielen Hormonen. Du hättest mir wirklich so viel Gutes tun können, doch stattdessen hast du mich noch mehr zerstört. Du hast mir nicht geholfen, ein besseres Verhältnis zu meiner Familie, zu deiner besten Freundin, aufzubauen, sondern durch die viele Zeit, die du beansprucht hast, wurde die Familienbande sogar noch schlechter als zuvor", beklage ich mich und nehme noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche. „Ich möchte dich aus meinem Leben haben!", sage ich ganz ruhig.

„Christian bitte! Bitte tu' das nicht!", sagt Elena flehend. Doch ich habe kein Mitleid mit ihr, so wie sie jahrelang kein Mitleid mit mir hatte.

„Und ich möchte, dass du auch den Kontakt zu meiner Familie abbrichst!", sage ich mit meiner Dom-Stimme. Ich sehe aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Elena mich geschockt anstarrt. „Deine dämlichen Salons kannst du behalten, die werden sowieso demnächst pleite gehen! Und jetzt verschwinde! Deine Sachen werden dir morgen geliefert", sage ich, bevor ich die Flasche leer trinke. Elena sammelt sich ziemlich schnell und steht auf, patscht mir noch einmal entschuldigend auf die Schulter und geht.

Ich seufze, da mein Alkohol leer ist und mache mich auf den Weg in mein Büro, um Nachschub zu besorgen. Dort angekommen, suche ich erst einmal mein Handy, um Ana eine SMS zu schreiben. Sie wird es sicher schaffen, meine Stimmung zu heben.

_Ich habe 20 Kugelschreiber und kein einziger schreibt noch. Warum schmeißt die niemand weg? -C_

_Weil es blöd aussehen würde, wenn der Stiftebecher leer ist. -A_

_Warum keine neuen kaufen? -C_

_Man vergisst schnell, dass man neue Stifte braucht, wenn der Stiftebecher voll ist. -A_

_Das macht Sinn. Das ist also das unlösbare Büroartikel-Problem. -C_

_Nein, das unlösbare Problem ist mein kaputter Drucker! -A_

_Du hast einen Drucker? -C_

_Ja, aber er ist kaputt! Wie viel würdest du für einen neuen Drucker ausgeben? -A_

_Hat überhaupt noch jemand einen Drucker? -C_

_Ja. Falls man einmal was ausdrucken möchte. Wo könnte ich wohl so etwas kaufen? -A_

_Kann man überhaupt noch Drucker kaufen?! Bin ich in ein Koma gefallen und in der Vergangenheit aufgewacht?! Ist das ein Science Fiction Retro Plot?! -C_

Wie ich bereits sagte: Ana schafft es immer wieder, meine Stimmung zu heben!

_Deine Versuche lustig zu sein ermüden mich und ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf für meine New York-Reise. Gute Nacht! -A_

Warte, WAS?

* * *

Montag Morgen hat Ros soweit alles in die Wege geleitet, damit wir MIP übernehmen können. Dazu gibt es heute ein Meeting mit den Leuten des Verlages. Andrea hat automatisch einen Konferenzraum und Erfrischungen hergerichtet und ist einfach unersetzbar.

Um 17:00 Uhr ist es dann soweit und als Andrea mir mitteilt, dass sich mein nächster Termin im Konferenzraum befindet, stehe ich auf, knöpfe mein Jackett zu und setze mein CEO-Gesicht auf. Showtime!

Ich betrete den Raum und erblicke fünf Leute. Lächerlich! Wenn eine Firma mit so vielen Leuten aufkreuzt, wollen sie normalerweise Macht und Überlegenheit suggerieren, aber leider spiele ich schon lange nicht mehr in dieser Kinderliga. Ich gebe ihnen eine Stunde, bevor sie mich anbetteln, ihre Firma zu übernehmen. Ros und ich nehmen am anderen Ende des Tisches platz und ziehen unsere Show ab, die wir in den letzten Jahren perfektioniert haben. Und tatsächlich knallen nach einer dreiviertel Stunde die Champagnerkorken und wir stoßen auf den gelungenen Deal an. Ich komme mit Mr. Roach ins Gespräch und versuche, ihn so unauffällig wie möglich über Ana auszuquetschen.

„Mrs. Steele? Ja natürlich weiß ich, wer das ist. Wenn sie private Probleme hat, ist sie kaum zu gebrauchen, aber wenn es bei ihr läuft, ist sie mit Abstand die Beste, die Sie bekommen können. Ich möchte sie um keinen Preis verlieren!", gibt er mir seine ehrliche Meinung. „Derzeit ist sie mit Mr. Hyde in New York und nimmt an einem Belletristik-Symposium teil." Ich werde hellhörig und präge mir diesen Namen genau ein. Sie hatte ihn mir gegenüber nie erwähnt.

Als ich wieder in meinem Büro sitze und die Akte für den Kauf von MIP mit den neuesten Informationen aktualisiere, kann ich nicht widerstehen und suche nach dem Backgroundcheck von Ana. Er sieht soweit ganz gut aus, nur ihr Kontostand macht mir Sorgen. Ich verfasse eine Aktennotiz, allen Mitarbeitern einen großzügigen Bonus zu zahlen um zu vertuschen, dass ich ihr finanziell unter die Arme greife. Danach sehe ich mir Hydes Backgroundcheck an und stöhne bei seinen Informationen auf. Es sieht so aus als ob er ein richtiger Weiberheld wäre und es gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht, dass Ana nun mit ihm alleine in New York ist. Also zücke ich mein Handy und tippe eine Nachricht.


	43. APOV - New York, New York

**APOV**

New York ist der Wahnsinn! So viele Eindrücke auf so wenig Platz. Ich glaube, wenn man aus einer Kleinstadt kommt, potenzieren sich die Eindrücke noch einmal mit zehn. Jack hat nicht gelogen als er gemeint hat, dass wir viel Freizeit haben werden, da das Symposium immer nur bis zum Mittag dauert. Und dank meines persönlichen Fremdenführers wird auch jede freie Minute genutzt. Er schleppt mich durch die Straßen New Yorks und zeigt mir die Sehenswürdigkeiten. Abends falle ich scheintot ins Bett und morgens tun meine Knochen höllisch weh. Aber wer weiß, wann ich wieder die Gelegenheit bekomme, mir diese pulsierende Stadt anzusehen.

Nach einem sehr anstrengenden und stressigen Vormittag auf dem Symposium komme ich zurück ins Hotel und als ich die Zimmertüre hinter mir schließe, ziehe ich mir sofort meine Schuhe von den Füßen und feuere sie ans andere Ende des Zimmers. Verdammte Folterinstrumente! Ich gehe schnurstracks ins Badezimmer, lasse mir ein heißes Schaumbad ein und kurze Zeit später liege ich in der Wanne und genieße die Schwerelosigkeit meines Körpers.

_Na Zuckerschnecke, was machst du gerade? -C_

_Ich schwebe einen halben Meter über dem Boden und könnte gerade nicht glücklicher sein. -A_

_Kaum in der Großstadt, schon NIMMST DU DROGEN? -C_

_Nein, ich dümple gerade in der Wanne und sehe zu, wie mein Körper innerhalb von kürzester Zeit ganz faltig und schrumpelig wird. Ich muss zugeben, ich bin eine verdammt heiße 80jährige! -A_

_Du bist auch eine verdammt heiße 24jährige! -C_

_Deshalb werde ich auch heute meinen Arsch in den nächstbesten Club schwingen. Vielleicht reiß' ich mir ja einen New Yorker auf und ziehe hierher! Die Stadt ist der Hammer! -A_

_Na dann Viel Glück dabei, da es altbekannt ist, dass die New Yorker nicht mit den Washingtonern mithalten können! -C_

_Das werden wir ja sehen, ich melde mich morgen mit dem Ergebnis. -A_

Am Nachmittag gehen Jack und ich wieder auf eine Tour und verbringen den Nachmittag ganz gemütlich mit Shoppen und Essen. Meine Kinder würden mich teeren und federn, wenn ich ihnen nichts aus der großen Stadt mitbrächte. Kate natürlich auch! Ich könnte mir fast vorstellen, hier zu wohnen, da ich noch nie in einer Großstadt gelebt habe.

Am frühen Abend stehe ich im Badezimmer und versuche, mich so gut es geht herzurichten, da ich meinen letzten freien Abend noch unbedingt dazu nutzen möchte, das New Yorker Nachtleben auszukosten. Alleine. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die kleine Mrs. Steele so ein Selbstbewusstsein entwickelt? Das muss an diesem Ort liegen. Man spürt direkt den Puls dieser Stadt und kann nicht anders, als sich den Einwohnern hier anzupassen. Niemand beobachtet und vor allem bewertet dich und so kann man tun und lassen, was man will. Vor allem ohne Kinder. Sogar Jack ist meine Veränderung aufgefallen, da er meint, dass er in den Club nachkommen wird um auf mich aufzupassen. José veranstaltet morgen Abend seine Ausstellung, also haben Jack und ich vor, unseren letzten Abend in New York dort zu verbringen. Ich drehe also meine Haare ein, schminke mich etwas mehr als sonst und mache mir heiße Smokey Eyes. Dann durchsuche ich meine Einkaufstaschen, um eine meiner neuesten Errungenschaften einzuweihen. Es handelt sich um ein schwarzes Mini-Kleid. Ein wirklich minimales Mini-Kleid.

Eine Stunde später gehe ich los, hüpfe in das nächstbeste Taxi und bereue es gleich danach. Der Taxifahrer ist ein schleimiger Typ, dem die Augen vor Lust aus dem Kopf ragen und der mich mit seinen Augen auszieht.

„Na Süße? Ganz alleine heute unterwegs? Wenn du willst, mach' ich heut' früher Schluss und ziehe mit dir um die Häuser", sagt er während er sich die Lippen leckt. Bäh!

„Nein danke!", antworte ich ihm angewidert.

„Ach komm schon, das ist sicher lustig!", versucht er es nochmal, mich zu überreden.

„Wie wär's, wenn du lieber auf die Straße achten würdest und mich in Ruhe lässt?", fahre ich ihn an, weil ich schon so genervt bin.

„Beruhig' dich Kleine! Schau, wir sind schon da!", verkündet er und ich krame 20 Dollar aus meiner Tasche, bevor ich das Taxi verlasse. Aber es wäre ja zu schön gewesen wenn der Typ mich in Ruhe lassen würde.

„Wenn du heute doch noch eine schnelle, heiße Nummer suchst, dann weißt du ja, wo du mich findest!", ruft er mir hinterher und schnalzt mit seiner Zunge. Ich drehe mich um und funkle ihn mit meinen Augen böse an. Dann gehe ich noch einmal zurück zu ihm und beuge mich zu ihm hinunter.

„Ich würde lieber meine Eingeweide auskotzen und darin schnorcheln als mit dir etwas trinken zu gehen!", zische ich zwischen meinen Zähnen hindurch und gehe in den Club, den mir Jack empfohlen hat. ‚Scheiße, ich brauche einen Drink!' denke ich mir und mische mich unter die Leute.

Der Club hat dunkle, bordeauxrote Wände und ist nur spärlich beleuchtet. Wenn man die Augen schließt, kann man sich richtig treiben lassen wie am offenen Meer. Jede Menge Spiegel lassen die Räume sehr groß wirken und die meist indirekte Beleuchtung hebt die sehr moderne und sicher sündhaft teure Inneneinrichtung hervor. Ab und zu gibt es auf der Tanzfläche Stroboskoplicht, was das I-Tüpfelchen ist. Nachdem ich mich etwas umgesehen habe, setze ich mich an die Bar und bestelle einen Shot, den ich gleich hinunterstürze. Mensch, das brennt, aber das ist gut so. Es folgen noch drei weitere, bevor ich mich auf die Tanzfläche wage, um mit meinem Hintern im Rhythmus zu wackeln. Ach tut das gut, sich den ganzen Frust der letzten Monate los zu tanzen.

Auf der Tanzfläche sehe ich mir das Frischfleisch genauer an und ich muss sagen, die New Yorker sind schon ein heißes Völkchen. Und der Alkohol wirkt heute definitiv mehr als normal, da ich schon total beschwippst bin - nach nur vier Shots. Aber das hält mich nicht davon ab, meinen Spaß zu haben, anders als meine Füße, die schon fast abfallen vor lauter Schmerzen, also dränge ich mich in Richtung Bar. Ich beginne, meinen Schmerz mit einem Drink zu betäuben und beobachte verständnislos, wie die anderen Frauen mit ihren Killer-Stöckeln herumtanzen, als ob sie nichts spüren würden. Ich begieße auch ihren Schmerz mit einem weiteren Drink.


	44. APOV - Eifersucht

**APOV**

Ich bin schon bei meinem sechsten Glas, als ein eher schmächtiger Typ mit einer dicken Brille auf mich zu kommt und auf den freien Platz neben mir deutet. Ich nicke und mache eine Handbewegung, um ihn auf diesem Sitz willkommen zu heißen. Er bestellt sich auch einen Drink und stürzt ihn sogleich hinunter.

„Und? Versuchst du auch zu vergessen, so viel wie du trinkst?", fragt er mich während er dem Barkeeper deutet, ihm nach zu schenken.

„Auch. Und ich möchte die Schmerzen in meinen Füßen betäuben", antworte ich ihm und kichere. Oh Mann, ich habe schon mächtig einen sitzen. Nichts desto trotz bestelle ich noch einen Drink beim Barkeeper.

„Wie heißt er und was hat dieser Trottel dir angetan?", fragt er mich und stürzt den nächsten Drink hinunter. Danach hebt er zwei Finger und der Barkeeper schenkt mir auch noch einmal nach.

„Chris und er wird bald heiraten. Und zwar nicht mich", sage ich und probiere auch, den Drink auf einmal hinunterzustürzen. „Und was ist mit dir?", frage ich ihn neugierig. Irgendwie ist mir der Typ sympathisch. Er könnte mein Saufkumpel werden. Das wäre doch lustig.

„Marie Arschloch Fisher. Sie tanzt dort drüben mit meinem besten Freund. Die heiße Biene dort im roten Kleid", sagt er und deutet auf eine Blondine, die sich anzüglich an einem Typen reibt.

Ich trinke mein Glas leer, nehme sein Glas, trinke das auch noch aus und nehme seine Hand. „Ach, mit der kann ich es locker aufnehmen", höre ich mich sagen und schon zerre ich ihn auf die Tanzfläche, ganz in der Nähe von seiner Angebeteten. Ich beginne, mich lasziv zur Musik zu bewegen und spüre, wie der Alkohol die Steuerung meines Körpers übernimmt - sonst könnte ich mich nie so koordiniert bewegen. Ich kichere und schlinge meine Arme um seinen Nacken, während ich beginne, an seinem Ohrläppchen zu kauen. Er legt seine Arme um meine Taille und ich finde das so süß, wie er sich kaum traut, mich zu berühren. Also nehme ich seine Hände und lege sie auf meinen Arsch, während ich mich daran mache, ihm einen Knutschfleck an seinen Hals zu zaubern und meinen Po im Rhythmus zu bewegen. Auf einmal werde ich von ihm weggerissen und eine fuchsteufelswilde Marie starrt mich entsetzt an.

„Was soll der Scheiß?", fragt sie wutentbrannt.

„Hey, ich war hier noch nicht fertig! Stell dich hinten an!", lalle ich und stupse sie weg. Dann mache ich einen Schritt auf den Typen zu und verpasse ihm einen Zungenkuss, der sich gewaschen hat.

Marie tobt, reißt meinen Tanzpartner von mir weg und schleift ihn von der Tanzfläche hinter sich her; zudem wirft sie mir einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Schade, ich kenne nicht einmal seinen Namen.

Ich kichere und gehe zurück zur Bar. Irgendwie war das total lustig und ich möchte das gleich noch einmal machen. Also setze ich mich an die Bar und bestelle noch einen Drink. Da kommt auch schon ein gut aussehender Jüngling meines Weges und ich lächle ihn verführerisch an.

„Hey Süßer, zu dir oder zu mir?", frage ich mutig.

„Das ist überhaupt nicht witzig, Ana!", sagt er und ich wundere mich, woher er meinen Namen kennt. „Die Lady bekommt bitte ein großes Wasser!", sagt er dem Barkeeper. Oh nein! Ich will noch nicht aufhören, ich hab doch erst angefangen.

„Hey Mister!" Ich versuche, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit trinken!"

„Nicht? Was hast du denn noch vor? Warum trinkst du so viel?", fragt er.

„Ich trinke um zu vergessen!", lalle ich.

„Was willst du vergessen?", fragt er mich.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, das hab ich vergessen!", sage ich.

„Mensch, Ana, wie viel hast du schon getrunken? Hier, trink das Wasser und komm wieder runter, bevor du noch irgendeinen Blödsinn machst!", befiehlt er mir und drückt mir das Wasserglas in die Hand, welches ich mit einem Zug leere. Mmmmhhhh, das hilft. Der Raum dreht sich schon deutlich weniger und ich seufze zufrieden.

„Ich glaube, ich nehme noch einmal so einen Drink, der tut gut!", sage ich.

Er kichert. „Gerne!", sagt er und bestellt noch ein Wasser. Nachdem er mir auch dieses Glas in die Hand gedrückt hat, stürze ich es auch noch hinunter, bevor ich mich umdrehe und beim Barkeeper noch zwei Drinks bestelle.

„Ich glaube, du hast echt genug getrunken heute Abend!", sagt der schöne fremde Mann und versucht, mir das Glas wegzunehmen, aber ich bin schneller und halte es von ihm fern, während ich ihm seines in die Hand drücke.

„Wir können meinetwegen noch stundenlang darüber diskutieren, wie viel Alkohol ich heute Abend noch trinken werde, oder aber du kippst jetzt noch diesen letzten Drink mit mir, bevor wir hier verschwinden und du eine ganze Nacht lang mit mir tun kannst, was du willst", sage ich und frage mich, woher der Mut kommt, so etwas zu einem Wildfremden zu sagen. Ach ja, die Antwort lautet wohl Alkohol. Er sieht mich ungläubig an, nimmt aber sein Glas und sagt „Cheers!", bevor er es in einem Zug leert. Ich lächle ihn zufrieden an und trinke mein Glas ebenfalls leer.


	45. APOV - Böses Erwachen

**APOV**

Das erste, das ich spüre, ist ein dröhnender Schädel und ein mächtiger Durst. Also öffne ich ganz langsam meine Augen und habe absolut keine Ahnung, wo ich bin, außer, dass ich definitiv nicht in meinem Hotelzimmer bin. Oh mein Gott, was ist passiert? Ich setze mich auf und versuche, mich trotz meiner Schmerzen umzusehen, als ich auch schon die Erlösung entdecke: Aspirin und Saft. Ich muss sofort an Christian denken, der mir auch einmal so ein „Frühstück" serviert hat, und muss sogleich lächeln.

Aber nun muss ich herausfinden, wo ich überhaupt bin. Ich sehe mich um und kann meine Kleidung wild verstreut im ganzen Zimmer sehen, während ich Wasser aus dem Badezimmer plätschern höre. Wem auch immer dieses Zimmer gehört, er ist gerade da drinnen. Shit! Hatte ich gestern einen One Night Stand? Ich hebe die Decke an um zu sehen, wie schlimm es um mich steht und stöhne laut, als ich meinen splitterfasernackten Körper betrachte. Oh nein! Ich versuche mich daran zu erinnern, mit wem ich nach Hause gegangen sein könnte, habe aber einen Filmriss vom feinsten. Jetzt bekomme ich wirklich Angst und versuche, so schnell wie möglich aufzustehen und meine Sachen zusammen zu suchen. Das ist DIE Gelegenheit, von hier zu verschwinden. Nachdem ich mein Kleid und meine Schuhe gefunden habe, blicke ich mich um, da ich meine Unterwäsche auch noch gerne hätte. Ich halte inne, um nachzudenken, wo ich sonst noch suchen könnte, als ich meine Handtasche finde. Gleich zücke ich mein Handy um nachzusehen, wie spät es ist, aber entdecke erst einmal eine SMS von Christian.

_Hey Burrito, du hast dich gestern gar nicht mehr gemeldet. Wie war's? -C_

_Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es nicht. Bin heute in einem fremden Zimmer aufgewacht und kann mich an nichts erinnern. -A_

Die Antwort kommt wenig später.

_Ana, verdammt! Sag bloß, du hast keine Ahnung, mit wem du gestern Nacht mitgegangen bist!? -C_

Scheiße, jetzt macht er mir auch noch Angst. Verzweifelt pfeife ich auf meine Unterwäsche und versuche ungeschickt, mir mein Kleid überzuziehen, bleibe aber auf halben Wege stecken, sodass ich mit dem Oberkörper im Kleid stecke, nichts mehr sehe und meine Arme auch nur eingeschränkt bewegen kann. Dabei verliere ich das Gleichgewicht und kippe wie ein Stück Holz mit einem großen Krach um, bevor ich gleich darauf höre, wie das Wasser abgedreht wird und jemand im Badezimmer herumschwirrt. Shit! Shit! Shit! Ich versuche, wieder aus meinem Kleid heraus zu schlüpfen, doch auch das ist unmöglich. Dann läutet auch noch mein Handy und irgendwie schaffe ich es sogar, ranzugehen.

„Hallo?", flüstere ich.

„Ana, wo bist du? Du hast auf mein letztes SMS nicht geantwortet!", sagt Christian vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich weiß echt nicht wo ich bin und ich versuche gerade, von hier abzuhauen! Aber das ist gar nicht so einfach mit dem scheiß Fummel von gestern. Ich stecke irgendwie fest …", flüstere ich noch schnell, als auch schon die Tür aufgeht. Unweigerlich halte ich die Luft an und versuche, durch mein Kleid zu erkennen, wer da aus dem Bad herauskommt.

„Soll ich dir helfen?", fragt eine mir sehr bekannte Stimme. Oh mein Gott!


	46. APOV - Heiße Dusche

**APOV**

„Christian, du mieser Arsch!", rufe ich aus meinem Kleid heraus. Ich bin einerseits natürlich total erleichtert, andererseits bin ich aber total sauer auf ihn, da er mich zu Tode erschreckt hat. Ich winde mich noch einmal, habe es aber irgendwie geschafft, dass ich nicht mehr alleine hier herauskomme.

„Jetzt halt doch einmal still!", befielt mir Christian und hilft mir aus dem Kleid, indem er es über meinen Kopf zieht. Er grinst, was mich noch mehr aufregt.

„Ich hätte mir fast vor Angst in die Hose gemacht!", keife ich ihn an und versuche, ein bitterböses Gesicht zu machen, was mir aber schwer fällt, da er wie meine Jungs schelmisch grinst.

„Welche Hose?", fragt er frech und lacht, während ich ihn nur sprachlos anstarre. Mein Gesicht wird schlagartig karminrot, also stehe ich auf und gehe an ihm vorbei ins Badezimmer.

Ich schließe die Badezimmertüre hinter mir und höre, wie er sich einen Ast ablacht. So ein gemeiner Mistkerl, aber irgendwie ist sein Lachen so ansteckend, dass ich auch kichern muss. Ich gehe unter die Dusche und genieße das heiße Wasser. Danach wickle ich mich in diesen wirklich flauschigen Bademantel und gehe zum Waschbecken, wo ich die gerade benutzte Zahnbürste von Christian entdecke. Mit einem spitzbübischen Blick Richtung Türe gleitet mein Finger über die Borsten. Entschlossen putze ich mir in rasender Geschwindigkeit die Zähne und komme mir dabei ziemlich unartig vor. Junge, Junge, wie aufregend!

Als ich das Badezimmer verlasse ist das Schlafzimmer leer, also gehe ich durch die Tür und bemerke, dass ich nicht in einem Hotel bin, sondern in einer wirklich, wirklich großen Wohnung. Sie ist so groß, dass ich etwas ratlos bin wo Christian sein könnte. Zum Glück kann ich Geschirrgeklapper hören, welches, wie ich vermute, aus der Küche kommt. Ich folge also den Geräuschen und komme währenddessen in der Wohnung herum. Meine Güte! Ich glaube, die Wohnung ist größer als mein Haus.

Ich erschrecke abermals zu Tode, als ich Christians Stimme höre.

„Ana, komm! Das Frühstück ist serviert", sagt Christian und deutet auf den leeren Sitz gegenüber von ihm. Ich scheine im Esszimmer gelandet zu sein, welches größer als mein gesamtes Wohnzimmer ist. Lediglich ein gigantischer Tisch mit 10 Sesseln und ein Sideboard befinden sich in diesem Raum. Dafür ist der Tisch mit allerlei Essen gedeckt, welches Christian unmöglich selber gekocht haben kann, da ich mich noch gut daran erinnern kann wie er versucht hat, Pfannkuchen zu machen. Ich frage mich, ob noch jemand hier ist, verwerfe den Gedanken aber schnell wieder, da ich denjenigen sowieso in dieser großen Wohnung nicht treffen würde.

„Danke!", murmle ich eingeschüchtert und etwas überfordert als ich überlege, was ich essen könnte, das mir nicht sofort wieder hoch kommt. Mein Magen ist noch etwas beleidigt von gestern Nacht und mein Kopf beschert mir eine Übelkeit vom Feinsten. Also nehme ich mir erst einmal einen Tee.

„Alsoooo …", beginne ich das Gespräch und überlege, wie ich meine Frage formuliere. „Du warst es, der mich gestern aus der Bar abgeschleppt hat?"

„Jup", sagt Christian knapp und schiebt sich eine Gabel voll Omelette rein.

„Und was ist dann passiert?", frage ich vorsichtig, woraufhin er kichert.


	47. APOV - Bestrafung

**APOV**

„Auf dem Weg nach Hause hatten wir eine hitzige Diskussion darüber, ob jede Art von Längsstreifen jemanden dünner wirken lassen oder nicht. Dann hast du dir mein Handy geschnappt und wolltest zwei Privatdetektive anrufen um ihnen den Auftrag geben, sich gegenseitig zu beschatten. Die Heimfahrt hat dann damit geendet, dass du mich angefleht hast, dir ein Pony zu kaufen." Er nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, während ich ihn schon wieder nur anstarren kann.

„Es wird nächsten Freitag frei Haus geliefert", sagt er beiläufig und mir rutscht ein „Was zum Teufel?" heraus.

„Du warst sehr hartnäckig. Es war weniger Aufwand, dir einfach ein Pony zu kaufen", erklärt er mir als ob es das Natürlichste auf der Welt wäre. Ich frage mich nun, ob er das wirklich ernst meint, versuche es aber fallen zu lassen.

„Und als wir zu Hause waren?", frage ich, denke aber, dass ich die Antwort gar nicht hören möchte. Ich lege die Hände auf mein Gesicht, stütze mich mit den Ellenbogen am Tisch ab und warte voller Angst auf seine Antwort.

„Als wir hier waren, wollte ich dich gleich ins Bett bringen, aber du hast dich beschwert, dass ich eine Spaßbremse wäre. Also haben wir eine Runde Strippoker gespielt und naja - ich habe gewonnen. Danach konnte ich dich endlich dazu bringen, schlafen zu gehen", erzählt er.

Ich sehe ihn vorsichtig an. „Nur schlafen? Das war alles?"

„Ana du warst praktisch im Koma und ich bin kein Fan von Nekrophilie. Ich ziehe Frauen vor, die sinnlich und empfänglich sind", sagt er.

„Gott sei Dank!", sage ich etwas zu freudig, da ich so erleichtert bin. Ich bin doch eh schon die Ehebrecherin der Nation, da ist es schön zu wissen, dass ich nicht gleich jedes Mal über ihn herfalle. Er sieht mich jedoch mit so einem enttäuschten Gesicht an, dass ich überlege, was ich falsch gesagt haben könnte.

„Danke Schön! Ich dachte nicht, dass es so schlimm wäre, mit mir zu schlafen!", sagt er beleidigt. „Wobei: Es ist interessant, dass du dich nicht beschwert hast, als ich verlobt war, aber kaum bin ich es nicht mehr, hättest du ein Problem damit?", fragt er unverständig.

„Naja, das liegt daran …", beginne ich doch dann halte ich inne und auf einmal fällt sämtlicher Ballast von meinen Schultern. „Du hast die Verlobung gelöst?", frage ich hoffnungsvoll und eine Oktave höher, worauf er nickt. "Ach wie schade!", sage ich so unschuldig wie möglich.

„Ja klar. Wenn du deinen fetten Grinser von deinem Gesicht abschrauben würdest, wäre es ein wenig glaubhafter!", stichelt er. Christian hat aber recht, ich kann mir das Lächeln gerade nicht verkneifen, also sehe ich hinunter auf meinen Schoß, um es zu verstecken.

„Du musst etwas essen!", befielt mir Christian, doch ich schüttle nur den Kopf.

„Nein, das geht jetzt nicht, mein Magen ist noch immer beleidigt von dem vielen Alkohol."

„… der gar nicht erst da drinnen sein sollte. Du hast gestern so viel gesoffen wie eine ganze Schiffsmannschaft!", hält er mir vor. Ich starre ihn nur an.

„Und was willst du jetzt machen?", fordere ich ihn mutig heraus. Die Neuigkeiten über seinen Beziehungsstatus verleihen mir ein ganz neues Selbstbewusstsein.

„Wenn du mir gehören würdest, dann könntest du jetzt eine Woche lang nicht mehr sitzen", presst er hervor.

„Und warum das? Willst du mir etwa den Hintern versohlen?", frage ich belustigt. Doch er nickt und blickt sehr seriös. Scheiße! Meint er das etwa ernst? Ich muss unweigerlich kichern, was ihn aus dem Konzept bringt, und nun sieht er mich fragend an. Was würde er jetzt tun, wenn ich …

„Ok. Wo?", frage ich plötzlich und bin mir absolut nicht mehr sicher, was jetzt auf mich zukommt. Ihm fällt gerade die Kinnlade herunter, als ich aufstehe und ihn fragend ansehe.

„Nun?", frage ich ihn provozierend und stemme meine Hände in die Hüfte, als er aufsteht und mir die Hand ausstreckt.


	48. APOV - Kalte Dusche

**APOV**

Ich ergreife Christians Hand und werde hinter ihm her ins Schlafzimmer gezogen, wo er sich gleich auf das Bett setzt und an dem Gürtel meines Bademantels zieht. Ich bewege meine Schultern, so dass der Bademantel hinabgleitet und gehorche Christian, als er mir gebietet, mich über seine Knie zu legen, was mich voller Erwartung erschaudern lässt. Ich wurde als Kind nie geschlagen, also weiß ich nicht was jetzt auf mich zukommt.

„Zähl!", weist er mich mit einer strengen Stimme an, während er seine bloße Hand auf meinen Arsch legt. Doch je ernster er wird, desto lächerlicher wirkt es auf mich. Ich meine er ist immerhin 30 Jahre alt. Macht er das auch bei seinen Angestellten? Hat er bis jetzt keine andere Kompensationstechniken gelernt als überaltete Pädagogik aus den 50er Jahren? Ich muss kichern, doch dann schlägt er das erste Mal auf mein Gesäß. Autsch!

„Eins", sage ich und beiße mir auf die Lippen, um nicht Lachen zu müssen. Es ist zwar schon ein stechender Schmerz, aber es tut mir leid, es ist lächerlich. Schon holt er noch einmal aus und lässt seine Hand auf die sicher schon rote Stelle auf meinem Hinterteil sausen. Fuck!

„Zwei", singe ich in einer hohen Stimme und kichere. Als Rollenspiel könnte ich es mir fürs Vorspiel einreden lassen, aber er meint das ja ernst, was bei mir genau den gegenteiligen Effekt bewirkt.

„Drei. Vier. Fünf. Sechs. Sieben. Acht. Neun. Zehn." Jetzt dürfte er fertig sein, da er mir aufhilft. Ich knie jetzt neben ihm auf dem Boden, schön darauf bedacht, dass ich mich nicht auf meinen Po setze, und sehe ihm überlegen in die Augen. Zugegeben, mein Arsch brennt wie Feuer, aber ich habe schon schlimmeres in meinem Leben erlebt. Zwei Geburten zum Beispiel.

„Und geht's dir jetzt besser?", frage ich ihn unschuldig und er nickt leicht den Kopf. Ich krabble auf dem Boden ein Stück vor, sodass ich nun direkt zwischen seinen Beinen sitze. Dann sehe ich noch einmal hoch zu ihm und frage weiter:

„Stehst du drauf, kleine, ungehorsame Brünette zu züchtigen?" Er sieht mich ungläubig an, nickt aber noch einmal. Ich krabble weiter und setze mich rittlings auf seine Schoß, während ich mein ganzes Gewicht auf seinen Oberkörper stütze und ihn so auf sein Bett zwinge. Dann stemme ich eine Hand neben seinem Kopf in die Matraze, während ich mit der anderen seine Hand auf meinen hinteren Oberschenkel lege und langsam nach oben führe. Ich flüstere ich ihm ins Ohr:

„Stehst du drauf, wenn meine Haut als Zeichen meiner Bestrafung ganz rot ist?" Er schluckt und bringt nur ein „Mhm!" hervor, während er mit beiden Händen meinen Arsch massiert. Ich muss mich so sehr konzentrieren, dass ich nicht lauthals loslache. Ich reibe meine Mitte gegen seine und bringe meine Lippen ganz nah an seine.

„Willst du jetzt noch eine Runde vögeln, bevor ich zum Symposium gehe?", flüstere ich ihm ganz verführerisch zu.

„Scheiße, JA!", bringt er gerade noch so hervor, bevor er fast zum hyperventilieren anfängt. Ich fahre mit meinen Lippen seine entlang und genieße es noch einen Moment, ihn so bei den Eiern zu haben, als ich dann die Bombe platzen lasse:

„Zu blöd, dass deine Züchtigung mein Kopfweh verstärkt hat!", sage ich und stehe auf, um nach meiner Kleidung zu suchen.

„WAS? NEIN! Nein, nein, NEIIIIIN!", heult er fast los als er sich aufsetzt und mich entsetzt ansieht, was mich wieder zum kichern bringt.

„Ernsthaft, mein Schädel brummt wie ein ganzer Bienenstock und ich muss unbedingt noch in mein Hotelzimmer, bevor ich zum Symposium fahre! Gleich nach dem Symposium ist nämlich Josés Ausstellung und ich kann mich sonst nicht mehr umziehen", sage ich während ich mich auf meinen Canossagang vorbereite.

„Taylor hat dir etwas frisches zum Anziehen besorgt" sagt Christian und zeigt auf ein paar Einkaufstaschen.

„Taylor?", frage ich verwirrt.

„Mein Fahrer", erklärt er mir.

Ich sehe in die Taschen hinein und muss zugeben, dass ein schwarzer Bleistiftrock und eine blaue Bluse nun die bessere Wahl wären, also nicke ich und ziehe die Sachen an, während ich noch überlege, wie ich es finde, dass ein fremder Mann mir Unterwäsche gekauft hat, die auch noch wie angegossen passt. Aber frische Unterwäsche ist nun mal frische Unterwäsche, also finde ich es gut! Zuletzt binde ich mir noch ein Halstuch um und als ich fertig bin, gebe ich Christian noch einen Kuss und verabschiede mich.

„Warte! Taylor bringt dich zum Symposium!", ruft er mir noch hinterher, als ich den Ausgang suche.

„Nein Danke, ich nehme lieber ein Taxi! Das ist unauffälliger!", sage ich, bevor die Aufzugtüren aufgehen und ich hineinsteige. Christian sieht leicht verzweifelt aus.

„Sehe ich dich heute noch einmal?", fragt er leicht aufgelöst. Ich sehe ihn noch einmal von oben bis unten an und lecke mir die Lippen.

„Ich ruf' dich an, wenn ich dich irgendwo … _einschieben_ kann!", sage ich und zwinkere, bevor sich die Türen schließen und ich lauthals lachen muss.

Gut gelaunt gehe ich aus dem Gebäude hinaus und versuche, ein Taxi aufzuhalten. Nach fünf Minuten gelingt es mir auch, aber als ich dem Taxi näher komme, verfliegt meine gute Laune auf einmal.

„Hey Süße, ich wusste, dass du nicht genug von mir bekommen würdest!"

'Scheiße, das wird eine lange Fahrt!' denke ich mir und seufze.


	49. APOV - Muse

**APOV**

Ich sitze im Publikum und kann mich nur schwer auf das Gesagte konzentrieren, da meine Gedanken sich nur um Christian und die unendlichen Möglichkeiten drehen, die uns beiden nun, da er seine Verlobung gelöst hat, offen stehen, was mir einen Dauergrinser im Gesicht beschert und mich mein halbes Notizbuch nur mit Herzchen und dem Namen ‚Christian' füllen lässt. Jack hat schon ein paar Male gefragt, was mit mir los ist, aber ich hülle mich in Schweigen, wobei ich nicht weiß, wie lange ich das noch aushalte, da ich es am liebsten vom Empire State Building herunter schreien möchte. Die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch gewinnen bald die Überhand und ich kann mich kaum mehr auf meinem Platz halten.

Irgendwann ist es aber dann doch zu Ende und Jack führt mich zum Essen aus, um diese erfolgreiche Geschäftsreise zu feiern. Das Restaurant befindet sich zum Glück gleich gegenüber von der Galerie, so dass wir es nachher nicht ganz so eilig haben. Jack ist so ein angenehmer Kollege mit so guten Manieren, dass ich mich in seiner Nähe sehr wohl und behütet fühle. Ich glaube, ich könnte mich glatt in ihn verlieben, wenn ich nicht gerade über beide Ohren verliebt wäre.

Nach dem Essen gehen wir hinüber in die Galerie und sind etwas zu früh da, also helfe ich José die Sektflöten, von denen ich mich Dank meines gestrigen Ausfluges brav fern halte, für den Empfang zu füllen. Jack ist ein Schatz und hilft tatkräftig mit. Bald danach kommen auch schon die ersten Gäste und wir greifen José wo wir nur können unter die Arme, bis der erste Ansturm abgefertigt ist. Als wir danach durch die Gänge schlendern, die voll von Josés Werken sind, und seine Arbeit bewundern, bin ich noch sehr begeistert von dieser Ausstellung. Doch das ändert sich schlagartig, als ich in einen Raum komme, in dem sieben große Portraits von mir hängen. Ich: schmollend, lachend, mit finsterem und ernstem Gesicht, amüsiert. Alle Aufnahmen ganz aus der Nähe und in Schwarz-Weiß. Was zur Hölle?

José schlingt plötzlich seine Arme von hinten um mich herum und flüstert mir ins Ohr:

„Gefällt es dir? Ich konnte an diesem Sonntag einfach nicht genug von dir bekommen! Du bist eine wahre Muse!" Eigentlich bin ich entsetzt, da von den sieben Leuten, die ihm Modell gestanden sind, genau nur diese Fotos entstanden sind. Es hängen nämlich nirgends die Bilder von den anderen. Das lässt ihn ein wenig wie einen Serienkiller wirken finde ich.

„Ein wenig übermächtig hier in diesem Raum. Wo sollte man sich diese Bilder aufhängen können?", frage ich unverständig. Ich denke, ich würde nicht einmal _ein_ Portrait in meinem Wohnzimmer unterbringen.

„Es gibt anscheinend ausreichend Platz, denn alle sieben Bilder sind schon verkauft!", kontert er siegessicher.

„Toll!", täusche ich eine Begeisterung vor, die ich gerade nicht aufbringen kann. Ich finde es eher unheimlich, wenn sich auch noch jemand Fremdes, der mich nicht einmal kennt, meine Bilder aufhängt.

Die Zeit vergeht wie im Flug und nachdem wir uns von José verabschiedet haben, erwartet uns draußen ein strömender Regen und ich beiße mir auf meine Unterlippe, da ich wieder einmal keine Jacke habe und nur das Halstuch trage. Jack zieht sich seine Jacke aus und legt sie mir um die Schultern, bevor er noch einmal zurück geht, um ein Taxi zu bestellen. Als er wieder herauskommt, sieht er mich mit einem seltsamen Blick an.

„Du bist so wunderschön!", sagt Jack und beginnt, mir die Jacke von unten nach oben zuzuknöpfen.

„Danke" sage ich und hoffe, dass das nun keine Liebeserklärung wird. Seine Hand wandert in seine Hosentasche und dann nach oben, wo sie meinen Hals entlangfährt zu meinem Nacken, an dem er mit beiden Händen herumfummelt. Erst dann bemerke ich, dass eine wunderschöne Kette an meinem Hals baumelt.

„Jack, ich … " protestiere ich, doch er schüttelt nur den Kopf.

„Ana, ich weiß, du hast erst kürzlich eine Trennung hinter dir, aber ich wollte, dass du weißt, dass ich dich sehr gerne habe. Seit dem ersten Mal, als ich dich gesehen habe, gehst du mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Und als ich diese Kette sah, schrie sie förmlich nach dir", erklärt er.

„Ich mag dich sehr, aber es gibt da jemanden, dem nun mein Herz gehört. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob wirklich etwas Ernstes daraus wird, aber mit ihm kann ich mir echt eine Zukunft vorstellen. Meine Kinder sind auch verrückt nach ihm, also will ich es mit ihm probieren. Es tut mir so leid!", sage ich ihm ehrlich. Er seufzt und lässt die Schultern fallen.

„Das ist schön für dich! Für euch! Dann behalte die Kette als vorzeitiges Weihnachtsgeschenk!", sagt er und küsst mich auf die Wange.

„Ich danke dir!", sage ich ihm und umarme ihn, während ich ein wenig seine Körperwärme genieße. Doch auf einmal wird er von mir weggerissen und ich starre mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Szene vor mir.


	50. APOV - Ausbruch

**APOV**

Ein Faustschlag nach dem anderen trifft Jack in die Magengegend, während er versucht sich zu wehren und auch ein paar rechte Haken austeilt. Ich schreie vor Entsetzen auf und halte mir die Hände vor den Mund.

„CHRISTIAN!", schreie ich und versuche, mich dem Testosteronhaufen möglichst unbeschadet zu nähern. „Mensch Taylor, helfen Sie mir doch!", schreie ich Taylor an, der sich in in Windeseile dem Geschehen nähert und Christian sogleich in den Schwitzkasten nimmt.

„BOSS! Hör' auf!", schreit er Christian an und zerrt ihn von Jack weg, der sich gleich vorne über beugt.

„JACK!", schreie ich und stürme auf ihn zu um zu sehen, ob er in Ordnung ist. Er richtet seinen Oberkörper auf und verzerrt sein Gesicht.

„Es geht schon!", sagt er schmerzerfüllt. „Lass' mich raten: Das ist dein Freund?" Ich nicke grimmig und stütze Jack, während wir beide zum inzwischen angekommenen Taxi gehen.

„Es tut mir so leid, ich habe keine Ahnung, was in ihn gefahren ist!", bedaure ich leise.

„Es ist ok, du kannst ja nichts dafür! Ich werde jetzt ins Hotel fahren und mich hinlegen, dann ist es sicher bald überstanden!", beschwichtigt er und setzt sich ins Taxi.

Als er wegfährt, stapfe ich wütend in Richtung Christian, der sich von Taylor losgerissen hat und die Straße entlang schreitet. Taylor sieht mich besorgt an.

„Ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung, Mrs. Steele?", fragt er mich und ich nicke.

„Ja, aber bitte kümmern Sie sich um Mr. Hyde, dass er wohlbehalten im Hotel ankommt und ärztlich versorgt wird", feuere ich meine Befehle ungewohnt eloquent im Vorbeigehen ab, während ich mich daran mache, Christian hinterherzurennen, um ihn gehörig die Leviten zu lesen.

Nach einigen Minuten bin ich ihm dicht an den Fersen und unheimlich genervt, da ich schon ziemlich schnell rennen muss, während er nur locker geht.

„CHRISTIAN! BLEIB' STEHN!", schreie ich wutentbrannt in Richtung seines Hinterkopfes. Er stampft nur noch schneller voran, was mich fuchsteufelswild macht.

„STOP!", schreie ich während ich seinen Arm zu fassen kriege und mich mit all meiner Kraft dagegenstemme, um ihn endlich aufzuhalten.

„Verdammt Ana! Lass' mich in Frieden und geh' zurück zu deinem Liebhaber!", sagt er und reißt sich von mir los, um weiterzulaufen. Ich bin so perplex und bleibe stehen während ich überlege, wie er darauf kommen könnte, dass Jack mein Liebhaber ist. Es kann doch nicht wirklich der Kuss auf meine Wange gewesen sein - da hab ich selbst mit meinem Schwiegervater schon heißere Küsse ausgetauscht!

„Ok. Das mach ich. Er ist sowieso besser im Bett als du!", schreie ich ihm ohne zu überlegen hinterher um ihn noch mehr zu provozieren. Ob das eine gute Idee war, überlege ich erst danach.


	51. APOV - Neuanfang

**APOV**

Er dreht sich mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck um und starrt mich an, als ob ich gerade all seine Welpen verspeist hätte. Ich starre grimmig zurück und verschränke meine Arme vor der Brust. Der Regen hat inzwischen etwas nachgelassen, durchnässt aber trotzdem auf unangenehme Weise meinen Körper.

„Was sagst du da?", fragt Christian verzweifelt, als er wieder ein paar Schritte in meine Richtung macht.

„Was hat dich nur geritten, dass du dich wie ein dreizehnjähriger Teenager aufführst, dem man gerade sein Handy weggenommen hat!", werfe ich ihm an den Kopf. Er sieht mich einen Moment nachdenklich an, bevor er zu einer Rede ansetzt.

"Weißt du, es war doch nie geplant, dass du mir so viel bedeutest und dass ich mich so sehr in dich verliebe!"

‚Oh mein Gott! Hat er mir gerade seine Liebe gestanden? Ich meine, er als Christian Grey und nicht als der gekidnappte Christian Steele, der glaubt, dass er das sagen muss, da er mit mir verheiratet ist?' denke ich mir und spüre, wie sich meine Wut in Luft auflöst und die Schmetterlinge im Bauch zu flattern beginnen.

"Aber weißt du was? Es ist passiert und deshalb tut es auch so höllisch weh, dich gehen zu lassen! Aber wenn es dich glücklich macht, werde ich das tun und…".

„Du bist ein Holzkopf!", sage ich, da mein Geduldsfaden gerade gerissen ist und gehe die letzten paar Schritte, die uns trennen, auf ihn zu. „Ich mag vielleicht ein paar fragwürdige Entscheidungen in letzter Zeit getroffen haben, aber ich bin noch lange keine anstandslose Schlampe, die von einem Bett ins nächste hüpft. Jack hat mir eine Kette geschenkt und ich habe mich bedankt, aber du musst dich ja gleich mit ihm prügeln, du Esel!", keife ich ihn an und stemme danach meine Fäuste demonstrativ in die Hüften, während ich versuche, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Christian sieht mich ganz ruhig mit einer steinernen Miene an.

„Bist du sauer?", fragt er mich. ‚Was zum Teufel…?'

„Verdammt, JA!" Ich nicke und sehe ihn mit ganz böse funkelnden Augen an. Er zieht mir meinen Schal von meinem Hals, faltet ihn zu einem Dreieck und bindet ihn mir wieder um den Hals, sodass er wie ein Cape an mir hängt.

„Jetzt bist du Super-Sauer!", sagt er und bringt mich damit komplett aus dem Konzept. Ich muss auf einmal so herzlich lachen, dass ich mich vorne über beuge und mir die Hand vor den Mund halte, um nicht gleich die ganze Nachbarschaft aufzuwecken. Als ich mich von dem Lachanfall erholt habe, richte ich mich wieder auf, packe ihn am Kragen und ziehe ihn zu mir um ihn zu küssen. Im Regen. Wie klischeemäßig.

„Entschuldige bitte!", flüstert er mir ins Ohr, als wir uns nach dem Kuss umarmen.

„Du solltest dich bei _Jack_ entschuldigen!", flüstere ich ihm als Antwort in sein Ohr, woraufhin er nickt.

„Das werde ich, keine Sorge! Aber jetzt lass' uns nach Hause gehen und ein sehr, sehr heißes Bad nehmen, ja?", sagt er.

„Du willst doch nur Zeit herauszögern, aber du weißt schon, dass wir über einiges Reden sollten?!", necke ich ihn. "Es gibt einige Dinge, die ich so in Zukunft nicht mehr akzeptieren kann." Christian überlegt.

„Ich habe einmal gehört, dass Kompromisse ganz wichtig in einer Beziehung sein sollen. Also wie wär's, wenn wir in der Badewanne reden, bis unsere Haut ganz schrumpelig ist und ich die heiße 80jährige bestaunen kann?", fragt er mich und bringt mich zum lächeln. Wieder einmal.

-8-[ cut here ]-8-

Zeitsprung - Am nächsten Tag

-8-[ cut here ]-8-

Am nächsten Tag sitze ich mit Christian in dessen Privatjet auf dem Weg nach Hause.

„Du hast es überhaupt nicht eilig, oder?", frage ich ihn ungläubig.

„Wenn du realisierst, dass du mit jemanden den Rest deines Lebens verbringen willst, dann willst du, dass der Rest deines Lebens so schnell wie möglich beginnt", sagt er zu mir, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt. Noch einmal blicke ich auf meinen Ringfinger und kann es noch gar nicht fassen, dass da ein Verlobungsring funkelt. Ich wollte ja einen sehr, sehr schlichten Ring haben, mit einem sehr, sehr kleinen Stein, aber Christian hat mich dann doch von einem anderen Modell überzeugt. Es ist ein silberner Ring mit drei Steinen, da er ja nicht nur mit mir, sondern auch mit meinen Jungs eine Familie gründen will. Und obwohl die Steine alles andere als klein sind, möchte ich den Ring um nichts in der Welt tauschen.

Christian legt seinen Arm um mich und ich kuschle mich an ihn, während meine Finger gedankenverloren mit meiner neuen Kette spielen und wir beide aus dem Flugzeugfenster hinausschauen.

„Die Kette war also ein Weihnachtsgeschenk?", fragt er beiläufig.

„Ja, ist sie nicht wunderschön?", necke ich ihn. Er nickt und seufzt.

„Da hat mir dieser Jack einiges vorgelegt. Aber ich werde das sicher noch toppen!", sagt er siegessicher und bringt mich zum kichern. ‚Shit, Weihnachten steht praktisch schon vor der Tür und ich brauche noch ein Geschenk für ihn' denke ich mir.

„Was kann ich dir nur schenken, was du nicht schon hast?", frage ich ihn nachdenklich.

„Eine kleine Tochter."


	52. APOV - Epilog

**APOV**

Als ich aufwache ist die Leere neben mir das Erste, das ich fühle. Grmpf! Als ob ich mich alleine aus dem Bett hieven könnte. Trotzdem probiere ich es und heute schaffe ich es sogar ohne Hilfe. Nun gut, dann gehen wir die To-Do Liste des heutigen Tages durch. Nummer Eins: Toilette. Dieser ständige Druck auf meine Blase geht mir schon so auf die Nerven! So, erledigt. Nummer Zwei: Anziehen. Also gehe ich in unseren begehbaren Schrank und ziehe mir ein leichtes Sommerkleid über. Check. Nummer Drei: Frühstück. Das darf ich nicht verpassen, sonst trete ich den Dritten Weltkrieg mit meinem Ehemann los. Er war ja immer schon „speziell" mit dem Essen, aber derzeit ist es schon fast unerträglich. Wir haben uns ja vor unserer Hochzeit darauf geeinigt, dass ich beim Essen auf ihn Rücksicht nehmen werde, wenn er mich bei meiner Arbeit in Ruhe lässt und sich dort nicht einmischt. In einer Ehe geht es eben darum, Kompromisse zu schließen.

Am Weg in die Küche wecke ich meine Kinder.

„Jungs, genug geschlafen, aufstehen ihr faulen Säcke, eure Oma wird bald hier sein!", rufe ich laut und klopfe an jeder Tür während ich mich auf dem Weg in die Küche befinde. Dort steht Gail auch schon bereit und hat alle Hände voll zu tun, um meine kleinen grummeligen Zwerge zu verköstigen. Ich glaube, sie haben einen Wachstumsschub, da sie uns gerade die Haare vom Kopf fressen.

Während ich zum Esszimmer gehe, komme ich an der Familienwand vorbei, die ich bei unserem Einzug hier in unserem Haus am Sound gestaltet habe. Hier hängen alle Menschen, die uns wichtig sind. In der Mitte hängt ein Bild von unserer Hochzeit, welches mit Fotos von meinen Kindern und von Brad umgeben ist. Ich liebe die Art und Weise, wie Christian darauf besteht, Brads Andenken in Ehren zu halten und ihn nicht aus unserem gemeinsamen Familienleben ausschließen möchte, was er am eindrucksvollsten mit meinem Ehering bewiesen hat. Von Brad hatte ich damals einen so schön schlichten goldenen Ehering bekommen, der in der Mitte verknotet war. Ohne mein Wissen hatte Christian meinen alten Ehering gemopst und einen identischen Ring anfertigen lassen, der nun mit meinem alten Ring verknotet ist. Ich muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass ich einen massiven Heulkrampf bekommen habe, als er ihn mir an den Finger steckte.

Links hängen die Fotos von meiner Seite der Familie. Meine Mom mit Bob, Ray mit seiner zweiten Ehefrau Stephanie und seinen Stiefkindern Dean und Joana, die ich abgöttisch liebe. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es wieder eine Ana Steele geben würde. Ich kichere. Und dann hängt da noch ein Foto von José mit seinem Vater und mit seiner aktuellen Freundin, die es immerhin schon ein halbes Jahr mit ihm aushält, obwohl aus José ein echter Weiberheld geworden ist. Es ist so schlimm, dass man sich am liebsten auf Geschlechtskrankheiten untersuchen lassen würde, wenn man ihm nur die Hand schüttelt.

Auf der rechten Seite hängen Fotos von den Greys. Grace und Carrick in der Mitte, oben Kate mit ihrem aktuellen Babybauch und Ava an der Hand, während Elliot an ihrer Seite schon wieder eine lustige Grimasse schneidet. Und unten ist Mia mit einem Foto von ihrer Hochzeitsreise vertreten. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Ethan nach seiner Scheidung mit Mia zusammenkommt?

Jedes Mal, wenn ich an dieser Wand vorbeigehe, bekomme ich so ein warmes Gefühl ums Herz. Ich wollte schon immer Geschwister und eine ganz große Familie haben und dank Christian hab ich das auch bekommen.

Als ich es zum Tisch geschafft habe, kommt mir auch schon mein Dreijähriger nachgelaufen.

„Wo ist Daddy?", fragt er neugierig.

„Ich glaube er ist noch kurz in seinem Arbeitszimmer", antworte ich. „Bist du schon gespannt darauf, ob du ein Brüderchen oder ein Schwesterchen bekommst?", frage ich neugierig.

„Ich will einen kleinen Bruder haben!", ruft er fröhlich.

Ich kichere. „Ja, deine beiden Brüder da drüben auch", bemerke ich, als meine zwei Großen herbeigeeilt kommen.

„Mom, hast du Oma Bescheid gesagt, dass sie die Wasserrutsche an Dads Security vorbeischmuggeln soll?", fragt Tommy.

„Ja, es ist schon alles vorbereitet. Sie kommt auch schon in einer Stunde, also fangt bitte schon einmal mit dem Frühstück an!", ordne ich den Jungs an.

Tommy und Andy setzen sich zum Tisch während ich Teddy einfange und ihn auf seinen Sessel setze. Kaum sitzen wir alle beim Tisch, kommt auch schon Christian um die Ecke mit seinem Kontrollblick auf dem Gesicht. Er beäugt unsere Teller, ob sie auch wirklich bis zum Rand voll sind.

„Guten Morgen Familie, seid ihr bereit? Oma wird bald hier sein und euch abholen, damit wir rechtzeitig bei Dr. Greene sein können!", sagt er hoch motiviert. Er freut sich jedes Mal, wenn jemand von uns routinemäßig zum Arzt gehen muss, weil er dann sicherstellen kann, dass es uns gut geht.

„Nur die Ruhe Dad, wir haben alles im Griff!", sagt Andy und hilft Gail beim Verteilen der Pfannkuchen.

Nach dem Frühstück gehe ich hoch ins Badezimmer, da sich meine Blase wieder einmal meldet. Dann trage ich noch ein wenig Make-Up auf und bürste mir die Haare. Ich muss lächeln, wenn ich an unseren Termin heute denke, weil die ganze Familie schon rätselt, was es wird, seitdem wir die Schwangerschaft verkündet haben. Christian ist der Meinung, dass wir nach drei Jungs jetzt genug Erfahrung gesammelt haben, um einen vierten Jungen gut versorgen und erziehen zu können, während ich schon wieder einmal fest der Meinung bin, dass es diesmal wirklich ein Mädchen wird. Als ich mit Teddy schwanger war, war ich mir auch sehr sicher, dass es ein Mädchen wird. Aber als es dann doch ein Junge wurde, war es auch ok, obwohl ich schon drei Männer hatte und eigentlich endlich für ein bisschen Ausgleich sorgen wollte. Aber diesmal bin ich mir 100%ig sicher!

Ich höre, dass Grace angekommen ist, da die Kinder lauter gröhlen als besoffene Fans auf einem Rockkonzert. Sie freuen sich schon so auf den Nachmittag am Pool in Bellevue. Grace hat eine Menge Geld in die Sicherheit investieren müssen, bevor Christian ihr erlaubt hat, mit den Kindern zum Wasser zu gehen. Die arme Grace, aber was soll ich sagen, immerhin hat _sie_ ihn erzogen, zumindest sage ich ihr das immer, wenn sie sich bei mir über Christians Sicherheitsfetisch ausheult.

Als ich aus dem Badezimmer komme, sitzt Christian am Bett und schnürt sich die Schuhe. Als er aufblickt, lächelt er übers ganze Gesicht.

„Bist du bereit, Zitronensorbet?", fragt er mich und ich nicke.

„Ich bin nicht nur bereit, sondern auch gespannt wie ein Gummiringerl. Ich bin mir diesmal ganz sicher, weil ich mich ganz anders als bei den anderen Schwangerschaften fühle und so viel Schokolade esse, dass ich mir ernsthaft überlege, bis zur Ende der Schwangerschaft nach Belgien zu übersiedeln und gleich neben einer Schokoladenfabrik zu wohnen. Es muss diesmal einfach ein Mädchen sein! Ich könnte ein bisschen Schützenhilfe gut gebrauchen, weißt du!", lache ich. Er lächelt und küsst mich.

„Viel wichtiger ist aber trotzdem, dass _er_ gesund ist und es dir gut geht. Und wenn feststeht, dass es ein Junge wird, dann können wir endlich das Kinderzimmer blau streichen", zwinkert er mir zu.

„Zu blöd, dass ich bereits rosa Farbe bestellt habe!", widerspreche ich ihm.

Er kichert. „Komm, die Stunde der Wahrheit ist gekommen!", sagt er und nimmt mich bei der Hand. Ich schlüpfe noch geschwind in meine sehr bequemen Flip Flops, die ein wahrer Segen bei meinen geschwollenen Füßen sind.

Als wir bei Dr. Greene ankommen, bittet uns die Assistentin gleich in das Untersuchungszimmer und ich strecke mein Umstandskleid hoch nachdem ich auf der Liege Platz genommen habe. Ich bin schon sehr nervös. Als Dr. Greene das Zimmer betritt lacht sie gleich.

„Mrs. Grey, ich sehe sie sind schon gespannt auf die Untersuchung!", bemerkt sie.

„Ja, und vor allem auf das Geschlecht!", sage ich etwas zu motiviert. Sie nickt und schaltet das Ultraschallgerät ein. Als sie das Gel auf meinem Bauch verteilt erkundigt sie sich noch, ob ich irgendwelche Schmerzen oder andere Unannehmlichkeiten gehabt habe. „Nur die üblichen Schmerzen", sage ich, was Dr. Greene mit einem „Sehr schön!", quittiert, bevor sie mit dem Sensor auf meinem Bauch herumfährt.

„Ah, hier haben wir den Kopf ... hier einen Arm ... sehr schön, der Magen ist gefüllt ... genauso wie die Blase ... und jetzt sind wir gespannt, ob er oder sie die Beine zusammenzwickt oder ob wir etwas erkennen können ...", murmelt sie vor sich hin. Ich halte die Luft an und Christian drückt meine Hand.

„Gratulation, es ist ein ..."

**Ende. Diesmal wirklich!**


End file.
